After the Veil
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Wood Series Book 8) The wizarding world now knows of the Network, the Prostatis and the Woods' gifts. Add in Lucy's upcoming wedding, the arrival of aurors from MACUSA, plus the fact that Daisy is having nightmares about the veil and her gifts, and life for the Woods, Weasleys and Potters is, in short, chaos. How do you prevent a war and continue on with regular life?
1. Normal on the Surface

**Hey folks! For those who are just now tuning in, this is the last book of my Wood Series based around the children and extended family of Oliver Wood. I almost can't believe that what started on a whim back in college would turn into 8 books and the creation of so many characters that I love - namely Daisy, Remus, Alan and Jamie Wood.**

 **If you're lost, I'd suggest going back to at least Book 3 - Surviving Hogwarts. Though to get Iris and Oliver's fulls stories, you'll need to start at the beginning with Saving Iris. There are a few shorts and oneshots as well that add to the universe and characters. And I do have at least one more short planned at the moment for after this book - possibly more and whatever oneshots pop up along the way.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal on the Surface**

Daisy walked down the street in Diagon Alley, sunglasses firmly in place as she glanced around.

"Would you stop?" Remus said, smiling slightly as he tugged on the long braid that trailed over her shoulder, his eyes twinkling behind his own Ray Bans. She frowned at him as she pulled her hat down. "No one cares that you're walking around the Alley."

"You wouldn't think that by the way the media keeps going after us," she said, glancing around.

"If you're that worried, why didn't you change yourself?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Because you can't change and I'd rather avoid reports of you stepping out on Laura," she said with a sigh.

"How thoughtful of you," Remus said, smiling as Daisy rolled her eyes. "Laura will appreciate it." Daisy snorted slightly as she glanced up at her brother and then pulled the cloth bag on her shoulder higher. "Though, honestly, you should have just turned into Laura." Daisy stopped for a moment and then huffed, slightly irritated that she hadn't thought of that before they left.

"We're just out to get stuff from the apothecary and then back to the flat," she said. "The faster, the better."

"Are you telling me that you don't appreciate the masses fawning over you? Because I do. I'm a hero," Remus replied, puffing his chest up slightly.

"Why couldn't Alan had come with me?" Daisy grumbled.

"Because he's off with Bridget," Remus replied. "And Jamie sucks at potions, so you're stuck with me - your favorite older brother." Daisy laughed loudly as she leaned into Remus' arm.

"A) You're mostly here to help me carry everything and B) Jamie does not suck at potions. Jamie sucked at transfiguration… and well, most everything else but potions. He wasn't half bad at that," she said. Remus just chuckled as they continued down the street towards the main shopping district in Diagon Alley.

"Well, either way, it's me you're stuck with, so best to deal with it," he said cheerfully. The two were about to step into a store when a little girl with wide blue eyes stopped in front of them, her brown hair in two plaits.

"Is it really you?" she whispered, gazing up at them. "Pixie Wood?"

"The one and only, kid," Remus said, chuckling. Daisy smiled down at the girl, holding her hand out.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Maggie," she said, grinning in glee as she eagerly shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Maggie," Daisy said politely. The little girl looked over at Remus, her eyes widening as she craned her neck slightly to look up at him. Standing in front of the tiny girl, he was practically a giant. Daisy chuckled, seeing into the little girl's head.

" _She's wondering if you have giant blood in you somewhere,"_ Daisy sent him. Remus chuckled.

"You're much taller in person," she said, slightly in awe. Remus pulled his sunglasses off as he knelt down next to her, scrunching down until he was about eye level with her.

"This better?" he asked. She grinned and nodded.

"Maggie! Where are you?" a frazzled witch shouted, her arms loaded down with parcels and shopping bags. "What are you doing?" She ran up and her eyes widened as she saw the Woods. "Merlin! I'm so sorry if she's bothering you!" The little girl giggled as Daisy and Remus looked up at her mother.

"It's no problem at all," Daisy said.

"Really… thank you for what you've done and what you're doing," the woman said quickly. Daisy shifted on her feet, feeling a bit awkward with the attention. She could handle people complimenting her on her skills on the pitch, but she still wasn't quite used to the recognition that came after the media reported on the events that happened at the Ministry shortly before the forum.

"It's nothing, really. Just doing our part," Remus said lightly. Daisy fought off the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he and Alan were loving the attention. Even though they weren't Prostatis, just being involved in the incident afforded them similar fame.

"I think it's amazing that you can do such brilliant things," Maggie said, grinning up at the two. "Can you show me?"

"Maggie! Don't ask them that," her mother hissed as her face turned red.

"Change your face," she said, leaning towards Remus. It was at that moment that Daisy realized the little girl had mistaken him for Jamie. Remus frowned as she started giggling.

"Not funny, Pix," he said, scowling at her.

"This is Remus," she said to the little girl. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the tall man.

"Beater of the Year Remus?" she asked softly. "That's even cooler!" Remus blinked a couple times before smiling down at her. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course! You play, Maggie?" he asked as she skipped over to her mother and pulled out a small notebook and pen out of her purse before skipping back.

"I want to, but Mum says I'm too little," she said, holding it out.

"We're thinking of starting her in Little League next year," her mother replied.

"What position do you want to play?" Daisy asked, halfway expecting the little girl to say seeker.

"I want to be a chaser," she said grinning as Remus scrawled out his name in his usual chicken scratch before handing the book to Daisy.

"That so? You have to be quick," he said.

"Daddy says I'm pretty fast," Maggie replied before looking over at Daisy. "But you're still my favorite seeker." Daisy smiled at her. "And Wills is my favorite chaser."

"Don't let him hear you say that," she said, glancing down at the girl. "He's already got a big enough head." Maggie giggled as Daisy handed the book back to her.

"Thank you so much for this," her mother said.

"It's nothing," Daisy replied.

"Come on, Maggie. We've taken up too much of their time," her mother urged. The little girl grinned at the two one more time before turning and skipping off with her mother while launching into an animated conversation about quidditch.

"Is it like this all the time for you?" Remus asked as they walked into the store.

"What? Little girls stopping me on the street?" she asked as she browsed a display of bottled herbs.

"Yea," he replied, looking down at the list in his hand. "I mean, I've gotten a few free drinks here and there from lads in the pubs when I go out, but… don't get many kids stopping me."

"It's mostly kids and girls with me," Daisy said as she grabbed a basket and started putting various bottles in it. "Teens and such. Women. Few blokes here and there."

"Everyone wants to talk to the famous Pixie," Remus said, grinning at her. Daisy rolled her eyes slightly.

"And now you, it would appear," she said.

"She thought I was Jamie," he said, frowning slightly.

"And then went bonkers when she found out you were Remus," Daisy replied. He smiled again and nodded.

"Can't wait to tell Laura," he said, grinning as he started putting various packages in his own basket.

"You all still coming over tonight for dinner?" Daisy asked, glancing over at him. Remus nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied. "It's our last chance for everyone to hang out before you and Jamie leave for a couple weeks."

"And then practice starts up when we get back," Daisy said, frowning slightly. Remus watched her a moment before sighing.

"There's nothing wrong with focusing on practice, Pix," he said. She stopped reaching for something and turned to face him.

"I know, just… I can't help but think there's something else we could be doing," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's what Dominique, Teddy, Chris and the others are doing, Pix. It's their job and they're much better at tracking down this network than you could be," he said. "The best thing you can do is focus on training your magic and training on the pitch. Outside of the heroics, we need to keep people from freaking out. Like it or not, they're looking at us and it's important that we keep going as though everything is normal."

"But everything isn't normal," she said, still frowning.

"But it will be. And the last thing we need is for panic to spread… that'll only make things worse," he replied.

"We can't just pretend that nothing is happening. That there's not some sinister group of dark wizards out there trying to take over the world. It didn't do a lot of good the last time around," Daisy responded.

"It's not like last time, Pix. We're here and we know what they're up to. This isn't going to be a repeat of Voldemort. There's no way they'll get the chance to get the upper hand and the Ministry is far from sticking their heads in the dirt about this," Remus said.

Daisy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Suppose you're right… we do have enough to worry about outside tracking them down," she said, returning to browsing the shelves. "And we have to do that bloody interview with the Prophet."

"And we need you to stock up on potions and balms before you leave," Remus said, smiling.

"Just how injured are you expecting to get in two weeks?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Never know," he said.

"Just focus, will you? I still need to help Lila cook before everyone comes over," Daisy said.

"Your wish is my command," Remus said with a goofy bow. Daisy rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh softly at his theatrics.

"Remus, you just put way too many bulbs in your basket. I only need three," she said, returning to the shelves.

"Can't read this… looked like a six to me," he said, staring closely at the parchment.

"It's a three and you know it," Daisy snapped back at him with a twinkle in her eye. Remus just shook his head and put some of the bulbs back.

"So… you told Dad about the move yet?" he asked, glancing over at her as she made her way down the aisle.

"Not yet," she said with a frown. "Thought it best to wait until we get back from the island." Remus snorted slightly.

"He's not going to be happy whenever you tell him, Pix. You best get on with it," he said, looking over at her.

"Not yet," Daisy said, glaring at him. "And don't any of you even think of telling him."

"Not me you have to worry about. We all know Jamie can't keep a secret to save his life," Remus said, chuckling. "Not to mention Christos still has a bad habit of blurting out everything he sees." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I really wish he'd stop doing that," she said. "If he's not blurting it out, he's twisting it." Just the other day, Christo had asked Wills how ring shopping had gone while they were having lunch with her parents, causing the chaser to turn bright red and her father to reach for his wand. Thankfully Iris and Daisy stopped him and explained that Wills had been out looking for new practice hoops to put up in the training room on the first floor of the building. Christos, always in the mood for mischief, had pretended he didn't know they were called hoops – instead insisting that he had assumed it was called a ring.

"One of these days, Dad really is going to jinx him," Remus said.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Daisy muttered.

"Come on, Pix. Didn't you say you still have dinner to cook?"

* * *

The flat was noisy that evening as people chattered loudly around the table, plates of food in front of them. Outside of the Woods and their significant others, Dominique, Cunningham, Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Ryan, Christos, James, Freddie, Roxanne, Chris, Toby, Molly and John were all there. They had extended the table to fit everyone.

Daisy smiled to herself as she sat back and took a drink of wine. Her eyes met Lila's, who held up her glass in a salute, a ring now glittering on her finger. After Daisy outed the proposal, Jamie had gone out and bought a ring, presenting it to her in romantic fashion over a candlelight dinner that Daisy had helped him make (though she had seen in Jamie's head that he had tried to pass it off as his own work – Lila had eaten enough of his and Daisy's cooking to know it wasn't true).

"Good to see Jamie finally put a ring on it," Kelly shouted out at the couple, causing Jamie to blush slightly.

"Decided on a date yet?" Lucy asked, leaning towards them. Her wedding was coming up in about a month and a half and she seemed intent on having a hand in every single wedding after hers.

"Um… we're still planning to wait a bit," Lila said softly. "Until things die down." The table, which had been full of loud laughter and cheery talk just seconds ago, fell quiet at the mention of the one thing at the back of everyone's minds. The war.

"Any progress?" Wills asked, looking at Teddy. He sighed heavily as Victoire glanced at him, the worry evident in her eyes.

"We've made some, with the professor's help, but not as much as I would like. Hermione keeps calling us in to speak at various sessions in the forum which is getting in the way a bit," he said.

"That still going on?" James asked in between large bites of food. Of course, he would be able to think about food and eating during anything. Even a conversation about war.

"For a bit longer, I think," he said. "It was only supposed to be about five days initially, but the leaders voted to extend it to two weeks when they were made aware of the threat. We've got aurors from all over the world coming in for briefings. Hermione's insisted that each government sent a few of their best to assist us here and report back to their own departments."

"Good to see everyone working together. That should make it easier, right?" Wills asked, smiling. Teddy rolled his eyes slightly.

"You'd think," he said, snorting slightly.

"Teddy's becoming a bit frustrated with the Americans," Victoire said, glancing at him.

"I'm none too thrilled with them either," Chris said, as Dominique's face mirrored his.

"They keep trying to take over the investigation," Teddy grumbled.

"They aren't that bad," Toby said. Teddy glared at him. "Well… a bit pushy and loud, yea. But not so bad when you get to talking to them." Daisy chuckled slightly. Leave it to Toby to try to find the good in everyone.

"I'm with Toby. They aren't all annoying," Molly chimed in.

"That's because you're already half in love with one of them," Dominique said with a snort, earning a glare from Molly.

"Am not," she snapped back.

"Becoming a bloody pain in the ass, if you ask me," Teddy continued, ignoring Dominique and Molly. "Especially that Richards bloke. Thinks I'm too young to be heading such a large-scale investigation. I was the one who bloody found them, after all!"

"Teddy we all know you're brilliant. Uncle Harry wouldn't have put you in charge if you weren't," Lucy said soothingly.

"I know I'm brilliant! Just wish Richards would see that," he said before taking a large drink of his wine. He glanced over at Daisy and Jamie. "He wants to question you two and Aunt Iris. I've told him everything there is to know is in all the reports, but he's still insisting."

"Well, he's going to have to get through Dad first," Daisy said with a sigh, though she was secretly grateful for the layer of protection. Oliver Wood had only become even more watchful of his children - especially Daisy - in the days since the attack. And while it normally bugged the living hell out of her, she did find it welcomed in terms of dealing with the media and everyone else.

"And me," Wills chimed in. Daisy looked over at him, smiling slightly as she shook her head slowly.

"Reckon Nilsson would have something to say about it too. He's always been a mite bit more protective of you than the rest of the team," Kelly added.

"Might as well add the entire team to that," John said with a chuckle. "Even Blanks was going off about how he nearly punched a reporter trying to get information out of him about Pix." Daisy laughed loudly. While the loudmouthed beater had irked her in the beginning, she had finally come around to him.

"Still annoying," Cunningham said, causing Dominique to frown at him slightly.

"So… you two ready to start with Puddlemere?" Wills asked Remus and Alan, changing the subject without the finesse he usually exhibited on the field.

"Dad's been having us hit the pitch before we start with the full team," Remus said, smiling. "Good to be working with him again." Daisy snorted.

"Right," she said.

"Not all of us are as adverse to his coaching as you," Alan said with a smile.

"Because you lot got off easy compared to me," she muttered into her wine glass. The brothers shared a look and then turned their attention back to their sister. "And before you say a word, I do not need to hear 'He's just looking out for you, Pix' again."

"I liked you a lot better before you could read minds," Remus replied. Christos laughed from where he sat across from Daisy.

"But it is fun, no?" he asked. Daisy and Wills just glared at him in response. "It was an honest mistake! I thought they were called rings not hoops!" The rest of the table broke out into laughter, though John still had a strained look on his face. Something Daisy didn't miss.

"Speaking of you two, see that Pix is settled in with Wills," Lucy said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing a conversation about when exactly they were planning to tell her dad was about to start up. She glanced down the table, sensing John's discomfort.

"Yes, and we're telling Dad soon before you lot get into dissecting that," Daisy said, hoping to deflect the conversation and hopefully spare John anymore pain. "After the trip back to the island."

"Yes, suppose you two are ready for that," Wills said, sensing what Daisy was doing.

"About as ready as we can be. Though I suppose Pix is a bit more eager than I am," Jamie replied, fixing his eyes on his sister.

"Definitely ready to figure out more about what I can do," she said. "The professor has been looking into it a bit already and said he's found some stuff on the last person to have the gift."

"How did he find that? It's been so long that it's faded into legend," Christos said, leaning forward.

"Came across some manuscripts during his last visit to the island," Daisy said. "There was a witch, named Athanasia, who had the gift back about 500 years ago. He thinks if we focus on studying her, it might glean some information on what I can do."

"I remember this," Christos said. "We have stories about how she would commune with the dead and was a great healer."

"Anything about her bringing the dead back," Dominique asked. Christos shrugged.

"I suppose there were some. It's been a long time since I've heard anyone talk about her," he replied before taking a bite.

"Are you going back with them?" Toby asked. Roxanne perked up at bit at the mention of Christos leaving. The man in question smiled slightly, likely having read her mind.

"No, I will stay here while Nikos accompanies the Woods back to the island," he said.

"That's good to hear," Kelly replied. "Feel better having one of you stick around. In case something should happen."

"I doubt that Magnus could recoup that quickly," Chris said seriously, turning the discussion back to the war.

"The British groups are pretty much decimated. We've tracked down all the members and are in the process of questioning them. Seems hardly anyone knew what he was up to or what the information was being used for outside those that were at the Ministry that night," Teddy said. "And we've got some good leads on other groups around Europe and America. Rees was particularly forthcoming. We didn't even have to force feed him truth serum."

"Still think Hardwick's involved," Daisy said, scowling. James glanced down at her and back at Teddy who just sighed.

"We haven't found anything connecting him to Magnus, Pix," he said.

"Still, just let me at him. I'm sure I'll see something in that thick skull of his," she snapped.

"No. It's better that you don't go near him," Teddy said. Daisy started grumbling to herself as the conversation turned abruptly to Lucy and Kelly's wedding. Jamie studied her a moment.

" _Don't do it, Pix. You heard him. Let the aurors take care of investigating,"_ he sent her. Daisy's eyes flew over to him.

" _But we all know that all it would take is for one of us to read his mind,"_ she whined.

" _And we all know the best thing for you to do is focus on honing your skills,"_ he shot back. Daisy sighed heavily and took a large drink of wine.

" _Fine,"_ she said grudgingly. She glanced up, sensing Christos studying her. She knew he had listened in to her and Jamie's conversation.

" _I'll see what I can do, Pixie,"_ he said with a smile. She nodded and turned her focus to Lucy, who was grinning as she went on about the flowers they had chosen.

"And we really need to go shopping for the bridesmaid dresses," she said, looking at Daisy.

"I told you I'll have time when I get back," she said.

"No. We're going tomorrow and that's final," Lucy said. "You, Molly, Victoire and Dominique. Tomorrow at 12 p.m." Daisy rolled her eyes and nodded her agreement.

"I, for one, am anxious to see how you look," Wills said, grinning down at her.

"Not the first time I've done this," Daisy said, looking up at him.

"First time as maid of honor," he replied. "And I wasn't invited to the last wedding."

"Trust me, with the amount of people in our family, after the third one you'll be wishing you could beg out of them," Daisy said, glancing over at Jamie and Lila then down at Paul and Dominique.

"I'll never get tired of weddings," Wills declared, grinning down at her.

"Get ready. Sure to be at least three more in the works over the next couple of years," Molly said, grinning at Dominique, whose face had turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, stealing a glance at Paul, who had gone pretty redfaced as well. Remus laughed loudly with Alan at the other end of the table. "You do realize that you're part of the three." He immediately stopped laughing.

"I… what?" he asked, causing the entire table to burst into laughter.

"The bets have been going on the last year or so," James added. "You and Laura, Jamie and Lila, Dominique and Paul. And then Pix and Wills. So far, Jamie and Lila are in the lead for the next wedding. Followed closely by Pix and Wills."

"Nope. I promised not until she was 25," Wills declared loudly. "And I'm not about to cross Coach." Daisy took a deep breath, glancing down at John again. This time he met her eyes and smiled tightly.

" _It's fine, Pix. I knew this was part of the deal coming back to the fold,"_ he thought. She nodded, though her brow was furrowed.

* * *

Later on, Daisy stepped out on the balcony to get away from the noise for a bit. The triplets and Wills were loudly - and quite messily - attempting to do the dishes. Which had ended up with Remus and Alan half-soaked while Jamie was attempted to send dishes over from the table and Wills was too busy laughing to actually help. Everyone else was sitting around the living room, watching the chaos.

"Figured I'd find you here," John said, stepping out. Daisy looked over at him and smiled.

"Sorry about earlier," she said. "Everyone gets so carried up in all the chatter about weddings and whatnot that I think they forget…"

"It's… well, it's not completely okay, but it will be," he said smiling at her. "Like I said. I knew what I was getting into by hanging out with you guys again."

"Glutton for punishment, are you?" Daisy asked lightly. John chuckled and nodded.

"Must be. I'm somehow friends with the triplets," he said, glancing back inside to see Remus and Alan laughing at Wills, who they had just dumped an entire pot full of soapy water on. "Somedays I wonder just how old they are."

"They'll never grow up," Daisy commented. "Should have seen the prank they pulled on Wills. I recorded it and Dad snorted firewhisky out his nose when I showed it to him. They were giving him 'the talk' and nearly scared the piss out of him." John's eyebrows rose as he chuckled.

"Glad they never tried that on me," he said. He leaned against the railing and looked down over the street. "How are you really feeling about everything?"

"I'm okay," Daisy said immediately, causing John to stare at her a few moments.

"You can be honest with me, Pix," he said. Daisy sighed.

"I am okay, most of the time. But sometimes I just get so… impatient. And angry. I want to end things now. Go out and hunt Magnus down and make him pay for what he did to Alan," she said, a scowl fixed on her face.

"Pix, you know the best thing to do is go to island and figure more things out about what you can do," John said with a sigh.

"I know," she said, frowning at him. "But doesn't mean I don't want to go out and kill Magnus."

"Are you sure you're ready do something like that?" John asked quietly. "Hexing and jinxing are one thing, but killing someone…"

The two were quiet a couple minutes before Daisy answered.

"Some days I think I am. But then I remember how it affected Mum and Dad," she answered. "I just… I don't want to lose anyone else - even if I can bring them back. And if it comes to us or them, well, I'll do what I have to."

John looked down at her, seeing her face fixed in resolution. In just the few days since the attack, Daisy seemed older, more world weary. And determined. Where just last year she was terrified of her gifts, now she was sure. Ready.

"Well, for now it's probably best to just… focus on getting to the island and training. We'll worry about the rest when you get back," he said. Daisy looked up at him. "For all we know, the aurors could take down the whole network before it even gets that far."

"I hope so," Daisy replied. "Merlin, I hope so."

* * *

 **So I had originally planned to wait until I had at least 10 chapters to start posting, but as usual, got impatient, so decided that I would start with one chapter a week or so until I get enough written I can shorten up that time span. I've got chapters 1 and 2 finished and half of chapter 3 and up to chapter 4 planned out. I've gotten into a decent groove with the storyline for at least the first half of the book, so that's good news and should make writing go by a little faster in the days to come. I do have the ending started on - just trying to figure out how to get from here to there and all those details. I'd keep at it a bit longer tonight, but I've got a morning meeting so really should get to bed (it's currently 1 a.m. my time).**

 **AleenaBean - I know. He really does end up with the short end of the stick a lot of the time. But I really want to give him a happy ending, so I'm hoping I can get to that either in this book or through a oneshot or short or something. Dude, you and me both. Action chapters are really hard to write, so I'm probably going to make the first few chapters a bit slower with more focus on plot building and character development (not to mention I'm introducing some new characters - again). Again, still working out the plot, so I'm hoping between today and next Tuesday, I'll get farther along with that so I can post the next chapter.**

 **As always, thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and following!**


	2. Of Americans & Dresses

**The Americans & Dresses**

Dominique resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she heard Teddy's voice from behind the closed door of his office. He was likely getting into another row with the head of the American auror team - Mark Richards. Those two had been butting heads ever since MACUSA sent over their team on the second day of the forum.

"He's really going at it," Toby said, staring through the glass with wide eyes. Dominique looked up, seeing Teddy's face was bright red as his hair looked similar to molten lava.

"Wonder what Richards said this time," she said, propping her chin in her hand.

"Probably something about his age," Toby said.

"Or his organizational skills."

"Maybe asked him how long he's been an auror again."

"I think it's just because Richards is a dick. Even half our own team can't stand him," a light voice said. Both turned to see a tall woman with tan skin and sleek near black hair pulled into a high ponytail walk up, her arms loaded down with files. Her name was Victoria Rollins, or Tori as she preferred. They were still getting used to working with the American team, but already Toby, Dominique, Chris and Molly liked her the best. Granted besides her, the only ones they managed to spend a decent amount of time around were Richards and Witt.

"So it's not all in Teddy's head," Dominique said as she looked back at the office.

"Nope. I was already thinking of 20 ways to murder him and quietly dispose of his body my first day on his team," Tori said, sitting down at the desk next to Dominique. Out of the corner of her eye, Dominique could see Toby's mouth drop open and she was seriously tempted to laugh at him.

"Dom, how's that report coming on the latest interrogation?" Chris asked, walking up and sitting across from her. Dominique snapped her attention back to the papers in front of her. She had been going through and deciphering Chris' notes, then writing up reports to submit to the rest of the department. They had been making decent progress on the members of the network they had incarcerated, but there were still a lot more to go.

"It would be easier if you learned how to properly write," she said, glaring at him. "I don't understand why you won't just let me sit in there and take the notes for you. Would be loads easier."

"Because… you can't," Chris said, frowning at her.

"Afraid I'll want to ask questions of my own?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Chris snorted.

"You don't know how to do interrogations with suspects," he replied.

"Well, maybe I would if you taught me or let me practice. It's not like we don't have about 40 network members in hold up at the moment," she snapped back. "Besides, we're both forgetting - I knew Magnus better than anyone here save Aunt Hermione. You could use my insight."

"You mean you were fooled by him more than anyone else," Chris said tersely. Dominique sat up, eyes wide. It was a low blow - Chris knew she had been blaming herself more than she should for what happened. She was wondering just what had him in a foul mood, but then decided to let her temper win out.

"Well, if you're going to be a prat, you can find someone else to write your reports," she said, standing. Chris sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dom. It's been a rough morning," he said, attempting to apologize.

"Been rough for all of us, Chris, but you don't see us taking it out on others," she replied, grabbing her purse and tossing her wand in it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, frowning.

"Told you earlier. I'm taking an extended lunch. Lucy wants us to go look at bridesmaid dresses before Daisy leaves for the island," she said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Can we talk when you get back?" he called. Dominique glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes cold.

"I'll think about it," she said, her voice full of ice as she turned back to the door and strode out.

"You're in for it," Toby said, glancing up from his work. Chris sighed heavily.

"Goddamn Veela blood," Chris muttered.

"Think that was due more to your piss-poor attitude than her Veela heritage," Toby replied. Tori looked back and forth between the two and then back towards the door where Dominique had just left.

"He's got a point," she said, turning back to the files. "Besides, what about this morning has you in a mood?"

"I've been working with Witt," Chris said, frowning. "When he wasn't being an idiot, he was peppering me with questions about Dominique. How many times do I have to tell him that she's dating a bloody quidditch player before he gives it up?"

"Maybe we should have Cunningham come bring her lunch one day," Toby suggested. "Sure the sight of him would be enough to scare him into stopping."

"Dunno. Cunningham's not particularly threatening looking off the pitch," Chris mused.

"Witt's always been like that," Tori said with a roll of her eyes.

"How do you stand working with any of them?" Chris asked, looking over at her. "It's been, what? Five days and I already want to use the killing curse on myself." Tori chuckled.

"Not all of them are bad. Martins and Violet are reasonable. And Richards and Witt aren't usually this bad. Just… this case has them all riled up," she said. "Everyone wants to prove themselves."

"Well, it would do them well to remember that we've been working on this for a year," Chris grumbled. "This is our case, we're just letting you lot help."

"Slow down, killer. I'm not the one turning into a giant asshole because I want all the glory," Tori said, laughing. At that moment Molly rushed in and dropped a pile of folders on Chris' desk and ran to her own.

"What's this?" he asked.

"More background on the blokes you'll be interrogating next. Something in there for Teddy as well," she said, grabbing for her purse and wand.

"Late for dress shopping?" Toby asked.

"Lucy'll murder me in my sleep. She's turned into bloody Bridezilla," she said as she started striding towards the door.

"Molly! Did you get those reports?" Teddy shouted at her from his office door.

"Chris has them!" she yelled, not looking back.

"But did you-"

"I'M BLOODY LATE AND YOU KNOW WHAT A HELLION LUCY IS TURNING INTO!" Molly shouted, her face bright red. For a moment, she blinked and looked around the room, embarrassed about her outburst. She cleared her throat. "Chris has it." She then charged out of the office, leaving a silent Teddy staring after her.

"Do you always let all your inferiors talk to you like that?" Richards asked with a smirk from behind him. Teddy took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper in check as he walked over to Chris and looked through the files before finding the one he was looking for and walking back to the office.

"They aren't inferior, they're my teammates. And that one in particular is my cousin and has wicked aim with her jinxes when you piss her off," they heard him say as he shut the door.

"Is that true?" Tori asked, looking at Chris and Toby. Both men just blinked. They were so used to it that they forgot the Americans probably didn't know about the vast and intricate Weasley/Potter/Wood clan.

"Yea… Teddy married Dominique's sister. Dominique and Molly's dads are brothers," Chris said.

"And Teddy is Harry's godson, though he grew up with the Potters and Woods, so they see him as an unofficial cousin," Toby replied. "Molly's dad is the head of the magical transportation department."

"Okay, so I knew Dom was related to the minister and Molly, having the same last name and all. But I didn't know they were related to Teddy or Mr. Potter," Tori said. "Or that Molly's dad worked here as well. Isn't that some sort of nepotism?"

"I think in any other family, yea, might be. But none of them got their positions because of their family. They all worked for them, just like everyone else. The family is so big that honestly, I'm surprised more of them didn't end up working at the Ministry," Chris said. "And well… when we first started looking into all this… we couldn't really tell anyone about it, so Harry and Teddy pulled in everyone in the family or close to the Woods at the ministry they could to the auror department to investigate until we knew enough that we could bring it to everyone else."

"I guess I can understand that," she said after thinking it over. "So how are you two related?" Toby chuckled.

"I've been Daisy's best friend since school and Chris is best friends with her older brothers - the triplets - since school as well," he said. "Though suppose you could have one day been related if you and Daisy hadn't broken-"

"Shut it, Toby," Chris said, blushing slightly. Tori chuckled and shook her head.

"It's a bit overwhelming, but whatever," she said, returning to her files.

"I told you, you're not interrogating the Woods and that's final!" Teddy shouted as he stepped out of his office again.

"Look, I think it could help to have someone else talk to them! Just a fresh pair of eyes on it," Richards said, following him.

"What's the point? They've told us everything they know about their abilities and what happened that day. Not to mention, Chris, Dominique and I were bloody there and submitted our own reports on it. Just leave them alone!" Teddy shouted back.

"But what if you're missing something? You're family so you might not have asked all the questions that you could have," Richards urged.

"I didn't take their statements. Pace did. So if there are any problems with it, you can take it up with him," Teddy said, glancing towards the shut door in the corner that led to the head of department's office.

"Why are you so protective of them?" Richards asked.

"Because they're my bloody family, you idiot," Teddy nearly shouted. The entire office was silently watching the two.

"Lupin! Get in here!" Pace boomed from his office door. Teddy sighed and started towards the door, shooting a glare at Richards on the way. Once the door had shut, everyone went back to their work.

"He's really uptight," Richards said with a chuckle as he walked over towards Tori. She just rolled her eyes and refused to respond while Chris and Toby glared at him.

"He's got a point. There's no need to talk to the Woods again. They've been through the ringer enough as it is," Chris said, looking up at him. Richards just shook his head.

"I've been doing this a long time, leave that sort of thing to me, kid," he replied. Chris rolled his eyes and looked over at Toby.

"Come on, Toby. Meeting Jamie and John for lunch," he said, standing. Richards immediately whipped his head around.

"As in Jamie Wood?" he asked. Chris glared down at him, secretly happy he had a few inches on the man.

"Yea, and you're not invited. Friends and family only," he said as he and Toby started for the door. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Richards looking put out while Tori's shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. "Might as well come with us, Tori." The woman sat up straight in her chair as Richards glared down at her. She turned and looked over at Chris and Toby, who were smiling at her.

"Sure," she said, hopping out of her chair, pulling her purse with her.

"He's going to explode," she said once they had stepped out of the office, cackling in glee. "He's been trying to get to the Woods ever since the first day of the forum. Been obsessed with it. Even I'm not sure why he's so fixated on them when we need to go after the network." Toby shrugged.

"Who knows? The Woods have always drawn people to them," he said with a sigh. "Now that they've come out as Prostatis, they've been getting even more attention. Pix's been hiding out at Wills' place most of the time."

"Said she's also about to beat her dad in terms of press coverage," Chris said with a chuckle. "Probably coming up on breaking Harry's record."

"Between the breakup, Wills and this, I'm not surprised," Toby replied. "Plus they agreed to do that exclusive with The Prophet. Pixie's been grumbling about it for days." Tori just shook her head.

"Okay, so I'm guessing Pixie is Daisy?" she asked.

"Nickname she's had since school," Chris said. "And Wills is her boyfriend."

"Wait… Bryan Wills, right? Center chase and captain of Puddlemere United?" she asked. Chris studied her a moment, seemingly impressed with her knowledge of quidditch.

"That would be correct. You follow the British league?" he asked. Tori just shrugged.

"A lot of this was in the reports we had to read to catch up on everything," she said casually. "But I catch a game on the radio when I can."

"Chris played with the triplets in school," Toby said. Tori studied the tall blonde for a moment.

"That so?" Tori asked. "Never played. Was too busy studying."

"That's a shame, you look like you have about the right build for a chaser," Chris commented. Tori smiled and shook her head slightly as they stepped into the lifts.

"So, we're having lunch with Jamie and John. Who's John?" she asked.

"John Kingfisher. Played beater for the Arrows but now he's their assistant coach," Chris said.

"And Pixie's ex-boyfriend," Toby added.

"Seriously, this family seems to have all sorts of drama surrounding it," Tori replied, her eyes going wide.

"You have no idea," Toby said with a sigh. "It's been this way forever…"

"Certainly attracted enough in school," Chris muttered, causing Toby to chuckle.

"Didn't Jamie give you a black eye when you and D-"

"Seriously, Toby. Enough," Chris warned, causing the younger man to laugh a bit harder. "Point is, there will always be drama with the Woods. You just get used to it after awhile."

"Noted," Tori said, smiling. They stepped out of the lifts into the lobby of the ministry and made their way to the floos.

"Meeting them at the Leaky and then heading to some new burger place," Chris said to Tori and Toby before stepping in and disappearing in a flare of green flames.

"Ready for your first introduction to the Woods?" Toby asked.

"You bet."

* * *

Daisy sat on the sofa casually drinking champagne while Victoire, Dominique and Molly trudged back into the dressing rooms to change into new dresses. Lucy had taken the day off and Daisy wasn't in practice, so the two figured they'd help the other three pick out dresses first as they had limited time due to their lunch breaks. Granted, from the way Lucy had adamantly vetoed the first five dresses they tried on, this could be a long afternoon.

"I have to admit, I like the idea of letting us choose a dress that fits us," Daisy said, looking over at Lucy. "And nice call with the varying shades of gray."

"Well, needed to find a color that would fit everyone and you and Molly's hair color makes that tricky," Lucy said with a sigh before she took a drink. She looked over at Daisy and smiled. "I'm glad that you're my maid of honor, though. Couldn't get nearly all this done without your help."

"You're sure Molly's okay with it?" Daisy asked, her brow furrowed slightly. "Seems she's a bit more organized than me." Lucy just waved her hand.

"She's actually happy to get out of most of the duties. Said it'd be too hard with the investigation and such, not to mention we'd drive each other mad," she said. "Besides, we all know that Dominique is going to have her as maid of honor when she finally decides to get married." Daisy nodded slowly. "How's that bachelorette party going?" Daisy grinned at her.

"It's a surprise and you know that Lucy Weasley. But trust me, you'll enjoy yourself," she said with a wink.

"Just as long as I can good and snockered, I'm happy," Lucy said with a grin.

"I think I've found it!" Victoire said, rushing out in a simple, dark gray dress. It had thin straps and a v-neck. The bodice was loose and the dress flowed all around her as she spun. Lucy sat up, smiling.

"It's gorgeous, Vic!" she said, standing and walking over to get a closer look at it. Victoire looked over at Daisy.

"What do you think?" she asked. Daisy smiled and nodded.

"I like it," she said. Victoire squealed and turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Dare say Teddy'll love it too." Victoire snorted.

"He can sod off for all I care. I love it and that's that," she said with a smile as she walked back into the dressing room. She passed by Dominique and Molly, who stepped out and stood in front of Lucy and Daisy. Lucy walked around them, her brow furrowed.

"Doesn't that seem a bit… old-fashioned?" she asked, looking over at Daisy. Molly huffed slightly.

"Some of us have jobs to get back to, Lucy," she grumbled.

"Speak for yourself. I fully intend to draw this out as long as I can," Dominique said, walking towards the mirror. "Nah, this one isn't summery enough." She then waltzed back into the dressing room.

"It's not that bad, but... hmm," Daisy said, standing. She put her glass down and walked over to a rack of dresses, going through them. She then smiled as she pulled one out and walked back over to Molly and Lucy. "Try this one. You have such a good figure. It'd be a waste not to show it off." Molly took the dress and studied it a moment before smiling and walking back into the dressing room.

"This is why you're my maid of honor," Lucy said, grinning at Daisy as they walked back over and sat down. "What are you planning on wearing, by the way. Seen any that you like?" Daisy looked over at a few of the racks, taking in the dresses.

"A few, maybe," she said before taking another sip of champagne.

"How are things with Wills?" Lucy asked.

"Good. He's still hovering a bit, but supposed that's to be expected," Daisy said with a sigh.

"Don't blame him. I think we'd all check in on you hourly if we could," Lucy said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not about to try going through the veil again, Luce," she said, looking over at her cousin.

"I know, but still… scared us there. We could have lost you," she said.

"And Alan," Daisy added.

"Yea, and I know for a fact that you go over every day just to see him," Lucy retorted.

"I did used to live with them, you know," Daisy said, frowning slightly.

"You have no room to talk about all of us checking in on you," Lucy said, the tone of her voice clear that she had the final word. Daisy sighed and looked down at the champagne flute. Truth be told, she had been having nightmares most nights. Wills would often wake her up after she thrashed around, sometimes screaming. And she was sure he had shared this tidbit with her brothers, which meant it was likely the rest of the family knew as well.

Lucy had a point. She didn't really have any room to complain about her family hovering.

"You know I'm sorry about that," Daisy said, glancing over at her. Lucy sighed and smiled back.

"I know. But you can't blame us for worrying about you. Both of you," she said. "And at the end of the day, at least we have you both back with us." Daisy smiled and nodded. "Seriously. Could you imagine how much longer this would take if Molly was the one helping?" Daisy started chuckling.

"I heard that, you know," Molly said as she stomped out of the dressing room. Both Lucy and Daisy sat up, grinning.

"It's perfect," Lucy said. Molly looked down at the dress. It was light gray and strapless, with the bodice wrapped tightly around her torso. The skirt was chiffon.

"You think so?" she asked, glancing up at them.

"It's stunning. You'll definitely have a boyfriend by the end of the wedding in that," Daisy said, grinning.

"Doubt that," Molly said with a snort.

"There will be a lot of single quidditch players there," Daisy replied, sitting back. Molly just shook her head.

"No. I've learned my lesson. No more men for now. I keep falling for all the wrong ones," she said. "Besides, it's not like I have time for it anyway."

"Surely Teddy isn't working you all that hard," Lucy said, frowning. Molly sighed as Dominique walked out in a dark silver dress with a lace bodice and plunging neckline.

"It's not so much Teddy's fault. We're all under a bit of stress, as it is. Pressure to find Magnus. Questioning everyone. Not to mention the American team grating on everyone's nerves," she said, huffing. "Why couldn't we have at least gotten the French team? They're more fun."

"Is it that bad?" Daisy asked.

"Teddy was reaming out the MACUSA head when I was leaving. Another bloke had Chris so worked up this morning, he was taking it out on me," Dominique said.

"That's not good," Lucy replied. "But, I will say I love that dress on you, Dom." She looked down, smiling.

"Yea, I think this is the one," she said, looking back up at them as Victoire walked back out, now in her St. Mungo's robes, the dress over her arm in a garment bag.

"Hope you don't mind if I take off? Really should get back," she said.

"No worries," Lucy called out. Victorie then rushed out. "Best get started trying on your own, Daisy." Daisy nodded and walked over to a rack, pulling off about three dresses that she had been eying.

"Mind if we stick around a bit longer? Told Teddy it'd likely be 2-3 hours and I don't want to go back just yet," Dominique said, glancing over at Molly.

"Stay as long as you like," Lucy said as one of the workers rushed over with more champagne. Dominique and Molly walked back and quickly changed back into their work clothes, then reappeared with the dresses over their arms. Daisy followed them out in the first dress, which was a pale gray and breezy.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"Too pale," Dominique replied.

"Agreed," Molly and Lucy said at the same time. Daisy walked back.

"What are you doing after this?" Molly asked.

"Think we're going to go have a long lunch and get a bit tipsy," Lucy said. "Daisy seems like she needs a bit of fun in her life right now."

"She doing better?" Dominique asked, furrowing her brow. She was still feeling a bit unsettled after the events in the ministry herself.

"For the most part," Lucy said. "She's still having nightmares about the veil. Hasn't said a word to me, but you know how big Wills' mouth is." Molly and Dominique looked towards the dressing room, both worrying for their cousin.

"Suppose she's ready to get to the island and focus on training," Molly said.

"I would be. It would give her a break from all the reporters. The Prophet ran one the other day about whether or not the wizarding world was safe with the Prostatis running amok," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't they doing an interview with them?" Dominique asked.

"Yea, but still hasn't stopped them from allowing some slime to get through the cracks," Lucy said. "Finally got Aunt Iris and Uncle Oliver to agree to let us do a feature on Jamie and Daisy once they get back. The features department nearly died of excitement."

"Reckon they'll be making the rounds of the quidditch magazines as well," Molly said with a sigh.

"Remus and Alan are already scheduled for interviews while Daisy, Jamie and Aunt Iris are gone," Lucy said.

"Are you their press agent now?" Dominique asked with a grin.

"No. Just get to hear a lot of grumbling from Daisy," Lucy said.

"What about this one?" Daisy asked, walking out in a dark gray dress that hung loosely from her.

"Color's right, but the fit is all wrong," Lucy replied. Daisy nodded and immediately turned around and walked back in.

"Do you seriously think she and Wills will get hitched soon?" Dominique asked. Lucy and Molly started laughing.

"Not if Wills wants to stay alive," Molly replied.

"I saw that look in his eye last night. He doesn't want to wait," Dominique said, looking over at her cousins. "Suspect that's why he had her move in so quickly after everything."

"That was actually Daisy's doing," Lucy said, grinning over at her.

"Really?" Dominique asked, eyes wide.

"Yea, but as for getting married… they're still planning on waiting until Daisy's 25," Lucy replied.

"I've bet about 50 galleons on them marrying before she's 25," Dominique said, smiling.

"Dom!" Molly said in shock. Lucy snorted.

"Get off it, Mols. You bet 50 galleons that it would be 25 on the dot," she replied. Molly's face turned pink as Lucy and Dominique laughed.

"If you lot are done betting on my love life, I think I've got the perfect dress," Daisy said as she walked out. The three sat up, grinning.

"Now that is a dress," Lucy said. It was made of soft, dark gray material that moved and flowed around her. A plunging neckline was accented by material that draped off her shoulders. "Still stuck on that whole Greek goddess thing, aren't you?" Daisy shrugged as she smiled.

"Might as well," she replied. "Now, can we go eat?"

"Get out of the dress first," Lucy said.

Daisy quickly changed and the four women left, pleased with their selections. Molly and Dominique reluctantly headed towards the ministry while Daisy quickly transformed herself into a medium height woman with short, brown hair.

"Is it really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me, it is," Daisy replied, rolling her eyes. "I rarely leave the house without transforming into someone else nowadays. And you've seen the reports."

"Most of them are positive," Lucy said.

"But some of them are not. And regardless, everyone and their dog wants an interview," Daisy said with a huff.

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Lucy said.

"Not like this. Everyone wants to know if I use my gifts on the pitch," she said. "As if it were even possible. What good would reading minds do a seeker?"

"Might help with dodging bludgers," Lucy suggested.

"Barely," Daisy replied. Lucy chuckled.

"Well, enough of that. I don't know about you, but I'm dying to try this new bistro that has a balcony," Lucy said.

"Lead the way," Daisy said, laughing.

* * *

Tori kept glancing over at the quidditch players after they had been seated at the restaurant, still slightly taken aback over their size. Her eyes had gone wide as soon as they stepped out of the floo at The Leaky Cauldron and saw the two standing there, then kept watching them as they made their way to the restaurant, which was more like a sports pub with the walls covered in various vintage quidditch posters and jerseys. While Jamie was a bit leaner, he towered over everyone while John made up for what he lacked in height compared to Jamie in brawn. And here she thought Chris had been large.

Didn't help that nearly everyone around them kept glancing over at the group. Supposed that's what happened when you were out with Jamie Wood.

"So you're one of these Americans we've been hearing about," Jamie said amiably as he caught her looking at him yet again. She nodded.

"Just what have you heard about us?" she asked, glancing over a Chris.

"Only that Teddy can't seem to stand the team leader," John replied with a chuckle.

"No one can stand him, even most of our team," she said with a snort. "Nearly forgot you were from the States too. Where abouts?"

"Oklahoma, though I spent a couple years in Texas with the Sweetwater All-Stars," he replied. "Then came over here with the Arrows."

"I'm from New York. Followed the All-Stars a bit, but tend to be more of a Hammers fan," she said.

"Everyone is a Hammers fan," John replied with a slight eye roll.

"They do tend to win a lot," Jamie added, glancing over at John. "Though the All-stars weren't that bad."

"So it's not true that you British League guys are all self-absorbed," Tori said, smiling appreciatively at Jamie. He just shrugged.

"Quidditch is quidditch. I try to stay on top of all the teams I can," he said.

"So he knows what to expect every World Cup," Toby said. "He, Remus and Alan were on first string for the Scottish team last round and are shoo-ins for the next one in 2026."

"Pix'll likely usurp Fraser as well," Jamie added as he returned to looking over the menu. "She had to fill in a few matches for him last time. Rumor is Dad'll coach the team as well."

"Shame you lot couldn't have come over a bit sooner. Could have caught Coach Wood, Pix and Jamie in action at the League Cup final," Toby said, looking over at Tori.

"You ever get on the US team?" Tori asked John, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Playing was still a bit of a touchy subject for him even though it had been several months and he was already fairly busy working with Nilsson on plays for the upcoming season.

"No, though I did get contacted about possibly doing second string in 2022," he said, not taking his eyes off the menu. Jamie looked over at him confused.

"You never mentioned anything... Pix didn't either," he said.

"I didn't tell her," John said curtly. Jamie stared at him a moment longer and then turned back to the group.

"So, how's the investigation?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. Tori continued studying John as Chris launched into an update on the case. The former quidditch player seemed to relax as the conversation turned away from Daisy and quidditch.

"We've still got loads to question and even more to bring for questioning," Toby said with a sigh. "But I'm sure once we get into it, we'll find what we need to track down Magnus."

"Even with several governments sending auror teams to help, it's slow going," Chris said. "Some are… less willing to talk than others." Jamie nodded slowly as a server walked up to take their orders.

"If you need me or Pix or Mum to help out, just let us know," he said. "Could help with the more reticent of the bunch."

"I'll speak to Teddy about it. I think he's trying to avoid bringing you guys in for anything," Chris replied. "The US team head is still adamant on speaking with you lot, so he wants try and hold off on involving you more."

"Pix is certainly chomping at the bit to do something," Jamie said with a sigh. "If it meant talking to this bloke, she'd probably do it just to be able to help more."

"She needs to focus on going to the island and training," John said, causing the group to look at him. "With everything going on… I think we can all agree that the most important thing is for her to work on mastering her gifts. We all remember what it was like before." They all nodded, though Tori picked up on the underlying tone. They all obviously knew something more and weren't sharing. It was curious, though she wasn't sure if it was worth pushing them on. Not then at least. But she would tuck that bit away until later.

"Well, seems like you guys are a pretty tight knit group," Tori said, smiling and hoping to ease a bit of the tension. "I didn't realize just how… large and rowdy your family was." The men chuckled.

"You should see their family gatherings," John said, shaking his head.

"Organized chaos," Chris, Jamie and Toby said immediately, causing John to frown slightly before he smiled and laughed.

"But you have to admit it's true," he said. "Between James and Freddie trying to prank everyone - usually Molly and Dominique - then George making bets, Daisy trying to avoid getting pranked, the grandmothers trying to get everyone married off, Harry nearly killing himself on the pitch which then causes Ginny to yell at him..." He sat back in his chair, laughing.

"Now with Wills joining them, Pix'll likely spend most her time running interference between him and Coach Wood," Toby said. "And Christos… he still likes to blurt out everything he hears from people's minds."

"That's the other one from the island, right?" Tori interjected.

"That would be him," Jamie said. "Don't get me wrong, he's now part of the family as well, but he can be a bit… unpredictable."

"He gave my boss quite the run around when he went over his statement with him," Tori said chuckling. "He wanted to talk to Nikos, but Pace got him instead. So he was determined to break him or something. Walked out with a red face while Christos was just followed him with a giant grin."

"Sounds about right," John replied with a chuckle.

"What was that about rings?" Chris asked. John looked at Jamie, curious as well.

"Wills was out shopping for new hoops to put up in his practice room and Christos asked him how ring shopping was going in front of Dad," he said, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Do not envy him on that one," John replied, taking a drink of his soda. "Coach Wood is scary enough as it is without being on his bad side."

"Pixie almost killed Christos once she got Dad's wand away from him," Jamie said.

"Is it really always like this with your family?" Tori asked, intrigued.

"Yes," the men replied.

"Just be glad Remus and Alan aren't here, otherwise this lunch would be loads crazier," Toby said as their burgers all appeared.

"I want to meet the rest of the family," Tori said immediately. "Sounds like fun."

"Careful what you wish for," John said.

* * *

 **Thought I'd post the next one since I've gotten a bit more writing and planning done. I feel like this one is going to be a bit longer than the others - I'm up to chapter 9 and the Woods are still on the island. But in a way, it's kind of necessary to take some time on certain parts so as to not rush things. Not to mention with so many characters in the works, it's difficult to try and include all their perspectives. (BTW, we finally get to really meet Bridget in an upcoming chapter.)**

 **Guest**  
 **RE: After the Veil - Yea, the John/Wills/Daisy triangle is definitely an area where I have to remind myself that all is not well and happy. All of them are trying (though let's face it, when Daisy is involved, Wills will always go over the top), but it's going to take some time since everything is still new for John. As for training, I'm still working out those details, but I've got an idea in mind that I've been working towards since I was writing the second half of the last book. And it does actually involve Daisy's nightmares/dreams. And yea, Remus needed a moment. ^_^**

 **RE: The Talk - I'm trying to include as many moments like this as I can, especially since things may go a bit dark before we're all done. But it was moments like this that made me want to keep writing back during _Surviving Hogwarts_ and _Life & Times_. So definitely planning to have more. ^_^ And just wait until I get to _Father of the Bride_. That one is HILARIOUS.**

 **RE: Decompressing - Thanks! The flashbacks will actually play a bigger role in Daisy's training, but we'll get into that in the next chapter.**

 **RE: Calm - Haha! I haven't even gotten that far ahead in planning, so maybe we'll see?**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, yea, I felt we needed some Daisy-Remus time.**

 **JT815 - There's probably going to be a bit more on the normalcy front for the first few chapters, just until I can get the plot going (aka figure out what the hell Magnus is planning). He does come up in a few chapters, but for the most part, I'm focusing on Daisy getting her new magic under control (again) and working on the investigation from the aurors' side. But yea... I should get to work on that... It's a bit tough getting from point A to point B this time around...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	3. Farewells & Secret Meetings

**Farewells & Secret Meetings**

Daisy stood in a dark room, whispers and shadows surrounding her. She looked around desperately, trying to find someone, anyone. More than that she was looking for a way back, but the veil was nowhere to be found in any direction.

"Aunt Tonks?" she called out. "Uncle Remus!"

The whispering grew louder as she could make out dark forms starting to build around her. Her heart started racing as it became harder to breathe, the panic beginning to rise.

" _DAISY COME BACK!"_

She turned suddenly, trying to find where the voice had come from. It sounded like Wills, calling out to her.

"Wills! Wills, where are you!" she shouted, turning in circles. But every way she looked, it was just more shadows and murmurings. "I want to come back!" Tears started pricking her eyes as a strangle sob broke from her lips. "I can't be stuck here."

" _Stay calm, my child. Beyond the veil is nothing to fear,"_ a calm, soothing voice spoke from the darkness. Daisy looked around frantically, trying to find where it was coming from.

"But… I can't… I can't stay here. I'm not meant to be here!" Daisy shouted.

" _You are exactly where you are meant to be,"_ the voice said.

"You mean I have to stay here? Forever?" Daisy asked, starting to shake.

" _No, my child. But you must find me. If you want to master this gift, you must find me,"_ the voice said. Daisy looked around her again. She started running, not knowing where she was going or what she was even looking for. The fear started building as the longer she ran, nothing change.

"I have to get out," she kept thinking over and over. Suddenly she ran straight into something and was knocked to the ground. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up, seeing the veil. Relief filled her as she pushed up from the ground and looked through, seeing Wills holding her lifeless body. He was staring down at her, gently caressing her cheek.

"I'm coming, Wills!" she shouted. She then reached her hand out and started to move through the whispy veil before her fingers hit something solid. Daisy's eyes widened as she placed her palm on the veil, finding she couldn't move through. The panic started to settle back in as she began pounding around the veil, looking for a spot where she could pass through.

There was none.

Frantically, she did whatever she could - banging her fists into it, kicking it. Screaming and shouting until her voice started going hoarse. All the while on the other side, Wills just stared at her body, fighting back tears as he took in her lifeless green eyes.

"HOLD ON WILLS! I'M COMING!" Daisy shouted.

* * *

"I'M COMING!" Daisy shouted again as she sat straight up in bed, her curls glued to her sweaty forehead as she gasped for air.

"Daisy," Wills said softly. She looked to her side, seeing him already sitting up, staring at her, concerned. "Was it the dream again?" She nodded wordlessly as he pulled her into his arms and leaned back against the pillows. She had begun shivering. "It's okay that you're still having it… we all know how hard it was for you when Alan died."

She nodded again, closing her eyes as tears slipped out. She hadn't told him what the dream really was about. Or anyone. She knew the nightmares were no secret with Wills as a boyfriend, so instead she let them all believe they were about the night Alan died. Everyone saw her as so strong - embracing her gift. She couldn't tell them that the more she thought about going back to the veil, the more terrified she became. That something would go wrong or she couldn't do it again and she would be stuck over there forever.

And now there was a voice, calling her back.

She was smart enough to know that it wasn't just a random dream. The voice was trying to communicate with her - help her. But she just wasn't sure if she could go back. Not since the nightmares started shortly after she saw what her family went through thinking she was dead.

"It'll be alright, Pix. In the morning you'll go back to the island and you'll figure this out," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I just… I don't want to have to use my gift on anyone else in the family," she said softly, opening her eyes. In just that moment they were closed, she was back at the veil, staring through at Wills and unable to return.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," he replied. "And if anything, at least for two weeks you'll be away from the reporters." Daisy huffed slightly, her thoughts immediately turning to the interview her family had done with The Prophet just the other day. Despite the annoyance, it was a welcome respite from her thoughts of the veil. The story had come out in the morning edition and while it was rather fair, she hadn't enjoyed the process of getting there.

"Wonder why he had a change of heart. Seemed he wasn't going to be writing anything too nice from the questions he asked," she said, an edge to her voice. Wills chuckled.

"He was just doing his job. They have to ask the hard questions," he responded. "I hardly see why you and your dad have to be so defensive." Wills had sat in on it and it took both him and Iris to placate the two when the reporter asked if Jamie and Daisy had used any of their gifts on the pitch - zeroing in on their Legilimens.

"I didn't even have it until halfway through the season," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"But Jamie was born with it and he plays keeper. It was a fair question," he said with a sigh. Daisy glared up at him.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" she asked, her eyes flashing red.

"Yours. Always and forever," he said simply as he kissed her forehead. "And I think it's time you admit you're more like your dad than you think."

Daisy sat up, still glaring.

"I most certainly am not like him! We're nothing alike!" she nearly shouted, feeling electricity crackle in her fingertips as she crossed her arms in front of her. Wills just laughed, pulling her back down to his chest.

"You both have the nastiest temper I've ever seen," he said. "But it's one of the things I love about you. And scares me the most about your dad."

Daisy took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. He was right, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. So instead, she settled back into his chest, wrapping her arm around him.

Tomorrow she would leave for two weeks. Two weeks without Wills. They had spent nearly all their time together since she moved in, and her heart was already starting to ache at the thought of not being around him. She now understood why her parents had rarely been apart in all the years they were together.

"I'm going to miss this while I'm gone. You seem to be one of the few who can calm me down," she murmured.

"It's only two weeks, Pix. And you can talk to me every day," he replied.

"I know, but it's not the same as falling asleep next to you every night," she said. "Having you there when I wake up from another nightmare."

"You can always talk to me when you have them," he said softly. "But truth be told, I'll probably go mad without you here as well." Daisy looked up at him, seeing a soft smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"You sure about that? You might actually get a full night's rest without me around," she said. He chuckled.

"I gladly give up my sleep for you, Pix - whether or not it's because of nightmares," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She couldn't help but grasp onto the love that was flowing through their connection. It was warm and comforting. Something she desperately needed with the chill of the nightmare still lingering. "Ready to try and get some sleep?"

Daisy grinned up at him, the usual mischievous glint returning to her bright green eyes.

"Not just yet…"

* * *

Dominique sat at the table, watching the haggard man shackled to the table across from her as she quickly jotted down some notes. They had been in there for two hours already and he was looking wearier the longer they stayed. Behind her, a frustrated Chris was pacing, shooting the man calculating looks.

"You're not telling us everything, Keenan," he said finally, his voice even despite the fact he had been running his hands through his blonde hair near constantly the last hour.

"Look, I've told you all I know," he said, glancing up at the auror.

"But you were in his inner circle," Chris shot back. They had given him a dose of veritaserum, but Chris was convinced he knew more than he thought. Keenan was pale with bloodshot eyes. His hands were shaking as he sat sweating. It was as though his mind was trying to fight off something, even though he had long ago given into the effects of the potion.

"We only knew what he told us and I'm sure there was a lot more he wasn't telling us than what he did," Keenan said.

"You have no clue where he would go? Other groups he would take refuge with?" Dominique asked, she glanced back at Chris who had stopped pacing and was now watching Keenan. She wasn't sure why he had insisted on continuing to question him when he had obviously told them everything he could remember about the network and then a lot more than they cared to know about his personal life.

"There are… so many other groups in Europe, but he would never say where they were. And he reported to someone, but he never said who," Keenan said. Chris stopped pacing and studied the weary man across from him. "I never saw where the letters and reports and owls were coming from."

"Rees said he knew the location of one in Paris," Chris replied.

"How he found that out, I'll never know," Keenan replied. "Magnus certainly never shared it in our meetings."

Chris took a deep breath while studying him silently a bit longer. He glanced over at Dominique and nodded shortly.

"I believe that's it for now," he said. "We'll speak again tomorrow." Dominique stood and followed him out of the stone room while guards went in and took him away.

"Why are we still questioning him? He's told us everything he can," she asked once they were alone.

"He knows more than he thinks," he replied.

"But this is the third time we've questioned him and he's downed enough truth serum that he's bared his soul twice over now," she replied. "Really did not need to know the details of all his dalliances."

"I think… there might be a block of some kind. It would make sense for Magnus to perform memory charms to cover his tracks," Chris replied. Dominique looked over at him.

"But… it's difficult to undo those, right?" she asked. Chris sighed.

"There are ways, but I don't have much experience with it," he said wearily. He then stopped suddenly and looked down at her. "But Toby would know. He is an obliviator after all." Dominique blinked as she thought it over.

"It's worth a shot asking about it. We had to do some training in memory charms for the Reversal Squad, but Toby… obviously he's spent a lot more time training in it," she replied. Chris smiled and began striding off back towards the department, Dominique having to jog slightly to catch up to him.

"Well then, let's go see."

* * *

Toby watched the two curiously as Chris shut the door to a meeting room in the department, quickly muttering silencing charms around it to make sure their conversation wouldn't be overheard. Already Witt had been watching them with narrowed eyes since they returned, a bright smile on Chris' face as he grabbed Toby and dragged him in.

"What's this about?" Toby asked.

"Memory charms. How do you undo them?" Chris asked quickly. Toby thought a moment, going back through his training.

"Well, there are a few methods. Though the most effective way is through torture," he said. Dominique shot Chris a look.

"We're not torturing Keenan," she said firmly.

"Wasn't planning to," he said, not meeting her eyes, which told her the thought had crossed his mind.

"But it really just depends on the charm used," Toby added. Both Dominique and Chris looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Dominique asked.

"Well, there are the ones that most everyone learns, but a skilled witch or wizard - or an obliviator - learns a lot more and decides on which to use, depending on the situation," Toby explained. "It really just depends on how much needs to be erased, whether memories need to be replaced. And how badly the caster wants the memory hidden."

Dominique frowned slightly and looked over at Chris, who seemed lost in thought. She had thought she was pretty good at memory charms and recognizing them, but even she hadn't noticed any of the normal tell-tale signs of one.

"I think we can assume that this would likely be of the highest level. We think Magnus may have altered or erased some of this members' memories to hide information about the Network," she said.

"Well obviously," Toby replied, as though it were common knowledge. Both Chris and Dominique scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that. It was the first thing I thought when we started questioning. How else do you think he kept something as large as the Network secret for so long."

"Regardless, do you think there's a way we can undo the charms and extract whatever it is he wanted them to forget?" Chris asked. Toby sighed.

"I'd have to examine them myself to try and determine which charm was used. There is no surefire, cure-all charm or potion for undoing it. And in the worst case, he'd likely have used one that erased them permanently. Though that would definitely have side effects."

"How so?" Dominique asked, leaning across the table towards him.

"They would be disoriented. Even if they were mostly functional, parts of their mind would be fuzzy and you would notice it when they ventured there," he said. Dominique looked at Chris.

"I haven't noticed any disorientation with Keenan. He just seems adamant that he doesn't know anything more," she said. Chris nodded slowly.

"Then there's a chance they haven't been erased completely," Toby said.

"And a chance we could retrieve them," Chris added. Toby sighed heavily.

"Maybe. I said there were a few methods, but none of them are foolproof and they all run the risk of permanent damage. The mind is a rather fragile thing," he said.

"Do you think if we took you to examine him, you could figure out which charm was used and be able to counteract it?" Chris asked.

"I can determine the charm, yes. As for counteracting it, well, I don't want to say that I can for sure. If there's a good chance Keenan could be turned into a vegetable in the process, I'd rather not. We did some training it them, yes, but there's a lot I've never actually performed on someone," he said. Dominique frowned.

"Why wouldn't they have you practice them?" she asked.

"It takes years of in-depth training to perform them and I hadn't gotten there yet before I was moved over here," Toby said. "I've studied the theory, but didn't get to the stage of trying them out just yet."

"I'm not sure we should do this, Chris. Or at the very least, we should asked for a skilled obliviator," Dominique said. Chris was still looking at Toby.

"We'll take you down to determine the charm. Then, do you think you could give it try and if not, perhaps recommend someone?" he asked.

"What about Aunt Audrey? She's been an obliviator for years. Surely she might know," Dominique said. Toby looked back and forth between the two.

"I can figure out what it is, but I would feel more comfortable with Audrey doing the countercharm," he replied. Chris nodded.

"Then it's settled. I'll go see about setting up a time with Keenan for tomorrow morning," he said before walking out of the room. Dominique and Toby stood, following him out. Just as they reached their desks, Chris was already out of the department.

"What's that about?" Witt asked casually as Tori glanced at him.

"Just a short team meeting," Dominique said breezily as she sat at her desk and started going through the notes she took during the interrogation. "Nothing important."

Witt smiled at her, leaning over. If he hadn't been so arrogant and slimy, Dominique might have found him tolerable. But more than anything, she just wished he'd leave her alone.

"What are you doing tonight, Weasley?" he asked.

"Paul and I are going out," she said without looking up.

"Ah, the boyfriend," Witt said, leaning back in his chair. Toby glanced over at him, frowning. Even the normally friendly bloke was at the point of wishing Witt wasn't around. Dominique glanced over at Tori.

"We'll probably see you at the triplets' place, though. We're over there more often than not nowadays," she said. Tori smiled.

"Been wanting to meet this mysterious, handsome boyfriend of yours," she replied, barely containing her laughter as the grin slowly faded off Witt's face.

"Suspect we'll have to weasel a players' box ticket out of someone for you once the season starts up… if you lot are still here then," Toby said, glancing over at her. Tori's face lit up.

"That would be awesome," she said.

"There are friendlies over the summer as well. Sure we could get you into some of those," Dominique said. "Arrows have one shortly after Daisy gets back."

"You Brits really take your quidditch seriously," Witt said, starting to shuffle through some papers on his desk.

"In our family at least," Dominique said, going back through her notes. "Five professional players and a coach. Another likely coming once Lily graduates. Not to mention my cousin Lucy is getting married at the end of summer to one and it won't be long before Daisy and Wills tie the knot, adding yet another to the fold though he's been practically family for years."

"And you'll likely end up marrying one yourself," Toby said, grinning at her. Dominique fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing Witt was watching her closely.

"Not yet. Need to give the grans a breather before they start planning another," she said instead. "Especially since Lila and Jamie's wedding is coming up after Lucy and Ryan's." Witt opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Teddy throwing open the door to his office.

"Dom, a word," he said, looking more tired than he had in years. Dominique nodded and stood. "Bring your notes. I want a rundown of the last interrogation with Keenan."

"Aye, aye, captain," she said with a smile. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Could you not? It's already been a long day as it is without your cheek," he replied. Dominique chuckled to herself as she picked up her notes and walked over.

"Smile more, Teddy," she said as she walked in.

"I will once we finally nail this bastard."

* * *

Tori sighed as she made her way down the street towards the pub near the inn where the MACUSA team was staying. She should have known after she went to lunch with Jamie Wood that Richards would call a secret meeting to glean whatever information he could from her. She was only surprised that he had waited so long. Granted the fact that the next day she had gone to lunch with Chris and Toby, they had ended up meeting up with Remus and Alan Wood probably had something to do with it. She still hadn't met Daisy or her parents. But now that three of the Woods had left for this mysterious island, she knew she wouldn't get a chance for another two weeks at least.

Sighing as she walked into the pub and saw the door to a back room, she thought over her impressions of the Wood triplets. She knew that she had liked all of them immediately. Remus and Alan were fun and lively while Jamie was quieter, but still just as friendly. She decided that if she were going to be stuck in London for a indefinite amount of time, she wouldn't mind hanging out with them and possibly getting in some quidditch matches. She hadn't had much time for it in the US. Didn't help that the closest team was based in Canada.

The only two of the bunch she had met so far that remained closed off were Chris and John Kingfisher.

John joked around and seemed at home with the triplets, Chris and Toby, but every so often she would see a grimace snake across his features - usually whenever Daisy and her boyfriend were mentioned or playing. She had looked into him a bit more after that first lunch, finding out he had a horrible accident that ended his playing career at the same time he and Daisy had broken up. She had to admit, she was impressed with how he seemed to be handling it all, even going as far to remain close friends with the family. But still, she wondered about him.

As for Chris, while he seemed friendly at the office and definitely more laid back once out, she still didn't know much about him personally other than he was close friends with the Woods. And that he and Dominique seemed to have a close partnership, though Toby had said once it had always been strictly professional - even before Dominique had gotten back together with her boyfriend though Molly had attempted to push the two together.

Tori sighed as she pushed the door open. She'd think about all of that later. For now, she needed to be on her guard because she was certain an ambush was about to go down. She silently cursed the bad blood Richards held for her father.

She walked into the room and nodded at her team seated around a table. Violet - a tall, slender woman with light brown hair - smiled at her. Next to her sat Martins, who was the most senior on the team under Richards. Granted the difference between the two were night and day. While Richards was arrogant and irritating, Martins was calm and remarkably kind, his brown eyes usually twinkling. She knew underneath that twinkle, there was a damn good auror who could duel better than most. Her eyes fell on Witt, who smirked and patted the open chair next to him.

"So good of you to join us, Rollins. Thought for a moment there you had forgotten which team you're on," he said, his light brown eyes cold.

"Hope this doesn't take long. Some of us have other places to be," she huffed as she walked over and sat.

"Right, I'm still trying to figure out which one on the British team it is you're trying to hook up with. The one with the stick up his ass or the idiot?" he said, watching her.

"Knock it off, Witt. Chris and Toby are good at what they do, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Tori shot back. "And not all of us are stupid enough to mix business with pleasure."

"Whatever could you be talking about?" he asked, smiling.

"We all know you've been chasing Dominique Weasley since we got here," Martins said with a chuckle. "Don't know how you think you can compete with a professional quidditch player." Witt frowned at him as Richards marched into the room and quickly did a few privacy charms. He then settled his eyes on Tori, causing her to squirm slightly in her chair as he sat directly opposite of her.

"Okay, so what have you learned about the Woods," he said, getting to the point and acting as though he had planned for this to happen all along. Tori stared back at him, her brow furrowed.

"Nothing worth knowing," she said, hoping that would suffice. From the hard glint in his eyes, she knew it wouldn't.

"We need to learn more about them and the whole family - determine just how much a threat they and these Prostatis are. And you're the only one to get close to them, so start talking," he said.

"They aren't a threat," Tori nearly shouted. "They're here to help. I don't understand why you think we should be suspicious of them when there is a very real threat out there that we should be tracking down."

"We don't know a goddamn thing about what the Woods can do. Who's to say they aren't plotting with the Prostatis to take over the world?" he replied.

"That's ridiculous. You've read the reports. Iris Wood saved dozens at the Battle of Hogwarts and all of them were there to stop the Network. They've talked _extensively_ about what they can do. They're no more a threat than you are," Tori retorted. Richards studied her silently, clenching his jaw.

"How do we know they didn't let Magnus go intentionally?" he asked. "They were all a bit fuzzy on just how he got away. There's more there to that story and I want you to find out."

"I'm not spying on the Woods. That's not our objective," Tori said.

"Our objective is whatever I decide it is. And I don't trust the Prostatis or the Woods. So you will do as ordered. And you are ordered to tell us everything you find out about them," he said coldly.

"Fine… Jamie is engaged to a reporter named Lila Flint. Remus has been with his girlfriend Laura since practically school while Alan just started dating a healer named Bridget, though prior he had been labelled a bit of a player. Alan and Remus enjoy pranks. They all play professional quidditch, as does their sister Daisy and her boyfriend Bryan Wills," she rattled off, knowing it was exactly the kind of information that would annoy Richards.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it," he said, his voice full of warning.

"Oh, but I got more," she retorted sarcastically, sitting up in her chair. "The Woods throw the best parties in the league. Daisy and her coach Nilsson run a quidditch workshop every summer for young girls who want to play with nearly all the women in the league helping out. Oh, and did you know the triplets were identical?"

"Rollins," Richard said.

"On Daisy's first day with the Arrows, her brothers jinxed her shower to turn her hair colors. She was league MVP this year and is maid of honor in her cousin's upcoming wedding-"

"Rollins, shut your goddamn mouth!" Richards roared, jumping from his chair. Everyone in the room was silent, though Tori could see Witt smirking from next to her. "Everyone in the Ministry is trying to protect the Woods, all the way up to the Minister of Magic. Something smells fishy with this. And you will figure out why and tell me." Tori jumped to her feet, staring down her boss.

"I won't do it and you can't make me. We're here to find Magnus and take down the Network before they plan something else. Something bigger. _That_ is our objective or was I only one listening to the president when she gave us the order," she shouted. The room was silent as the two stared each other down. Suddenly Richards smiled.

"You will do it, or you'll be sent back to do desk work in New York," he said simply.

"Oh, so now you're going to threaten my job?" she said, laughing darkly. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, starting for the door. "I'll do what we were sent here to do. Get someone else to do your dirty work."

Before he could respond, she bounded out the door and quickly made her way out of the pub. Once outside, she apparated to the Woods' street, desperately wanting to get away. She was slightly worried about his threat, but not too much. Glancing up, she saw the large balcony. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she was determined not to let Richards get to her. She was easily one of the best aurors on the team, if not in MACUSA. There was no way the president would agree to let Richards send her back. There couldn't.

* * *

Even though the Woods' flat was full and lively music was playing, there was a sense of melancholy permeating the atmosphere. Wills was laughing half-heartedly at something Alan was saying, while Remus smiled wanly from the armchair where Laura was perched on the arm next to him, the concern evident in his face.

Chris was the one who let Tori in, genuinely glad to see her.

"Hope you're in better spirits than the rest of this lot," he said, leading her into the living room. "They've all be down since Daisy and Jamie left this morning."

"Well, I'll do what I can," Tori said, smiling up at him. He sensed a bit of tension behind the smile, but decided not to push it.

"Everyone, this is Tori Rollins from the MACUSA team," Chris said loudly as they walked in. Tori took in the room. A tall blonde man was sitting on the sofa next to Alan, while Remus was in the chair with a woman that she assumed must be his girlfriend Laura.

"It is nice to meet you finally," a woman with short dark hair, hazel eyes and a slight French accent said as she walked up with a glass of wine in hand. "Jamie has mentioned you."

"This is Lila, Jamie's fiance. And over there is Wills, Daisy's boyfriend. You know Alan and Remus. That's Laura, Remus' girlfriend," Chris said, making the introductions.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lila asked, playing hostess as Remus and Alan seemed to have forgotten their manners.

"Got something stiff?" Tori asked with a smile. "Boss has been riding my ass all day and I could use something to take the edge off."

"Got some good whisky, if that's your style," Remus said, pushing out of the chair and walking over to a long, incredibly full liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle and started filling a glass as Chris led Tori over to the open armchair.

"Been hearing a lot about this boss of yours," Wills said. "Sounds like a twat." Tori chuckled as Remus walked over and handed her the glass.

"You have no idea," she said before taking a large gulp. Wills grinned at her before looking to Chris.

"She can drink. I like her already," he replied, reaching for his own on the coffee table. Lila waved her wand, sending one of the chairs from the table zooming over before she settled in it between Tori and Chris.

"Where's John?" Tori asked.

"Got stuck working on plays with Nilsson," Alan said. "Seems to be taking his new job rather seriously. But Cunningham and Dom'll likely be here soon. Bridget said she'd come by once her shift finishes."

"So, do you guys just sit around and drink every night like this?" Tori asked, looking around the room.

"Only when we have nothing better to do," Remus said, returning to his chair. "Since we're on a break from practice, there's a lot of nothing better to do."

"Don't even have practice to distract me," Wills said glumly as he sipped at his drink.

"Blimey, Wills. It's only two weeks! You survived last time and that was two months," Alan replied. Wills shot him a dirty look as Christos bounded down the stairs. Tori glanced over at him, forgetting that he was living with the Woods. Her eyebrows flew up as she realized that she was finally meeting one of the elusive Prostatis outside the Woods.

"Why didn't you tell me we had such a beautiful guest joining us tonight. I would have come down sooner," he said, grinning as he walked up to Tori and took her hand, kissing it while winking.

"What about Roxanne?" Remus asked, scowling at him. Christos laughed loudly as he held his hand out and a full glass of whiskey flew from the cabinet over to him, causing Tori to gape in amazement. She had yet to see any of them in action.

"Is it not proper to act a gentleman with every lady?" he asked. Remus just shook his head as Laura chuckled at him. Christos looked back at Tori. "I am Christos."

"Tori… from the MACUSA team," she said, still staring at him.

"Ah, one of the meddlesome Americans," he said as he walked over and sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace. Tori frowned slightly as Chris laughed.

"No, she's one of the good ones," he said. Christos nodded and looked around.

"Why do you all look so sad? It is only two weeks," he said.

"Too long, if you ask me," Wills replied.

"Do not tell me the Pixie has stolen your fun as well as your heart," Christos said, his eyes twinkling in mirth. Wills just scowled at him.

"It's not the same without her around," he replied.

"I understand," Lila said softly from her chair. "It is rather quiet, no?"

"They'll be back soon enough," Remus said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late!" a short blonde woman exclaimed as she walked into the flat, her hair starting to fall out of a bun. Pulling off her healer's robes she walked over and dropped them to the floor before leaning over to kiss Alan. "You'd think with quidditch season on a break we'd be less busy."

"Schools out. Sure that has something to do with it," Alan replied, smiling up at her as she settled on the arm of the sofa next to him, clad in simple scrubs. She looked over, noticing Tori.

"You must be this MACUSA person we've all be hearing about," she said with a warm smile. "Bridget Miles."

"My girlfriend," Alan added. "She's working in the emergency department at St. Mungo's."

"I always thought I'd like to be a healer if I didn't become an auror," Tori said. "Then I realized I'd be surrounded by blood." Bridget chuckled.

"It's not so bad. Though I admit I won't much like quidditch season. Now that I've got this one to worry about," she said, glancing down at Alan.

"Alan and I rarely end up in St. Mungo's. It's Pix and Jamie you got to worry about," Remus said.

"I know. He had to invent illnesses just to come see me once I finished my rotation with the Wanderers," Bridget said. Tori's eyebrows shot up as the rest of the group chuckled.

"Got a lot of use out of Uncle George's Skivving Snackboxes," Alan said with a grin, which just caused Bridget to roll her eyes.

"So, Tori. How are you liking London so far?" Laura asked, turning the conversation back to her. Tori shrugged.

"It's nice. Though I don't get to see much outside of the Ministry," she said. "Sure you've heard from Chris. We're all pretty wrapped up in this investigation."

"Seems your boss isn't making it easier," Alan said. Tori grimaced slightly, remembering the conversation she had just had with him, but quickly covered it up with a smile. While she wasn't going to go through with being a spy for him, she felt equally uncomfortable mentioning it to them.

"Yea, well, you learn to work around him," she said before taking a drink. Chris watched as the rest of the group peppered her with questions about her previous cases and living in New York, which she happily answered. But the tension he noticed earlier was back, making him slightly suspicious.

He trusted Tori - more than that he wanted to trust her - but at the same time he had to remember there was some tension between a few members of the MACUSA team and theirs. Maybe this was something. Maybe it was nothing. He'd wait and see.

* * *

 **So I'm slowly - but finally - getting to planning out the second half of the book. Which is a bit of a relief. Thinking I should *hopefully* in the next week or so have at the very least a rough draft of the plan and can fill in the details as I go along. I've already started writing on the last few chapters. The battle scene I started writing is (not surprisingly) going to have to be rewritten. And I have to make tough decisions - namely who's going to die. As of now, it's going to be 29 chapters with an epilogue. But I do have some fun chapters planned along the way so it won't all be doom and gloom or drama. I mean, I'm doing a whole chapter on the bachelorette party, after all. I mean, come on... it'll be drunk Lucy, Daisy, Molly, Dom and Victoire. Maybe some triplets shenanigans... I'm not sure...**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do another full-length novel on the Woods. I mean, you have to stop at some point. Even JK Rowling stopped after 7... And this one has been much harder than the others solely because I can tell that I'm losing steam. That said, I'm leaving the door open to shorts and possibly exploring other characters that I haven't really focused on (Lily & Albus Potter and then the Weasley-Grangers). At least with those, it would be fresh and something new, but I can still pull in other established characters here and there since it's the same universe. And I think I've finally gotten Daisy's powers all figured out and am just working on getting her there. And I know... Poor Wills.**

 **AleenaBean - I know... But it's mostly just Witt and Richards. The rest are okay. I promise. Haha! You can place your bet, but I'm not saying until I start posting _Father of the Bride_...**

 **Welcome to new follower Gracekohal! And thanks to everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	4. Back to the Island

**Back to the Island**

Daisy sighed as she sat back in the hammock on the balcony of her room. They were in the same house where they stayed before over the winter break. Tomorrow she would start training with Nikos one-on-one. He had been researching into this witch and seemed to find some information on her, but not a lot. He would also introduce her to the village elders, who were to assist. She wasn't sure what it would entail. Her heart started racing a bit at the thought of going back to the veil. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it, but at some point she would have to go back.

She was certain she'd have the nightmare again that night, but this time Wills wouldn't be there to calm her down. What's more, it was likely her mother and Jamie would find out what she had been trying to hide from them.

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the doorway. Daisy looked over, seeing Jamie standing there. He walked through the room and out onto the balcony. "I can see why you like this room."

"I like balconies," she replied, looking back over the sea. "Helps me stay calm."

"Reckon you spend a decent amount of time on Wills' roof," Jamie said with a chuckle. Daisy laughed.

"He's mentioned putting a balcony in for me, but I told him the rooftop garden is enough," she replied. "It's bigger. And who knew Wills was good at growing things."

"Wasn't his dad a herbologist?" Jamie asked.

"Yea… suppose he helped out," she said. "Still comes over from time to time to make sure Wills hasn't killed anything. But Wills does decently enough on his own." Jamie studied her a moment.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" he asked softly. Daisy nodded, her thoughts returning to the dreams.

"A bit," she said, not meeting his eyes. She could feel him try to probe her mind but was able to block him easily.

"What are you not tell me, Pix?" he asked softly.

"Just want a bit of privacy is all," she replied. "You don't see me rifling through your head all the time." Jamie chuckled slightly.

"I suppose I can understand that," he said. "Just know that… whatever it is, you'll figure out. And you got us to help." Daisy nodded.

"Thanks, Jamie," she said softly. Jamie sighed and started to walk across the room.

"Mum says supper'll be ready soon," he said, glancing back at her. Daisy nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching out.

" _Wills…"_

" _I'm here, Pix. What's going on?"_

Daisy took a deep breath, seeing his concerned face in her thoughts.

" _Relax. Nothing's wrong. I just miss you,"_ she sent. Immediately, Wills relaxed, smiling slightly.

" _Miss you too, Pix. But it's only two weeks,"_ he replied.

" _Might as well be a lifetime,"_ Daisy groaned.

" _Surely it's not so bad. You ready for tomorrow?"_ he asked. Daisy flinched slightly, but then relaxed, determined that he wouldn't accidentally see what was going through her mind. _"Whatever it is, you'll get it down."_

" _Thanks… just nervous. I'm not sure what to expect,"_ she said.

"Daisy! Supper's ready!" her mother called up the stairs. Daisy sat up and looked over.

" _Appears I've got to go,"_ she thought.

" _Call to me anytime you need me,"_ he replied.

" _I will."_

* * *

She was back there - in the veil. While she knew to expect this, she could still feel her heart start to race again. She looked around, not seeing the veil anywhere. Trying to calm down and wait for the voice, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Why are you afraid?"_ the voice said. Daisy's eyes flew open as she looked around.

"I'm afraid I can't get back," she said. "I saw what it did to them… I don't want to do that again."

" _My dear, little Daisy. You don't have to be afraid of this place,"_ the voice answered. _"You do not have to fear death."_

The veil suddenly appeared in front of Daisy. She saw Wills, her family. All mourning.

"But… I can't do that to them again. What if I can't get back?" she shouted, her eyes fixed on them. "What if it doesn't work next time? I lucked out the first go around."

" _It was not luck that brought you here. Or luck that took you and your brother back,"_ the voice said. _"Find me…"_

Daisy ran to the veil and found it blocked again. She started banging on it, though half-heartedly. She knew she wouldn't get back through. Hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Daisy!" Iris shouted as she shook Daisy awake. The younger Wood shot up in bed, looking around the dark room as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine… it was just a dream," she murmured. Her mother stared at her a moment before she sat down on the bed next to her.

"This isn't about Alan, is it?" she asked softly. Daisy shook her head.

"I didn't want you to know," she said softly, looking up at her.

"Daisy, it's alright to be afraid. Dare say we all are," she replied.

"But I'm not supposed to be afraid. I'm supposed to be fearless and yet… just the thought of going back makes my heart race. And not in a good way," she said, blinking furiously against the tears.

"But that's why we're here, so you can learn how to use your magic," Iris said.

"But what if I do it wrong?" Daisy asked. "What if I can't get back?"

"You will master this, Daisy. I have faith in you. And even though it scares me as well, I know that you will find a way," she said. Daisy looked up at her mother and swallowed. "Nikos and the elders believe they can help, so we have to trust them." She pulled Daisy into her arms, visions of her as a little girl, doing the very same thing after a bad dream.

"It's alright, my darling," Iris murmured as she began stroking Daisy's hair. "We'll figure this out."

* * *

Daisy followed Nikos through the village as the old man greeted everyone they passed by name. Daisy nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, still tired from the lack of sleep. She had met most of the villagers her first time there, but still struggled to remember all the names. They regarded her with awe and respect - likely because they had been informed of her gift. Nikos chuckled as he glanced back at her, noting the blush across her face.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of, young Daisy," he said.

"I know, just… it's odd getting all this attention," she replied.

"Even among our kind, you are famous," he said. "More so now because of your gift."

"Just wish I knew what it is I could do," she muttered.

"All in good time," Nikos said as he led her inside a house. "Here we are. Come now to my library. I wish to inform you of what I've discovered before we meet with the elders."

"Have you discovered more?" she asked, looking around at the many books and scrolls.

"A bit more, but still not quite enough," he said with a sigh as he walked over to a desk and picked up a book. "We keep detailed records of our people and our ancestors, but with it being so long since we've had someone with such a gift, we have to dig a little deeper. And unfortunately, some of those records are so old, time has damaged them."

"So, we just have to find the right books?" Daisy asked, picking up one from his desk and flipping through it.

"Yes, so to speak. The elders know a bit more, being the keeper of our stories but I have found some things in my own collection," he said, searching for a passage in the book on his desk.

"Like what?" she asked, looking over at the book.

"This speaks of her ability to communicate with the dead. She would often consult with our ancestors whenever large decisions needed to be made," he said, handing the book over to her.

"Does it say how?" she asked, looking through the passage.

"Only that she would go into some sort of trance. But no, it does not mention specifics," he said. "So far I have not found anything on how she did what she did - just that she could do it." Daisy sighed as she sat down on a sofa, continuing to read through it.

"So, I should be able to do that? At some point," Daisy said, looking up at him.

"I believe you will," he said. "But we shall see." Daisy returned to looking through the book. She glanced up at Nikos a few times before clearing her throat. After she and her mother had stayed up most the night talking, they both agreed that she needed to tell Nikos about the dreams.

"I'm not sure if this helps, but I've… I've been having dreams," she said softly. "Well… more like nightmares, actually." Nikos stopped looking through the book and studied her.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm there… in the veil again. But I can't get back. I'm trapped there," she said. "And… there's a voice. A woman. Telling me to seek her. That I must seek her if I want to leave."

Nikos sat back in his chair, silent. He rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps this is the veil trying to tell you something," he replied. "I think that maybe… your subconscious must be connected to it. I don't think you are dreaming about going there… Daisy, I think that you are actually going there." Daisy paled slightly as she leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm actually going there?" she asked breathlessly.

"Young Daisy, what is this?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm terrified… of going there. What if I can't get back?" she asked, her voice small.

"Daisy, I can understand your trepidation, but… you have been given this gift for a reason. There is no reason to fear it," he said. "More than that, I do believe that this voice, you must listen to it. It is someone offering help." Daisy nodded.

"So… if my subconscious is connected then… I don't need to pass through the veil in the ministry. I should be able to pass through wherever I am," she said.

"Yes, I believe so," Nikos replied. Daisy nodded. "Perhaps… we should try." Daisy looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"Right now?" she asked. Nikos nodded. Daisy swallowed.

"I know you are afraid, but we must try," he said softly. She nodded and placed the book down on the floor then reclined on the sofa. "See first if you can go there, and then try to find this voice."

Daisy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, attempting to empty out her mind. She wasn't sure if she could only do it while asleep or if she would be able to tap into it now, but she would at least try.

Slowly, she felt her body start to relax as her limbs got heavier. She cleared her head and focused only on the veil, the room silent around her. After a while she could no longer hear the quiet turning of pages from Nikos' desk.

She breathed deeply, the world around her fading into black…

* * *

"Daisy…"

She stirred slightly, not quite placing the voice.

"Daisy… come back…"

Her finger twitched slightly as she felt her muddy brain starting to clear.

"Daisy!"

Her eyes flew open as she saw Nikos' face hovering over hers. He stepped away as she sat up and looked around the room.

"What did you see?" he asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes. She took a deep breath and looked around.

"Nothing… I didn't go to the veil," she said softly, half disappointed and yet half relieved. "I must have dozed off..."

"Understandable. You look as though you haven't been getting much sleep lately," he said. Daisy nodded.

"I can try again," she said, starting to lay back down again. Nikos smiled and shook his head.

"It is time for us to go to lunch. Your mother and brother will be waiting for us," he said. She nodded and stood, stretching out.

"I'm sorry, professor," she said, looking over at him. He smiled.

"It is quite alright, Daisy. We have time to figure this out. Come, let us eat. Then we can continue with our studies," he said, leading her through the house.

* * *

Jamie stood with Argus in the clearing, glancing around him at the various people about. All morning he and Iris had been training with shields and jinxes, reviewing things they had last studied when they were hear over Christmas break. Daisy had been off with the professor, studying this witch Athanasia, who had last had the gift over death.

She seemed a bit groggy over lunch, admitting that the professor had her attempt to connect to the veil, but she had fallen asleep instead. She seemed a bit disappointed. A quick peek into her head had shown she was not happy with falling asleep instead of going to the veil, but part of her had been relieved she didn't go. That surprised him a bit. He didn't think Daisy was afraid of anything. Though now he understood a bit more why he had heard her shout out in her sleep last night. He had been crawling out of bed to go check on her when he heard their mother go in instead.

Unfortunately, lunch was short and he had no time to talk about it further with her before Nikos was leading her back to his home and Argus was leading him and his mother back to the training ground.

Iris was currently on the other side of the clearing working on her shields, while Argus was working with him on his ability to manipulate emotions and feelings.

"Have you been working on your gift?" Argus asked, studying Jamie.

"Yea. Still struggling to make it work with folks that I'm not connected with, though," he said. "I can only manage a couple at a time. Not to mention we've gone and created a fair amount of connections."

"So I've heard," Argus said, studying the man. "I see that you, your mother and your sister have created many since you've been back."

"We just want to keep them all safe," he said.

"Very noble of you. But just see that it does not become a strain on you," he said. Jamie nodded. "Now, I have brought together a number of villagers. I want you to see how many you can effect at once."

Jamie nodded solemnly as he looked at the people around him.

"You remember how this works. Focus on one emotion and the push it out from within you onto those surrounding you," he said.

Jamie closed his eyes for a moment, quietly going through his head and focusing on one emotion. Sadness. He wasn't sure why he chose that one but figured it would be the easiest one to display.

Taking a deep breath, he began pushing outwards, imagining the emotion wafting towards the people around him, like smoke. He opened his eyes, setting them in his sights as he focused his thoughts on pushing the emotion on them.

The two closest to him suddenly started to look crestfallen, frowning as tears started springing in their eyes. One began to wipe at his cheeks as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Then gradually, a few more appeared upset. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Argus start to smile. Five people now were looking weepy.

"Very good, stay focused," Argus urged softly. "See if you can affect all of them." Jamie took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he imagined the last few folks standing there starting to cry.

Just as the last one reached up to wipe a tear away, Jamie felt something give and suddenly he was bent over, breathing heavily as the people around him began to return to normal.

"Not bad for our first time back to work," Argus boomed happily. Jamie looked over at him, noticing that he was wiping at his own cheek, a lone tear had streaked down his weathered face. Jamie hadn't been trying to affect him. "Come, let us have a bit of a snack. I find that usually helps me when I am a bit spent."

Jamie walked over and sat under a tree with Argus, who reached into a basket and pulled out a slice of thick bread and a small hunk of cheese.

"Seems more tiring this time around," Jamie said, accepting the food.

"We are now getting into more complicated territory. It will drain you until you are trained in it. Just like with your sport, no?" Argus said, glancing over at him. Jamie nodded slowly.

"I can see that," he said, looking over to where his mother stood. She held her hands out and watched as a shield formed around her and then started expanding. He knew she had been practicing at home with his father, but he hadn't seen what she could do lately.

The shield kept growing until it was nearly at his and Argus' feet. He could see Iris breathing a bit heavier, her brow furrowed as she looked up at the shield. Jamie's eyes widened.

"I didn't know she had gotten them that big," he murmured. He started to reach out to touch it, but before he could, it disappeared with a pop. He looked over, seeing Iris smiling as she wiped her brow.

"She is coming along quite well. Both of you," Argus said.

"Now if only we could get Daisy up to snuff," Jamie said. Argus nodded.

"If only her gift were so easy to decipher," Argus said, sighing. Jamie looked over at him.

"She's afraid," he admitted to the older man.

"I could sense it. She won't be able to do anything until she gets over her fear," Argus said, his brow furrowed. "But I believe that she can overcome this." Jamie looked back out over the clearing.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

Getting a bit more done. I had a bit of a breakthrough the other day and ended up finishing two chapters. Currently up to seven nearly ready to publish with bits and pieces of several chapters after that. Been working on magazine stuff the last couple of days, so I didn't have time to work on writing until today. But thankfully I'm closer to having everything figured out.

Guest - Glad you're liking them! Only Daisy, Jamie, Iris and Nikos went back. Christos stayed because they felt they needed someone from the island to stay behind as protection and to be a point of contact. Nikos went because he knows the most about Athanasia and can assist Daisy in her training.

JT815 - Haha, I am hoping to do some things with other characters. I've so far yet to deal with the younger cousins (Lily, Rose, Albus and Hugo), so there are opportunities there - especially since I mention somewhere that Lily's been working with Daisy and wants to play quidditch as well once she graduates. I've thought of possibly doing a short story on Louie and what he's been up to in Paris. And maybe a little something with Roxanne and Christos. And yea, it could be cool to do something with Marcus and Hermione. Maybe a short or oneshot about Marcus withing the context of Jamie and Lila's wedding. I suppose we'll see what the muses hit me with. And yea, Tori is growing on me and I'd like to keep her around somehow. As with Alan, I've just started getting into that territory. Daisy starts to wonder about it in chapter six and we start seeing how it's affected him a bit in chapter seven. Though I might add in some things before that as I edit. He was only over there a short time, so it's not that big. But again, we'll get into that later and I don't want to give anything away.

AleenaBean - I didn't even think about that, but yea, Harry probably could help. He's up to his eyeballs in dealing with the investigation and MACUSA (and Teddy's tantrums) that I didn't think to have Iris suggest he talk to Daisy. Could maybe work that in somewhere... And you know I live for those cute scenes between Daisy and Wills. I can only imagine what their kids would be like...(Oh god, no... I WILL NOT START A SERIES ON WILLS AND DAISY'S KIDS! NOPE!) Hmm, maybe? Maybe not? Haha, you'll just have to wait and see what happens with our favorite aurors... I'm still working on the rest of Tori's backstory, but definitely want her to play a role in this book besides background character. HAHAHAHA! I love that folks are getting in on this betting action with Daisy and Wills. You'll just have to wait and see...

As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!


	5. To Undo Charms

**To Undo Charms**

Keenan sat shackled to the table in the small interview chamber, staring at his hands. He was looking even worse, if that was possible. Dominique glanced over at Chris and Toby, the concern evident on her face. While she knew he was in the 'bad guy' category, she still didn't want to break him completely. She didn't want to stoop to the level of torture to get the information they needed from him.

Not to mention, there was always the chance that once they spent the time and effort to recover it, they found it unnecessary to their investigation.

"We're not questioning you today. Just want to see if there have been any memory charms placed on you," Chris said firmly. Keenan nodded dumbly, as though he had lost all the fight after multiple rounds of questioning and truth serum.

"Do what you must," he said resignedly. Chris looked over at Toby and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Toby pulled out his wand and stepped over to the man.

"Should have done this to start with," he muttered, earning a scowl from Chris. Dominique just rolled her eyes at the blonde auror.

"He's got a point," she said towards Chris, who turned his scowl to her. "Sure the others thought of it…" Toby waved his wand over Keenan, muttering things under his breath as he worked through a few complicated wand movements. Dominique and Chris watched silently, waiting.

Nothing visible seemed to be happening, though from the look of concentration on Toby's face, he was obviously seeing something that Dominique and Chris did not. After a few minutes, Toby sighed and stepped back.

"He's got… well, he's got a fair amount - about 15. Some of them I know, but others... I haven't seen them used before, only read about them. It'll be tricky to undo all of them without any sort of permanent damage," he said.

"But it is possible?" Chris asked. Toby looked at him.

"In theory. But… it's complicated. We have to figure out which one to undo first and it has to be precise. Do it wrong or do the wrong one first and we'll lose everything," he said. Keenan glanced up at him.

"Will I lose my mind?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I'm hoping to avoid," Toby answered honestly. Keenan shrugged.

"And this point, what's it matter? I'll be in Azkaban for the rest of my life as it is," he muttered. "Not to mention, I'm sure Magnus won't waste any time tying off loose ends. Man's got spies everywhere."

Dominique glanced over at Chris and Toby. She hadn't thought of that. Magnus himself had infiltrated the Ministry. Who's to say he didn't have more cronies still embedded there somewhere? While Harry and the others had been going through a thorough vetting of everyone from the Minister's office down to the owlry, there was always a chance someone else had gotten through the cracks.

"Maybe we should think about taking extra precautions," she said. "I don't want to risk someone coming after him or the others before we get the information." Chris nodded shortly.

"Might not be a bad idea," he said. "I'll take care of it. But in the meantime, we should speak to your aunt about the charms."

After they had sent Keenan back to a holding cell with a bit more extra protection, the three set off towards the Oblivator department. Toby walked in first and made his way to Audrey's office. Knocking on the door, they heard a muffled "Come in" and entered.

Audrey sat behind her desk looking a bit frazzled. Her brown hair that was normally in a perfect low bun seemed to be falling out of it as she looked up from the various parchments covering her desk. Dominique couldn't help but be surprised. While Audrey was not as big a stickler for rules and order as her Uncle Percy (the man often got out of hand in terms of his obsession with it), she did manage keep herself put together. Glancing at the paper in Audrey's hand, Dominique instantly recognized the loopy handwriting of her grandmother and surmised that her aunt's current hectic-looking state was no doubt due to her running some sort of interference between Gran Weasley and Lucy on the wedding. While they kept the Weasley matriarch included in the plans (honestly, there was no way they could ever keep her out of it), the older woman still had a habit of attempting to take the reins while Percy was still attempting to micromanage the budget. Much to Lucy's chagrin. She adored her Gran, but thought some of her ideas were a bit dated, as it were. Dominique had heard many a lament over wine in the past few weeks.

"Oh, wasn't expecting you lot. How can I help?" she asked, looking up at them with a relieved smile.

"Trouble with the wedding?" Dominique asked lightly. Audrey sighed heavily and looked around her desk.

"You just missed Percy. Came in with another report on how we're going over budget. I keep trying to tell him that with Ryan covering most of it, it's not a big deal, but he and Molly are starting to gang up on me and Lucy," she replied. She looked back up at the three. "But I take it this isn't about the wedding."

"We've discovered some complicated memory charms on one of the prisoners from the Network attack," Toby said. Audrey nodded.

"Figured as much. We've had a few others come in about that," she said, shuffling a few papers off to the side of her desk. "What are we looking at?"

"Well, some of them are fairly run-of-the-mill, but there are some I've only read about. Pretty complicated, to be honest," he started to explain.

"Tell me there's no Lethe charm," Audrey said with a sigh. "Already had one of those this week. And there's not a bloody thing we can do to erase it."

"Thankfully, no," Toby continued. "But he's got 15 total and it's a pretty intricate web of spells." Audrey sat back in her chair, tapping her chin.

"What do to..." she murmured.

"Can it be undone?" Chris asked. "Can you do it?" Audrey's brown eyes flicked over to the auror.

"Yes. But it's not easy. It'll take a couple different potions and a few complicated charms," she replied. "And I'll need to exam him and spend some time studying the different layers to the charms."

"How long?" Chris asked.

"To be honest, at this point, I'm not sure," Audrey said. "Depending on the charms and how they are woven together, it could take anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple months." Dominique glanced over, noting the look of impatience on Chris' face. "I know you want the information now, but it has to be done precisely or we'll lose everything and this man is permanently damaged."

"We understand," Dominique said quickly, hoping to cut off Chris who looked ready to say something harsh.

"I can try and speed things up a bit where I can, but you'll have to let me do it correctly or there's no point in doing it all," Audrey said. Chris nodded.

"Of course," he said. Audrey sighed and sat up.

"I'll keep in contact and let you know my progress," she said, clearly dismissing the three.

"If you need my help, let me know," Toby said. Audrey studied him a bit and then smiled and nodded.

"It would probably do you some good to learn about more advanced memory charms," she said. "Come back in a couple hours and we can get started." Toby smiled and nodded. The three then filed out of her office, with Chris starting to brood.

"Come on, Chris. You know we can't rush this," Dominique said.

"I know. Just hoped it wouldn't take so long," he replied.

"In the meantime, we've got loads of blokes to question still," Toby said, not seeming as downtrodden as Chris. "And I'll be helping. That should hopefully speed things up."

"That is true," Dominique said. "Don't we have a couple others to get to today?"

"Yes," Chris said. "I'm not sure what we'll get out of them, but best to soldier on."

"That's the spirit!" Toby said brightly, smiling at Chris. Dominique chuckled as Chris only huffed. "Sure we'll find what we need to know in due time."

"In the meantime, let's continue to keep this amongst ourselves," Chris said. Dominique frowned.

"I don't see why there's any need to keep this a secret from the others," she said. "It's not like they haven't come across memory charms."

"I know, but… I can't seem to put my finger on it, but I don't completely trust the Americans," he said.

"Even Tori?" Toby asked.

"Even Tori," Chris said. Dominique sighed.

"Fine," she relented. While she found Witt and Richards annoying, she didn't see anything wrong with Tori, Martins or Violet. She wasn't sure what was getting into Chris lately, though figured he was likely just feeding off Teddy's frustration.

The three made their way back to the auror department and sat at their desks. Tori was already there finishing up a report on her latest interrogation.

"Any luck?" she asked, glancing over at them. Dominique looked at Chris, unsure of what to say.

"Ran into a bit of a complication with one Network member, but nothing we can't solve," Chris said lightly.

"Martins said he's come across a few with memory charms," Tori replied, going back to her report. Dominique shot Chris a look, which he ignored as he started going through the file for the next person to question.

The four settled into their work for a few minutes before Richards walked into the department. He paused for a moment and glared at Tori before striding into Teddy's office.

"What's that about?" Toby asked, looking over a Tori. She glanced over at the office and sighed as she turned back to her report.

"He's not completely happy with my work," she said, not looking up.

"But you work more overtime than the whole American team combined," Toby replied.

"And I still don't understand why Richards has you only questioning lower level members. You really should be working on more high profile ones," Dominique added. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chris studying Tori closely. She made a mental note to try and get it out of him later. He was obviously thinking something.

Tori stopped working on the report and looked up at the three.

"He's punishing me," she said simply. "Richards has never really liked me - some grudge against my dad who was head of the auror department in MACUSA for a long time before he retired. He always thought I got into the academy because of him, even though my dad had no say in the selection at all." Chris' eyebrows flew up as he glanced over at Dominique.

"Well, that's not your fault. You can't choose your dad," she replied sensibly.

"I know, but Richards can't seem to let go of it," she said. "Always trying to order me around and shit."

"But he is your team leader," Toby said.

"Yea, but he sometimes forgets who we all get our orders from - the president of MACUSA," she said wryly. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry, guys. It's nothing I'm not used to." She returned to working on her report while Chris continued to study her. He still felt there was something more there she wasn't telling them, but didn't think it was the right time to push it. Maybe later in the week when he got her away from the office.

At that moment, the office door flew open and Teddy stormed out.

"If you need me I'll be in Harry's office," he said curtly as he passed them and continued out of the department. Dominique sighed and shook her head. With his quick temper, he should have been a Gryffindor like the rest of the family. From what she heard about Tonks and Remus, they both seemed rather laid back. Must have picked it up from her uncle Harry.

"Suspect he's off to complain again," she said with a sigh.

"Been doing that a lot?" Toby asked.

"Vic said he comes home in a right good state most nights. She's been seeking refuge at ours with Lucy and the wedding plans," she replied.

"It's that bad?" Tori asked, glancing over at her.

"Something about Richards seems to set him off," Dominique said. Tori snorted.

"That does not surprise me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Does it help? The wedding plans?" Toby asked.

"Most of the time. It's easier to deal with Lucy than with Teddy apparently," Dominique said. "Though that's up for debate, if you ask me."

"Is she that bad?" Toby asked.

"You didn't hear her go on about flowers for three hours the other night," Dominique said, shooting him a pointed look. "And then when she lays in about Gran or Uncle Percy… Merlin, I nearly drank an entire bottle of wine myself just to handle it." Toby chuckled as he shook his head slowly.

"Suspect Pix is happy she's missing that," he said.

"I wish I could go to a Greek island for two weeks just to escape it," Dominique muttered.

"Just ran into Teddy," Molly said as she strode into the room. "Best to pick up more wine on the way home. Suspect Vic'll be coming over again." She sat down at her desk.

"Grand. Luce is coming over as well… wants us to work on garlands," Dominique said blandly. Molly sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Seriously wish Daisy were here. She could do all the work herself in half the time it would take us," she said. "Doesn't even have to move. She looks at it and it's done almost."

"There's a bit more to it than that," Dominique said, glancing up at her. "Even for Daisy." Molly just sighed heavily as she started going through some parchments on her desk.

"Still would make things easier," she muttered. The group fell into silence as they started working. Dominique kept shooting looks towards Teddy's office, not feeling particularly thrilled with the fact that Richards was still in there. Granted it didn't take long for an airplane to go shooting into the room and Richards to come striding out, no doubt heading to Harry's office as well. He glanced at the grouping of desks one more time before continuing on.

Just as soon as he left, Witt came sauntering in, sitting in the open desk next to Molly, who glanced at him cautiously.

"So… Weasley," he started smoothly. Dominique looked up, ready to fire off a retort when she noticed he was leaning towards Molly, who was now leaning away from him, an odd look on her face.

"It's Molly," she said.

"Right, Molly… doing anything tonight?" he asked. She just sat there blinking at him before glancing over at Dominique, confused.

"Ehm, actually I've got to do some wedding stuff with my sister," she said. "She's been keeping us fairly busy after work on that."

"Right, heard that's coming up soon," he said casually. Dominique snorted, causing everyone to look down towards her.

"Sorry, we only talk about it every day, is all," she said before turning back to her work. Witt looked back at Molly.

"Well, if you're busy tonight, you wouldn't mind going out this weekend, would you?" he asked. Molly looked at him, obviously searching her head for a reason to say no that didn't involve wedding planning.

"Weren't we going to meet Louie and his friends this weekend," Toby said suddenly. "In Paris?" Everyone looked over at him. Molly blinked a bit and then smiled before turning back to Witt.

"Sorry, seems I'm booked," she said before smugly turning back to her work. Witt nodded and looked down at his desk while Tori chuckled. Molly looked up at Toby and mouthed a quick "Thank you," before Witt caught on.

"Come on, Don Juan. We've got a meeting," Tori said, standing. Witt sighed and stood, then followed her out of the room. Once the two had left, the four started chuckling.

"Seems he's going to try and make the rounds of the Weasley/Potters," Chris said, glancing towards the door.

"Next he'll be going after Roxanne or Merlin forbid, Rose or Lily," Molly said, with a roll of her eyes. "Thank goodness those two are still at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Harry would probably kill him himself before he'd ever let Witt near Lily," Dominique said. "Sure Aunt Hermione would do the same in regards to Rose."

"Isn't Rose dating that Malfoy bloke?" Chris asked.

"Who would have seen that one coming," Molly replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "From what I've heard about Uncle Harry and his father from back in school."

"Come on, now. All water under the bridge now. The Malfoys certainly have done enough to try and make up for back then," Dominique said. "And, I mean… look at Uncle Oliver and Marcus Flint. They're practically best friends now. And with Jamie and Lila engaged." Molly snorted.

"Wouldn't call them best friends, but yea, they do seem to have made up," she said.

"And no one really has the same sort of house rivalries as back then," Toby added. "I mean, Wills was Slytherin and he and Daisy seem perfectly happy together."

"I still have a hard time seeing that," Molly commented. "He seems too… outgoing for a Slytherin."

"Oh trust me, he's likely got a sneaky streak to him. If anything, he's got the whole ambitious and cunning thing down," Chris said. "I mean, all those years getting close to the Woods and now he's with Pix."

"We all know that was pure, dumb luck," Dominique said, laughing.

"Or, a really good master plan," Chris countered. The group continued on with their analysis of Wills until Teddy walked in and sat at a desk next to Molly, sighing heavily.

"How did the meeting with Uncle Harry go?" Dominique asked, studying her brother-in-law, silently wondering where the annoyingly happy Hufflepuff had gone. Teddy ran his fingers through his now light brown hair.

"I'm still stuck with them," he muttered. "Harry admitted he can't stand Richards either, but there's nothing we can do about it. Hermione is insisting we show united front. The U.K. and MACUSA. Working together." He rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough I'm up to my ears in reports from all the other auror teams both here and from around the world. I spend half the day dealing with bloody Richards and his bloody requests."

"Still hung up on the Woods, I see," Chris commented. Teddy glanced over at him.

"And the Prostatis. Wants to talk to Nikos, but I keep telling him that he's in Greece," he said. "Thank Merlin he passed on everything he knew before he left. He's been too busy working with Pix to do anymore searching."

"How's that going?" Molly asked. "Anyone heard from her?" They all looked at Toby.

"She's not been writing since she got there," he admitted. "Suppose she's just busy, is all. Certainly a lot there for her to figure out."

"She's probably talking to Wills every night," Dominique said. Teddy looked around at the slightly crestfallen group. He sat up in his chair.

"Look at us. This is pathetic," he said with a short laugh. "Seems we could us a bit of cheering up around here. How about tomorrow night we all go out for drinks? On me." The group perked up noticeably. "Good. You lot pick the place. I'm going to go see about sending flowers to Vic at St. Mungo's to make up for being a twat." He then stood and walked into his office, his hair starting to turn blue.

"Well, isn't that a lovely development," Molly said, smiling.

* * *

 **Finally got up to chapter 10 finished and bits of later chapters. Still hitting a couple blocks here and there, but it's going.**

 **AleenaBean - I'm glad that you're liking it! We'll get more into that next chapter. And I'm about to start writing when/how she starts figuring out how to use it all. But the next chapter has a bit a of a reunion moment. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	6. Meeting Athanasia

**Meeting Athanasia**

Daisy looked around the dark and gloomy room. While the panic still started to settle in, by now she was almost used to it. She did come to this place every night in her dreams – even if it was only for a few minutes at a time. And now that Nikos believed she was actually going to the veil, it came with an added dread.

She wasn't just dreaming about going beyond the veil. She was actually going there and she still feared that she wouldn't be able to come back. Even though part of her thought it irrational because she always woke up. Daisy still couldn't help the way her anxiety grew when she opened her eyes and was standing there surrounded by shadows and murmurs.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her racing heart and focus. If she could stay calm on the pitch, by god, she could do it here. And she figured she only had a bit longer before she would wake up -or her mother or brother woke her up - and she would be pulled back out. She and Nikos had spent a couple days trying to get her back to beyond the veil, but she so far had only managed to fall asleep on the sofa in his library. The only time she managed to get there was at night.

"Hello?" she shouted, looking around. She hoped to hear the voice again.

"Here, my child," the voice answered. Daisy spun around, her eyes widening as she caught sight of a woman clad in an off-white dress with long, flowing sleeves. She cautiously took a step towards her.

"I found you," she said breathlessly. The woman smiled. She seemed ageless, her dark hair shiny and long, flowing across her shoulders and down her back.

"It seems that you have," the woman said softly. Daisy looked around, noticing that the shadows and murmuring had faded away.

"Why can't I seem to get here when I'm trying?" she asked, taking a step towards her.

"You are getting in your own way," the woman said cryptically. Daisy looked at her feet and then back up at the woman, frowning.

"I can't help but be afraid. Even now I'm afraid, but I'm still here," she said softly before looking around.

"Because at night, when you dream, that is when you are finally able to let go of your control. And I told you, my dear, there is no reason to fear this place," the woman said with a soft laugh. "You will find your way."

"But… who are you?" Daisy asked. The woman smiled.

"Come find me again, Daisy," she said, starting to fade.

"No, but… I must know who you are," Daisy said frantically.

"Come find me…"

Daisy gasped loudly as she shot up in bed. She leaned over and dropped her head in her hands as she closed her eyes. She could just make out the woman again. She wasn't sure who she was, but she was fairly sure she had a decent idea. She wished that she could figure out how to get back to the veil outside of her dreams, though the woman had given her a good hint. Only in her dreams did she give up control. It seemed like control was always going to get in her way. It did when she was first training and it seemed to be doing the same now. The old frustration was starting to rear its head again.

"Everything alright, Pix?" Jamie said from the doorway. Daisy looked up at him and smiled wearily.

"Yea, I'm fine… just another dream," she said. He nodded, though still looked concerned. "Honestly, Jamie. I'm used to it by now."

"I know, just… can't help but feel how terrified you are," he said softly. "Your heart starts racing and sometimes I think you're about to have a heart attack."

"I'll… it'll be okay," she said.

"You can always talk about it with me, you know," he said.

"I know. But… not right now," she said.

"Alright then. Get some rest," he said.

"I will."

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath as she followed Nikos through the village. For an old man, he was surprisingly quick. They were heading outside of the village towards a large house that sat alone on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The closer they got, the more nervous Daisy got. Today she was going to meet with the elders.

"I know it is a bit of a hike, but the elders don't often leave their home. They are getting a bit on in years, you see," he explained. Daisy nodded silently. "It's difficult for them to move around so much."

"How old are they?" she asked.

"Hard to keep track, but I believe their mid 300s," he said. Daisy's eyebrows shot up.

"We really do live a long time," she murmured. Nikos chuckled.

"I am in my 200s, young Daisy," he said, glancing over at her. "But yes, we do. Though I suppose it won't be too long before the elders start looking for their successors."

Daisy was silent as they continued up the hill towards the villa. Soon they were at the doorstep and walking in. Daisy looked around, taking it all in. Nikos led her through into a large, open library. One side had large windows and a balcony, all open allowing the sea breeze to flow in. Daisy stopped and looked at four people - two men and two women - sitting calmly on two sofas. They all looked to Nikos and Daisy. They looked old and wise, but Daisy could see a spark in their eyes.

"Nikos, so good to see you," one of the women said. She had silver hair that was up in braids on top of her head. Her soft brown eyes lit up as she held her hands out to him, smiling brightly. Nikos walked over and kissed her cheeks. The woman sitting next to her was calmly studying Daisy with bright blue eyes, her gray hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"So this is her?" she said. Nikos nodded and looked over at Daisy.

"Come, please sit down, Daisy," he said, motioning towards a chair. Daisy took a deep breath and walked over, sitting down and looking around the room. "Let me introduce the elders - this is Calantha," he said, motioning towards the woman with braids, "and then Lena." The woman with blue eyes nodded. He then motioned to two men sitting on the other sofa. "Felix." A man with salt and pepper hair nodded slowly. "And lastly Timotheos." The last man with white hair nodded and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling.

"And you are the famous Daisy Wood," Timotheos said, grinning brightly.

"Dunno about famous, but yea, I'm Daisy," she said, unsure of how she should address them. She clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Do not be nervous," Lena said softly as she smiled. "There is no reason to be afraid of us. We are here to help you."

"Sorry… it's just… I've never met anyone as old as you," Daisy admitted. The four chuckled as Nikos sat in an armchair next to her.

"I suppose even for the wizarding world, we are unusual," Calantha said.

" _Got that right,"_ Daisy thought. Calantha laughed softly.

"You will get used to it in time," she said.

"Calantha has the gift of sight," Nikos said. "A gift from the god Apollo. She is descended from the great Pythia - the oracles of Delphi."

"You can see the future?" Daisy asked, eyes wide and leaning forward towards the woman. She laughed softly.

"Just images. Glimpses," she said calmly. "And sometimes what I see does not always come to pass. The future is always changing, young Daisy." Daisy nodded, frowning slightly. "But… I do believe that you will master this. I have seen you."

"Did you see how I do these things?" Daisy asked wryly.

"Like many things in life, we must work hard for them," Calantha said.

"But perhaps we can start by telling you more about Athanasia," Felix said. Daisy turned her bright eyes towards him.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"Athanasia started showing signs of her gift somewhere in her late teens or early 20s - our records are unfortunately so old that it is difficult to distinguish her exact age," he said.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"Her brother was injured in an accident while fishing. He was on death's doorstep when brought back to shore. Athanasia raced to his side and began crying over him. Suddenly, his wounds healed and he was in perfect health," Felix said.

"And then, she started having dreams about her family members who had already passed on," Timotheos continued. Daisy glanced over at Nikos. "Our records say that at first they were thought only to be strange dreams, but it wasn't until she had a vision of her great-great grandmother that it was determined she was actually going to the veil and speaking with them."

"She became a great resource for the elders by consulting with our ancestors," Calantha said.

"When did they find out she could bring back the dead?" Daisy asked.

"We are not sure," Lena said. "The details on how she started showing this part of her gift are not there, though we have searched. Alas, some of our records, as we said, they are so old… time has damaged them."

"But we do know that she used it sparingly, at least later on in her life," Felix said. Daisy looked over at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Those who were touched by death were never the same," Lena said seriously, gazing at Daisy. The young woman felt the color leave her face.

"What's going to happen to Alan?" she whispered. Lena shrugged.

"This we do not know. Your brother was only there momentarily. Perhaps it was too short for death to keep any sort of grip on him. But what is recorded is that the longer the person stayed beyond the veil, the more changed they were," she said. Daisy looked down at her lap, her mind reeling with all the possibilities. Nikos studied her in concern.

"Perhaps we should discuss what it is young Daisy has done," he said after clearing his throat.

"There has been more?" Felix asked. Daisy looked up.

"You have been going there in your sleep, child," Calantha said, looking into Daisy's head. She nodded silently.

"I've tried while not asleep, but I can't seem to get there," she said.

"Because a fear still lingers… and you seem to be getting in your own way," Lena said. Daisy shook her head slightly, a bit thrown off by their constant invasion of her mind. None of her blocks seemed to work against the elders.

"Yes," she admitted. "I've dreamt that I couldn't get back. And… I see my family mourning me all over again."

"You must get passed this fear of death, Daisy," Lena said, her blue eyes piercing into Daisy's soul.

"But how can I when I've seen what it does," she whispered.

"You brought your brother back. You came back. Death has no grip on you – not when you choose to go to the veil," Calantha said, her brown eyes seeming to gloss over. Daisy whipped her head over to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Gifted by Hades. Touched by light. There are many great things you may do, but only when you conquer your fear and learn to let go," the woman said. Daisy stared at her in awe, sensing that Calantha must be having a vision of the future. Lena was still studying Daisy from next to her.

"It's always been a part of you, Daisy. Your whole life you had little fear for things that could have harmed you," she finally said. Daisy looked over at her.

"You mean with quidditch," the younger woman said. "I thought that was from my mum and dad." Lena smiled.

"Yes, I can see that. You come from a long line of those who are brave, but you… you are different," she said. "Perhaps sometimes a bit reckless, no?" Daisy blushed slightly.

"Dad would always get on to me about that," she said.

"But yet, you would still try. Still push," Lena replied. "Because it is part of your gift. Which is why your fear of the veil is holding you back."

"But… Dad always said that when you get cocky, that's when you get hurt," Daisy said.

"There is a difference between arrogance and fearlessness," Lena said. "You must be careful to distinguish between the two." Daisy nodded. Suddenly, Felix stood and walked over to a desk where he grabbed a large, impossibly old book. He then walked back and went to Daisy.

"While we do not have much information on her, we do have just one painting," he said, flipping through the ancient pages. He smiled when he came to the one he was looking for and gently placed the book on Daisy's lap. "Here."

Daisy's eyes widened as she looked at the painting of the woman with long, flowing dark hair and a white dress.

"It's her," she said. The four elders and Nikos looked at each other. "That's the woman in my dreams. I knew it had to be her." She looked up at them.

"Then it appears that Athanasia has already been reaching out to you," Calantha said. "You must seek her guidance." Daisy nodded as she looked back down at the painting.

"Yea, I suppose."

* * *

After lunch, Daisy found herself in the hammock on her balcony. Nikos could sense she was a bit overwhelmed after their meeting with the elders and suggested she go get some rest and clear her head. It was obvious with so much going on in her mind that she wasn't going to be able to focus.

So instead she was rocking back and forth, staring out over the sea. Her brow furrowed as she thought over everything she had learned. There could be side effects to bring someone back. This did not bode well if she were going to bring back Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus. Or any of the others, as they had been gone for over two decades. She then thought of what the elders had said to her about her fear holding her back. And her inability to let go. She wished she could just push it aside. Approach the veil as she did with everything else in life. She had boldly walked in, not taking the time to think about it before. And now, she was hesitant.

Sighing heavily, Daisy leaned back in the hammock, feeling her eyes becoming heavier. She started blinking slowly until her eyes finally slid shut.

"You have returned," Athanasia said warmly. Daisy jumped slightly, finding herself in the veil. How was it she could show up there when she wasn't trying and yet couldn't when she did? She looked around, finding they were alone, though she could hear whispering. "They are curious about you."

"Is my family here?" she asked, looking around.

"They are… somewhere," Athanasia said. Daisy turned to look at her.

"You're Athanasia," she said simply. The woman smiled and nodded.

"I see you met with the elders today," she said.

"How did you know?" Daisy asked.

"I am always watching. There is not much one can do here, so we take to watching the living whenever we can," she said.

"Including my family?" she asked. Athanasia nodded.

"Do you wish to see them? You are free to roam wherever in this world," she said.

"Perhaps another time… I have so many questions," Daisy said. Athanasia motioned for her to follow. She walked over and a stone bench materialized. The two women sat.

"I am sure you do," she said, gazing at the young redhead. "This is a great gift. But not without its trials. It requires much bravery and strength."

"What will happen to my brother?" she asked, looking over at the translucent woman. Athanasia took a deep breath.

"While he was only here a short time, I do not think he will face many effects," Athanasia said. "But death lingers with those who have been beyond the veil. Even you will feel this after time." A pained expression came across her face.

"Is that why you wouldn't come as often as you got older?" Daisy asked.

"Yes... it can be draining. And... well... you will find that it can be weary on your soul," she replied. Daisy looked down at her hands, thousands of questions filling her head. She wasn't even sure to begin.

"Is it possible for me to get stuck here?" she asked, deciding to go with the biggest fear she had at the moment.

"You have the gift of Hades, so you shall be able to pass through. But, you can only bring back a soul that has a body to return to," she said. Daisy looked up at her, her eyes widening.

"So… I can't bring back Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus or the others," she whispered, thinking of Teddy, Harry and the rest of her family. Athanasia smiled sadly.

"No, my dear. They have been here far too long," she said, reaching out to caressed Daisy's cheek. "Our gift only works for those that are newly dead. If the vessel that held their soul is no longer here, they cannot return."

"But… what if we found another body?" Daisy asked. Athanasia chuckled.

"The way your mind works is amazing," she said. "I do not know for I have not tried this. But, I do not think that it would work. A soul is very particular with which body it will inhabit." Daisy nodded. "But… you can communicate with them whenever you want. And… you can bring their spirits to the land of the living for a short time. But they will return here."

"Is it similar to ghosts?" Daisy asked. Athanasia nodded.

"Yes, but still a bit different," she said.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "How do you do all of this? How am I supposed to do all of this? I still can't get beyond the veil except when I'm asleep."

"Part of that you must discover for yourself, but there is a journal. It was mine that I kept from when I was a young girl until I died," she said. "You must find it. It will help you until you can learn how to reach me whenever you want." Daisy nodded.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"I fear so much time has passed, but I should think that it could be in my old home," she said. "Nikos will help you find it."

" _Daisy…"_

Daisy looked around the room.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"I believe your mother is calling for you," Athanasia said. Daisy turned to look at her again. "Have faith and courage, young one. You will need it." Daisy nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was sitting up in the hammock as her mother came up the stairs.

"There you are. Have a good afternoon with Nikos?" she asked. Daisy looked over at her, blinking.

"He sent me home after we met with the elders and had lunch with them. I guess I must have fallen asleep," she said. Iris stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Have you been asleep this whole time?" she asked.

"I guess so," Daisy said, starting to stand. She felt invigorated. She finally had some answers. And now that she knew that she couldn't get stuck in the veil unless something happened to her body, she felt the fear starting to fade a bit. She couldn't wait to meet Nikos the next morning and tell him what she found out. "Don't worry, Mum. It was actually rather helpful." Iris stepped into the room and sat on Daisy's bed.

"Did you go there?" she asked softly. Daisy nodded.

"I spoke with her - Athanasia," Daisy said. Iris' eyes widened.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Well, for starters I can't get stuck there," Daisy said, smiling slightly.

"That's a relief," Iris replied.

"But, I still don't know how to get there outside of my dreams. She told me to look for her journal. It would help. And well, she and Nikos and the elders seem to think I'm getting in my own way… again," Daisy said, frowning slightly.

"I suppose that only you can figure out why that is and how to get passed it. It was the same before," Iris said thoughtfully. Daisy nodded slowly as her frown deepened. Her thoughts had turned to the other news she had found out. "What is it, darling?" Daisy took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I can't bring them back," she said softly. "Aunt Lily. Uncle James. The rest. It's been too long. She said I could only bring back those that have a body to return to." Iris took a deep breath and nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Well… that's a bit of a blow, but I was already suspecting as much," she said. But then she looked up at her daughter and smiled. "But… it's no matter." Iris pushed herself off the bed. "Care to help me with dinner?"

"Sure," Daisy replied as she started to follow her mother down to the kitchen. While they worked happily enough, Iris keeping up a steady stream of conversation about her and Jamie's training that day, Daisy could still sense a sadness under it all. She looked at her mother, seeing that she really had been secretly hoping Daisy would be able to bring them back. All of them.

She decided at that moment that she would hurry and find the journal so that she could master her gifts. And then she would bring the spirits of her family back so they could all see them again. And she would do it as often as she could.

* * *

 **And finally we are starting to learn some of Daisy's limitations. There are obviously a lot more things to figure out, but we're getting there. ^_^ I hope this chapters answers some of your questions.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	7. Of Quidditch & Weddings

**Of Quidditch and Weddings**

John sat in the chair in Nilsson's office, studying the small figures as they darted around the large play board, his eyes falling on a small 'D' that seemed to whip through the players. He could feel Nilsson staring at him, waiting on a response.

"I think you should move your beaters here and here," John said, standing and pointing out new positions. "That way they'll have better access to the opposing team's chasers without getting in our chasers' way." Nilsson studied the board a bit and then tapped it with his wand, muttering something under his breath. He then stepped back and watched the play again, this time smiling slightly.

"Good eye, Kingfisher," he said, glancing at the man again. John nodded, his eyes following the seeker again. Nilsson glanced back and forth between the board and John before clearing his throat. "Have you been settling in?"

John looked over, not used to his coach asking too many personal questions. Ever since he got back, their conversations had been strictly quidditch and nothing more.

"For the most part. I kept my place on the chance I wanted to come back, so at least I didn't have to worry about that. And the guys are keeping me busy in my free time," he said. "Things are pretty much how they were… besides the job, that is." Nilsson nodded slowly.

"You been going to physical therapy still?" he asked, studying the former beater.

"Yea, twice a week. Still don't have full range in my shoulder, but then again they said I'd never get that back. But it's helping with the pain," he said. "Doesn't ache as much as it used to."

"That's good," Nilsson replied. "I know it doesn't seem like much now, but it'll help out in the long run."

"Suppose you would know best about that," John said. Nilsson nodded, his hand unconsciously moving to his injured leg.

"Noticed you've been spending a lot of time with the Woods in your free time," he said, turning his eyes back to the board. John glanced at him, unable to read his face.

"Yea… still good friends," he said. "Despite everything."

"You know, if it's going to be too hard to work with Daisy, I can-"

"Coach, it's fine," John said, cutting him off. The older man looked over at him, concerned. "It's difficult, I'll give you that, but it'll be fine. Just… need some time. And we're all professionals here. It'll work out."

"I worry about her too," Nilsson said softly. "I think the whole team does, to be honest. Now that everything is out in the open." John looked over at him, wondering just how it was Nilsson figured out what he was thinking. Maybe he was a Legilimens as well. Or just had an uncanny ability to read people. "With everything going on and… that stunt she pulled at the ministry. I worry that she'll get herself into real trouble."

"Well, hopefully the Prostatis will help her," John said. "And she'll figure it out before she gets back." Nilsson nodded.

"It's good she's gotten away for a bit. While she's tough, sometimes I worry how she handles the pressure. With the press and learning new things and everything… could be just a matter of time before it catches up to her," Nilsson said, his brow furrowed. "It wasn't that good last year and the last thing we need is a repeat of that mess. Especially Daisy. She's hard enough on herself as it is."

John thought back to early in the season, when Daisy couldn't seem to get out of her head. She wasn't under nearly the same amount of pressure then as she was now. He was worried as well that she'd crack. It had taken him, Wills and everyone to keep her from completely exploding.

"Pix is one of the strongest people I know. She'll pull through this. And she's got us to help," he said finally.

"True," Nilsson said. "And let's hope this Network doesn't figure out what she can do. They'll be after her again."

"We won't let anyone take her again," John vowed. Nilsson looked over at him and nodded.

"Right," he said, smiling slightly. He turned back to the board, watching it again. "You think Blanks can hit this far?"

"If not, I think I know some drills that will get him hitting that far by the time the season starts," John replied. Nilsson smiled at him.

"Knew you'd make a great assistant coach."

* * *

"AGAIN!" Oliver roared from where he was hovering on his broom towards the middle of the pitch. Remus breathed heavily and glared down at him.

"You think he's trying to kill us?" he asked Alan as he flew to a stop next to him, breathing just as heavily.

"Just trying to make sure we're ready to practice with the rest of the team," Alan wheezed.

"Blimey, he wasn't this hard in school," Remus shot back.

"We weren't professionals in school. Guess this is his professional level coaching," Alan replied.

"I don't know how Jamie stands it. Do you think he forgot we won beaters of the year? No need to push us quite this hard," Remus said.

"BOYS!" Oliver shouted again. The two quickly set up and started through the drill again. It felt like the millionth time they went through it as their reaction time lagged while their muscles were screaming in pain. Though thankfully they both managed to keep up their aim. Barely.

"Are you lot playing quidditch or just flying around for your health?!" Oliver bellowed. Alan grit his teeth and sent the bludger flying wide, nearly hitting Remus.

"WATCH IT!" Remus shouted as he ducked out of the way. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"LET'S TAKE A BREAK!" he shouted at the two and started flying down to the pitch. Remus and Alan landed and immediately sat down on the grass, completely winded. Remus glanced over at his brother, slightly worried. He was looking disheveled, sporting a couple days' growth of a beard and dark circles under his brown eyes. Remus had never seen Alan this worn out or looking so messy. Alan was always the best dressed and best groomed of the three brothers. The other day, Remus noticed that Alan had been walking around the flat in sweat pants after they got back from practice.

It was unlike him.

"You alright?" Remus asked after making sure their father was still out of earshot. Alan glanced over at him and sighed, rubbing his face.

"Not been sleeping well," he admitted. "I keep having these dreams… I'm back there. With the others."

"Is it keeping you up?" Remus asked.

"A bit, but that's not the weirdest part… Sometimes – when I'm not sleeping - I think I hear them," he said, softly. Remus frowned. "The others. I swear I heard Aunt Lily commenting on how messy my room was the other day." Remus chuckled slightly.

"It is a mess," he said. Alan frowned.

"Not as bad as yours," he shot back. "But that's besides the point… I'm hearing the voices of our dead relatives, Remus. That's not normal. I can't tell if it's auditory hallucinations or if it's something else."

"You hear any of the others?" Remus asked. Alan sighed.

"Sometimes. I heard Uncle Fred yesterday," he said. "And Aunt Tonks this morning in the kitchen." Remus stared at him a moment.

"What if… what if this has to do with what happened?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Alan replied, frowning slightly. "I mean, we don't really know what the side effects could be. Maybe because I was dead for a few minutes, now I can occasionally hear our dead relatives."

"We should try to talk to Pix. See if she's found out anything," Remus said. "You talk to her lately?" Alan shook his head.

"She hasn't been writing. Not sure why she's being so cut off," he replied. "But I should owl her. See if she could look into it or get the professor to."

"Up you two lazy oafs," their father said as he walked up, holding out water bottles. The two stood and grabbed them, eagerly drinking. Alan gave Remus a short shake of the head, signaling that he wasn't to say anything to their dad about what they had just been talking about.

"So… any closer to accepting Wills?" Remus asked with a grin, directly his attention to their dad. Oliver frowned at him.

"That has nothing to do with quidditch," he retorted. "And we're here to get you two up to Puddlemere standard."

"You'll have to accept him at some point, Dad," Alan added, enjoying the change in conversation. The two certainly enjoyed taking the piss out of their father. Especially in terms of Wills. And it was time for a bit of payback after the grueling sessions he had been putting them through. Oliver scowled at the two.

"But not yet," Oliver said stubbornly. Both boys started chuckling.

"They are practically living together now," Remus said, careful how he worded it. Daisy would kill him if he told their dad about her current living arrangements before she had the chance.

"I'm none too thrilled about that," Oliver said. "She's entirely too young."

"You weren't so upset when she moved in with Kingfisher," Remus countered.

"I wasn't happy about that either," Oliver said. "But at least he wasn't that much older than Pix."

"Reckon after what happened in the veil, both of Pix and Wills are fairly eager to take the next step," Alan said. "Might not be long before he pops the question and all."

"Over my dead body," Oliver growled. "And then I'd have Pix bring me back so I can murder Wills with my own two hands." Remus and Alan chuckled again.

"Seriously, Dad. It would be easier to just accept it," Remus said, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't have to accept a goddamn thing!" Oliver shouted. "She's my daughter!" Remus and Alan stared at him a bit, sensing they may have pushed him a bit farther than they wanted to. Oliver sighed heavily and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"We get it. We worry about her too. But… she's going to figure this out," Remus said. Oliver looked at him and nodded silently.

"And someday she is going to want to marry Wills," Alan added. The glower was back as Oliver huffed, seemingly searching for something to say.

"Well… not yet. I told them when Pix is 25. Though preferably I'd like her to be 30. She's got her career to think about and all," he said finally, causing Alan and Remus to roll their eyes.

"You been giving Jamie this much trouble with him marrying Lila?" Remus asked.

"That's different. Jamie is older," Oliver said.

"It's not that different. The main difference is you're trying to hold on to Pix," Alan said reasonably.

"Well can you blame me? She's my only daughter. My little girl. And she's only 21. Too young to get married," Oliver said feebly. Remus and Alan glanced at each other.

"Dad…"

"Get back up in the air, you two. I want you to have everything down by the time Jamie gets back," Oliver said gruffly. Remus and Alan sighed while shooting one last glance at each other.

"Yes, Coach."

* * *

"Where should we put Great-Aunt Muriel?" Molly asked, looking over the vast seating chart that was spread out over the coffee table at her and Dominique's flat.

"Nowhere near Freddie and James. If they prank her, we'll never hear the end of it. In fact, perhaps we shouldn't put Freddie and James near each other," Lucy said from where she sat in an armchair going over something on a long scroll. She bellowed in frustration and threw it to the floor. "Dad's gone mental! We're only about 100 Galleons over budget and he keeps sending me reports every day showing where we can tighten up!"

"He's only trying to help," Dominique said as she and Victoire walked out of the kitchen with more wine.

"I wish he'd help in some other less infuriating way," Lucy grumbled. "He and Mum are barely paying for anything, so I'm not sure why he's so hung up on the cost. Besides, Ryan makes loads with the Arrows."

"I think this is the only way Dad knows how to help," Molly said as she held her glass up to Dominique, who promptly refilled it. She kept her eyes trained on the seating chart as she reached down with her other hand and moved a few name cards around.

"If it's not Dad, it's Gran. The other day she tried to order pink sashes for the aisles. PINK! Even though I clearly told her my colors are gray and cream," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, could you imagine a PINK wedding?! With mine and Ryan's hair color!"

"Still trying to change things, then?" Dominique asked as she and Victoire sat on the floor and started reaching for a pile of RSVPs to help Molly with the seating chart.

"Of course, she is. I swear, she clearly ignored me at the florist's the other day when she, Mum and I went in to discuss my bouquet," Lucy said. "Baby's breath… what is she thinking?"

"Perhaps she was thinking it'd be a nice touch," Molly muttered only so Dominique and Victoire could hear. The two women chuckled and then abruptly stopped when they saw Lucy glaring at them.

"You know, it would help if you loosened up a bit," Victoire said diplomatically. "Planning a wedding is stressful enough without letting every single, tiny thing get to you."

"Yea, and it would make things loads easier for us," Molly added. Lucy glared at her sister.

"I am NOT being unreasonable," she stated. Molly, Dominique and Victoire all just stared at her. "What?! Come on!"

"You yelled about napkins for three hours the other day," Molly said blandly. "Napkins, Lucy."

"And you sent your mum a howler for not keeping Gran in check," Victoire added.

"You have been way more uptight than I can remember," Dominique said.

"Well, I mean… it is my wedding. It has to be perfect!" Lucy exclaimed, sitting up.

"New flash, it's not going to be perfect," Victoire said with a smile.

"But yours was!" Lucy whined. Victoire laughed loudly.

"Absolutely was not, and you know it! The flowers were late to the venue, Freddie managed to set something on fire before things got started. AND the triplets got Teddy so drunk the night before that Aunt Iris had to brew up a quick batch of ultra-strength hangover tonic just to get him on his feet," Victoire replied. "And that's just part of it."

"And let's not forget all the drama that was going on with Daisy and Toby," Dominique said, rolling her eyes. Lucy just stared at her. "Look, things are going to go wrong. Some of that is out of your control. Just… relax a bit more. It's supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life, for Merlin's sake!" Lucy sighed and sat back in her chair reaching for her wine glass.

"Suppose you're right…" she said. She glanced over at Molly. "Oh, right. Probably shouldn't put Wills and Kingfisher together."

"Already taken care of. John is Ryan's best man, so he'll be at the bridal party table," Molly said, looking down at the chart. "Wills is with Aunt Iris, Uncle Oliver, Christos, Remus and Alan."

"Don't put him next to Uncle Oliver unless you want World War III," Victoire said.

"I've got Aunt Iris and Christos in between them to run interference," Molly said. Lucy seemed to relax slightly as she watched the three women get to back to work. Her eyes started twinkling slightly as they fell on Dominique.

"So, Dom… Ryan says that Paul's been asking advice on how to propose," she said, smiling. Dominique froze slightly as she looked up at Lucy. Molly and Victoire tried to stifle giggles as the color started draining from her face.

"He what?" she asked.

"Come on, Dom. We all know you two will end up married," Victoire said, pushing her younger sister playfully.

"Yea, but I didn't think he'd ask so soon," she said. "What with everything going on…"

"Suppose that's why he's been thinking about it," Molly mused.

"But… is it such a good time?" Dominique asked. Victoire frowned slightly, expecting Dominique to be happy about the news.

"Do you not want to marry Paul?" she asked softly.

"I do. I mean, I love him and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I just… well… it's not like with Jamie and Lila or Daisy and Wills. We don't have this connection that shows you you're meant to be with someone to fall back on… And I don't want to get engaged and married with everything going on," she said. "I mean, what if he is rushing it because of the war?"

The women were silent a few moments before Molly spoke.

"That's reasonable," she said. "I mean, it would be better to wait until things settle down, if you want to be sure the war isn't the reason why." Dominique nodded.

"And we have only been back together for several months. How long were you and Teddy together before he proposed?" she asked, looking at Victoire.

"Awhile. We dated all through school and then some more afterwards," she said. Dominique looked at Lucy.

"And you and Ryan have been together a bit as well," Dominique said.

"True, but you and Paul were together for about a year before you broke up," Lucy said. Dominique sighed.

"Just… I feel like there are other more important things to focus on before Paul and I decide to get married," Dominique said.

"But what about true love?" Lucy wailed from the armchair, causing all the women to start laughing.

"You and your bloody true love," Dominique replied, rolling her eyes. "True love can wait a bit."

"Just don't wait too long or you'll end up an old maid like me," Molly said, smiling ruefully.

"Oh, shut it, Mols. You'll find someone," Lucy said encouragingly. Molly chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder," she said.

"You know… you should ask Toby out," Victoire said. All three women looked over at her.

"Why would I do that?" Molly asked, surprised. Victoire just shrugged.

"He's a nice bloke. You deserve a nice bloke," she said. Molly just shook her head and chuckled. She had never really seen Toby in that light.

"We'll see about that," she said.

* * *

 **Thought we needed some insight on where everyone else is at the moment. With all the focus on Daisy and the investigation, I sometimes forget there are other things going on with this story... And we got a taste of Lucy's bridezilla.** **Plus, I know some folks were wondering what sort of effect being dead would happen with Alan. It's only slight, since he was only dead for a bit. But thought there had to be something.**

 **NiffytheGoldenNiffler - Yea, that does sound like Daisy 100%. She'll gradually start to learn more about her limits as she spends more time with Athanasia. She's definitely pushing herself a lot at the moment because she wants to master everything specifically so she can bring everyone back for her family. Haha! Of course they're all still speculating about Wills. And I felt like we needed at least a mention of the other cousins since they've all been at Hogwarts this whole time.**

 **AleenaBean - As you can see, there was a bit of a side effect with Alan. But at least it's nothing drastic. It comes back into play a couple chapters from now. And in terms of Chris, at first he's suspicious, but as we keep going, you'll find out that he's just sensing her holding something back. But I don't want to give too much away just yet on that...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	8. Of Plans

**Of Plans**

Magnus sat at the table, waiting for Tobias to come in with the latest reports. He had some of his best minds working on the extraction plan for Daisy Wood. And he was determined that they would not fail this time.

"So sorry. I was waiting on that last owl to come in," Tobias said as he rushed into the room and place a pile of parchments in front of Magnus. He looked up at the man and then reached for the papers.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The Woods are currently on the island and therefore untraceable," Tobias said. "But they will return to London in about a week and a half."

"Good, perhaps by then she will know more about her powers. I want her at full strength," Magnus said, looking through the papers.

"But… won't it be more difficult then?" Tobias asked. Magnus fixed him in a withering glare.

"We must have her at full strength so that she can bring the others back," he said flatly. "How are things with the ministry?"

"Our source says they are being bogged down by interviews. They apparently have brought in every member of the British groups, along with the ones they've detained. It's taking time to get through them all," he said.

"They found anything useful?" Magnus asked.

"So far, no. Just the one Parisian group," he said. "No more than that. Seems your precautions have worked." Magnus nodded slowly.

"Of course they have," he stated. "What news on the Prostatis?" Tobias shifted slightly on his feet.

"Well… the Greek groups haven't been able to find anymore than what's been released publicly. Granted that's a lot more than what we had to begin with," he said. Magnus glanced up at him. "We can't find the island and so far the only Prostatis currently off the island is Christos Aliefantis. The nephew of Nikos, the professor. He was there at the ministry that night." Magnus sat back in his chair.

"I remember. He turned into a hydra," he said. "Impressive magic. Perhaps we should attempt to grab him. Bring him in for some questioning…"

"We can start on an extraction plan, but it will be difficult, sir. His workplace and residence are highly warded - they've implemented Prostatis magic and we cannot seem to find a way around it," Tobias said.

"Then pick him up off the street," Magnus said boredly.

"He's hardly ever on the street, choosing instead to orb everywhere directly," Tobias replied. Magnus took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Then I suppose the best we can do for now is to start on a plan and keep an eye on these Prostatis," he said. Tobias nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'll go speak with the teams right away," he said before leaving the room. Magnus sighed and reached for another paper, this one showing the Woods all seated at the countryhouse. They had apparently agreed to a sit-down interview with The Prophet. Oliver looked as though he had been glaring daggers at the reporter while Iris smiled brightly with the three boys - or men, rather - beaming next to her. Daisy on the other end kept shooting glares in the reporter's direction as well, but then turning back to the camera to smile slightly.

 _The Truth Behind the Woods_

Browsing through the article, it was all the information they had been trying to get their hands on - details of their gifts and when they started showing. How they were connected to the upcoming danger and how Iris' had been connected to the Second Wizarding War. Remus and Alan were not gifted, it would seem. There was no mention of Daisy going through the veil, which Magnus had been expecting. No doubt trying to keep it under wraps in the hopes that he and his Network hadn't found out. He smiled slightly, basking in the knowledge that they were one step ahead than what the Woods and their family thought.

The end of the article touched upon the Woods' quidditch careers, with Remus and Alan transferring to Puddlemere while Daisy would stay on the Arrows. The opening of the season was coming up in about two months with a number of friendlies scattered about before then. He shook his head, unable to understand the draw to the sport as he looked over a few photos of the Woods in action. He settled on a photo of Daisy triumphantly holding up the snitch at the finals.

"Soon enough, Daisy Wood. Soon enough."

* * *

"Well, it seems we are all here," Nikos said brightly as he looked around the room. Christos had joined them for the meeting while Hermione's head was visible from the large fireplace. All the elders were there as well.

"How are things going?" Hermione asked.

"The Woods are coming along rather well," Nikos said. "Jamie can now manipulate the emotions of about 10 people at once and Iris has created a shield large enough to protect at least half a town. I've no doubt they will be able to accomplish more by the time we return."

"And Daisy?" Christos asked. Nikos sighed.

"She can still only go to the veil in her dreams. We have been trying to get her there outside that, but it is not working," he said.

"But… she has found Athanasia," Lena said.

"Who?" Hermione asked, appearing to be looking down at something. No doubt a mound of notes she had prepared for the meeting.

"The last of our kind to have this gift," Felix explained. "Daisy has been meeting with her in her dreams."

"She has told us to look for a book - her journal. I've no doubt that once we find it, it will reveal everything Daisy needs to know to master her gift," Nikos said. "But in the meantime, speaking with her has been useful. We have learned one limit to Daisy's power - she cannot bring someone back if there is no body for the soul to return to." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"So she can't bring back Voldemort or Grindelwald. That is a relief," she said. "Should we make this public? Perhaps it would help throw off the Network?"

"No," Lena said. "I do not think we should divulge Daisy's power just yet. She needs to master it before we let the world know what she can do."

"But… the Network, they're looking for one of you who can bring back the dead," Hermione said.

"Our borders are protected. They will not find us," Calantha said, glancing over at Christos. "And Christos is strong. They will not take him or Nikos when they return to the world. Or any of us that may leave the island."

"I believe they will find it hard to snatch someone who can become any living creature in the world," Christos said with a grin. Hermione nodded.

"Very well, then," she said.

"How is the investigation?" Nikos asked.

"Slow. As if we didn't have enough work with all the questionings. Our team is having issues working with some of the others. Specifically, MACUSA," she said with a sigh. The elders looked at each other a moment, likely conferring silently, before they looked back to the fire.

"We shall send some of our best trackers," Timotheos said. "They will help you. Perhaps it will move things along."

"Not sure how well Teddy'll take that. More people to manage," Hermione commented before catching herself. "I mean… no disrespect… oh bother…"

"It is fine, Hermione," Calantha said with a smile. "I believe he will find them easier to work with than these Americans." Christos grinned, already seeing who would be coming. "We will send them in the next few days."

"If they are anything like Christos, I think he'll probably like them tremendously more than the Americans," Hermione commented. Nikos chuckled.

"They will be helpful, of that I can assure you," he replied.

"Well, if that's it, I should go inform Harry and the others," Hermione said.

"That is all," Lena said.

Hermione disappeared from the fireplace as Christos stood.

"I will go to Oliver's and start making preparations for the new Prostatis," he said, grinning. He then disappeared. Nikos sighed and looked at the elders.

"She is still struggling," Lena said, frowning slightly. "More than you said."

"She is frustrated with herself," Nikos admitted. "And she won't say it, but she still holds fear for the veil."

"Perhaps it would help if she were to speak with others," Calantha said gently. "Her family?" Nikos nodded slowly.

"Perhaps that could help. I will suggest it when I see her next," he said, standing. "But first we must find this journal."

"Good luck," Felix said.

* * *

Dominique looked up from her desk into Teddy's office where she could see Richards smirking at him while Teddy was attempting to keep a calm exterior. They had blown off a lot of steam - and even more firewhisky - the other night and he seemed better when they returned to work. But it seemed all that resolve was about to fly out the window.

"Explosion in three, two, one…" Tori muttered from next to her, causing Dominique to laugh softly. Sure enough, Teddy's face went red as he took a deep breath.

"Here it comes," Dominique replied as she sat back in her chair. But just before Teddy could say anything, the door to the department flew open and Hermione walked in. Immediately, everyone was on their feet, muttering "Good morning," to the Minister.

"Where's Teddy?" she asked, looking over at Dominique and Molly.

"In there with Richards," Dominique replied. Hermione sighed and walked over, pulling the office door open.

"Out here, now," she said, interrupting Teddy's rant. Teddy stopped and blinked as Richards began following Hermione out. She walked over to Pace's office and knocked on the door before sticking her head in. "I need everyone on the floor." She then walked to the center of the department, calmly waiting as everyone filed in. Harry had slipped into the department and was now leaning against the wall, smiling slightly. Hermione took a deep breath and looked around the room, meeting the eyes of the various teams within the British ministry as well as the few international teams that were now set up shop there.

"I have an announcement to make," she said, her voice full of authority. "I have been speaking with the Prostatis. They will be sending a few trackers to help aid in our search for the Network." Whispering immediately broke out as Hermione locked eyes with Harry, who just shrugged. "They will arrive a couple days from now and will be working with Teddy's team." She looked over at the auror, whose eyes widened. "I expect everyone to welcome them and work diligently with them. Who knows, perhaps there are a few things we can learn."

"But, Minister… we already have several international teams helping with this. Are you sure we need more?" Richards asked. Hermione leveled a glare at him, causing the man to shrink back slightly. Dominique and Molly couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Seeing as none of you have yet to find anything substantial about the whereabouts of Magnus Hansen Orphington, then yes. I do believe we need their help," she said coldly.

"I apologize, Minister. I didn't mean to offend," he said. "I will need to inform Madam President of this."

"No need. Harry and I have already spoken with her," Hermione said lightly. "She agrees that we are in need of their help."

"But are you sure we can trust them?" Richards asked. Hermione glared at him again.

"For thousands of years the Prostatis have stepped in to protect the world. They did so without seeking glory and solely because it was the right thing to do. I see no reason why we shouldn't trust them. What's more, I am the Minister for Magic, Mr. Richards. I make the decisions here and you follow my orders. While you're here, you would do well to remember that," she said. Dominique snorted quietly, fighting hard to contain her laughter as Richards' face went pale. Tori elbowed her but was struggling to contain her own laughter.

"That is all. Any questions can be directed towards your team leaders. Reports have already been sent to them and the head of department," Hermione said. "Get to work." She then strode out of the office with Harry shooting a grin towards his nieces before following her out.

As soon as she left, the office broke out in frenzied murmurs as Teddy walked over to the group of desks, slightly stunned.

"If I hadn't said it before, I love your aunt. She's so badass," Tori said to Dominique, grinning.

"She is a bit of spitfire," Dominique replied.

"Dare say all the women in your family are," Toby added.

"Well she had to be in order to be named Minister of Magic," Molly said, sitting down.

"All those reforms she did… She really is someone to look up to," Tori said. They all looked at Teddy.

"Well… I guess we'll need to bring in a few more desks," he said finally.

"Where do you think they'll be staying?" Molly asked.

"With Uncle Oliver and Aunt Iris probably. They're the only ones with space. Unless Harry and Ginny put them up at Grimmauld Place," Teddy replied.

"Figured Christos would try to squeeze them into the Woods' flat," Dominique said.

"They can apparate anywhere they like, so suppose it doesn't really matter where they stay," Teddy added.

"What sort of gifts do you suppose they'll have?" Dominique asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, looking over at her.

"Well, most of them have some sort of special gift," Toby said. "Christos can turn into any animal."

"Oh, right. And Jamie can control emotions," Dominique said. Tori nodded slowly.

"Right… I remember reading about that. Iris can do massive shields. What can Daisy do again?" she asked.

"We don't know," Molly said quickly. "She hasn't shown one yet." Tori nodded.

"What was it like seeing Christos in action? I read in the report he turned into a hydra," she said, grinning. Dominique looked over at Chris.

"It was brilliant," she said. "Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Though it got a bit cramped. He was massive," Chris said.

"Rollins!" Richards barked as he walked up to the desks, causing Tori to jump slightly. "Meeting. Now." Tori huffed and rolled her eyes as she stood.

"See you guys later," she grumbled as she followed him over to one of the meeting rooms. She sat down and waited as the rest of the MACUSA team filed in and then Richards did the necessary charms to provide some privacy.

"I'm sure you all know what this is about," Richards said, looking around the group. "More Prostatis are coming. While the Minister may trust them, I do not." Tori fought off rolling her eyes, instead choosing to fix Richards in a cold stare with her arms crossed in front of her. She glanced over at Violet and Martins, finding both of them with similar looks of annoyance on their faces.

"I don't think we should be wasting our time on the Prostatis," Martins said. "They are only coming to help." Richards shot him a glare.

"You are my team and you will do what I tell you to do," he said menacingly.

"What would the President say?" Tori ventured to ask, earning her a glare.

"You will keep an eye on them and report back to me everything that you find. Dismissed," he said. The group stood and started filing out of the room. Richards grabbed Tori's arm as she passed, pulling her close to him. "And you will keep watching the Woods."

"I told you - I'm not spying on them for you. Get Witt to do it," she spat, yanking her arm from his grip and continuing over to the desks. Dominique, Molly and Toby were all still having an animated conversation about the Prostatis while Chris was calmly watching her, a curious look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked softly, leaning towards her as he watched Richards storm out of the department.

"Just Richards being a dick. Like usual," she muttered.

"Is it getting out of hand?" he asked. "Anything we can help with?" Tori flashed him a weak smile.

"Like I said, nothing I can't handle on my own," she replied. "I'm used to it." Chris nodded shortly.

"Let us know if there's anything we can do," he said.

"I will."

* * *

 **Finally, we get a glimpse into what is going on with the Network. I know it was a long time coming, but had to work some things out.**

 **Guest - It's fun having Remus and Alan mess with people. There's a fun chapter coming up with that... And Dom will. Ultimately, she loves Paul. So they'll have a happy ending.**

 **AleenaBean - It was a little tough coming up with that. I felt he needed something, but I didn't want it to be something drastic since he was only dead for a few minutes. And it does come into play a bit later on.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	9. Searches, Pranks & Confrontations

**Searches, Pranks & Confrontation**

Daisy looked around the room, finding herself yet again in the veil. She had only managed a few minutes here and there over the past few nights, her exhaustion finally catching up to her, causing her to fall into a deep dreamless sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. While she was eager to get the rest, it didn't bode well for learning from Athanasia or finding the location of the journal.

She and Nikos spent their days searching his records for anything that might mention where she lived while she was alive. Even going out and checking some of the older homes in the village. Occasionally she would attempt to connect to the veil, but nothing happened - still. She was starting to get even more frustrated.

Which is why she was nearly elated to find herself standing in the veil, even though her heart was starting to race.

"You have finally come back, dear Daisy," Athanasia said from behind her. Daisy turned to face her, smiling slightly though she felt a chill running through her body. "My dear, why do you still fear this place?"

"Just… kind of gives me the creeps," she said, looking around. She could hear murmurs, see shadows shifting in the corners. Not far off, she could see the veil, hear her family on the other side. "Why is that always there? I know they aren't on the other side."

"It is there to remind you that you are from the land of the living," Athanasia said. "Lest you forget."

"What would happen if I forgot?" Daisy asked.

"Then you would likely stay here though the only thing that would keep you here is yourself," Athanasia said.

"So… not stuck. But what would happen to my body? Would it… you know..." Daisy faltered, not quite wanting to say the words out loud.

"It would wait for your soul to return… but even with us… our bodies cannot wait forever," she said. Daisy nodded.

"Is that what happened to you? Did you forget?" Daisy asked. Athanasia shook her head.

"I never forgot. But there did come a time when I did not want to return to the living… I began to spend more time here than I did there," she said softly.

"But couldn't you just bring them back?" Daisy asked.

"There comes a time, Daisy, when a person knows it is their time to move on. We have the gift over death, but not the gift over time," she said. "Old age will catch up to us all someday." Daisy nodded. "But this is not what I wanted to speak to you about today. We only have so much time… there are some people that I wish for you to meet." Daisy looked at her confused.

Athanasia looked away, smiling as she held her hand out. From the shadows, a couple appeared, walking towards her. They both looked like they could be about her age. Daisy's eyes widened as she took in the woman's long red, curls. The man's dark unruly hair and glasses.

"Aunt Lily? Uncle James?" she breathed. The woman ran to her, taking Daisy in her arms.

"I had hope that one of these times I would get to see you. We've heard you've been visiting," she said, her green eyes swimming in tears. Daisy looked over at James and then stepped over to hug him.

"It's good to finally meet you," he said, smiling down at her. Daisy looked back and forth between the two.

"Mum will be happy to hear that I've seen you," she said. Lily nodded.

"Please tell her that we watch over her often. And we're both so proud of all she's done," she said, grinning as she touched Daisy's cheek.

"Blimey, seeing her up close - she really is the spitting image of Iris," James said. Daisy laughed.

"Mum always said I remind her of you, Aunt Lily," Daisy said.

"It's so good to see you, Daisy… All these years we've been watching, never able to communicate with you all. And now…" Lily stopped speaking, momentarily becoming overwhelmed. She kept reaching out and touching Daisy - her cheek or one of her curls - still not quite believing she was there. And knowing that she would be able to return. Daisy looked over at Athanasia.

"Why did you bring them here?" she asked.

"To show you that you have nothing to fear here," Athanasia said softly. Daisy looked back at Lily and James.

"You are so brave, my dear niece," Lily said. "So brave."

"The road ahead is not going to be easy, but you have all of us to help you," James added.

"Where are the others?" Daisy asked. "Can I meet them too?"

"Not now, young Daisy," Athanasia said. "We do not have much time before you wake up. But another time, once you've mastered your gift and you can come when you choose and speak with who you wish." Daisy nodded, smiling at her aunt and uncle.

"I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you," she said. Lily walked her over to a bench and the three sat talking for what felt like hours - though it was not that long. Lily and James talked about when Iris was younger. Lily spoke about the first time she saw her as an infant. Both talked about the mischief she would cause. They had seemed to have had a happy life together - before it all ended.

" _Daisy! Time to get up!"_

Daisy looked around the room, recognizing her mother's voice.

"Is that… Iris?" Lily asked. Daisy nodded.

"I wish that I could take you to her," Daisy said, looking at her aunt. Lily smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, we are bound to here. We can't go back," she said.

"I know, but… someday I'll be able to take you to her… just for a few minutes, but at least you could see and talk to her," Daisy said. Lily smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Someday, yes. But not today," she said.

"It is time to go, Daisy," Athanasia said. Daisy nodded. She looked at Lily and James.

"I'll come see you again," she promised. She then closed her eyes.

When she opened them her mother was just walking into her room, already dressed for the day.

"Oh good! You're awake," Iris said brightly. Daisy sat up and smiled, tears pricking in her eyes. "What's this?"

"Mum… I saw them," she said softly. Iris frowned.

"Who?" she asked.

"Aunt Lily and Uncle James. I've just been talking to them," she said. Iris went silent as her hand came to her mouth.

"Lily and James?" she asked softly. Daisy nodded as Iris walked over and sat on her bed. "Really?"

"They told me about you when you were a child," Daisy said. "How you were always transforming into someone else to play tricks or entertaining Harry." Iris laughed softly, her eyes with a sheen of tears in them. "They watch you, you know."

"I suppose they would," Iris said breathlessly.

"They're always with us, even though we can't see or hear them," Daisy said, reaching out to take her mother's hands. Iris nodded, staring down at her daughter's hands in hers.

"I just… I guess I'm still wrapping my head around this," she said. She looked over at Daisy and smiled. "I still miss them so much."

"I know. They miss you too," Daisy said. She then took a deep breath, determination entering her eyes. "Mum, I'm going to figure this out. And then I'm going to bring them to talk to you whenever you want." Iris wiped her cheeks and then pulled Daisy towards her into a hug.

"I know you will," she said softly. She kissed her cheek and then let go. "Come on then. We've got a long day ahead of us and you'll be needing breakfast." Daisy nodded as she watched her mother stand and walk out of the room. Daisy threw the comforter off and set about getting ready. She didn't know what the day would hold, but she knew that if anything, she needed to master this gift for her family.

* * *

Daisy sighed as she flipped another page in the ancient book she was looking through. She and Nikos still hadn't managed to find anything that held any sort of clue towards where Athanasia's former home was. Many of the homes in the villages were passed down within families, but she had not married and had no children, so it was unclear what happened to her home and property after her death.

"You'd think as great as she was, someone would have thought to write down where she lived or something," Daisy muttered.

"Do not be discouraged, we will find it," Nikos said, looking at her from his desk. She looked up and smiled slightly before returning to the book in front of her on an old, worn table.

"Do you know how she died?" Daisy asked, glancing up at him.

"I suspect it was old age," he said. Daisy nodded and turned back to the book, flipping another page. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She had even gotten to thinking about long she would live with everything going on. She pushed it aside, determined that it would be something to worry about later.

So far, the book she was looking through hadn't gleaned any information on Athanasia. They were scouring through old census records in the village, hoping to come across something referencing her. They had yet to find the records that went back as far as when she was alive.

"Has she said anything to you that would tell you where her home was?" Nikos asked. Daisy shook her head.

"Just that it was there," she said. "But what if her home was destroyed and the journal was lost forever?"

"Do not think such dark thoughts, Daisy. We will find it," Nikos said. Daisy nodded and yawned slightly, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. "Perhaps I shall get us some coffee, no?"

"Thank you, Professor," Daisy said, leaning back in her chair. She rubbed her temples as the professor walked out of the library towards the kitchen. Daisy looked up at the ceiling, allowing her mind to wander.

"If I were a blasted journal, where would I be?" she asked the air quietly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought of Athanasia, her long hair and white dress. Of the things the spoke of while in the veil. Sighing, Daisy opened her eyes and looked forward, jumping slightly to see Athanasia standing before her in the room.

"You're here," Daisy said, sitting up. Athanasia didn't speak, only smiled and started walking out of the room. Daisy jumped to her feet, quickly following. She kept walking, noticing that although Athanasia's gown swished around her, she made no sound. They continued walking until they had stepped out of the front door of Nikos' home onto the busy street. Athanasia stopped and looked back and forth, almost as though she were turned around. She then looked to her left and continued up the street that began to wind up the hill. Daisy continued following as the rest of the village bustled around them. It was as if no one saw them.

Up they continued, almost seeming as if they were going to continue towards the elders' home. But instead of continuing towards them, Athanasia turned off the path, moving through the trees into the forest. Daisy ducked out of the way of branches and had to go back and forth between watching where she was walking and keeping Athanasia in her sights.

She wanted nothing more than to ask where they were going, but she kept quiet. Afraid that if she spoke it would ruin the dream or whatever this was. Onward they continued until Athanasia stepped into a clearing where an old house stood, slightly in ruin. She stopped and looked back at Daisy, smiling softly before turning and looking back at the house. She then stepped towards the door as Daisy moved to follow her.

She then stopped as she heard her name in the breeze.

" _Daisy…"_

She turned and looked around, frowning slightly.

" _Daisy, wake up!"_

* * *

Daisy shot up in her chair and looked around the library. Nikos was standing there. Two mugs of coffee sitting on the table next to him.

"You must have dozed off again," he said, smiling. Daisy shot up from the chair and started out of the house. "Where are you going, Daisy?"

"I think I know where it is!" she said. "I saw something. A dream. Or maybe a vision. Maybe I was in a trance. I don't know. But she showed me." Nikos quickly followed her as she stepped out of the house and started up the street.

"Where are you going?" he asked, finding it difficult to keep up with the swift seeker. Daisy glanced back over her shoulder.

"To Athanasia's home," she said. She then turned and continued up the path. They left the village but instead of continuing up the path, she turned off the way, disappearing into the woods.

"There is nothing here, Daisy," he called out.

"But there is!" Daisy shouted. They continued forward until Daisy came to stop in the clearing. The house was there. Daisy grinned as Nikos stopped at her side.

"Athena, this place must have been hidden for years and faded from memory," he said, looking around. The forest seemed to have grown up around the home, the roots and branches of trees seeming to almost swallow the stone building. Daisy stepped forward, pushing the door open. Inside the home was a mess of leaves and dust. Furniture turned over or broken. Daisy looked around.

"Where would you hide a journal?" she asked, glancing over at Nikos. "You woke me up before I could go inside." Nikos looked around the room.

"I suppose we should begin looking," he said, stepping over to a cabinet and starting to go through it. Daisy perused some shelves, picking up broken bits of pottery and looking through random books. They both quietly poked around the various nooks and crannies before coming to stand in front of the large hearth. Daisy bit her bottom lip, scanning around the room. There wasn't much there, but still they didn't find anything.

"You think she had some sort of hidden compartment or something?" Daisy asked, looking over at Nikos.

"Possibly," he said with a sigh. Daisy looked back at the hearth.

"It must be here. She wouldn't have shown me this place it if it wasn't," she insisted. She looked down, noticing that one of the rocks seemed out of place. Looking at it, she bent down and rested her hand on it, finding it was a bit wobbly. Reaching down with both hands, she felt around the edges and managed to pry it up. Putting it aside, they both looked down, seeing a leather pouch. Daisy held her breath as she reached down and picked it up. Opening it, she reached in, her eyes widening as she felt something inside. She pulled out a small, leather-bound book. She stood as she opened it, seeing faint writing in a language she didn't understand. She looked over at the professor.

"What does it say?" she asked breathlessly. He looked at the first page.

"It says… these are the words of Athanasia," he said starting to grin. Daisy gave a whoop and started jumping around.

"We found it!" she shouted. Laughing she launched into a hug that nearly knocked the professor over. "Come on! Let's go back so you can start translating it!"

* * *

"You sure he's not set to come back anytime soon?" Alan asked, glancing over at Remus. His brother just grinned.

"Checked with Dad. Said he's planning to keep him all afternoon for a strategy session with the assistant coaches," he replied.

"Why is it that Wills is there and the rest of the team isn't?" Alan asked, continuing to work.

"He is the captain. And suppose it's really more for when he retires and takes over as chaser coach someday," Remus replied.

"When do you think we'll start working with the beater coach?" Alan asked.

"Probably when we start up team practices," Remus said. He glanced over at Alan. "Been sleeping any better?" Alan shrugged.

"Doing a bit better," he said, not taking his attention off their work.

"Could use a bit of guidance from Uncle Fred about now," Remus said with a sigh as Alan chuckled.

"It's not like I can just will it to happen. It does when it does," Alan said.

" _You should use a permanent sticking charm - that'll really get a rise out of him,"_ a soft voice said. Alan looked around the flat.

"D'you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Remus asked. He stopped his work and looked over at Alan. "Did you hear him?" Alan stopped and looked around.

"He said we should use a permanent sticking charm," Alan said, looking at Remus. His brother started grinning. He looked around the flat.

"I like the way you think, Uncle Fred!" he shouted.

" _And I like the way you two think,"_ the voice said inside Alan's head. He chuckled.

"Said he likes the way we think," he replied. "Come on. We've got loads more of these to put up before Wills gets back."

The two set back to work in silence for a few moments before Remus glanced over at Alan.

"Is it difficult? Hearing them?" he asked.

"Takes me by surprise most of the time," he said. "But I'm so used to Mum and Jamie in my head - and now Pix - that it's not so odd."

"But you can hear our dead relatives," Remus said. Alan sighed.

"It's not all the time. Just… every so often," Alan said.

"So, it doesn't get annoying?" Remus asked.

"Not as annoying as you asking about it," Alan muttered.

"Have you told Pix yet?" Remus asked, ignoring Alan's mutters.

"Not yet," he said.

"Or Mum or anyone but me?" Remus asked, stopping his work.

"Would you keep at it? We won't finish before he gets back," Alan nearly shouted. Remus sighed and got back to work. "And no, I haven't. I don't want to bother them when they should be focusing on training."

"But you should say something," Remus replied.

"Why do you think I told you?" Alan asked. Remus stopped for a moment.

"Oh," he said. Alan smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, then. It's going to be brilliant when we see the look on Wills' face," he said.

* * *

A couple hours later, the two brothers were crouched down on the balcony of Wills' flat, waiting patiently for the chaser to return home. Their father had told them the strategy session was going on until about 5 p.m., which meant that Wills should be returning any minute. They took a moment to survey their work. They had covered nearly every available surface of the flat downstairs in photos of Daisy. With their sister gone, Wills had been moody. And without their usual source of entertainment, the two had been getting antsy and decided a good prank was in need.

After the success of their "talk" with Wills, they had decided he was the best victim. Lucy would likely murder them if they tried anything and Dominique and Molly were too focused on the investigation to be any fun. Roxanne usually just laughed at them and Freddie and James would attempt to get even. While the idea of a prank war was appealing, they weren't sure if they were quite ready to take that on, though they had entertained the idea of slipping James a potion that would turn him Puddlemere colors for a few hours, intending to sneak into the Falcons' stadium during practice to watch him get reamed out by his coach.

But instead, they were sitting there, waiting on Wills to come home and find his flat full of Pixie.

"What do you think he'll do?" Remus asked.

"Dunno, but I look forward to it," Alan replied. The two chuckled and then went quiet as they heard a familiar tapping on the door. They leaned forward, looking down through the metal railing, waiting.

"What the… for fuck's sake?" they heard from downstairs. They shook with silent laughter as they heard him walk further into the flat. Looking down, they saw him stop just in the living room, looking around at the photos covering the walls and floors with a look of utter shock on his face. Daisy was winking at him and blowing kisses from various angles. In some of them, she was huffing or throwing something. There were a multitude of embarrassing baby photos as well. "What is this?!" Wills looked up, seeing the photos covering the ceiling as well. It was then he saw the two brothers, crouched on the balcony, now unable to contain their laughter as loud guffaws filled the flat.

"Thought you might be missing Pixie a bit," Remus shouted down.

"So, we made sure you wouldn't!" Alan added. Wills glared at them a moment and then looked around and found himself chuckling.

"Good work, lads," he said. "Now get down here and help me take all these down."

The two made their way down the stairs with Alan then walking over to a bag and pulling out a bottle of firewhisky.

"We brought a bit of something for ya," he said, tossing Wills the bottle. Wills looked at it then walked into the kitchen, pulled out some glasses and filled them before walking back in. He handed two to Remus and Alan then took a sip of his own while he looked around.

"How on earth did you get so many photos of Pix?" he asked.

"Simple replication charm," Remus said.

"And there were loads lying around Mum and Dad's," Alan said.

"And then you spent the entire afternoon here posting them about… I have to admire your dedication," Wills said. "But seriously, you have to help me take them down. Pix'll kill me if she gets back and sees this. She'll think I'm obsessed."

Remus and Alan glanced at each other and then quickly sat their glasses down.

"About that…" Remus started.

"Gotta go!" Alan said cheerfully as the two started to bolt from the flat.

"Where are you going?! GET BACK HERE!" Wills shouted, starting to follow them.

"By the way, we used a permanent sticking charm!" Remus shouted just before the two dashed out the front door and apparated. Wills stopped and looked around the flat again, his eyes going wide.

"She really is going to kill me for this…"

* * *

Chris was finishing up his last report for the day as Molly and Dominique were packing up their purses and preparing to leave - no doubt in for another night of wedding plans with Lucy. He glanced over at the meeting rooms where he could see Tori standing with a glare on her face while Richards was yelling at her. She said something back to him which only caused him to get up in her face, sneering something. She blinked slightly but held the glare until he backed away and then left the room. Tori walked over and punched the wall before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She then walked out, stopping suddenly when she realized that Chris was still there, watching.

"What was that about?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged, walking over to her desk.

"Nothing," she said.

"Didn't look like nothing," he said. Tori sighed as she sat down.

"Don't worry about it," she said tensely. Chris just continued to watch her as the rest of the department started filing out. He then stood, grabbing his wand and sliding it into the pocket of his robes.

"Come on, then," he said, motioning towards the door. Tori looked up, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm going to the Woods and you look like you need a drink," he said.

"Not sure about that… I have a lot of-"

"No excuses. Get your things, Rollins," he said, a hint of a smile on his face. Tori sighed and gathered up her things. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and stood.

"Lead the way," she said.

The two walked out of the department and made their way to the lifts, Chris glancing at Tori every so often.

"So… are you going to tell me what's going or will I have to ply you with a load of firewhisky to get it out of you?" he asked. Tori looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"I told you, it's nothing. Richards just doesn't like me that much," she said as they stepped into the lift and headed to the lobby. Chris sighed.

"Fine… firewhisky it is," he said, causing Tori to roll her eyes. They made their way through to the floos, stepping in and arriving at the Woods. Remus and Alan were on the balcony, laughing hysterically over something while standing at a grill.

"Wills coming?" Chris asked, stepping over towards the open doors. The two looked over at him and grinned.

"Reckon he's a bit busy tonight," Remus said. Chris stopped and furrowed his brow.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"Oh nothing… just a bit of redecorating," Alan said, his attention on the steaks he was cooking.

"Redecorating?" Tori asked, moving to stand next to Chris.

"Yea, we posted a load of photos of Pix all over his flat. Took some photos of it for prosperity. They're on the table," Remus said. "Good to see you, Tori. Hope you're hungry."

She stepped closer, closing her eyes as she took a giant whiff of steak, her mouth starting to water.

"That smells good," she said, opening her eyes and smiling.

"Beer's in the fridge," Alan said. "Christos should be in soon from the shop. Might bring Roxanne with him."

"When do I get to meet the rest of the clan?" Tori called out as she pulled two beers out and walked back over to Chris, holding one out.

"James is likely busy with quidditch. Freddie's got a new girlfriend, so probably won't see much of him for the next few weeks. But Pix and Jamie'll be back in a week and a half," Alan said, looking over at her.

"And so, let me guess… you two got bored and decided to prank your sister's boyfriend?" she said, smiling. She wasn't sure, but something about being at the Woods' flat instantly put her in a better mood. Out of the corner of her eye, she could sense Chris watching her.

"Well, it was him or James and Freddie. But we weren't too keen on a prank war starting up," Remus said. "That could get out of hand."

"That happen often?" Tori asked. Chris chuckled.

"Should have been at Hogwarts," he said.

"Any chance an irate Wills might come over later?" Tori asked.

"Nah, he's too busy frantically trying to remove them all before Pix gets back," Alan said.

"He doesn't get that angry, thankfully," Remus said. "Though he might get a bit irked with this one. We did use a permanent sticking charm."

"Good grief," Tori muttered as she took a drink.

Sometime later, Christos and Roxanne had shown up and the guys got the food on the table. Tori had just tucked into her steak, though she couldn't help but keep watching Roxanne, her curly hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. She and Christos had been flirting since they walked in the door.

"So how long have you two been together?" she asked, glancing at Roxanne and Christos. Roxanne's face turned red as Christos chuckled.

"We're not anything," she stuttered slightly as Remus and Alan laughed loudly.

"Sure you're not," Remus replied. Roxanne shot a glare at him.

"Oh, shut it, Remus," she shot at him. Tori laughed and shook her head.

"We are just good friends," Christos said, smiling. Though Tori could sense a bit of something more there.

"So… what's the latest with dear old Richards?" Remus asked, looking at Chris and Tori.

"I didn't even know it was possibly for him to get worse," Tori muttered. "But now that the Prostatis are coming into help, he's about lost his damn mind." Remus and Alan looked at Chris.

"He has gotten a bit more… unreasonable," Chris said. "He and Teddy are at it nearly every minute down." He looked over at Tori. "Why is it he's always after you, though?"

"Told you. Bad blood with my dad," she said with a sigh. Chris looked over at Christos, who was studying her closely.

"Not being honest with us," he said. Tori looked over at him, her eyes wide. She had forgotten he was a Legilimens. She glanced around the table, which had gone silent. Groaning, she put her fork down. She should have known this was an ambush.

"So who's idea was this?" she asked, looking around the table.

"Chris," Remus and Alan said at the same time. She looked over at the blonde auror.

"Look, I could tell there was something you've been holding back. Just thought this might make it easier to tell. We can help," he said with a sigh. She looked over at Christos, who was smiling slightly, nodding his encouragement.

"Fine… Richards wants me to spy on you guys. That's why he's been yelling at me and all pissy with me," she said. "Because I refused to do it." She looked around the table. "The bit about my dad is true as well, but he's mostly pissed that I won't tell him anything about you guys."

"Should have known," Chris said, frowning.

"He's fucking paranoid," Tori exclaimed, feeling the floodgates open now that she had come clean. "I don't even get it! Telling us that we should be watching the Prostatis and watching the Woods. And thinking there's something sneaky going on and… it's ridiculous. The president wants us focusing on searching for the Network. Not wasting our time on that."

"You think it could be something more?" Chris asked.

"No. He may be a prick, but he's not a traitor," Tori said with a sigh. "This is just… Richards chasing shadows and all." Chris glanced over at Christos who nodded.

"She's telling the truth," he said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Alan asked.

"Well… it's not like I can just come in, plop down and say 'Oh, hey guys, so I know we all just met, but my boss wants me to spy on you,'" Tori said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Regardless, at least now we know to keep an eye on him," Alan said seriously. "Even if he's just being a paranoid fool." Tori looked over at him, noticing he was staring at Christos, his face moving slightly. Christos shook his head no. He then looked over, catching Tori's eye and grinning.

"Well, the least we can do is offer you a fun place to unwind after work," he said, holding his beer up. Tori smiled, lifting hers as well.

"That I will definitely take you up on," she said before taking a sip.

The conversation then turned to how things were going at the shop, with Christos regaling Remus and Alan with stories about the new products that he was helping develop with Freddie and George. Roxanne would chime in with a question here and there. Tori was listening in, finding the shop fascinating and making a note to herself to try and stop by sometime. Glancing over, she saw Chris still watching her.

"By the way… thanks," she said softly to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"The intervention," she said, smiling slightly. Chris chuckled.

"Told you I was going to get it out of you one way or another," he said. "At least this way doesn't involve a hangover tomorrow." Tori nodded.

"I should have mentioned something sooner," she said.

"It's fine. I know you're not spying on us. And at least now we can help wherever we can," he replied. "Even if it's just blowing off some steam."

"I appreciate it," Tori said. Chris shrugged.

"Well, what are teammates for?" he said. "We've got your back."

* * *

 **Sorry it's taking some time! I'm super stuck on the chapter with how Athanasia and then Daisy figures out how to use their gifts. I don't know why this is not coming to me so easily, but it is what it is. I've got parts of chapters written after that... just that chapter... But never fear. I've gotten through writer's block before. I will this time.**

 **But with this chapter, I thought we were all in need of a Wood prank. And we finally see what Chris was thinking in terms of Tori.**

 **AleenaBean - I know. Badass Hermione is awesome. She's the boss and not afraid to put Richards in his place.**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, I know. He's based off the biggest jerk in nearly every cop drama I've ever watched. Keep your eyes on that one. Glad that you're enjoying it! Sorry the chapters are coming a bit slower! Hoping once I get passed this latest writer's block, the rest will come quickly... as usual.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	10. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

Dominique grumbled as she straightened her ministry robes and looked down the line that Teddy had made them stand in. He didn't even make them do this when the other international auror teams had arrived, so she wasn't sure why he was making them do it for the Prostatis.

"Good, they should be here any minute now," Teddy said, surveying his team. Dominique rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Dom. Hermione said to make them feel welcomed."

"I'm all for making them feel welcome. Just not sure about the pomp and circumstance," she muttered.

"You did not need to do this for us!" Christos boomed as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, causing most everyone to stop and gawk. While Teddy's team was used to the popping in and out whenever, Dominique forgot that most of the world was still wrapping their heads around the Prostatis and their many abilities. Standing behind him was a young man and woman, who looked around the same age as the rest of the group, though Dominique wondered just how old they were considering the Prostatis aged differently. They both had the same olive skin as Christos, though the woman's hair was long, dark and wavy, held back in a ponytail, while the man had his cut short. They looked to be at the least brother and sister.

"They're 27, like me, if you must know," Christos said. Dominique shot a glare at him.

"Still not polite to read others' minds," she said. Christos just chuckled as he walked over and shook Teddy's hand.

"This is Alekos and Aleka. They are the best trackers in our village," he said, motioning to the two. "Gifted by the goddess Artemis."

"I see then why you must get along," Dominique commented. Aleka stepped forward and started shaking her hand.

"Only when he is not driving me mad with his jokes," she replied with a warm smile.

"It's a great honor to have you working with us," Teddy said.

"The honor is ours. It's not often we get to leave the island," Alekos said.

Once the introductions had gone around - and the MACUSA team mysteriously absent for all of it, Dominique noted - Teddy ushered everyone into his office and put up various privacy charms.

"So, where do we start?" Alekos asked.

"Perhaps if you could fill us in on what you know so far about this Network?" Aleka suggested. Teddy nodded and launched into a briefing. All the various interrogations they had had, what little information they had gleaned. The French team had brought in the one cell in Paris they had located thanks to Rees. Chris mentioned the fact that complicated memory charms seemed to have been used on several members in custody, but they were still waiting on the Obliviator department to figure out how to safely remove them.

Aleka and Alekos nodded silently as they listened intently, occasionally glancing at each other. Dominique wished she had taken the time to study Legilimency, if anything to be privy to the loads of mental conversations that seemed to be constantly going on around her lately.

"We have all the reports from the interrogations available for you to go over if you'd like. And you'll have access to all those in custody," Teddy said.

"The reports seem to be a good place to start," Aleka said. "If anyone piques our interest then we will meet with them."

"Is it possible for you to see something in their mind that they may not realize has been hidden?" Chris asked. "We're trying to undo the memory charms, but it's taking awhile."

"If it's been erased or hidden, then we cannot see," Alekos said. He glanced down at Aleka. "Though… we do know someone in the village who is gifted in these sorts of things." Chris' face lit up.

"Of course! Tessa!" Christos exclaimed. "How could I forget!" The team stared at the three a moment, hoping for an explanation. "She has been gifted by the Titaness Mnemosyne. Quite good at altering memory and finding those that have been lost. Should I send for her?"

"That would be helpful," Teddy said. Chris caught Dominique's eye and smiled brightly.

"In the meantime, if possible, could you show us this room in the ministry where the altercation occurred," Aleka said.

"Of course, though I'm not sure what would still be there. It's been a few weeks," Teddy said. Both twins grinned.

"You will find that we can discover things you may have missed," Alekos said.

"Well, then… follow me," Teddy said, an obvious bounce in his step as he led the two out of the room. Richards and his team had just stepped into the department. "Ah, there you are Richards. As you can see, the cavalry has arrived. Taking them down to the Death Chamber. Will chat when we get back." Before the man could say anything, Teddy, Aleka and Alekos walked passed him and out the door, leaving him with his mouth falling open.

It was all Chris and Dominique could do to hide their laughter as the team made its way to their desks. Richards immediately turned and ran out of the office, likely following Teddy and the Prostatis.

"They look interesting," Tori said, sitting down.

"They're bringing in another who specializes in memory magic," Toby said, his face lit up.

"Planning to pick her brain, are you?" Molly asked.

"Well, yea. I am an obliviator," he said. "Could be something interesting there to learn."

"So what do those two do?" Tori asked, glancing over at Christos. The rest of the American team was staring at him, though Witt was shooting scowls at Tori, obviously not happy with her ease around him.

"They are excellent hunters and trackers," he said. "They see and hear things that even I cannot."

"You're the dude who turns into animals, right?" Violet asked, stepping over to him. Christos smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that is my gift," he said. "I am Christos." He held his hand out to her, causing Violet to blush slightly. Molly and Dominique rolled their eyes. It seemed no one was immune to his charms.

"Violet," she said. "And this is Martins." Christos shook the older man's hand.

"I'm Witt," the younger man said, pushing Martins out of the way.

"It is very nice to meet the rest of the Americans," Christos said. He looked back over at the British team. "Since that is finished, I think I will head to the shop now."

"Aren't you helping with the investigation?" Violet asked, seeming sad he was leaving.

"I will help where I can, but I think you will find Aleka, Alekos and Tessa more than adequate. I am mostly here to manage them and keep the Woods safe," he said. "Speaking of which…" Christos stopped and closed his eyes a moment. Everyone was watching him closely as he opened his eyes and grinned. "Seems Remus and Alan are meeting with the beater coaches. Perhaps I shall go oversee that before I head to the shop. See you later."

Silently, the man disappeared, leaving a gaping MACUSA team in his wake while Tori and the British team set about to starting their work.

"How does he do it?" Martins asked in awe.

"Some sort of natural ability that they all have," Dominique replied. "Daisy's quite partial to it. She's been popping in and out of everywhere ever since she first developed it."

"Aunt Iris was always popping in and out of Hogwarts thanks to the triplets," Molly said with a sigh. "Swear they got in trouble nearly every day for a few years."

"Until they started playing quidditch," Chris added. "Then she was popping up at practice. More so when Pix started the team."

"Merlin, the howlers they used to get," Dominique said. "Save Daisy. Not sure how it is she got away with everything…"

"She was always sneakier than the triplets," Chris said. Tori chuckled.

"I feel like I'm going to really like Daisy," she said.

"Oh, you will," Toby said, grinning.

Magnus walked into the meeting room and sat, fixing Tobias in a cold stare.

"What news?" he asked. "I'm about to have a meeting and I need something good."

"More Prostatis have arrived at the ministry," Tobias said. "Two trackers and one that works in memory charms." Magnus went silent a moment.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Apparently there is one among them who can undo memory charms," Tobias said. Magnus took a deep breath, his frown intensifying.

"This is not good, Tobias," he said. "It won't be long before this one figures out all the information we wiped. Gather the team leaders. We need to move. Quickly."

"Yes, sir," Tobias said before quickly shuffling out of the room. Magnus sat back in his chair and glared at the table in front of him. Of course, that would be one of their gifts. At least they found out now when there was still time to move to a new location.

"Have you anything of note to tell?" a voice said, stepping into the room. Magnus immediately jumped to his feet as the older man slid into the room and sat down, staring up at him expectantly. "Out with it. I don't have all day. Some of us must keep up appearances."

"We've had a minor setback. The Prostatis have brought in someone who can undo memory charms. We're in the midst of making preparations to move." The man sighed heavily and looked around.

"Good. I always hated this place. How is my grandson?" he asked.

"As far as I'm aware, he's still safe. His connection to us still unknown though the Woods still maintain their suspicions," Magnus said.

"Let's keep it that way. While I don't always approve of his chosen career path, I'd like for him to be able to keep it until he's proven useful," the man replied.

"Yes, sir," Magnus said. The older man sighed and stood.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"We're closer to working out a plan to extract Daisy Wood," Magnus said. The man stared at him.

"And you are sure of her abilities?" he asked.

"She clearly proved that she could bring back the dead," Magnus said. "The family seems to be keen on keeping it secret, though."

"But you didn't actually see her do it," the man replied.

"No, but I know the curse hit her brother. The fact that all three of them are still alive proves that she did it," Magnus said quickly.

"Very well. I trust your judgement," the man said. "Inform me of where you've moved." He then left the room. Magnus sat and sighed heavily. While he didn't particularly enjoy working with the senior Hardwick, they were a powerful family and had deep pockets. And his grandmother had left him in charge when she died. He would never understand why he insisted that he bring in his grandson when it was obvious that the quidditch player had no useful skills for them.

Magnus looked around the room and sighed then stood and strode out of the room. There was much to be done.

Toby was nearly giddy as he, Chris, Dominique and Audrey walked back to the auror office. They had just gotten word that Tessa had arrived and he was eager to meet her.

"You think she can help?" Audrey asked, looking around at the young aurors.

"Christos seems to think so," Chris said. "We could use the help."

"I know," Audrey said. "Just curious about their gifts."

They walked into the office and saw the MACUSA team seated around their desks. In Teddy's office, a woman was seated why Teddy spoke to her. They walked in his office, Dominique closing the door behind them.

"Good, everyone, this is Tessa," Teddy said. They all looked at the woman. She seemed young as well, her brown hair pulled back in a french braid. Standing she nodded to them.

"It is nice to meet you," she said softly, smiling shyly. Her eyes kept darting around the room as if she were nervous to be there.

"Audrey is in charge of our obliviator department. Toby is one of her obliviators on loan to us for the investigation," Teddy said.

"It's an honor to meet you. I hope there is much we can learn," Toby said eagerly, as he stepped up to shake her hand.

"I hope that I can be of help," she said softly.

"Dominique and Chris here are both on Toby's team. They're the ones who found that many of the members we have in custody are under some pretty complicated memory charms," Teddy continued.

"What sort of memory charms?" Tessa asked.

"One man in particular had about 15 charms," Audrey said. "I've been working on figuring the countercharms, but they are layered pretty intricately." Tessa nodded.

"Would it be possible for me to see some of these people? I cannot figure out how to undo them until I see what it is that I'm working with," she said, furrowing her brow slightly. Audrey nodded.

"I can take you down now," she said.

"I'd like to go as well," Toby said immediately.

"I'd like if you all went," Teddy said, looking at Chris and Dominique. They nodded. "If this works, we'll need to set to work on the others."

"I will do my best," Tessa said. They then left the office, heading down to the holding cell area.

"So, is this your first time off the island?" Toby asked, falling in step with Tessa. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Some of the others like to go off from time to time. Usually just to the nearby large island or even to the mainland. But not me. I prefer to stay there," she said softly. Looking around the bustling ministry, her eyes widened. "This place seems… much too busy for me."

"Ah, that's just the ministry. This place tends to be busier than most places. It's much quieter out at the Woods' place," he said.

"That is where we are staying, yes?" she asked. Toby nodded.

"I grew up nearby," he said. "Just down the way. The village there is really nice and quiet."

"Do you still live there now?" she asked, glancing over at him. Toby chuckled.

"No. I moved out after I graduated. Got a flat here in the city - near work," he said. Tessa nodded.

"At least I have my work to keep me busy," she said as they stepped into the lifts.

"You'll get used to it," Toby said, smiling.

"So how is it you do what you do?" Audrey asked, studying the woman. Tessa smiled and looked down at her feet.

"It's, well. I just look into their minds and… I see things," she said, looking around them. "It is not easy to explain. But I have also spent a lot of time studying different charms and spells."

"I find it fascinating," Toby said, beaming. Tessa looked over at him, smiling appreciatively.

"I'm eager to see how it works," Audrey said. Tessa nodded.

"I hope that I can help," she said. The lift stopped and they walked out. Chris stepped over to a guard and started speaking with him while Dominique led them into a room. Chris joined them shortly and soon enough, Keenan was being led in, his hands and feet shackled. He sat down and the group looked at him and then over at Tessa. She took a deep breath and stepped over to him, pulling the other chair around so she could sit next to him.

"What's this?" he asked, staring at her.

"You do not have to be afraid," she said softly, reaching out to take his hands. She jumped slightly, seeing how cold they were. "Just… relax." Keenan nodded, still studying her a bit. "Look into my eyes."

Her eyes flashed slightly as his widened and he seemed to go into some sort of trance.

"There now," she said soothingly. "That's it, just relax. Let me see what I can see."

"What do you see?" Chris asked, causing Dominique to shush him.

"You were right. There are many charms here. They are… complicated. But it is not impossible to undo them," Tessa replied. "It's just a matter of choosing the right one to undo first and the rest will start to come apart."

"I was thinking something similar," Toby said, edging closer to her.

"But which one?" Audrey asked, also stepping closer. Tessa was quiet a few moments, her brow furrowed.

"Not that one," she murmured. Suddenly she sat up and smiled. "That is where we should start." She broke her eye contact and glanced back at Audrey and Toby. Keenan leaned over, blinking as though he were coming out of a daze.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"We must start with the retinentia charm," she said. Audrey studied Keenan a moment and looked back at Tessa and then over at Toby.

"I didn't even see that one," Toby said.

"Nor I," Audrey said. She then nodded.

"I think we should go back to my office and discuss this," Audrey said, looking at Toby and Tessa. "Come up with a game plan."

"How long before you think you can undo the charms?" Chris asked. Audrey and Toby looked at Tessa.

"It could take me a few days. We cannot undo them all at once. The strain on his mind would be too much," she said.

"Very well," Chris said with a nod. "Dom and I will leave you all to it." Tessa stood and followed the rest out of the room as the guard walked in to retrieve Keenan. Toby, Tessa and Audrey were immediately in an animated discussion about charms and techniques. Chris glanced back at them.

"So… soon enough we'll know everything Keenan knows," Chris said with a sigh. Dominique nodded.

"Toby seems a bit taken," she said softly, smiling slightly as she glanced back. Chris looked as well, noting the slightly blush come across Tessa's cheeks as he said something to her.

"She seems a bit taken as well," he said. Dominique shook her head.

"She's much quieter that the others," Dominique said. Chris chuckled.

"Well, we are used to Christos," he said. "The twins seem rather straightforward."

"Yea, but a bit intense," Dominique commented. "But I can't help but feel like we're finally getting somewhere."

"Me too," Chris said. He grinned down at Dominique and winked at her. "We may figure this out before anything happens."

"One can only hope."


	11. Learning & Understanding

**Learning & Understanding**

Daisy laid in her bed with the balcony doors open, allowing the sea breeze to flow in while she poured over pages from Athanasia's journal. Nikos and Argus' wife Agalia had been working long hours every day to translate it so that Daisy could understand. Even with the two of them working, it had been taking some time with much of the beginning mostly being about the witch's life before her gifts appeared. When Daisy complained that they should just skip to the good part, Nikos only smiled and said that in order for Daisy to understand her gifts, she also needed to understand Athanasia.

So, there she was that night, lying in bed after dinner, reading about Athanasia's teen years on the island. And hoping that when she went in tomorrow, they would have something ready for her on Athanasia's magic.

Most of it had been a rundown of her daily activities. Helping her mother around the home - cooking, cleaning and the like. A bit of ranting about her older brother going off for training for his special gift while she had yet to show anything. Daisy could relate to that - she always complained as a child when her brothers got to do special training with Puddlemere for quidditch while she could only watch because her father thought she was too young. She would come to regret that as she got older and her father started pushing her harder.

But more than anything, Daisy was taken in by how incredibly ordinary Athanasia's life had been - well, ordinary for the times. Daisy couldn't imagine living in the 1300-1500s and all the extra work it took to do daily tasks. Having to go hunt for food or fish rather than just popping out to the shops. Cooking over an open fire instead of a stove or using an oven or microwave. While her Grans and Grandads lived a slower type of life, all still opting to lead a more traditional wizarding life while the rest of the family had all began incorporating more advance muggle technology, it still was nothing compared to the past.

What she enjoyed most was Athanasia's writing about the various people in the village. She wrote often of her neighbors and friends. At this point, she was about 16 and had already developed a crush on a local boy. Athanasia was smitten with some boy named Belen who was a few years older than her and a friend of her brother's. To the point where she would often go on for paragraphs wondering what it would be like to marry him when she was older.

"Any luck?" Jamie asked as he leaned against Daisy's doorframe. She looked up and sighed, putting the pages written in Agalia's beautiful handwriting down.

"Not unless reading about Athanasia's crush is supposed to help," she said. Jamie chuckled.

"He really thinks reading all this will help?" he asked, walking in and pulling out the desk chair before sitting in it.

"He seems to think knowing all about her will help me understand how to control my own magic," she said, looking down at the pages spread out on her bed.

"I suppose I can understand that a bit," he said, leaning back in the chair. Daisy looked up at him. Even though they saw each other every day, she felt like she barely got to spend time with Jamie since they got here this time around, thanks to the two being split up to work on their separate gifts.

"How's training going?" she asked.

"About the same. Just working on building up our strength. I've gotten the emotion control thing down, but it's a matter of holding it up for an extended period of time on varying amounts of people," he said. "Getting a bit longer every day, though."

"That's good," Daisy said, genuinely meaning it.

"If it might help… the next time you have a nightmare, I might be able to help keep you calm," he said. Daisy smiled.

"I appreciate it, Jamie, but I think I've got to work on that myself," she replied. "If I don't learn to calm myself then I'll never learn to get myself there when I mean to go. Besides, we both know it's not as simple as a nightmare."

"Right… you're actually going there in your sleep," he said, a worried looked coming across his face.

"Don't look at me like that, Jamie. It's not like before. And I can't get stuck there," she said with a sigh.

"I know," he said. She looked back down at the pages. "You talked to anyone back home?"

"Just Wills," she said, not looking up. "We talk most nights."

"So you haven't told the others what you found out," he said. She looked up at him.

"I just… it's hard. I don't want to disappoint them. I know Teddy was looking forward to me bringing his parents back. And I'm sure Uncle George was hoping to see Uncle Fred again," she replied.

"Have you spoken to Alan? Asked him if he's noticed anything?" Jamie asked. Daisy shook her head. "Don't you think it's important to speak to him? If there are any side effects, you might need to prepare him." Daisy started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Suppose I just keep thinking if I ignore it, it won't happen," she finally said.

"You should talk to him," Jamie said. "If anything to check in with him and Remus. They both ask about you."

"So you've been talking to them?" she asked. He nodded.

"Most nights. Lila too. And Dad. They all keep asking about you. Dom, Luce, Molly and Victoire are all wondering why you haven't been writing. Toby is as well from what Dom and Molly say," he said. "Why haven't you been talking to them?"

"I just… I don't want everyone to know how much I'm struggling with it… again," she said as she sat back on her bed, crossing her arms in front of her. Jamie just shook his head and laughed softly.

"Seriously, Pix. You don't have to figure this out on your own or right away," he said. "You know you've got us to fall back on. And it's going to take some time."

"I know, but… all that talk I did about my gift… and now I can't even use it," she said with a huff. "Not unless I go back to the Death Chamber in the Ministry."

"What do we keep telling you? You'll get this. You always do," Jamie said, standing. He walked towards the door, but then stopped and turned to look at her. "Talk to Alan and Remus, at least." She nodded.

"I will," she said. Jamie nodded and smiled at her.

"Good luck with your homework," he said before stepping out. Daisy looked down at the pages surrounding her. She pushed them aside and stepped out onto the balcony, falling into the hammock. Jamie was right. She needed to get in touch with everyone. Even if they were going back soon, they were probably all worrying about her staying out of touch. She had even gotten a few owls from her coach asking about her progress.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and reached out.

" _Alan? You there?"_ she asked. She could see him sitting on the sofa at the flat watching TV. He jumped slightly and looked around.

" _Who is this?"_ he asked. Daisy frowned.

" _Your only sister, you twit,"_ she said. Alan's face relaxed as he smiled. He stood and walked out onto the balcony, probably getting away from the noise of whatever sports game was on. Remus was probably watching as well and wouldn't want it turned off.

" _Good to hear from you finally. How's training going?"_ he asked.

" _Why did you ask who I was? You know my voice,"_ she said abruptly. Alan sighed.

" _Well… truth be told you haven't been the only voice in my head of late, well, besides Mum and Jamie, of course,"_ he replied. Daisy's thoughts when back to the elders and Athanasia. None of them were sure what sort of side effects he might have, but the phrase that death would linger with those who came back seemed to roll around in her head.

" _Who are you hearing?"_ she asked, though she felt as though she already knew the answer.

" _You're not going to believe it… but I've been hearing everyone I met when I died. Our family,"_ he said. Daisy frowned.

" _As in, they're talking to you?"_ she asked.

" _Sort of… I think, at least at first, they didn't realize I could hear them. And it's not all the time, mind you. But here and there, I can hear them,"_ he said. _"Uncle Fred gave me advice with a prank the other day."_ Daisy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

" _What did you do?"_ she asked. Alan chuckled.

" _I'm sure you'll see the remnants of it when you get back,"_ he replied. _"But… what's this about hearing them? Is it because you brought me back?"_

" _I think so… the elders here, they mentioned there could be some lingering effects of it. And Athanasia mentioned it as well,"_ she said.

" _As in the last person with your gift? Did you find more information on her?"_ he asked.

" _Well… I've been speaking to her,"_ Daisy said. Alan's eyes widened.

" _You've found a way back to the veil,"_ he said. Daisy frowned.

" _Not really. I can't get back there on my own, but I've been going there in my sleep,"_ she admitted.

" _So those nightmares we've heard about… it's not nightmares about what happened? You've been going back,"_ he said. Daisy didn't respond at first. _"Come on, Pix. Talk to me."_

" _Surprised Jamie didn't tell you all about it,"_ she replied wryly. _"But yea… I've been going there in my sleep. I've found Athanasia and she's been helping. We also found her journal and the professor and another Prostatis have been translating it for me. And… I've met with Aunt Lily and Uncle James once."_

Alan went silent.

" _You met them too?"_ he asked.

" _Yea. They told me stories about Mum,"_ she said, smiling slightly. Alan chuckled.

" _Suppose I didn't get that far in meeting them,"_ he said. _"Have you met any of the others?"_

" _Not yet. I can't seem to stay for longer than a few minutes or so at a time. The longest was the time I met Aunt Lily and Uncle James,"_ she replied. _"Suppose when I figure it out, I'll be able to stay longer."_

" _Well, that's good that you'll be able to talk to them. Sure Mum and Dad'll like to hear from them,"_ Alan said. Daisy took a deep breath.

" _There's more… I can't bring them back,"_ she said. Alan was silent a few moments, his brow furrowed.

" _How did Mum take that?"_ he asked. Daisy could tell he was thinking about Teddy and how devastated he'd be.

" _She took it well, but she was sad, as expected. I can't bring anyone back that doesn't have a body to return. However, I can bring their spirits back for a bit. Athanasia wasn't too specific on the time limit, but suppose it's about as long as I can hold them here,"_ Daisy said.

" _Well look at that… that's something, Pix,"_ Alan said, smiling. _"I'm sure the family will be happy enough with that."_

" _I hope so,"_ she replied, furrowing her brow.

" _So at the moment, you're trying to figure out how to get back on your own?"_ he asked. Before Daisy could respond, she sensed Alan getting distracted. _"Sorry… Remus walked out."_ Daisy took another deep breath, wondering if it was possible for her to connect and communicate with both of them at the same time. She had heard from Harry how Voldemort had been able to do it - surely she could as well. She stretched her mind out a bit.

" _Remus, Alan… can you both hear me?"_ she asked.

" _Blimey, Pix. Yea, I hear you,"_ she heard Remus.

" _Still here as well,"_ Alan replied. Daisy smiled to herself. She had only tried this once before in the heat of battle and was happy she could do it outside.

" _Well, yes. Right now we're just going through her journal and I'm talking to Athanasia as much as I can while I'm in the veil during my sleep. But the elders and everyone think a lot of it is just me getting in my own way again,"_ she said.

" _Well that's not a surprise,"_ Alan replied. Daisy frowned.

" _At least you can't blame it on me this time,"_ Remus said.

" _REMUS!"_ Daisy yelled. Remus winced.

" _Don't yell in my head, Pix. It hurts,"_ he said. Alan chuckled at his brother.

" _Look, our best advice is to just relax and stopped stressing yourself out about it. You're at your best when you're not stuck in your head over-analyzing everything, Pix. Take your time. You don't have to get it all down right now. I'm sure it took Athanasia time before she figured it all out,"_ Alan said.

" _But I may not have a lot of time,"_ Daisy replied.

" _Stop worrying about Magnus. The ministry has that under control. Especially now that they've sent some Prostatis in to help,"_ Remus said. _"Chances are they'll track the Network down and take it out before we'll ever need your abilities."_

" _I wish everyone would stop saying that. We don't know that for sure, but we do know that Jamie and I became marked for a reason,"_ Daisy insisted. Both of her brothers were silent a few moments. Daisy could start to feel a bit of a headache coming on, wondering if she was starting to strain herself too much by speaking to them both at the same time.

" _Look, Pix. Just stop worrying about what's going on here. Stop worrying about getting all your gifts under control right away. Stop thinking about it too hard and just… do what you do,"_ Alan said. _"I know you're tired of hearing that, but honestly Pix, it's always the same… you stress, over analyze and then when you stop thinking so much, it just comes. Trust yourself more."_

Daisy nodded to herself, even though she knew her brothers couldn't see it. They had a point. It was always like this. You'd think at some point she'd figure that out and stop worrying so much. She supposed it would always be the thing to trip her up.

" _Talk to us, Pix. We can't read your thoughts,"_ Remus said, a hint of smile in his voice. Daisy sighed and smiled.

" _I suppose you're right,"_ she conceded.

" _We usually are,"_ Remus said. Daisy snorted.

" _Well… part of the time,"_ Alan said.

" _Thanks,"_ Daisy replied. _"If you'll excuse me, this is giving me a headache."_

" _No worries, Pix. We're always here to talk,"_ Alan said. Daisy opened her eyes, closing the connection and laid her head back, rubbing her temples. She supposed she should get in touch with the others, but for now, she just wanted to let the headache go away. She'd write them in a bit.

* * *

A bit later, Daisy opened her eyes, no longer surprised to find herself beyond the veil. She found that her heart finally seemed to stop racing as soon as she arrived there. Looking around, she called out for Athanasia a few times, frowning when the woman didn't appear. Well, that was lovely.

"Is that you, Pix?" a voice said. Daisy looked around, surprised to hear someone up there using her nickname. Though with all of them watching, she was sure they all knew about it. A tall, ginger man appeared and walked towards her, grinning. Daisy laughed as she immediately recognized Fred. While she hadn't seen her Uncle George in his younger years, she had seen enough photos. "Come on then, give your Uncle Fred a hug." Daisy bounded over and hugged him before stepping back to look at him.

"Blimey, you look so much like him. Granted, younger," she said. Fred chuckled.

"I am the more handsome one - suppose now I can say I've won that argument forever," he said. "What brings you here? Looking for Athanasia?"

"Yea, actually. Though… I still can't get here on my own. I must have fallen asleep waiting for my headache to go away," she said.

"Which one gave it to you this time? One of the triplets or that ruddy boyfriend of yours?" Fred asked, still smiling.

"I talked to Remus and Alan at the same time and after awhile it started to hurt," she said. Fred nodded slowly.

"I admit, I've got no clue as to how that all works," he said. "Maybe you should try talking to Harry about it? Or your mum?"

"Why Harry?" Daisy asked.

"He's got plenty of experience being connected mentally with someone enough that it gives you headache," Fred said. Daisy stopped and thought about it. She had forgotten about Harry being connected to Voldemort.

"Suppose it couldn't hurt," she said finally.

"So, now that you're here, suppose we've got some catching up to do," Fred said, smiling. Daisy looked at him and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What did you tell Alan to do?" she asked, immediately remembering him mentioning a prank. Fred chuckled.

"Ah… nothing they wouldn't have figured out themselves eventually," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Brilliant pranksters, those two." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"All thanks to Uncle George and I suppose you. He passed on all his knowledge from the two of you at Hogwarts," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm fairly sure your mother was just as devious," Fred replied. "She could get scary at times. And I'm not talking about when she lost control of herself. She had a downright terrifying smile once at Christmas when she vowed to get back at George and I for teasing her and Woodsie."

"I keep hearing this and yet have seen no proof whatsoever. Well… outside some of the stuff she comes up with for the shop," Daisy said.

"She gave Harry all sorts of prank potions at Headquarters while she was staying there," Fred said. "Turned Hermione's hair colors. Then one of them had Ron floating around the kitchen for an hour." Daisy chuckled.

"Really?" she asked. "I wonder what happened to that potion. As far as I know, it never made its way to the shelves at the shop."

"Oh, we wanted it to, but then Iris reminded us that it could be liability since it was a bit unstable and we couldn't figure out how to put a time limit on it. Didn't want folks impaling themselves when they finally fell down," Fred replied.

"Makes sense," Daisy conceded.

"So, when are you and Wills getting hitched?" Fred asked, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Not anytime soon," she said.

"Just make it before 25. George has a lot of money on it," he said.

"As does most of the family," Daisy said with a huff. "But I'm fairly sure Wills is trying not to evoke the wrath of my father. He got into a right good state once just because I was wearing one of his Slytherin hoodies from school."

"He's turned into a right good spoilsport," Fred replied. "I mean, he was always kind of one - especially where quidditch was involved. But he was a bit more fun in school and just after."

"What was Dad like in school?" Daisy asked. Fred chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure you know how he is about quidditch. That hasn't changed much. And he wasn't so great at schoolwork. Likely would have failed transfiguration without me and George helping him. But we had a fair amount of good times at parties."

"Dad partied?" Daisy asked, not quite believing it.

"Of course he did. He always snuck in the best whisky," Fred replied. Daisy chuckled.

"Like father, like sons. The triplets were always the suppliers at school," Daisy said. "Remus would smuggle me some through owl after they graduated. Before I learned to bring it in myself." Fred chuckled and then looked at Daisy, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I could have been there. It's not the same being here and watching from beyond. You've all turned out alright - you and your cousins. But I wish I could have been there," he said, turning slightly serious.

"What would you have done if you hadn't…" Daisy stopped herself before she said the word.

"Died?" Fred asked, chuckling. "Well, for starters I probably would have set up Angelina and George much sooner. I know she's my ex and all, but they were always more suited for each other." Daisy's eyebrows rose. She hadn't known that bit. "Then, I'd of probably asked out Katie Bell. She always had a bit of a crush on your dad, though, but I'm sure I could have wooed her. Especially since it was so obvious that your mum and dad were meant for each other." He plopped down on the ground, his long legs splayed out in front of him. Daisy followed suit, leaning towards him.

"And then I would have had a strong hand in the proper prank education of every one of you," he said, smiling. "And talked Charlie into marrying Scarlet about 8 years earlier than he did. And your mum and dad into tying the knot right after the battle."

"So basically playing matchmaker for everyone in the family," Daisy said, smiling. Fred nodded as he laughed.

"And I would have travelled more. That's one thing I do regret. George and I were so focused on the shop and such. I never got to travel as much as I would have liked," he said thoughtfully. Daisy frowned slightly. "Don't look so sad, Pixie. It's alright if I call you that, right? Everyone else does."

"Of course," Daisy replied immediately.

"As I was saying, don't feel bad for me. It may have been short, but I had good life. A happy one," he said, smiling at her. "And it's not so bad over here. We get to watch you lot. And I'm in good company. And now that Alan can hear us and you can pop over… it's almost like we've got a telephone to you all."

"That's why I want to learn how to control my magic so badly," Daisy said. "I want to be able to bring you lot over for visits. Everyone misses you." Fred smiled.

"That would be nice," he said.

"I just wish I could bring you back for good," Daisy said with a sigh.

"Don't go thinking that's any fault of your own, Pix," Fred said, frowning slightly.

"I know it's not, but doesn't stop me from wishing I could," Daisy replied.

"Really, Pixie. You've got to stop carrying all the world on your shoulders. Sucks all the fun out of life," Fred said reasonably. "And what good is life without fun?" Daisy smiled slightly.

"Suppose you're right," she said.

"I know I'm right. Just ask George. Or your brothers," he said. "That beau of yours seems to understand that as well."

" _Pix! Pix? Did you fall asleep again?"_

Daisy looked around, recognizing Jamie's voice. She then looked over at Fred.

"Suppose it's time for you to go," he said.

"Yea… but I'll try to come more often and for longer once I figure this out," she said.

"No don't," he said immediately. Daisy stared at him in surprise. "I mean, it's nice to talk to you and all, but none of us want you over here too much. We want you out there… living." Daisy nodded and smiled as they stood.

"I understand," she said as she hugged Fred good-bye.

"See you next time, Pix. I'll try to get the others to come around as well," he said.

"I look forward to it," she said.

Then suddenly… she was gone.

* * *

 **Posting this mostly because I wanted to share the moment with Daisy and Fred. But also because I think I've finally broken my writer's block. I did A TON of planning on the book today and even started on a few of the later chapters. The next one isn't completely finished and I need to do some rewriting, but once I'm passed that, I believe that everything is finally falling into place.**

 **And, come on, I couldn't have Daisy going through the veil and not have a Fred moment.**

 **In other news, I finally finished my novel - the first in a trilogy. I'm now starting the fun process of self-editing and rewrites. Then comes having others edit and possibly more re-writing. And got someone working on the cover art. Hoping to self-publish by the end of summer. So excited to start on this next chapter of life and get one step closer to fulfilling my dream of being a published author.**

 **AleenaBean - Honestly, the twins were my faves as well. So it's fun to bring them in when I can. Hoping you've enjoyed this one. ^_^ I actually might have a oneshot with Christos and Roxanne in the works. Started on one about their first date. And as for Keenan... we shall see...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	12. Finding Acceptance

**Finding Acceptance**

 _Today, Demetrius went out to fish with Belen. It was not unlike any other day, but they went far out of the barrier and a sudden squall blew up. He was tossed overboard. Belen said they had tried to get to him as quickly as they could, but he had still taken a battering by the waves. As soon as they brought him back to shore, his skin was so pale. And he was so cold, so still. Barely could breath be heard leaving his lips._

 _My heart nearly stopped as I rushed out to him. Mother and Father were frozen, unable to face the unthinkable. I fell to his side, unable to say anything. It seemed the whole village was there, already mourning. But my heart could not stand the thought. He could not be gone._

 _I don't know what I did. I only recall hearing sobs and wails, not realizing they were my own. I fell on top of him, the cold from his clothing soaking into my own. The only thought in my mind was that he could not be gone. He's much too young. Especially for our kind._

 _I felt something. It was as if my hands got suddenly very warm. And then Demetrius started coughing. I looked at him and he smiled up at me. There were gasps as he sat up and took my face in his hands._

" _You saved me, Athanasia… you brought me back," he had said. I looked down at my hands and back up at him. I didn't think that I had done anything. I had just kept thinking that I didn't want him to be dead. I didn't want to lose him._

 _I still don't understand how I did what I did. The village elders asked me many questions, but I could not answer them. All I know is that I did not want my brother to die._

* * *

 _I do not understand why I am having these dreams. Every night, when I close my eyes, I am someplace else. And I see my great-grandmother. A very wise women… and it is so good to speak with her again. But I cannot understand why I dream of her. Why now? And they tell me that I am not dreaming. That I am speaking with them._

 _I sometimes feel as though I am losing my mind. Even the elders cannot seem to understand it. No one has had this gift before. They think that I brought my brother back from the edge of death. They believe that I am going to the place of the dead in my dreams._

 _But how? Why? Why would the gods and goddesses see fit to give me this gift? What am I to do with it? I am no one special. Just… another of our kind. I wanted to have a gift, but by Athena, I am not sure if I want this one._

* * *

 _Today I healed again. My mother cut herself while preparing our evening meal and it was deep with much too much blood. I rushed to her side as she struggled not to cry. It was as if something took over my body as I put my hand over the cut and closed my eyes. All I saw was the wound healing - the skin knitting itself back together. The blood stopping. I felt my hands grow warm, much like they did with my brother. And then, it was done._

 _I opened my eyes and there was no mark on her skin, just the remnants of blood. She quickly cleaned it up and smiled at me, telling me that I have such a great gift and what it will mean to the world to share it with them._

 _I do not wish to go out into the world anymore. I still do not understand the things that I can do. I do not understand why I must go to the place of the dead every night. Why those who have left this world are so eager to speak with me. The elders say there are a great many lessons I can learn from them, from the past, but it is such a cold, lonely place. It frightens me._

* * *

 _Many in the village now seek me out for healing. Every day, more people stop by our home with various ails, beseeching me to heal them. I worry each time that I cannot do what they ask of me. But yet, each time, I just close my eyes and think nothing but the person being whole and well. And it happens._

 _But it is quite tiring. I often must lie down for awhile after the last person has left. Mother tells me it is like any gift our kind has. It takes strength. But the more we practice, the stronger we become. And after some time I will not tire as easily. But I should still be careful of how much I use my gift at once. I do not want to be rendered helpless at an inopportune time._

 _So each day I continue to push myself. Use it a bit more than the day before in the hopes that it will build my strength. One benefit is that I am often too tired to go to the place of the dead in my dreams. I have not been there in weeks. Not since I started healing every day. It is a gift not to go, but at the same time, I cannot help but feel there is something there that I must see. There is something there that keeps drawing my thoughts._

* * *

 _I feel as though the weight that had fallen upon me since the day I healed my brother has been lifted._

 _Today, a young child in the village was killed in an accident. They brought her to me, thinking I could heal her, but she was already gone. I felt helpless for a moment, watching as her parents wept before me, imploring the gods and goddesses to bring her back. It broke my heart, for I too understand the pain of losing someone. However I brought my brother back._

 _In that moment, I felt there must be something that I can do. I had to try. And I knew that I had to go beyond the veil. So I closed my eyes and went there. It was surprising how easy it was. I had spent so long not wanting to go there, but this was to save an innocent, so I knew I must go. My great-grandmother welcomed me, so happy to see me after such a long absence. And I asked her if there was anything I could do for this little one. This innocent who left the living far too soon._

 _It was then I saw the little one at her side, eyes wide. She wanted to go back to her parents. My great-grandmother said that I was blessed by Hades. That only I could come to the place of the dead and return. And that only I could take others back with me. I took the girl's hand and together we returned through the veil._

 _There was rejoicing when we returned. And I could see the happiness in the faces of the family. It was then I realized that I could not ignore these parts of my gift. That I must use them to help others._

 _I did not want this gift, but the gods and goddesses have given it to me and I have accepted it. What lies ahead for me, I am not sure. But I will use this gift to help others._

* * *

Daisy sat back from her desk and looked out over the ocean, her mind whirling with everything. Athanasia was able to go beyond the veil at will after a simple acceptance of her gifts. She frowned slightly, feeling her frustration churn. Hadn't she accepted that these were her gifts already?

" _You're at your best when you're not stuck in your head over-analyzing everything, Pix."_

"I know," she growled to herself. "But it's not that easy…" Sighing, she pushed up from the desk and began pacing around her room. It was obvious that she wasn't going to relax any time soon.

"Daisy! Visitors!" she heard her mother call up the stairs. Daisy sighed and made her way to the first floor, stopping when she saw Lena and Calantha standing there. Nikos had said the elders hardly left their homes, so she was shocked to see the two elderly women there.

"Come, young Daisy. It is so nice outside. Let us sit on the terrace," Calantha said with a smile as she held her hand out. Daisy took it, silently helping her outside while Lena followed, her blue eyes trained on the young woman.

"I suppose you are wondering why we are here," Calantha said once they were all situated. Daisy nodded.

"You are struggling," Lena said simply.

"Story of my life," Daisy muttered.

"You struggled before," Calantha said.

"I know and I'm stuck in my head," Daisy groaned. She looked over at the two women who were silently watching her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Do not apologize, Daisy. We know that this is not easy for you," Lena said.

"It wasn't easy for Athanasia either. In her journal, she wondered a lot about why she was given this gift and what she was meant to do with it," Daisy said.

"And what was it that finally allowed her to use her full power?" Lena asked.

"She, well, she realized that she was meant to help others with it," Daisy said, frowning.

"Is it not the same for you?" Lena asked.

"I want to use it to help my family. We've lost so many and I know that they would want to see them again," she said softly. The two women studied her. "And… if it comes to a fight, there is the chance we could lose more. I don't want that to happen. I know I'll need to bring them back."

"And you worry that when the time comes, you will not be able to do this again," Calantha said. Daisy nodded.

"But you have done this before. You know that you can," Lena said. "You must not allow this fear to hold you. You must not let this pressure stem your power."

"But how do I know for sure? What if, what if I lose someone close to me. Someone I love. And I can't bring them back?" Daisy said softly, tears pricking at her eyes. She knew deep down that was her ultimate fear. That she'd never figure it out. Calantha smiled and reached across the table for Daisy's hand.

"You must not let this fear have power over you, small one," she said. Daisy hesitantly reached out, accepting the older woman's gnarled hand.

She gasped as she was no longer sitting on the terrace, but standing in a field. Daisy watched herself lie down on the ground next to a row of bodies and close her eyes. Then suddenly she was beyond the veil, searching. Her face set in determination. The scene changed again as she smiled in relief and walked towards someone, her mouth moving.

Then suddenly, she was back on the terrace, looking over at a smiling Calantha.

"See? You will be able to do this when the time comes," she said, pulling her hand back.

"Was that the future?" Daisy asked. "Who am I going after?"

"That I cannot tell you. But you saw what you were supposed to see," Calantha said. Daisy nodded, her mind churning again. The two old women then stood.

"We must be off. But relax, Daisy," Lena said. "You have always had confidence in your abilities. It is still in you. You will find it again." They then made their way back into the house. Daisy sighed and looked out at the sea again. After a few moments of contemplation, she stood and went back up to her room, thinking over what Calantha had showed her.

Someday she was going to use her gift. For someone she knew and was close with. Shaking her head, she began pacing around the room. Her mind started wandering.

She thought about being on the pitch. God, she was starting to miss it even though it hadn't even been two weeks yet. She missed the breeze blowing through her hair. The rush she got when she saw the snitch and went for it. The joy of landing a trick. Daisy couldn't think of a moment on the pitch when she was afraid. It all just came to her naturally.

She then thought to that moment in the Death Chamber. When Alan died and she realized that she would be the one to bring him back. It felt the same as when she was on the pitch. She just knew that she could do it. And once she decided that, there was no fear.

Daisy stopped pacing as everything fell into place.

She could do this. It was in her blood.

Suddenly, the veil appeared before her in the room. Daisy's eyes widened as a smile started to spread across her face. She took a deep breath and stepped through.

On the other side, Athanasia, Lily, James and Fred were standing there smiling.

"You've figured it out," Athanasia said softly. Daisy laughed and nearly started jumping up and down.

"I don't know why it took me this long. I just… I just realized that I've always been able to do it," she said as she took turns hugging her relatives and then finally wrapping her arms around Athanasia.

"We didn't doubt you for a moment," Lily said. Daisy looked at Athanasia.

"How can I take them with me? To visit, that is," she asked.

"You just take their hands and step back through. They will stay as long as you have strength," Athanasia said. Daisy nodded and smiled, looking over at her family.

"I can take you to see them," she said, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Daisy, you must hear this," Athanasia said, grabbing Daisy's attention again. "This is a great gift. You must be careful. You lose a bit of yourself with every soul that you return to the land of the living." Daisy frowned.

"Is that why you didn't use it that often?" she asked. Athanasia nodded.

"You have great responsibility. There will be some who do not want to return to the land of the living. You must respect their wishes," she said softly. Daisy frowned slightly.

"I understand," she replied.

"And more than that, do not forget to live," Athanasia said, smiling. Daisy nodded, glancing over at Fred, who was grinning.

"I won't," she said.

"Good luck, Daisy."

* * *

 **I had been struggling with this chapter - it was hard to figure out what would be Athanasia's key to controlling her magic and therefore Daisy. But I think I finally found it. And then, it was as if the floodgates opened and I somehow figured out the rest of the story. I've got several more chapters written and they are coming fairly easily now. Granted, there are some upcoming chapters that I know are going to be hard just because I need to figure out details even though I've already gotten the basic plot worked out.**

 **I think I'll be able to go back to posting every other day and soon every day. Which I'm sure you guys will enjoy.**

 **Things start picking up from here out. I've realized that I've spent a long time with these first 12 chapter taking place over a span of 2 weeks. From here out, we start going a bit more quickly through the timeline. The next five chapters cover about a month and then we skip ahead another month in the chapter after that.**

 **And I've got a couple of oneshots in mind - namely one with Roxanne and Christos. I haven't had much time to talk about their relationship in the book, so looking into that. And maybe one with Alan and Bridget.**

 **AleenaBean - I was quite proud of that conversation with Fred. The fun thing about Daisy's gift is now I can bring back some characters who died and have them interact with all the new generation. ^_^ This whole book has been fun in that I get to bring in folks who haven't had much time in the previous books. Getting to a bit with Albus and Lily soon in the wedding chapter. Thinking about possibly having Neville and Hannah in there as well.**

 **cjconner326 - Sorry I missed this with the last chapter! And you were right. I just needed to relax and it finally all came to me. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	13. Going Back Home

**Going Back Home**

Daisy smiled as she opened her eyes and saw the familiar living room of the flat.

"WELCOME HOME!" Alan, Remus and Wills shouted at the same time. A large banner was hung over the balcony doors that read 'Welcome Home, Woods!' Daisy chuckled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her brothers, happy to be back. Even more so now that she seemed to have finally figured out the key to her gifts. When she let go of them, she immediately fell into Wills arms, grinning as he bent down to kiss her.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, picking up a curl. After finally getting to the veil on her own, Daisy had felt a change was in order. Her hair had always been long since she could remember, so with her mother's help, they had cut off several inches. Her curly hair now sat slightly below her shoulders.

"Needed a change. You like it?" she asked.

"Of course," Wills replied.

"Oi! What did I say about greeting your boyfriend before your dad!" Oliver shouted as he walked towards her frowning. Daisy laughed and walked over, hugging him. "Good to have you home, Pix."

"Good to be back, Dad," she said. She stepped back and looked around, noticing that Lila, Toby and Christos were there, as well as three people that she remembered meeting before.

"And now we are all together again!" Christos said cheerfully as Daisy walked over and hugged Toby. "I'm sure you three remember Aleka, Alekos and Tessa."

"Yea… you helped out with our training a bit," Jamie said, walking over and shaking their hands.

"Good to see you again," Alekos said, grinning brightly. "Argus tells me all three of you have progressed very well." Jamie shrugged and looked over at Iris, who was now hugging Oliver tightly.

"Did the best we could. Argus is definitely a good teacher," he said, looking back at the twins.

"You lot hungry?" Toby asked. "We managed to make up a bit of something."

"Since when do you cook?" Daisy asked, looking at Toby, his cheeks now a slight pink.

"He didn't. He watched while Tess, Alan and Remus cooked," Christos said. Daisy stared at Toby a bit before her eyes widened and she looked over at Tessa, who was now checking various dishes on the stove.

"Just what all happened while I was gone?" she asked softly. Toby started blushing even more.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Daisy raised an eyebrow as she started smiling slightly and looking over at Tessa.

"You sure about that?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Come on, Pix. Not in front of everyone," he muttered. "Besides, you'd know if you'd of checked the notebook." Daisy's smile fell as she looked away.

"Accidentally left it behind," she said softly.

"Pix… stop. It's fine. I get it. And we'll talk later," he said with a small smile, as everyone moved towards the table. She nodded and smiled as Wills walked up and took her hand, leading her over. While she knew there was a lot to talk about with her best friend - she had been avoiding him while she was gone - she also knew they'd work it out.

Once they were all seated around the table and eating, talk inevitably turned to quidditch - as usual. The Prostatis were unfamiliar with the sport, but it seemed Christos had started to fill them in on some of the basics. Likely so they wouldn't be lost when matches started up. Christos had become an eager fan.

"I, for one, am ready to see the Wood triplets back in action on the same team again," Wills proclaimed loudly, causing Daisy to roll her eyes. "You lot were bloody amazing together at Hogwarts."

"We're certainly glad to have Jamie back so we can start practicing with the team," Remus said, glancing at his brother.

"Getting a bit old only working with Dad and Lawrence," Alan added.

"He's a good coach. And you two needed it to get up to Puddlemere standards," Oliver said, frowning at the two.

"Dad, they did win beater of the year last season. When was the last time McIntosh and Truffle did that?" Daisy asked, a hint of a smile on her face. Oliver turned his frown towards her.

"Don't start, Pixie," he warned.

"Just imagine what we'd do with Pix as our seeker," Wills said, grinning down at her.

"Please, I'll not take Ashley's place. And I'm happy with the Arrows," Daisy replied, shooting a look towards her boyfriend.

"Might not be once you hit the first practice with Kingfisher," Remus muttered, though loud enough the entire table heard.

"Remus!" Iris said loudly, glaring at her son.

"Just saying what's on everyone's mind," Remus said with a shrug. "Well… everyone besides our guests." He glanced towards Aleka, Alekos and Tessa.

"Oh, we've been informed of all the situations surrounding your family," Aleka said, smiling slightly. "Teddy told us some and Christos was happy to fill in the rest." Everyone looked at the man in question, who was happily eating.

"What?" he asked.

"For the record, I'm not worried about practice," Daisy said, still watching Christos. "We're professionals. It'll work out."

"You sure about that, Pix?" Alan asked, watching her. Daisy was silent until she smiled slightly and sat back in her chair.

"I'll be fine. Got bigger things to worry about," she replied lightly. "By the way, Christos, how are things going with Roxanne? See you went on a date recently."

Everyone focused on Christos - except the Prostatis - waiting for his response. He just shrugged and smiled.

"We have fun together," he said, grinning brightly at the ginger woman. "It certainly makes things more enjoyable here."

"Well, this is a nice development," Iris said, smiling. "Does George know?"

"Of course! I keep nothing from him," Christos said. Oliver stared at him, a bit dubious. "Really, Oliver. He seems quite okay with us spending time together. Rather unlike you and-"

"I'm sure now is not the time to get into that," Iris said quickly, glancing at Oliver as he started scowling. Christos chuckled and returned to eating.

"You Woods and your obsession with the right time," he said. "Now is not the right time to get married. Now is not the right time to tell Dad we're living together. Always searching for the right time." Oliver leaned across the table towards him.

"Who's living together?" he asked slowly. Immediately, Daisy was glaring at Christos as Wills became rather invested in the food on his plate. Remus and Alan were fighting back grins as the twins and Tessa watched on in mild amusement. Christos glanced up at Oliver and returned to eating. Usually he enjoyed playing with the Woods - Daisy in particular - but this time it had been an honest mistake.

"Let me repeat myself… who is living together?" Oliver asked, a bit louder.

"You and your big mouth, Christos!" Daisy exploded as she jumped to her feet.

"I swear, it was a, how do you call it? Mix up? Mistake? Honestly!" Christos said, putting his hands up. Oliver immediately jumped to his feet, glaring at Wills.

"BRYAN WILLS! IS MY DAUGHTER LIVING WITH YOU?!" he shouted as he started down the table. Iris jumped to her feet to stand in between the two and protect the chaser. Oliver was already reaching for his wand in his pocket.

"Now, Oliver," she said, attempting to calm him down.

"We wanted to tell you," Wills said, looking over at his now irate coach. "Just didn't seem like the right time…"

"How long?!" Oliver demanded.

"Dad! Calm down," Daisy said, her eyes flashing red.

"HOW LONG?!" Oliver bellowed.

"Well… she moved in shortly after the incident in the ministry," Wills said. Oliver started towards him again, Iris once again blocking him.

"Be reasonable," she said sternly.

"It was my idea!" Daisy shouted, moving to stand behind her mother.

"It's too soon!" Oliver shouted.

"It's my bloody decision!" she shouted back.

"YOU SAID YOU'D THINK THINGS THROUGH!" Oliver shouted back.

"AND I DID THINK THIS THROUGH!" she shouted back. "I DECIDED I WANTED TO LIVE WITH WILLS!"

"Is it always like this with them?" Alekos asked softly, leaning towards Jamie and Lila.

"Yes," the two said in unison, still watching the showdown between father and daughter.

"You're only 21!" Oliver shouted.

"You didn't seem to have this much of a problem when I moved in with John!" Daisy shouted back.

"Would both of you please calm down!" Iris shouted, looking back and forth between Daisy and Oliver. Remus and Alan were quickly losing their fight against their laughter.

"No! We're going to discuss this now!" Oliver shouted. "You cannot live with Wills!"

"There's nothing to discuss! I decided to move in with Wills and that's what I did!" Daisy shouted, her hair flaring up into a bright orange. Iris huffed and reached out for Oliver's arm.

"Enough!" she shouted, the two immediately disappearing. The table was silent a few moments before Wills let out a large sigh of relief and Remus and Alan burst out into loud guffaws.

"I'm so glad we got to see that," Remus said. "Would have been better if he tried to jinx you again. I'm still sore I missed that the first time around." Wills glared at him.

"That was not funny," he said seriously. "He could have hurt me!"

"Still would have been grand to see," Alan replied, wiping a tear from his eye. Daisy shook her head as she sat back down next to Wills.

"At least that's out of the way," she said.

"What do you think your dad'll do?" Toby asked.

"He's got to get used to it," Daisy replied.

"Especially since we'll marry eventually," Wills added. Remus and Alan started chuckling again. "But not before Pix is 25."

"Ah, that is right. You two are bonded," Aleka said, her eyes wide.

"Haven't you?" Wills asked. Aleka shook her head no.

"Sadly, not I. But Alekos has," she said, glancing at her twin. "I suspect Christos will soon." The table turned their attention to him.

"I have not before any of you ask," he said immediately, his cheeks turning pink.

"Wouldn't mind having you in the family," Remus said, smiling. Daisy casually looked next to her, catching Toby sending glances towards Tessa. She smiled to herself, but decided not to say anything. Not until they talked alone, that is.

The dinner continued on, with the group having a few drinks while the dishes did themselves. After a couple more hours, Daisy yawned and looked at Wills.

"Home?" she asked. Wills smiled and nodded.

"Until next time," he said, waving at the group as Daisy looped her arm through his.

As soon as the two landed in Wills' flat, Daisy went upstairs to drop off her bag and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She came back downstairs, finding Wills had turned on the wireless to a popular music station and holding out a glass of whisky. She walked over, smiling as she took the glass from him.

"So good to be back," she said after savoring her first sip.

"What? No whisky on the island?" he asked. Daisy shook her head.

"They've got their own liquor. It's good, but got nothin' on a good whisky," she said. Wills walked over to the sofa and sat, patting the spot next to him. She happily skipped over and plopped down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Missed this too."

"As I missed you," he said, throwing his arm around her and kissing her head. "So… what was all the smiling at Toby about?" Daisy chuckled.

"Seems he fancies Tessa," she said.

"The quiet one?" he asked. Daisy nodded.

"She's good with memory charms and such. I remember meeting her before but she didn't talk much," she said.

"Suppose that's Toby's type," he said. Daisy glanced at him.

"What makes you think you know Toby's type?" she asked.

"He's been tagging along with you for years," he said. "Think I've got a decent take on him."

"The last person he was in love with was me," she stated. "And I'm nothin' like Tessa. She's so… quiet. And calm and patient." Wills was silent a few moments before nodding slowly.

"Suppose you're right. You two are nothing alike," he said.

"But still… I'm happy for him. Toby deserves someone kind," she said. The two sat in silence a bit, Wills glancing down at her.

"So… seems you've got things figured out," he said. Daisy nodded, taking a sip of her whisky.

"Took some time, but I finally figured out how to get beyond the veil," she said with a sigh. She looked up at him. "I went there a lot in my sleep before then. I spoke with a lot of my family."

"How was that?" he asked.

"It was… good. I've learned a lot about them. About Mum and Dad," she said.

"Anything juicy?" he asked.

"Just that Dad used to party," she said. Wills snorted.

"I cannot imagine your father having fun," he said. Daisy shrugged.

"Suppose we had to get it from somewhere," she replied. "But besides that… I think I finally understand it."

"Your gift?" Wills asked.

"Yea… I'm not afraid of it anymore," she said, looking up at him. "It is a gift… a bit of a scary one… but, I was meant to have it. And use it. I can help others." Wills pulled her closer and kissed her head again.

"Of course you can, Pix," he said softly. "I've never doubted you." Daisy smiled slightly and finished her whisky.

"I, for one, am exhausted. Bed?" she asked. Wills finished his glass as they both stood, Daisy sending the glasses to the sink as they climbed the stairs. She got settled in bed while Wills changed in the closet and then got in bed next to her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, setting her head on his chest and sighing.

"It's good to be home," she said sleepily as her eyes drifted closed.

"It's good to have you home."

* * *

The next day at the Ministry, Dominique and Chris were walking quickly towards Audrey's office. Toby was already there with Tessa and the two had left the auror office as soon as they got Audrey's memo.

"What do you think they found?" Dominique asked, glancing at Chris nervously.

"Dunno. But must be good if they sent for us. Anything unhelpful, they would just send in a memo," he replied.

"I hope it's good," Dominique replied as they neared Audrey's office. "We could use a good break."

Chris pushed open the door and walked in, Dominique following. Audrey, Toby and Tessa were standing over Audrey's desk, looking through some documents. The older woman looked up as they entered and smiled.

"We've got some news for you," she said.

"That's good to hear," Dominique said as they stepped over to the desk.

"Tess was able to undo some of the charms and Keenan is starting to recover some of his memories," Toby said, beaming at the woman. She smiled shyly.

"They will not all come at once," she said, looking at Chris and Dominique. "Even once all the charms are removed, it could take a few days for everything to come back to him."

"What has he remembered?" Chris asked, frowning.

"He has given us some locations of safe houses," Toby replied. "He saw maps with locations marked. He almost remembers where they were headquartered here in London." Dominique's face lit up as she smiled.

"We can start sending teams to the locations. See if they're there. And maybe they left something at headquarters here," she said. She looked up at Chris. "This is a good start, isn't it?" He nodded and smiled slightly.

"I think it is. We should inform Teddy and get started sending teams out," he said. Toby held out some parchments.

"Here are the locations we've gotten so far. We'll be going down in another hour to do the next step in the process and I'll let you know if he says anything else," he said. Chris accepted the parchments and then he and Dominique left, quickly making their way back to the auror department.

* * *

When they walked in, they found Teddy already in his office, speaking to Aleka and Alekos.

"Think they've found something?" Dominique asked, glancing over at him.

"From the smile on Teddy's face, I think they have," he said as they walked over and knocked on the door. Teddy waved them in.

"We've got information from Keenan," Dominique said, smiling.

"Wonderful. The twins were just briefing me on what they found," Teddy said, beaming.

"We have tracked them to a safe house in Scandinavia," Aleka said, looking over at the couple. Chris looked down at the parchment in his hands.

"We have one on this list. Keenan saw maps at the headquarters and has given up several locations around the continent," he said. He handed it over to Teddy with Aleka and Alekos gazing down at it over his shoulders.

"We should go," Dominique said. "We can start getting teams together straight away."

"No," Alekos said, causing everyone to look at him. "Aleka and I should go first to scout." Chris frowned.

"But doesn't that put you at risk?" he asked. "They could take you captive." Aleka grinned.

"Do not worry about us. We have ways of evading capture," she said.

"But still," Teddy said. "I worry about your safety."

"As Aleka said, do not worry. It is safer for us to go and check it out first. We can bypass the protective wards and such. They will not detect us. Then we can relay what we learn back here to you and together we can prepare from there," Alekos said. The team was silent a few moments, thinking it over.

"That seems to be a solid plan," Teddy finally said with a sigh. He looked at Dominique and Chris. "For now, let's keep this to ourselves. I don't want Richards or Witt snooping around and blowing this thing up."

"Understood," Dominique and Chris said in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed," Teddy said. Silently, Aleka and Alekos disappeared while Chris and Dominique turned and walked out to their desks.

"Care to share with the rest of class?" Witt said as they sat down.

"Nothing to share," Chris said shortly as he started going through file on his desk, looking over at Dominique. She nodded and quickly got busy going through her own files.

"Toby still down with Aunt Audrey and Tessa?" Molly asked.

"Yea, they're still working on the memory charms," Dominique said not looking up.

"Making any headway?" Violet asked.

"Still waiting on the results," she said with a sigh. "Tessa said it will take time for all the memories to be recovered."

"He's being kept in protective custody. No one is allowed in to him save the obliviators and us," Chris said, staring at Witt. The American smiled slightly and pushed up from his desk.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said, walking out of the office. As soon as he was gone, Tori leaned towards Chris.

"So now can you tell us?" she asked, smiling. Chris looked around and leaned towards her.

"Keenan gave up locations to safe houses. Aleka and Alekos are going to check them out," Chris said softly. Tori's face lit up.

"Do they think the Network might be at one of them?" she asked.

"Won't find out until they get there," Dominique said. "All we can do is wait."

"Seems to be a good development," Martins replied, smiling warmly. "We might get this figured out quickly."

"One can hope," Dominique said with a sigh. "Merlin knows I'm looking forward to getting this over with."

"Aren't we all," Violet said. At that moment, Teddy walked out of his office, still in a good mood.

"Dom, Chris. Need you to come with me to brief Harry and the minister," he said brightly. The two stood and followed him out of the room. As soon as Teddy stepped out the door, he ran straight into Richards.

"You're looking pretty happy with yourself," Richards said, smirking. Immediately Teddy frowned.

"What's it to you?" he asked. Richards just shrugged.

"Nothing," he said as he walked into the office, Witt following. Teddy kept walking down the hallway with Dominique and Chris trotting behind him.

"You don't think they overheard us?" Dominique asked.

"I don't know," Teddy replied. "I certainly hope not."

"What if they did?" Dominique asked.

"We'll deal with it," Teddy said tersely. Dominique looked over at Chris, silently asking him if it'd be okay.

Chris just shrugged.

* * *

Magnus sat at the large table in a decrepit house, sipping his tea. It was a bit shabby, but they didn't have much choice. They had to get to a new location quickly. Tobias quickly shuffled in and placed a letter in front of him.

"From our associate in the Ministry of Magic," he said. Magnus took the letter and calmly read it through.

"Seems we left at the right time. Says that they've found the locations of some of our safe houses," he said. Tobias' eyes widened.

"They've managed to undo some the memory charms," he said. Magnus looked up at him.

"It would appear so. But it's no matter. We'll have all the locations emptied before they can get to them," he said almost boredly. "Seems the Prostatis are going to investigate."

"Shouldn't we trap them? Take them captive?" Tobias asked. Magnus waved his hand.

"No. We have no need for these trackers," he said with a sigh. "All our efforts should be focused on obtaining Daisy Wood. We can worry about the Prostatis later." Tobias nodded and went silent as Magnus continued reading.

"Sir, but… aren't you worried that once they access all of Keenan's memories, won't they put more protection around Daisy?" he asked. Magnus sighed again and put the letter down. He fixed his stare on the nervous man.

"Keenan was taken captive during the raid at the Ministry. He is unaware that we know what she can do. He only knows about the plans to take her and Iris Woods at the Ministry. There is no way they'll suspect we're going after her again," he said.

"But he knows about your interest in her," Tobias pushed. Magnus slammed his fist on the table.

"I will not tolerate this, Tobias," he shouted. "Our plan will work. There's no way Keenan could possibly know about anything we are doing now."

"Yes, sir. Forgive me, sir," Tobias said, looking down at his feet. Magnus cleared his throat and looked back down at the letter.

"That will be all, Tobias," he said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Since I got a TON of writing done today - and likely to get even more done tomorrow - I decided to gift you all with another chapter. Things start picking up a bit, but then we'll get to a lot of fun, sappy Wood-Weasley-Potter clan stuff. I mean, I've got a chapter on the bachelorette party and Lucy's wedding coming up. Also, going back to previous books, I realized that I missed including fun things like the Halloween party and the New Year's ball, so there will be chapters on those. Figured I could use a decent mix of fun, lighthearted stuff with the more serious evil plots and such.**

 **Anywho, hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	14. The Friendly

**The Friendly**

Daisy grinned as she walked into the locker room and looked around at her teammates getting into their practice kits. Merlin, she was ready to get back to this. She was ready to focus her thoughts on something other than her gifts and using them.

"Well, look at this, lads, the great Pixie has returned!" Campbell shouted. A round of cheers went around as she walked over to her locker.

"I was only gone a couple weeks," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, but it's been nearly a month since we were all on the pitch together," Bray said.

"Luce has been going crazy without you," Kelly said, glancing at her from his locker.

"Been hearing about it," she said, pulling her top off and reaching for her practice jersey. "Granted, I'm sure she'd of gone crazy with or without me here."

"Either way, I'm hoping you can at least calm her down," Kelly replied. "Merlin knows, none of us have been successful." Daisy just chuckled and shook her head as she got out of her shorts and reached for a pair of shorts and a tank top. Coach had told her just before she walked in not to bother with full pads and uniform today.

"You changed your hair," Blanks said. Daisy nodded.

"Wanted something new," she said as she pulled it up into a high ponytail. "I feel like a lots happened in the last month."

"That it has," Kelly muttered.

"Looks good on you, and we're certainly ready to have you back on the pitch with us," Blanks said. Daisy smiled at him.

"Merlin knows I'm ready to get back on the pitch," she said. "Haven't been in the air since the final."

"Ready to bring in some of that Pixie fire?" Blanks asked, grinning. "We need to defend our honor this season."

"I most certainly am," she replied, grinning at him. Perhaps the loudmouthed beater wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath as she stepped onto the pitch, closing her eyes for a moment as she took in the smell of the grass. The breeze blew, picking up her now shorter ponytail. She smiled and opened her eyes, seeing the rest of the team walking over to Coach Nilsson to get their orders for that day's practice. The smile faltered a bit as she saw John standing next to him.

"Best get it over with," she muttered to herself as she strode over, a determined look now set on her face.

"Welcome back, Wood," Nilsson said, nodding at her.

"Good to be back, Coach," she replied, propping her broom in front of her and leaning against it. Her gaze flicked over to John who was watching her.

"Hope you learned a lot while away," Nilsson said cryptically, though she could sense a bit of concern in his voice.

"I did, Coach. Got things under control," she replied, reassuring him as best she could in front of everyone that her gifts weren't going to get in the way.

"Good. I'm going to need you focused. We've got a friendly against the Wanderers coming up. Not to mention, we've got new plays on top of making sure you all still have the old ones down," Nilsson said, fixing his ice blue eyes on the rest of the team.

"Yes, Coach," they all shouted.

"Good. Blanks and Campbell, you'll be with Kingfisher this morning doing some drills. We need to get your speed up Blanks," he continued. "Chasers, you'll be going over plays with the chaser coach. Wood, you're with me. Need to make sure you didn't get lazy while you were gone." There was a hint of a smile on his face. Daisy grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Coach," she said.

"In the air!"

The chasers took off as Daisy walked over and entered into a conversation with Nilsson while Blanks, Campbell and Kingfisher started walking down to the other side of the pitch.

"Got us doing drills?" Campbell asked. Kingfisher looked back at him, his eyes falling on Daisy for a moment before he turned back around.

"We've got some new plays we want to try," he said. "But Blanks needs some work on speed and distance. So I came up with some drills that should fix that."

"Get him to where you were, that it?" Campbell asked with a smile as he glanced at the rookie beater.

"I may be no Kingfisher, but I hold my own," Blanks said, frowning at Campbell. "I did help us win the cup this year."

"That was mostly the chasers and Daisy," John said, still walking. "But once I'm done with you, could be giving Remus and Alan Wood a run for their money." Blanks looked back at him and smiled, puffing his chest up a bit.

The three kept walking while Blanks looked back at Daisy and Nilsson.

"Bit awkward, yea?" Blanks said.

"What do you mean?" Kingfisher asked, not looking at him.

"Working with Pix and all," Blanks said. Campbell punched him in the arm.

"Shut yer mouth!" he growled.

"It's fine," Kingfisher said with a sigh. "And yea, it's weird. But I'll get used to it. Eventually."

"Suppose it's odd being around her and Wills as well," Blanks continued, earning him another hit from Campbell. "Watch it! That's my hittin' arm, ya codger!"

Kingfisher stopped and turned to face the two.

"Look, a lot is different and there's a lot to get used to - Daisy and Wills is just a small part of that. But… can we all act like professionals here?" he asked. "We need a repeat win at the finals and that's what matters."

"Aye, that we do," Campbell said. "And you need to get up to snuff." He glowered at the shorter man.

"I've got it! I'm willing to train!" Blanks shouted.

"Good. Get in the air," John said. Blanks hopped on his broom and was up immediately, but Campbell stood there a few more moments, smiling slightly. "What is it?"

"Just… I miss flying with ya, but bein' a coach… looks good on you," he said. John smiled and nodded.

"Appreciate it," he replied. "Now I'm serious. Get up in the air." Campbell chuckled as he hopped on his broom and took off. John cupped his hand over his eyes and watched as Blanks and Campbell waited for his directions. He shouted them out and then blew a whistle, watching as they started working through the first ones. Blanks did well enough in the second half of last season, but he was going to have to hit the bludger harder, faster and over a longer distance if he was going to pull off the plays Kingfisher and Nilsson had come up with.

As usual, he found his eyes moving over to the other end of the pitch where Daisy was now doing small laps on her broom to warm up. Nilsson hovered on his, watching her before barking out orders. Daisy sped up and smoothly executed a front flip, easily landing on her broom before pulling off a few more of her signature moves. She was the only one not decked out in pads, likely so she could be unencumbered while Nilsson worked with her.

Despite everything, it was still hard to take his eyes off her. Even pulling off relatively tame stunts for her, she was mesmerizing. The whole team was glancing over at her despite needing to focus on their own work. The way she moved through the air, flying almost as though she didn't need a broom. That brilliant grin she had right after she landed a stunt. Her red curls flying behind her.

It had been eight months since they broke up. Eight months since she got together with Wills. And in that time she had developed her skills and discovered she could bring back the dead. Even communicate with them. John frowned slightly and shook his head, tearing his eyes away from her. It still hurt, though he was coming around to it. He knew that they wouldn't have worked out - with or without Wills around. And something was coming. The Network would be after her. He was honestly surprised they didn't have a guard on her at all times.

Watching Blanks and Campbell, the same resolve welled up in John as before. He would do whatever he could to help her. To keep her safe, even if they weren't together. Since coming back, he felt more strongly that his future was somehow intertwined with the Woods and he wasn't about to shirk away from that.

* * *

Daisy guzzled down water after Nilsson called for the lunch break. It felt good to be back in the air, even if she was a bit sore. But coach had her in the weight room for a couple hours after lunch before she joined the rest of the team to start on the new plays. He wanted to make sure she still had her strength up. Tomorrow they would start on more complicated tricks. And then a couple days after that, they would play the Wanderers in a midsummer friendly and try out some of the new plays. Daisy admitted that it would be weird playing them without Remus and Alan on the team. She suspected Nilsson and John had already been scoping out their new beaters and had a strategy in mind. She had glanced down to the other end of the pitch while she was working with Nilsson, noting that John seemed to be doing well working with Blanks and Campbell. He seemed to exude the confidence necessary to be a good coach. She hoped he would have a long career.

Sighing, she started in, heading towards the canteen with the rest of the team. The reserves would likely already be there.

"Looking good up there, rookie," a deep voice said behind her. Daisy spun around, watching as John walked up to her. She smiled slightly.

"Haven't been a rookie in awhile," she said, falling in step with him. "Besides, isn't Blanks the rookie now?"

"I think you'll always be the rookie to us," John said, glancing down at her.

"Settled in well?" she asked.

"Yea. I mean, still getting used to coaching, but it's not so bad. Kinda fun, actually. I get to boss Blanks around. And Campbell," he said with a chuckle.

"You look good as a coach," she said. "I'm glad you came back."

"Really?" John asked, stopping. Daisy took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Really, John. Besides, Blanks needs it," she said, smiling. John laughed softly and nodded.

"He's good, but he can be better," he admitted.

"And… well… I'm grateful… for the other stuff," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Pix… I told you, I'm on your side no matter what. Is it awkward with Wills and all? Yea. But, there are more important things going on and… I'm going to do what I can," he said, staring down at her.

"Thanks, John," she said softly, looking up at him. "We're going to get through this, aren't we?" John laughed softly and started towards the building, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her with him.

"Of course, we are, Pix," he said.

* * *

Even though it was only a friendly, there was definitely excitement in the air at Appleby stadium. Dominique grinned as she leaned forward in her chair, wearing Cunningham's jersey. Teddy had given them all the day off to go, saying he didn't want the team to burn out mid-case. She glanced over, seeing him already with a beer in hand next to Victoire, surprised that she had managed a day off from St. Mungo's.

"Do you always take the day off for matches?" Tori asked from where she sat on the other side of Chris. "And do you always get such good seats?"

"Teddy doesn't usually let us off, though Toby's apparently gotten good at playing sick," Dominique replied, looked over at the man in question who was quietly explaining the rules of the game to a slightly overwhelmed-looking Tessa. "As for the seats, usually. We know so many in the league now that we manage to get players' box seats for everyone except during big games. Actually surprised we got enough for this match, seeing as most players use friendlies to scope out the competition." Chris snorted.

"Says the woman who's about to have box seats for life," he replied, smirking at Dominique. The blonde fidgeted in her seat.

"We don't know that for sure," she said, turning her attention back to the pitch as the teams came out and started doing laps around the pitch.

"There's my Pixie!" Wills shouted, leaning in his seat. "Good to see her back in uniform."

"Do you think we'll ever get her in Puddlemere colors?" Remus asked.

"Doubt it," Alan replied.

"She's pretty adamant about never working with Dad again," Jamie added.

"Is he really that bad?" Tori asked. All three triplets and Wills turned to look at her.

"You have no idea," Remus said.

"He's not that bad," Wills said, frowning slightly.

"He's not here, Wills. You can lay off on the sucking up," Remus replied looking over at him.

"Dad's got a bit of a reputation for being a tough coach," Jamie explained to Tori.

"I think it is fun to watch him explode," Christos said, grinning. Roxanne, who was seated next to him, looked over at him with an amused face.

"That's because it's hardly ever directed at you," she said. Christos smiled down at her.

"And it's that way by design," he said, pecking her on the lips. Roxanne blushed as Remus and Alan gave each other a look and then grinned at the couple.

"So, does this mean you two are officially together?" Remus asked.

"Will we hear wedding bells anytime soon?" Alan added.

"Would you two shut it!" Roxanne shouted at them, though she was grinning. "Besides, the game's about to start."

"GO PIXIE!" Wills shouted, jumping to his feet as the balls were released.

"Wills, she's not doing anything yet," Jamie said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Of course she is! Kelly's got the quaffle and she's helping run offense," Wills replied, still standing.

"Oi! You're blocking my view! I can't see my future husband!" Lucy shouted, tossing popcorn at the blonde player. Wills sat down, but not before shooting a scowl at the redhead.

"My future wife is out there too," he said before turning around.

"Yea, yea. Shut it. I'm the one getting married in less than month," she said, settling into her chair. "Besides, where's Daisy's ring?"

"You know that I-"

"Yes, Wills. We know!" the triplets shouted.

"Better get your money ready," Roxanne said, grinning at her cousins. "I've got my money on before 25."

"Same," Remus and Alan said at the same time.

"Same here," Dominique added. Chris just laughed.

"We've got a few galleons on you too," Remus said, shooting a grin at Roxanne. She frowned as her cheeks flushed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she exclaimed.

"Haven't you learned, dear cousin? We always bet on everyone and everything," Alan said. "No love life is spared."

"And who do you think started the bet on you and Christos?" Remus added. Roxanne's eyes widened.

"I'm going to kill my father," she grumbled.

"Okay, I'm never telling any of you anything about my love life," Tori said.

"Ah, but that's how you know you've been accepted into the fold," Dominique said, glancing over at her. "There have been many bets over the years about Toby." The three aurors looked down at the obliviator, who was grinning at a now fascinated Tessa. Her eyes were quickly following the action as the box cheered while Kelly scored.

"He seems taken with her," Tori commented.

"Finally," Chris said. "He was hung up on Pix for awhile." Tori's eyes widened.

"Really? Do tell," she said.

"Pix and Toby were best friends since they were kids and he fell in love with her around fifth year," Dominique said. "But didn't confess until a particularly drunk night after the New Year's Quidditch Ball her first season. Thanks to those three." She pointed at the triplets. Tori chuckled.

"Please tell me one of you was there to see this," she said, glancing at the two.

"I was not," Chris said.

"I wasn't either," Dominique said.

"But the way Remus and Alan tell it, it was rather comical," Chris replied. Tori chuckled as she shook her head. "However, it's good for him. Finding someone new. Especially someone that seems to be interested in him as well." The three looked down at the two as Tessa smiled at him and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ah, young love," she said with a sigh.

"Getting nostalgic, are we?" Chris asked, looking over at her. She shook her head.

"The job gets in the way," she said. Chris sighed.

"I can understand that," he said.

"Me too," Dominique added. The two looked over at her.

"You're in a happy relationship," Chris said, frowning. Dominique looked over at him.

"Yea, but it took awhile to get there," she said, frowning. "We had some bumps."

"Nearly forgot. You did break up for about a year," Chris said, glancing at her. Dominique nodded and looked back at the match. "And it was all quite dramatic. In true Wood-Weasley-Potter fashion." Dominique rolled her eyes as Tori chuckled.

"I get it," Tori said. "The last guy I was with, it was probably the closest to a serious relationship I've ever had. But… with the job, just didn't want to put him into any unnecessary danger. And, well, I saw what it did to my parents."

"What happened?" Chris asked. Tori smiled sadly as she glanced at him.

"Divorced. I mean, they tried. For me. But it got to a point where they both had to admit that it wasn't working. The late hours. Going out on missions. Keeping secrets. It was too much," she said with a heavy sigh. "I don't want that to happen to me." Chris studied her for a moment before replying.

"Well, if I've learned anything, it's that… you can't get caught up in the what ifs… sometimes it's best to just… live in the moment and let things play out as they will," he said, smiling slightly. Tori glanced at him, her cheeks heating up.

"Suppose you're right," she said. Dominique watched the two, smiling slightly.

"You saw that too?" Lucy whispered from her other side. Dominique looked over at her cousin.

"Yea…" she said, starting to grin. Lucy giggled.

"Ah, romance is in the air," she said.

"Nothing like quidditch to bring out the love," Dominique said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"There she is! The love of my life and best seeker in the league!" Wills shouted later at the Woods flat. After a five-hour match that the Arrows ultimately won, everyone had reconvened for the after party there. Tori was amazed at how many people fit in there. She looked over as the Arrows walked in, a grinning Daisy at the forefront.

The small woman immediately walked over to Wills and fell into his arms, kissing him.

"Brilliant match," Wills said, beaming down at her in pride.

"It was just a friendly," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But still," Wills said. Daisy shook her head. She then looked over, seeing Tori standing with Chris.

"You must be this famous MACUSA auror," she said, walking over with her hand out. "Daisy Wood."

"Tori Rollins," she said, shaking it.

"See they've got you caught up in the quidditch madness," Daisy replied. Tori chuckled.

"Didn't take much," Tori admitted. "I was already a fan."

"We seem to take it to another level," Daisy said, looking around the flat as Wills stepped up and slid an arm around her waist.

"Great coaching today, Kingfisher," he said, looking over at the former beater as he walked up, drink in hand. "You're really doing some work with Blanks." John just shrugged and smiled.

"Coaching's not so bad," he said.

"Then I've got something to look forward to when I eventually retire," Wills said. John laughed as Daisy looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"I thought you were going to play forever," she said. Wills looked down at her.

"I mostly likely will," he said. "But helps to keep my options open."

"Really, Wills. It's pretty good. Not as many bumps and bruises," he said, causing the couple to look at him.

"They seem to be getting along," Tori said softly to Chris, watching as the three joked around together. "John seems more relaxed."

"I'm not surprised," he said. "John and Pix were good friends before they started dating. I'm sure they'll get back to that. And, as annoying as Wills is, he's a good bloke. Everyone likes him. Save Oliver Wood." Tori chuckled as she glanced up at him.

"Just what does Daisy's dad have against him anyway?" she asked. Chris shook his head.

"Wills has been annoying him ever since he joined the team about 13 years ago. He was a smart mouthed rookie chaser and Mr. Wood was the star keeper set to take over as coach. Wills became the star chaser. And then Wills stole the heart of his little Pixie when she was just 8 years old," he said with a sigh. "He's always been protective of Pix - even back in school when we were dating. But, his star chaser becoming connected with his little girl, that was too much for him." Tori glanced up at him.

"You dated Daisy?" she asked, looking back over at the lively ginger. "I guess I see it. She seems to draw people in. I mean, I already like her and I just met her." Chris chuckled.

"She's a live one, that's for sure," Chris said. "But her and Wills, they were made for each other."

"I can see that," Tori said, still watching the couple.

Later on, Daisy stood near the drink table, watching Chris and Tori. She had spoken with the MACUSA auror a bit more and decided she liked her. She hoped to get to know her a bit better. But she was now intrigued by the two.

"How long has this been going on?" Daisy asked, looking over at Dominique and Lucy.

"We're not sure if there is anything going on, but certainly hoping to push things in that direction if need be," Dominique replied, also watching the two.

"Planning on inviting her to the bachelorette party. And the wedding," Lucy added. Daisy studied her cousins in astonishment.

"What?" Dominique asked.

"Just… not used to seeing you join in on the scheming. Thought you hated it," she said. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Figured it was about time," she said lightly. "This is who our family is. Might as well accept it." Daisy chuckled as she looked back at Chris and Tori.

"You have to admit they make a striking pair," she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Their children will be gorgeous," Lucy added.

"Sure yours will as well," Dominique said, looking over at her. Lucy sighed.

"They're destined to be ginger," she said sadly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Daisy asked, frowning at her. Lucy looked over at her.

"Instantly recognized as Weasley," she replied.

"Being a Weasley isn't that bad," Daisy said. "Loads better than being a Wood."

"You're a famous quidditch star in a family of quidditch stars," Dominique said, glancing at her.

"With an unbearable coach for a father," Daisy said. "And brothers that think it's fun to use permanent sticking charms to plaster your boyfriend's flat with pictures of you." Both Dominique and Lucy started giggling.

"Saw the photos - did he ever get rid of all of them?" Dominique asked. Daisy narrowed her eyes at Remus and Alan.

"No. There are still a few that refuse to come down. And they just so happen to be embarrassing baby photos," she said. Her cousins laughed again, this time harder. "Oh, shut it - both of you."

"Not so fun when you're the brunt of the joke, is it?" Dominique asked.

"I've been the brunt of the joke just as much as you. You two didn't live with them most of your life," Daisy retorted.

"Ah, yea, but you did help them out more often than not," Lucy replied. Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"If I weren't so busy with quidditch and everything, I'd get them back," she said. Dominique and Lucy widened their eyes as they looked over at her. "Don't look at me like that, I don't have time."

"But it could be so much fun!" Lucy practically squealed.

"You're forgetting they are the kings of pranks," Daisy said.

"But you've got a devious mind, Daisy Wood. Put it to good use," Dominique said. Daisy smiled slightly and looked over at them.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 **Got more done today. One the one hand, I'm happy this last book is coming together. On the other, it hasn't quite hit me yet that this is the last book. Mostly because I have a few oneshots and shorts in the works. Sure it'll be an emotional experience when I finish the last chapter and then post it.**

 **AleenaBean - Thank god! I was so worried about that because it was so hard to come up with. But I came up with the idea of Athanasia's journal entries because I was stuck and that helped bring it all together. We all know Daisy at this point. She is nothing if not confident and fearless. She just needed to get back to that. Haha, she's the Gryffindor I wish I could be (total Hufflepuff, btw). And I mean, Oliver outbursts are expected, are they not? Eventually he'll come around. Just not yet. And that, it was actually an accident. There's an upcoming secret that Christos has the opportunity to divulge and he chooses not to. (It's happy, don't worry.) And as you can tell from this chapter - no, they still haven't got all the photos down. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	15. The Bachelorette Party

**The Bachelorette Party**

"So where are we going?" Dominique asked as she pulled down on the hem of her bright red dress a bit. It wasn't any shorter than she was used to, but she had been so busy with the case that it had been ages since she had dressed in anything other than her knee-length skirts or slacks for work.

"Dunno, Daisy was a bit mum on the details," Molly replied as she checked out her makeup in the mirror in the entryway of their flat. While at first glance, her black dress seemed a little more conservative with its three-quarter sleeves and long hem in the back, when she turned to face Dominique, the front had a plunging neckline and the skirt wrapped around into a high split up her left leg.

"When d'you get that?" Dominique asked, grinning at her normally reserved cousin. Molly just shrugged and smiled, her wavy red hair falling over one shoulder.

"Had it for awhile. Just waiting for a good excuse to pull it out," she said nonchalantly.

"We should go out more often if it gets you dressing in something other than ministry robes," Dominique said, thinking to Molly's usual garb of knee-length skirts, button-up blouses and cardigans. And here Lucy thought her older sister had no sense of fashion.

"I think it's amazing on you," Victoire said from where she was sitting on the sofa, decked out in a dark blue strapless lace dress. "And I, for one, second the going out more."

"Teddy still being a pain?" Molly asked. Victoire shook her head and smiled.

"He's been loads better. I just realized how little we all actually go out together," the blonde replied.

"Probably because we're all in relationships," Dominique said. Molly frowned.

"Not all of us," she retorted. Tori chuckled from where she sat, wearing a fitted strapless, black dress, her dark hair down.

"I'm right there with you," she said, looking over at Molly.

"Maybe not for long," Dominique said, grinning slightly. Tori looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Dominique said casually.

"Doesn't matter much at the moment. Until everything is over, Daisy can't really go out. Teddy made her tell him where we're going so he could have it checked out. He'd of sent aurors if she'd let him, but she's determined to live normally as long as she can," Molly said.

"You girls ready to party!" Lucy exclaimed as she burst into the flat grinning, garbed in a short white lace halter dress - as expected - her red hair sleek in a bob that just graced her shoulders. Her eyes widened behind her glasses as she saw Dominique. "Where's the rest of your skirt?" Dominique just rolled her eyes and walked over to grab her purse off the coffee table.

"Please," she replied. "It's not that short. I've always worn party dresses like this."

"Blimey, where were you hiding that dress?" Lucy asked, now taking in Molly's appearance. "And what did you do with my sister, while you're at it." Dominique glanced over, seeing Molly positively glowing.

"See? I do know how to dress," she said triumphantly. Lucy looked over at Dominique.

"This wasn't your doing?" she asked, pointing at Molly.

"Nope. She did that all on her own," Dominique replied. "Hair and makeup as well." Lucy smiled and shrugged.

"I definitely approve. So, where's Daisy? You'd think with her orbing everywhere she wouldn't be late," Lucy said, walking over and sitting on the sofa.

"She's never been late… well, until she moved in with Wills, that is," Molly said with a sigh. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"If she's late because she was shagging Wills-"

"I was not shagging Wills," Daisy said as she appeared behind the sofa, glowering at Lucy. "Couldn't find my shoes." Lucy just chuckled.

"Sure, Daisy," she said. The petite redhead just rolled her eyes and walked around to Lucy.

"Here. You have to wear this tonight," she said, starting to grin. She held out a sash and small tiara with a veil attached that she had pulled out from her small clutch. Lucy looked at it incredulously.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Come on, Luce! It's what people do! The bride has to wear this bride-to-be sash and the veil. So people will buy you shots all night," Daisy said, grinning wickedly. Lucy looked at the sash and tiara again, then shrugged as she grabbed them from her, making quick work of putting them on. She then stood and did a turn.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a woman celebrating her last night of freedom," Molly replied dryly. Daisy laughed as she straightened some of large sequins on her short, black dress, her now shorter locks in loose curls that fell just below her shoulders. It took some getting used to, but everyone seemed to be coming around to the new look.

"Hope you lot are ready for loads of dancing," Daisy said, grinning madly.

"Where are you taking us?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see. Come on," Daisy said, holding her hands out. Molly and Dominique walked over to the two as Victoire and Tori stood. The six women joined hands and then disappeared.

* * *

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide as they stood on a balcony looking down at a crowded dance floor and a smile started to spread across her face. The building looked like it had once been a warehouse, but chandeliers hung from the ceiling as a large bar ran along one side of the room. A live band was playing a Latin song on stage as people twirled all over the dance floor. She looked over at Daisy, who was already bobbing her head in time with the beat.

"It's this new salsa club!" Daisy shouted over the music. She had taken them out into muggle London, leading them to the club and saying they would have more fun than in any of the magical clubs in Diagon Alley. Dominique thought it was more so because Daisy wanted a break from the wizarding world. "Come on!"

The women followed her as she walked up to a person with a clipboard and spoke to them, the man then leading them along the balcony to a large table. Daisy grinned as she spun around while the rest took in the spread of liquor bottles.

"Let's get this started!" she shouted.

They made quick work of fixing drinks, despite having to do it the muggle way and then held them all out.

"To Lucy and Ryan!" Dominique shouted.

"To getting sloshed!" Lucy shouted. The rest just laughed as they clinked their glasses together and then took a drink.

"Come on, come on! I want to go dance!" Daisy shouted, practically dragging Lucy over to the stairs and then down to the dance floor. Dominique looked over at Victoire, Molly and Tori and just shrugged.

"Let's go," she said with a smile.

Soon enough, all of them were down on the dancefloor, moving in time with the music. Dominique had to admit, the club had been a good call. She was enjoying herself tremendously as was everyone else, it seemed. Daisy was busy twirling Lucy around, who was laughing as she clutched the veil, trying to keep it from falling off. Victoire was laughing at the two as she danced nearby. Even Molly seemed to have loosened up, glancing every so often at a tall attractive man with dark hair, who was making eyes at her from the bar. Tori had picked up on this and was whispering something in her ear while the two danced, causing the red head to look down at her in astonishment.

Of course, that would be around the time strong arms came around Dominique's waist. She looked down frowning as the owner of the arms spoke.

"Funny running into you here, Weasley," a familiar voice said. Dominique pushed out of the arms and spun around, seeing a smirking Witt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to not only be running into the annoying auror, but running into him at a muggle club.

"Just enjoying a Saturday night out. What about you?" he asked, glancing over at the women. Lucy and Daisy were oblivious, but Victoire was walking over, concerned, while Molly and Tori were frowning and starting to march in their direction.

"We're out for my cousin's bachelorette party, if you must know," she replied crossing her arms in front of her.

"Who's this?" Victoire asked.

"Witt," Dominique said flatly.

"So you do talk about me," he said, smiling.

"Only to say what a big ass you are," Victoire replied.

"And who might you be?" Witt asked, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"Victoire Lupin," Victoire snapped. Witt's eyebrows shot up.

"Lupin certainly did well for himself," he replied. Victoire's frown deepened as she started to open her mouth.

"Leave it. He's not worth it," Molly said, grabbing both women and pulling them back over to Daisy, Lucy and Tori. Witt stayed put as his eyes fell on Daisy, who was now looking at the four women, confused as to their bad moods. She then shot a look over at Witt, her eyes flashing red. She motioned up to the balcony and all six women promptly made their way to the stairs and then up to the VIP area. Witt turned and sauntered over to the bar, leaning against it.

"They're all here, including Daisy Wood," he said, leaning towards Richards. The older man looked over at him and frowned.

"Thought I told you not to interact with them, Witt," he said, noticeably angry.

"Sorry. Not like we were hiding anyway," he replied. Richards just rolled his eyes and turned around, searching the dance floor.

"Working with a fucking idiot," Richards muttered. "Step it up, Witt or I'm cutting you from this."

"They're up in the VIP area," Witt said.

The two men watched as the women did a round of shots and then Daisy quickly did another.

"She's a drinker," Richards said. "And what's Rollins doing with them?"

"Guess they invited her along for the party," Witt said. Richards watched them a bit longer while taking a drink.

"Just keep your eyes on them. And for God's sake, don't approach them again."

* * *

"I can't believe that prat is here! Ruining a perfectly good night out," Dominique fumed.

"We can still have fun," Daisy countered. "Let's not give in yet."

"How? He's going to latch onto us as soon as we go back downstairs," Molly shouted. Daisy looked to the floor.

"Well… I may have called in some reinforcements…" she said.

"Who did you call, Daisy?" Lucy demanded.

"Well…"

"Blimey, you know how to pick a club, Pix," Wills said brightly as he stepped up to their table - John, the triplets, Kelly and the rest of the Arrows in tow. Lucy scowled at Daisy.

"It's supposed to be a bachelorette party! No boys!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

"Well… what was I supposed to do? Witt was going to follow us all night if I didn't call in bodyguards!" she shouted back.

"Could be fun, combining parties and all," Dominique said as Daisy smiled at Lucy hopefully. The redhead just sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Not like any of us could pick up guys anyway," she said. Kelly frowned.

"Why would you be picking up guys?" he asked, looking down at his fiance.

"Obviously, I wouldn't be," Lucy said sensibly.

"Maybe _I_ wanted to! Not all of us are taken!" Molly shouted. Tori just chuckled, though she appeared slightly disappointed that Chris wasn't there.

"This club is much better than that dive you had us at," Blanks said, looking around.

"Hey, that place had character," John said, glaring at the shorter beater. "And you were having fun before we left."

"Think a round of shots are in order," Victoire said, already pouring. "Relax. All of you. The night is not ruined." Paul walked over and kissed Dominique on the cheek.

"How come I've never seen this dress?" he said in her ear. She smiled up at him.

"Take me out dancing more and you might get to see more outfits like this," she said.

Once the group had done a few shots, Wills was already leading Daisy towards the stairs.

"Let's see them try and bother you now!" he shouted, looking back at the group. Paul laughed and offered his arm to Dominique. She took hold of it and they followed the couple. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Kelly before grabbing him.

"Good luck to whoever gets Remus! Or rather your toes!" she shouted back, grinning at Victoire, Molly and Tori.

"I resent that!" Remus shouted at her, grinning.

"Come on, Remus. At least if you trample my feet to hell I can heal them," Victoire said, looping her arm through his. The rest of the team was moving towards the stairs, with Blanks grabbing Tori and pulling her with him. She looked back at John and Molly, her eyes wide, as the two just grinned at her.

"I'm not much of a dancer," John shouted over the music as Molly poured them more shots. He was looking at the dance floor, but kept glancing back at her, not used to seeing Molly dressed in such a way. She laughed and handed him the shot glass.

"Come on, John. I've been to a ball with you. We both know that's a load of shite," she replied. The two did the shots and she grinned at him as she started leading him down towards the others. "Even though you're here as a bodyguard, we can still have fun!"

* * *

"Wow. That was fast," Witt commented as they watched the group from the bar. "And the Woods… they're a lot bigger than I was expecting." Alan was expertly spinning a random girl around while Remus just missed stepping on Victoire's toe, causing her to laugh. Nearby, Wills had just dropped Daisy into a dip before kissing her. Paul had his arms around Dominique as the two moved side to side with the music. Jamie was blushing slightly as an attractive muggle girl coaxed him into a dance, looking around the floor for an out. The rest of the Arrows were already dancing, with an exuberant Blanks surprisingly leading Tori around the dance floor like an expert.

"Probably used that whole telepathic gift of theirs," Richards said, calmly sipping his drink. He was busy watching Wills and Daisy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the blonde gazed down at her.

"Smart move calling in a bunch of quidditch players," Witt commented. "Think they were going for intimidation?" Richards shrugged.

"Possibly. It's a muggle club. Can't use magic here. Helps to have a bunch of big guys," he said.

"I wouldn't want to get into a fist fight with any of them… especially Jamie, Remus and Alan. They're massive," Witt said, his eyes going wide. "And I didn't realize just how much they stand out… even here." He looked over at Richards. "What do we do?"

"Wait and watch," Richards said.

* * *

A few hours later, the two parties seemed to relax as Richards and Witt appeared to keep to themselves rather than be obnoxious. Lucy and Ryan were gazing into each other's eyes as they danced. Dominique looked around and noticed that Witt and Richards had finally disappeared. She grinned in triumph as Wright spun her around. Paul was standing near the bar doing shots with Bray.

"What's that about?" he shouted over the music.

"Nothing!" she shouted back. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies!" Wright smiled and kissed her hand, letting her go. Dominique sighed as she made her way through the crowded dance floor and turned down a long hallway towards the restrooms. She quickened her pace as she heard a familiar voice and saw a shock of red hair surrounded by men.

It appeared Richards and Witt hadn't left.

"I don't understand why you're here! Just leave us alone," Daisy shouted.

"Calm down, Pix," Jamie said, looking around cautiously, worried she'd jinx them in front of a group of muggles.

"No, Jamie. These two are being twats and I'm not going to let them ruin our night!" she snapped.

"Seriously, Pix. We're in a muggle club," Wills said, though he was glaring at the two MACUSA aurors.

"What's going on?" Dominique asked as she reached the group, frowning.

"Just happened to run into the Woods, nothing more," Richards said smoothly.

"You cornered me outside the ladies," Daisy said, her hands on her hips. Dominique pushed through Remus and Alan and moved to stand next to Daisy.

"Can't you two give it a rest? Leave the Woods alone," she said.

"Why are you all standing here?" Tori asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her look of surprise quickly changed to a scowl when she saw Witt and Richards. "For fuck's sake, can you two just knock it off?"

"Ah, good of you to join us, Rollins," Richards said.

"Will you let this go? The Woods aren't doing anything," Tori said. "It's the Network we're supposed to be after, not them." Witt and Richards stared at her before Richards looked back at the Woods. Jamie and Wills looked worried, while Daisy, Remus and Alan were all glaring at them. He sighed.

"Fine, we'll leave," he said. Witt looked at him confused. The older auror pushed through the crowd and continued down the hallway, Witt catching up to him. They all silently watched until they were gone.

"Don't know about you, but I feel like they're up to something. This obsession is getting out of control," Tori said, glancing over at Dominique. She sighed and nodded.

"I think we should start looking harder into them," she said. The Woods and Wills looked at the two women, surprised.

"You think he could be working with them?" Remus asked.

"Could be? No one knew Magnus was the Network," Dominique said. She glanced at Tori. "Wouldn't hurt to check into them. Just to be safe." Tori nodded.

"Wouldn't hurt. We should bring Teddy and Chris into this," she said.

"Agreed."

* * *

After the altercation, the party seemed to pick up again. The group seemed determined not to let Witt and Richards steal the fun from the night. Not to mention, Wills was determined to get Daisy's mind off it as he spun her around the floor.

In just about 30 minutes, it appeared as though they all relaxed as the alcohol flowed. Half the group was up at the table while the rest were down on the dance floor.

Hardwick calmly watched from a corner, making sure none of them could see them. He was curious about the MACUSA aurors and why they were there, though he assumed from the interactions that the Woods and co. were not happy to see them. Part of him wondered if one of them were the contact that Magnus had mentioned.

His eyes followed Daisy and Wills, as she laughed. Frowning, he could feel the anger start to boil through his blood. She had gotten the best of him far too many times and he was eager to wipe the grin off her face. That was the main reason he taken to following her around when he could. Her orbing everywhere had made it difficult, but he felt he was doing better this time around. He smiled slightly to himself, thinking that he'd finally get back into Magnus' good graces if he came up with a solid plan to get Daisy Wood. Helped that James Potter let slip about the party tonight.

He finished his drink, setting his empty glass on a table and then slipped through the crowd towards the exit. Once outside, he stepped down an alley, looking around before he apparated.

"Hardwick. Funny running into you," a voice said. Hardwick stopped, seeing an older man step out from the shadows.

"You a fan?" he asked, still not sure which side he was on or how he knew him. The other man chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Never got into quidditch. We work for the same people," he said casually, causing Hardwick's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Saw you while I was watching the Woods. Going rogue are we?" he replied "Relax, I'm not about to out you to Magnus." Hardwick relaxed slightly.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"Same thing as you. We both work for the Network. We both want to see our goal fulfilled," he said. "And I think we can help each other." Hardwick narrowed his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Same thing you've been doing, only, report to me. I think with the two of us, we can come up with a good extraction plan for Daisy Wood," the man said. "You know her and her family better than I do. And I'm good a strategies." Hardwick started to smile.

"Very well," he said, holding his hand out. "Partners?"

"Partners," the man said, shaking his hand.

* * *

 **Just like Richards and Witt to crash the bachelorette party... We're about halfway through (unless I end up adding more chapters as I finish up the last several chapters) and there's so much more to come. I cracked myself up with the goofy wedding chapters (yea, that's right... wrote so much I had to split Lucy's wedding into two chapters).**

 **And who is the mole? Just gonna have to wait...**

 **AleenaBean - Oh, you have no idea what's coming. More fun times with the fam ahead...**

 **cjconner326 - Things definitely start picking up. And some fun family times.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	16. The Truth Revealed

**The Truth Revealed**

Teddy stood observing through the glass as Tessa and Toby closely watched Keenan. Nearby Dominique took notes as Keenan answered Chris' questions, a dazed look on his face. The blonde auror had barely asked any this session, instead Keenan had willingly offered up the information, seeming surprised that it had all been locked up in his head to begin with.

It seemed as though whatever loyalty he had for the Network dissipated after the ordeal of having so many charms removed. They hadn't even needed to give him doses of veritaserum.

"And the last of the charms are gone?" he asked, glancing over at Audrey. She nodded.

"We removed the last of them a few days ago. He should have recovered everything by now," she said. "We've been writing down everything he says when you're not around. Seems now that he's recovered them, he can't stop talking."

"Anything useful?" he asked, still trained on Keenan. Dominique glanced back at him, her eyes wide as she stopped writing momentarily.

"He keeps going on about how Magnus was obsessed with the Woods," Audrey said with a sigh. Teddy frowned as he nodded.

"Unfortunately, that's nothing we didn't already know," he replied.

"Yea, but I think it's a bit deeper than we thought," she said. "He shifted his focus from finding out as much information as he could to solely bringing in one or all of them - Iris and Daisy in particular. At the time, thought it easier than going after the triplets."

Soon, Keenan stopped talking, dropping his head down as he rubbed his temples, and the team stood, walking into the room as a guard walked in and led him away.

"What did you find out?" Teddy asked.

"Few more safe house locations," Dominique said, looking down at her notes. "And Magnus was rather focused on the Woods. He thought Remus and Alan were gifted as well, though he likely knows they're not by now." She looked up at him. "He was most focused on Daisy and Iris." Teddy looked over at Audrey, who just shrugged. "He was convinced they would be the key to going beyond the veil and bringing back Grindelwald."

"But they've gone public. Said they can't," Teddy said, frowning.

"I know, but doesn't mean he hasn't given up on it. Even though he didn't see what Daisy could do - and they've said they couldn't - it might not have stopped him from thinking they could," Dominique said.

"We've kept it under wraps. Only we know what Daisy can do," Chris said. "But… just the belief… could be enough for them to attempt to take Daisy or Iris again. Or Jamie for that matter."

"We've already increased the protective wards on all their homes and such. The Woods are taking precautions," Teddy said.

"Teddy… you should have heard Keenan go on about it. Magnus is obsessed. He's already taken them once. He's going to try again," Dominique said solemnly. "We've got to do more to protect them - Daisy especially." Teddy studied her a moment and then nodded.

"Right, we should increase security around the Woods. I want aurors assigned to to watch their homes, the stadiums, the shop. And to follow them whenever they leave the house," he said. He then focused on Dominique and Chris. "And you two and Rollins, keep looking into Witt and Richards. If they are meeting with anyone unsavory or there's even a whiff of a connection to the Network, I want to know immediately. So far all we've got are funny feelings and no evidence."

"Yes, sir," Dominique and Chris said.

"Good. Let's get back to work," Teddy said as he turned and started to leave. The rest followed with Toby and Tessa trailing behind.

"So, you've about wrapped up with all the memory charms," he said, glancing over at her. Tessa nodded.

"Yes. Soon all of them will be removed from the prisoners," she replied.

"And then I suppose you'll be going back to the island?" Toby asked. Tessa glanced at him and smiled slightly.

"I plan to. This place, it has grown on me, but I miss home," she said softly.

"I understand. Though, I suppose I had hoped you'd stay a bit longer," he admitted, running his hand up the back of his neck. Tessa looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Why is that?" she asked. Toby's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Well, I was hoping to learn more," he stuttered. "I mean… you're brilliant at this, and, and, there's much I could learn and all…"

Tessa smiled and looked down, playing with her braid.

"You are too kind, Toby," she said.

"But it's true!" Toby exclaimed. "You're remarkable!" Tessa glanced at him and back at the floor.

"Well… perhaps… I could stay a bit longer. Teach you some things," she said, her own cheeks starting to heat up. A goofy grin broke out across Toby's face. "As long as the Woods do not mind."

"They won't," Toby said.

"We can start tonight… after work?" she asked.

"Brilliant," Toby said. "I'll come over after I finish here." Tessa smiled brightly.

"Then it is settled," she said softly.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the auror department, the twins were casually sitting in Teddy's office.

"Ah good, they're back," Teddy said happily. He looked around, noticing that the MACUSA team was out, and started to grin even more. "Molly, join us for the briefing." She looked up from her desk and quickly followed the four into his office.

"There you are," Aleka said, smiling as she sat up. "We've been waiting a bit."

"Sorry, we were down interrogating a prisoner. What did you find?" Teddy asked after Dominique did some quick privacy spells. Aleka looked over at Alekos.

"The safe houses were abandoned - some rather quickly. They were in various states of disarray," she said. The team suddenly looked a bit crestfallen. "The one in Scandinavia was the most quickly left, though they cleaned up after themselves well. They had left not long before we arrived. We believe someone must have tipped them off that we were coming."

"So you think that we do have a mole?" Teddy asked, frowning.

"It would seem that way," Alekos replied. "Someone is giving them information from the Ministry." Teddy sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, the locks quickly turning a light brown from their more vibrant blue.

"At least Keenan gave us more locations," he said. "Also said Magnus was obsessed with the Woods."

"Which is nothing new," Chris added. The twins frowned slightly.

"You are protecting them, yes?" Aleka asked. Teddy nodded.

"We've taken measures though we're about to start work on a stronger security detail," he said. "Did you find anything useful?"

"There was nothing there, at least that is what the Network thinks," Alekos said. Teddy perked up. "As you know, we have gifts. We found some things. And we can use it to track their new locations."

"That's good news," Teddy said, brightening slightly.

"They are good," Aleka said. "They will keep moving. Try to stay ahead of us. But we are better. And we will find them." She glanced at her twin, grinning.

"Then keep at it. Fill us in when you find something," he said. The twins stood and nodded. They then disappeared. Teddy looked around his team. "Update Tori, but this news, it stays with us. If there is a mole, I don't want to chance them finding out." He looked out of his office, noticing the MACUSA team walking in.

"Who should we get on protection duty?" Chris asked. Teddy looked at him and thought a moment.

"Bring in Michaels, Travers and Dickson. Their teams have been thoroughly vetted and I'm confident the mole couldn't be on those teams," he said. "I'll inform Pace." Chris nodded.

"Got it."

* * *

Tori kept her eyes trained on the two figures walking in front of her and Chris. They kept a decent distance, but not so far that they lost them in the crowd. Chris had transfigured them so they weren't recognizable.

"This feels weird," Tori said. "Trailing my own boss."

"But you have to admit that they've been suspicious," Chris said. "Following Daisy to the bachelorette party and all. Wanting you to spy on them."

"Didn't say I was against it. Just said it was weird," Tori replied. Chris nodded as they watched the two enter a pub. They followed and found a table nearby, but out of Witt and Richards' eyesight so they could watch them in relative peace. Chris ordered two pints and then quietly cast a few charms that would allow them to hear the conversation.

For the most part, the two were talking about some muggle sport. Baseball.

Tori sighed as she propped her chin in her hand, randomly glancing over at the two.

"Do this often?" she asked.

"Stakeouts? Or following my boss?" Chris asked with a slight smile.

"Stakeouts," she said.

"Comes with the territory," he said. "Though usually it's me and Dominique. Before that it was me and Teddy."

"Imagine it's a bit easier for him," she replied.

"Comes in handy. He gets it from his mum," Chris said. "And then Daisy was always using it in school. She and Teddy had some fun with it back in the day." Tori smiled slightly. "Once Alan convinced her to change into him and cover for him in a tutoring session. Turns out the girl just wanted to snog the whole time." Tori snorted slightly and took a sip of her pint after it appeared.

"I bet she was not happy about that," she replied.

"Livid. By the end of it Alan had bats flying out of his nose while Remus couldn't stand because of the jelly-legs jinx she hit him with," Chris said.

"Why Remus too?" Tori asked.

"He was originally supposed to go, but talked Pix into it instead because she was better at whatever subject Alan was supposed to be tutoring," Chris said. Tori shook her head, looking back over at Witt and Richards, who were now tucking into some hamburgers, still going on about baseball.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of Wood stories," she said. "Always wished I had siblings." Chris chuckled.

"Life certainly is never boring around them," he said. He fixed his blue eyes on her. "So no brothers and sisters?" She shook her head.

"Mom insisted that one was enough. Especially with Dad always leaving us alone while he was on missions," she said. "You?"

"One older brother. He was a prick in school but we get on now that we're older," he said. "He got married a few years ago. I've got two nieces." Tori's eyebrows. "What?"

"Just… hard to imagine you as an uncle," she said with a chuckle. Chris shrugged.

"I go over to see the girls when I can," he said. "They're two and three."

"Close," Tori commented.

"Well, Amy, the younger one, was a bit of a surprise according to my brother and his wife," Chris said. Tori nodded and returned to watching the two.

"So you and Daisy?" she asked, her dark brown eyes flicking over to him. Chris smiled and shook his head.

"Figured you'd ask about that. Yea, her fifth year and my seventh," he said. "We kept it a secret. Lasted a few months."

"Why a secret?" she asked.

"I was best friends with the triplets. We were worried Jamie would lose it. Which he did. Gave me a nasty black eye," he said. Tori's eyes widened.

"Jamie is that protective?" she asked.

"He was. He's gotten better at it. We didn't keep in touch after that for a few years," he said, frowning slightly.

"Really?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"Then Pix and I sort of got together again for a bit that summer after. The triplets were busy training - Jamie made first string while Remus and Alan were on reserves. Her dad was juggling Puddlemere and Pix's training, but she still had some free time. So… she'd sneak out and we'd meet up. Though I'm fairly sure her mum knew about it," he said.

"And then?" Tori asked. Chris shrugged.

"And then, nothing. We broke it off when I started auror training and she went back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Didn't meet again until she started with the Arrows," he said casually.

"So it wasn't anything serious?" she asked, glancing over at Witt and Richards. Chris chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not really. At the time, maybe it seemed that way a bit, but Pix had been up front about us not being serious - she had quidditch to focus on. And once I started auror training, I quickly got over that," he said. He studied Tori a bit before speaking again. "Does it bother you? That I dated Daisy?" Tori frowned.

"No. Why would it bother me? It was years ago. School romance," she said lightly.

"Just… you seem to be rather interested in it," he said, smiling slightly. He glanced over at the two MACUSA aurors. "Still talking baseball." Tori studied him a bit and tried to arrange her face into a blase appearance. It did bother her slightly, though she wasn't sure why. Well, no. That was a lie. She knew she was starting to develop a crush on the handsome auror. But at the same time, she knew she needed to ignore it. She needed to be focused on the case. Once it was over she'd go back to New York and she wasn't sure if she could do long distance.

"It's interesting. First you. Then John. Even Toby. Seems like you guys just can't get away from Daisy," she said, looking back at the two. Chris looked back at her.

"I got back into my friendship with the triplets. Daisy's just part of the deal with that, seeing how close they all are. Sure it's the same with John, though that's a bit more complicated," he said with a sigh. "I did have another relationship after that. One that was more serious." Tori looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked. Chris smiled slightly.

"As you said, the job," he said. "You know what it's like. The secrets. The missions. Got to be too much. I didn't want her hurt and thought she'd be better off with someone who could be there for her more." Tori nodded and looked down at the pint glass.

"Seems aurors are destined to be alone," she said.

"That's not true. Look at Teddy and Victoire," Chris said. Tori chuckled.

"I don't know how he makes that work," she said, shaking her head.

"Easy, they've been together forever. Destined, as it were," he said.

"Like Daisy and Wills?" Tori asked. Chris nodded.

"And Jamie and Lila," he said. "And Laura and Remus. Lucy and Ryan. I'm surrounded by destined couples." Tori held her glass up.

"To the perpetually single," she said.

"I'll drink to that," Chris said. The two drank and turned their attention back to Witt and Richards.

"You hear from the President?" Witt asked. Tori and Chris were immediately paying rapt attention.

"No, not recently," Richards said. "But soon." Witt nodded.

"Well, I'm done. And ready to get some shut-eye," he replied.

"Same here," Richards said with a sigh.

"It's early for that," Tori commented softly.

"I know," Chris said. They watched as the two paid and then left. They waited a bit before leaving money on the table and then walked out, falling into step together as they walked a few feet behind Witt and Richards. They went back to the inn where the MACUSA team was staying. Tori sighed as they went in.

"Well that was a whole lot of nothing," Tori said.

"Why would they be contacting the president?" Chris asked.

"Status updates. Richards is supposed to be sending them weekly or whenever he gets information. Though I know Teddy's been sending his own," Tori replied. She stopped and looked over at Chris. "I suppose this is where I leave you." He nodded and glanced around, then met her eyes.

"Care to get a drink? It's still early," he said. Tori smiled.

"Rain check? I've got some files to go over," she said. Chris nodded.

"Understood. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Tori nodded.

"Night, Abbott," she said.

"Night, Rollins."

* * *

Hardwick walked into the dodgy pub, sat down at a back table and ordered a firewhisky. He scanned the place, noting that no one seemed to notice him walk in. He sat for a couple minutes before the man from the alley walked in, glancing around. He walked over and sat across from Hardwick. He ordered his own drink.

"Any news?" Hardwick asked. The man was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Already told Magnus, but they got information from Keenan. They are increasing security around the Woods," he said with a sigh. "This complicates things. We were already struggling to work around the security in place." Hardwick frowned.

"So they have aurors tailing them now?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Homes. Workplaces. They've increased the protective wards as well," he said, taking another large drink. "Not to mention I'm sure Daisy, Jamie and Iris are going to continue orbing everywhere. Staying off the streets."

"That does make it more difficult," Hardwick said, frowning. He sat silently in thought for a few moments before his face lit up.

"What?" the man asked.

"It'll be difficult," he said. "But I think I've an idea. If it works, it'll be grand and Daisy'll be ours." The man leaned closer across the table.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"There is a place where Daisy will be more vulnerable. Distracted. Everyone else will as well," he said.

"Where?" the man asked.

"Where do you think?" Hardwick asked. The man stopped for a moment, thinking. He then started to slowly grin.

"I think Magnus was wrong about you, Hardwick," he said. "You're a lot smarter than you appear."

"It'll need a lot of planning to pull it off, but it's possible. And it's more likely than any other place," he said. The man held his glass up.

"To the Network," he said softly. Hardwick clinked his glass against him.

"To the Network."

* * *

 **So, went and planned out a few more chapters, so we're still not halfway through. But getting a decent amount done. The details are finally all coming together...**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, I feel comfortable enough to say that the only person who attempts to ruin Lucy and Ryan's wedding is Lucy and her hysterics. But it's a bunch of good fun and mushiness. I wasn't about to do that to Luce. As for the mole... we shall see...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	17. Of Hysterics & Weddings

**Of Hysterics & Weddings**

"Daisy! Please go make sure Ryan isn't still drunk from last night!" Lucy screeched from where she sat in front of a vanity while Dominique and Molly were attempting to do her hair and makeup. Her hair was half up in pins, while her cheeks bright red.

Daisy sighed and stood from where she was sitting, doing her own makeup.

"I'm going," she said.

"Really, Lucy. You've got to calm down! Everything will be fine!" Audrey said in an exasperated tone as she rolled her eyes at her daughter, her own hair in curlers.

"But I need to know now!" Lucy said, looking at her mother. "Teddy was still drunk before his and Victoire's wedding and I don't trust the triplets!"

"Relax! I said I'm going!" Daisy huffed as she walked out of the room, clad in a white silky robe with her makeup half done while her hair was up in large curlers.

They were in an old villa out in the countryside that belonged to the Kellys. The families and wedding parties had been there for two days already with the rehearsal dinner last night. Daisy wasn't about to admit it out loud, but Lucy had every right to be concerned - the weekend had so far been one big drink fest. The rest of the guests would be arriving in a few hours for the actual ceremony and reception - with even more alcohol brought in for that. Not to mention, it had taken a miracle to keep the two away from each other last night. Daisy had resorted to locking Lucy in the bridal suite while she had it on good authority that Jamie had done the same for Ryan.

She softly padded down the hallways, heading to a wing on the other side of the house where the groom's party were stationed. Knowing the men, Daisy was sure they were likely either still passed out or just now waking up. After the wedding, Ryan and Lucy would take over the bridal suite and head out for their honeymoon late tomorrow morning.

All the Woods had brought in large stocks of hangover potion to make sure they made their international floo appointment for their honeymoon, not to mention for all the guests.

When Daisy arrived at the door to the main suite, she put her ear against it, hearing loud snoring from within. It would seem her prediction was correct. Sighing, she pushed the door open and looked around, seeing Wright asleep on a sofa in the sitting room. She looked around at the messy room as she crept in, wondering just where the groom and the rest of his party were. Perhaps they were all asleep in the other rooms nearby. Looking into the bedroom, she noticed the unmade bed was empty.

At that moment, John stepped out from the attached bathroom and stopped. Daisy spun around, eyes wide as she caught him standing with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping wet. Her eyes immediately drifted to the web of scars on his shoulder.

"Oh, ehm. Sorry. Lucy sent me to check on Ryan," she said, looking down at the floor.

"I think he's on the terrace," John said. Daisy nodded and glanced up at him before striding over to the double doors leading out. She shook her head, banishing the sight of John in a towel from her head as she saw a smiling Ryan leaning against the railing, still in a bathrobe and his pajamas.

"Please tell me you're not drunk so I can appease Lucy," she said, walking over. He looked over at her and pushed off from the railing.

"I'm fine. Didn't drink that much last night - knew she'd kill me and besides, didn't want to be too hungover to enjoy me own wedding," he said brightly.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Daisy commented.

"I'm getting married today!" Ryan shouted with a laugh. Daisy couldn't help but smile herself, thrilled that her captain was so happy. She knew once Lucy got over herself, she'd be just as excited.

"Well, I see my work here is done," she said, starting to turn and walk out.

"How is she?" Ryan asked, taking a step towards her. Daisy stopped and smiled.

"How do you think? Screeching like a damn banshee and worried that everything's going wrong," she said with a slight laugh. Ryan nodded.

"That's my Luce," he said. "Well, go get back to her. Tell her I'm fine and she's got nothing to worry about."

"Aye, aye, captain," Daisy said with a small salute before walking back into the room and quickly making her way out into the hallway. She started towards the bride's suite again before stopping and making her way towards the back garden. She figured while she was out, she'd make sure the preparations were underway in case Lucy asked.

"Shouldn't it go that way?" she heard her grandmother shout. Sighing, Daisy quickened her pace, worried Gran Weasley was about to change something that would send Lucy into a conniption fit.

"Mother! I assure you, I know what I'm doing!" her uncle Percy shouted back.

"Percy! Is that any way to speak to your mother!" Gran Weasley shouted.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked as she rushed out, seeing her various aunts and uncles, brothers and parents helping with a tent along with Kelly's family.

"Everything's fine!" Uncle Percy said, his wand out.

"No, it's not, Percy! You're doing it wrong!" Gran Weasley shouted. She then turned and grinned at Daisy. "But please tell Lucy that it's all under control and I'll be in in a bit to help." Daisy looked around, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, we've got them under control," her mother said, stepping up to her side.

"Jamie, don't forget to go get ready," Daisy said, finding her brother in the mayhem. "And wake up Wright while you're at it."

"Got it!" Jamie shouted back.

"Really, Daisy. Go finish getting ready and calm Lucy down," Iris urged. Daisy looked around, frowning slightly when she saw some of the security detail around the outskirts of the garden.

"Are they really necessary?" she asked, looking over at her mother.

"According to Teddy, they are," Iris said with a sigh. She then smiled. "Really, it's fine. Go on. Lucy will likely explode if you don't get back. I'll be up soon with Gran Weasley." Daisy nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

An hour later, all the groomsmen were up and getting ready, granted some a bit slower than others. Ryan was a bundle of nerves as he stood in front of a mirror fidgeting in his suit.

"Aren't you all looking dapper!" Wills said loudly as he walked in, dressed impeccably in his own black suit, every hair in place.

"What are you doing here?" Wright asked, looking a bit bleary-eyed from the sofa, his tie hanging undone around his neck. "Didn't think you were in this one."

"Got bored and thought I'd pop in and check on you. Plus, the ladies banned me from their suite," he said, still smiling.

"I wonder why," Jamie muttered from where he was putting on his cufflinks.

"Come on, Jamie! Thought today would get you in the spirit! Won't be long before you're waiting at the end of the aisle for Lila," Wills said.

"You won't be that long behind him," Cunningham said, grinning.

"Still got another few years yet," Wills said, looking around the room. He then pulled out a bottle of firewhisky. "Figured we'd get the celebration started early."

"If Lucy finds out you got him drunk before the ceremony, we'll all be dead," Jamie said, frowning.

"Not drunk! Just a few drinks!" Wills exclaimed. "We're celebrating love today!"

"Speak for yourself," Wright grumbled, obviously still in the throws of a hangover.

"Where's your spirit!?" Wills whined.

"You're avoiding Dad, aren't you?" Jamie asked, a hint of a smile on his face. Wills cheeks turned pink.

"Maybe," he said. "He seems to be in a fouler mood that usual."

"Probably because everyone in the family keeps bringing up you and Pix getting hitched," Jamie replied, stepping over and taking the bottle from Wills.

"He can't blame that one on me. I've not said a word about it to him," Wills said, watching as Jamie started pouring the alcohol into glasses.

"Probably worried you'll get carried away and propose during the reception," Kelly said, taking a glass. "Please don't. Lucy will kill us all."

"I've no plans to propose any time soon," Wills said, frowning.

"Can we please talk about something besides proposing?" John asked.

"Right then, you lot ready for the opening of the season?" Wills asked as Cunningham handed him a glass.

"No quidditch," Wright groaned.

"Well then what the bloody hell are we supposed to talk about?" Wills asked.

"Just not quidditch or proposals," Jamie said. Wills huffed slightly.

"What do you suppose the girls are talking about?"

* * *

"Funny running into you here," Chris said as he walked up to Tori. He was quite happy to see her at the wedding, to be honest. Especially since he only ever saw her in her regulation suits, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Today she seemed like a completely different person, wearing an airy lavender dress with her hair down in soft waves.

"You clean up good, Abbott," she said, taking in Chris' suit. He shrugged.

"It is a wedding after all," he said with a sigh as he looked around. The wedding didn't start for another hour or so, but already there was a large amount of people milling around, champagne flutes in hand. Most of them were either members of the Weasley-Potter-Wood clan or the league. Off to the side, Coach Nilsson stood with his girlfriend Julia, looking mildly uncomfortable as Oliver Wood stood talking with him, with Marcus and Lila Flint standing nearby.

"So, is everyone here related?" Tori asked, looking around. Chris chuckled.

"No, but the family is large," Chris said. He looked around and then pointed. "That's George and Angelina Weasley - Lucy's aunt and uncle. Then next to them are Bill and Fleur Weasley - Dom and Victoire's parents. That bloke there is their younger brother Louis. He's come in from Paris." He continued looking around. "And there's Charlie Weasley - another uncle - and his wife."

"Red hair does run in the family," Tori said, her eyes wide. Chris nodded.

"Though Daisy gets it from her mum, who is an Evans," he replied. Tori looked over at him.

"Right, Lily Potter's sister," she said. She looked around. "And I see Harry and his wife are here. Are those the rest of his kids?" Chris looked over seeing a hungover James standing next to his parents as Ginny Potter admonished him. Standing nearby, another young man and woman laughed at his expense.

"Yea. You've met James - the chaser for the Falcons. But that's his younger brother Albus and sister Lily. She's hoping to join the league as well - seeker," he said.

"What's Albus do?" Tori asked, glancing up at him. Chris frowned slightly, trying to remember if Albus had graduated yet.

"Not sure…" he murmured.

"Is that Ashley White from Puddlemere?" Tori asked, interrupting him. Chris looked over, seeing a group standing together. Ashley was with her husband, Vane and Jakes.

"Yea, and those are the chasers from Puddlemere. Likely most of the league is coming today," he said. Tori nodded.

"So good to see you, Chris!" Iris said as she stepped up to his side..

"Good to see you as well, Mrs. Wood," he said, smiling.

"Lovely day for a wedding," she said. "How are you Tori?"

"Good, Mrs. Wood," she said, smiling.

"How's the bride?" Chris asked. Iris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm on my way to provide relief for Audrey," she said. "Between Lucy and Percy, I fear she may not make it through the day."

"That bad?" Tori asked. Iris nodded.

"Who knew Lucy would be the bride from hell," she said before she caught herself. Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone," Chris said, smiling. Iris nodded.

"See you later," she said before walking off. Tori chuckled.

"I'm kind of glad I'm out here and not in there," she said. "Though, it's nice. Being at a wedding in the middle of everything. Good reminder that life goes on." Chris glanced down at her.

"Thinking about taking my advice, are you?" he asked lightly. Tori looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"What? Dating? Not sure if I'm ready for that," she said before taking a drink of her champagne.

"I understand," he said, looking back around. "Though just be warned. With this lot, there's sure to be a lot of romance and scheming flying around."

"Noted," Tori replied.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY VEIL!" Lucy screeched.

"CALM DOWN!" Audrey bellowed. "It's right here."

"BUT IT'S NEARLY TIME!" Lucy shouted, her cheeks turning red again.

"Merlin's beard, will it end?" Audrey muttered, causing Iris to chuckle. Audrey shot her a look. "Don't even, Iris Evans-Wood. Just you wait."

"I highly doubt Daisy will be this bad," she said before taking a sip of champagne while Molly and Dominique tried to console Lucy as they pinned her veil in place.

"I thought the same thing about Lucy," Audrey said with a sigh.

"Seriously, I vow to not be like that," Daisy said, stepping up to her mother's side. Audrey just shook her head.

"Though, you have to admit she looks lovely - despite the countenance," Audrey said.

"She'll calm down. Uncle Percy should be on his way to take her down," Daisy said. There was a knock at the door, causing Daisy to smile. "What did I say?" Gran Weasley walked over and opened the door, revealing a stern-looking Percy.

"She ready?" he asked.

"Come in, Percy!" Gran Weasley said, pulling the man into the room. As he stepped over, his frown melted away as soon as he looked at Lucy. The dress was solid lace with tiny straps and a fitted, low cut bodice. The skirt floated around her.

"You look… perfect," he said, his eyes starting to fill with tears. Lucy looked over and smiled at her father, all remnants of her outburst disappearing. She stepped over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. Percy cleared his throat, his stern look returning.

"Suppose we should get down," he said, causing Audrey and Iris to share a look. The bridesmaids bustled around, grabbing their bouquets and starting out the door. Iris and Audrey followed with Gran Weasley as Percy handed Lucy her bouquet and led her out.

The group made their way through the large house toward the large glass doors that would lead out into the garden. Everyone was already seated and waiting as soft music played. Iris, Audrey and Gran Weasley gave Lucy one last hug before walking out while the bridesmaids got situated. Dominique stepped out first, followed by Victoire and then Molly. Daisy turned and gave Lucy one last hug.

"This is it. You ready?" she asked. Lucy nodded, already seeming to be fighting off tears.

"Thanks for putting up with me, Daisy," she said.

"What's family for?" Daisy asked.

"Get going," Lucy said, brushing her hand over her cheeks. "You'll ruin my makeup."

Daisy nodded, then turned and stared down the aisle. She smiled as she looked around, noticing all the league players there. Her smile broadened when she met Wills' eyes, who was beaming at her. From next to him, her father was frowning at the chaser, before he looked over and the scowl softened as he saw Daisy. As she took her place next to Molly, everyone stood and looked back as Lucy and Percy made their way down the aisle, tears already apparent in Lucy's eyes as she found Ryan. The chaser was bouncing on his toes, a million-watt smile on his face.

For all her earlier hysterics, the ceremony went smoothly, with Ryan and Lucy making their way through their vows. They opted for Grandad Weasley as officiant, worried Uncle George would attempt a prank if he did it.

It wasn't long before he deemed them husband and wife and the two shared their first kiss. They then turned and walked back down the aisle, everyone standing and clapping. Daisy stepped over and took John's arm, noting that it didn't seem as awkward as she was expecting.

"One wedding down," John murmured towards her. Daisy chuckled.

"Merlin knows how many more to go," she replied. "Jamie and Lila will be next."

"I have it on good authority that Paul is planning to ask Dominique soon," he said softly.

"And I have it on good authority that she'll say yes," she said. John looked down at her.

"Thought she was worried about that," he said. Daisy shrugged.

"I've seen her thoughts. While she may be conflicted with the timing, she does want to marry him," she said. The two cleared the end of the aisle as the chairs disappeared and suddenly a large amount of round tables appeared. Daisy looked over and saw her father glowering at her Uncle George.

"I have a feeling Dad's not going to make it through the day without jinxing someone," she said.

"Just glad its not me," John said, watching as Wills made his way towards them. From the way Oliver's angry stare was following him, both Daisy and John were sure that his irk was directed towards him.

"You look… amazing," Wills said, grinning down at her. He looked over at John. "If you don't mind, could I borrow my girlfriend a bit?" John held her hand out.

"Feel free," he said before walking away. Daisy shook her head as Wills led her over towards the drink table, and taking two glasses and holding one out to her.

"Really, Pix, you do look amazing. I can't wait to see how you look on our wedding day," he said, grinning down at her. Daisy chuckled.

"We have a few years before then," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know, but a man can still dream, can't he?" he replied.

"Careful with that. Dad may try to kill you again," she said.

"Not today," Wills said. "I'm hoping the love in the air will rub off on him."

* * *

"They do make a lovely couple," Bridget said with a smile as she watched Daisy and Wills from where she stood with Alan, Remus and Laura. "Do you really think he'll wait?"

"I hope not," Remus said. Laura looked up at him.

"Just how much do you two have on that one?" she asked.

"Decent amount," Remus replied. Laura laughed and shook her head. Alan looked down at Bridget.

"Care for a dance before all the festivities start, Bridge?" he asked. She looked up at him, grinning.

"Thought you'd never ask," she said as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Who would have thought Alan would finally settle down," Laura said. "The first time I've seen him stay with someone this long."

"He's crazy about her," Remus said, watching his brother dance with the blonde healer. "Probably the first time he's been that crazy about anyone."

"Love is in the air," Laura said with a happy sigh as she lean against the tall beater.

"Certainly is. Look at that," he said, pointing. Laura looked over, noticing a slightly timid Toby leading an equally timid Tessa out to dance.

"Is that one of the Prostatis?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Tessa," Remus answered. "Daisy said he fancies her. He brought her as his plus one. Alan and I have a bit of a plan for them today." Laura just rolled her eyes.

"Now to get Tori and Chris together," Laura said. Remus looked down at her.

"Why d'you say that?" he asked. Laura laughed loudly, shaking her head at him.

"Please, Remus. The rest of us saw that one coming a mile away," she said. Remus just shrugged and looked around.

"Suppose it'll be easier today…"

* * *

 **Don't worry, there's more wedding shenanigans to come. I ended up splitting it into two chapters because there was just too much for one. And then in my writing and planning today, I ended up adding MORE chapters. I'm sure fans of the Woods will be happy - realized I skipped over Christmas. And I could not skip over Wills' first Christmas with the Woods, could I? Not to mention, I get to dig a bit more into the younger cousins' personalities. We get to see Lily L. Potter in the next chapter.**

 **The next few chapters take a bit of a break from Network plotting and Ministry investigating, but thought I needed to bring back some of that fun, airiness that the earlier books had. Don't worry, there is drama to come.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	18. Love & Scheming

**Love & Scheming**

Daisy smiled as she looked around the reception. They had made it through the toasts - she had had the crowd roaring in laughter, then wiping tears with her recollections of her and Lucy's time at Hogwarts and how they would always be best friends. John gave a heartwarming toast about how Kelly had taken him under his wing when he first arrived to play on the Arrows and had no friends.

Then Percy sputtered through his own. While it was apparent he still hadn't fully accepted Ryan, he did at least put it aside for the day in order to make sure his youngest had the best wedding possible.

Now the dance floor was full of couples and love was most certainly about.

"There you are, Daisy," Lucy said, walking up to her. Daisy smiled and offered her cousin a hug.

"You seemed to have calmed down finally," she commented. Lucy chuckled and held her glass up.

"Champagne helps. And well, we made it through the ceremony so all there is to do now is to just relax and enjoy the party," she said.

"Seems Kelly is doing just that," Daisy said, seeing her captain doing a shot with the entire team. Lucy just sighed.

"What did I do to end up with such a wonderful man like him?" she said, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Dunno, here I thought he was the lucky one," Daisy said, taking a sip of her champagne. Lucy just chuckled as she glanced over at her. "How's it feel to be Mrs. Lucy Kelly?"

"About the same as it felt to be Lucy Weasley. Just now I've got a permanent roommate that I'm madly in love with," she said. "Got you feeling the itch yet?" Daisy shrugged.

"I'm not in any rush. We're living together. We know we're going to be together. Doesn't seem like we need to push it at the moment. Especially with Dad still in the midst of his hysterics regarding Wills," she said.

"Uncle Oliver will come around," Lucy said. "He loves you and all he wants is for you to be happy." Daisy chuckled.

"We'll see about that," she said. Looking around. Her eyes fell on Toby and Tessa. "You think Toby will confess tonight?" Lucy followed her gaze and snorted.

"He's likely to. Remus and Alan have been plying him with enough liquor," she said. Daisy shook her head.

"Couldn't even put aside the scheming for one day," she said. Lucy looked over at her, her eyes bright.

"Please, Daisy. Today is the day everyone is going to put out all the stops in terms of romance," she said. She looked back at the crowd. "Speaking of which, seems your Prince Charming has found you." Daisy looked out, seeing a grinning Wills walking towards her.

"We really have gotten lucky, haven't we?" she murmured.

"That we have."

* * *

"Daisy!" someone shouted, grabbing her attention from the conversation she was having with John, Wills, Tori and Chris a bit later. She grinned as she caught sight of Lily walking towards her. The teen girl launched into a hug that nearly knocked her over, despite the two being about the same size - pint-size, that is. "Been looking for you all night."

"You ready for Hogwarts?" Daisy asked, stepping back from her.

"Of course. Ready to put to use those tricks you taught me," the teen said, grinning. "Got to keep up the family tradition and all. Our captain graduated so I'm likely to take over."

"Lily plays seeker on Gryffindor's team," Wills explained to Tori.

"So I've heard," the auror said.

"Ready to get away from home as well," she said. "Albus is driving me crazy. I don't know why he won't move out."

"He still at home?" Wills asked. Lily looked over at the tall chaser and nodded.

"He's a bit sore that Scorpio and Rose are considering moving in together," she said lightly. "Granted they still haven't told Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione about it."

"I'm glad to be out of that Hogwarts mess," Daisy said with a sigh.

"Please, we all heard how Uncle Oliver was when he found out about you and Wills. Both times," Lily said, grinning. She then looked around, noticing her parents weren't nearby and grabbed Daisy's glass, nearly emptying it.

"Lily!" Daisy shouted, though she was grinning.

"Get off it, Pixie. You let me drink whenever I came to the flat this summer," Lily said, starting to walk off with her glass.

"Just don't tell your dad it was me!" Daisy hissed after her. The girl just giggled and continued walking. Wills grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server and handed it to Daisy.

"Would Harry get on to you about that?" John asked, knowing for certain that Daisy had her older cousin wrapped around her finger and could get away with just about anything if he was involved.

"It's Ginny I'm more worried about," Daisy replied.

"And why would you be worried about Ginny?" Harry asked, stepping up to the group.

"Nothing," Daisy said quickly before smiling. "Just ran into Lily. Said that Albus is still at home." Harry sighed.

"Ginny's happy, and really, it's probably for the best. He's heading off to the potions institute soon and won't be making much until he gets a job afterwards," he said. "I offered to help should he want to get his own place. And James certainly doesn't need it now that he's on first string."

"What happened to him and Scorpio getting a flat?" Daisy asked.

"Not sure. They were talking about it constantly before they graduated, but that died off for some reason," Harry said. Daisy glanced over at Wills and John, then looked back at her cousin. Tori's eyes widened as she looked over at Chris.

"You'll get used to all the family gossip soon enough," Wills whispered to her.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what any of them are planning to do," Harry said before taking a drink and looking around. "If you'll excuse me, I think I just saw my 16-year-old daughter do a shot with your brothers. Ginny'll kill me if she finds out." He chuckled and then walked off.

"Sometimes I forget he's a dad. He's really different outside the office," Tori said. "More laid back."

"Don't forget he's the Chosen One," Wills added.

"Is there anyone in your family that's not famous?" Tori asked, smiling.

"They're not that famous… not really," Daisy said before taking a drink.

"You sure about that?" John asked, smiling. Daisy just frowned at him. "Okay, so maybe Albus, Hugo, Rose, Roxanne and Freddie aren't famous, but Lily will be in about two years."

"Give them time," Wills said, smiling. "The whole lot were popular in Hogwarts."

"Side effect of having the last name Potter or Weasley," Daisy replied.

"Or Wood," Chris added, his eyes twinkling. "Face it, you're part of a dynasty in terms of popularity. All started with your aunts, uncles and dad." Daisy just shrugged.

"I wasn't that popular," she said. Chris laughed loudly.

"Yes, you were," he said. Daisy glared at him.

"Was not! Why didn't I get asked out more?" she asked.

"Because the blokes were terrified of your brothers," Chris said. "Or you. But didn't stop everyone from liking you."

"Please," Daisy huffed. Chris just chuckled.

"There you are! One of my favorite students!" a voice boomed. Daisy choked on her drink a bit before turning and seeing a grinning Prof. Longbottom walk up.

"Prof. Longbottom," she said, sputtering slightly, not expecting to see her old teacher at her cousin's wedding. He looked around at the group.

"Good to see you as well, Chris, Wills," he replied. "Take it you're John Kingfisher."

"Yes," John said, holding his hand out. Prof. Longbottom took it, shaking it. "This is Tori Rollins - she's an auror with MACUSA." The professor smiled warmly at her, shaking her hand as well.

"I taught these three at Hogwarts. Herbology," he said. "But I was an auror with the Ministry for a few years before that. Interesting work but in the end, not something I wanted to do forever."

"And he's good friends with Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione from back in the day. They were all in the same year and house," Daisy added. He looked around.

"A bit odd to be coming to my students' weddings. I was surprised to get the invitation. Never was that closed to Audrey or Percy in school or Kelly's parents," he said.

"Fairly sure it was Lucy's idea. She rather liked herbology," Daisy mused. Wills looked down at her.

"I thought it was Kelly's idea," he said. "Remembered him being rather good at it even though we were in different houses."

"What house was he in again?" Chris asked. Wills, Daisy and Prof. Longbottom just stared at him.

"Gryffindor," they all said together, as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Like any of these lot would marry outside that house," the professor said with a chuckle. Daisy and Wills just stared at him. "Oh, right. Sure your dad loves that. He hated Slytherin when we were all in school."

"What is it about Gryffindor and Slytherin?" John muttered.

"Absolutely nothing," Daisy declared. Tori just looked at Chris in confusion.

"I'll explain later," he whispered to her.

"As I was saying," Neville said after clearing his throat. "Daisy here was one of my favorite students."

"Daisy was everyone's favorite student," muttered Chris, causing her to frown at him.

"Because I always did my homework on time," she said, sticking her nose up in the air.

"That so? Then why was it you were never picked as prefect or head girl?" Chris asked, smirking. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him as Neville chuckled.

"Too many detentions. Though not nearly as much as her brothers. Or you, Abbott," he said. It was Daisy's turn to look smug. "Though, she would have gotten more if we had just figured out how she did half the things she did." Daisy looked at him wide-eyed as Chris started laughing. "Don't give me that look, Daisy. We all knew you were involved in a lot more than what you got punished for. Just couldn't prove it."

"Even McGonagall?" she asked.

"Even McGonagall," Neville replied. "By the way, we both know about you and Teddy posing as your parents. Just by the time we figured it out, too long had passed that we didn't feel it necessary to punish you. In fact, we were both impressed." Daisy just blinked as Chris and Wills laughed loudly.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked.

"The next time I saw your dad over the summer, he mentioned something annoying Wills did in practice that day," he replied. "Ah, seems my wife is calling me over. Good chat." Wills and Chris kept laughing as Daisy was silent.

"And here you thought you got away with it all these years," Chris said.

"I didn't get punished, did I?" Daisy asked.

"That's my Pix," Wills said, kissing her head. Tori looked over at John, who just shrugged.

"Hogwarts," he said.

* * *

"So, Perce, how does it feel to have your youngest married?" Oliver asked, grinning. He had been in the firewhisky for some time now and seemed to have forgotten about glaring at Wills, who was now congratulating Kelly while Daisy was off dancing with James.

"Still not sure about my son-in-law," Percy said, frowning. Audrey just rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, Perce. It's a done deal! You'll have to get used to it. Preferably before the children come," George said, grinning.

"He's got a point," Bill added.

"You're one to talk," Percey said, glaring at his older brother.

"I've always accepted Teddy," Bill replied. "Helps that he and Victoire dated several years before getting married."

"Yes, but you had a few of your own moments," Fleur said, looking up at her husband.

"Only when they were younger. And it was because they got detention - again - after getting caught snogging in a broom closet for about the 20th time," Bill said, frowning. "Should have been focusing on their studies."

"Like you didn't sneak around in broom closets," George said, chuckling. "Dare say we all did."

"I do remember coming across you and Roger Davies at the Yule Ball," Harry said, looking at a now scandalized Fleur.

"It was another time. Before I met Bill," she said quickly.

"Didn't you and Ginny sneak around a bit?" Bill asked, looking at him.

"A bit… though we didn't have much time for that with everything going on," Harry replied.

"I do remember walking in on you two at the Burrow once," George said, grinning.

"Well, Ron was the one whose lips were glued to Lavender Brown for nearly all term sixth year," Ginny said. Ron frowned at his sister.

"Another life," he said as Hermione chuckled from next to him.

"At least he came around in the end," she said, kissing his cheek. She glanced over at Iris and Oliver. "And I remember walking in on Iris and Oliver in her room one time…"

Iris blushed as her eyes widened while George started laughing loudly.

"You saw nothing," she said.

"Is that how it was?" George asked. "You didn't snog in Iris' chambers at Hogwarts?"

"George," Oliver said in warning.

"That seems incredibly inappropriate," Percy said. "You were a professor, Iris."

"Would you lighten up?" Audrey said, smacking him on the arm. "I find it romantic."

"At least none of you has walked in on your children snogging," Angelina said with a sigh. They all looked at her.

"Which one?" Audrey asked, leaning towards her.

"Roxanne and Christos. They were at Freddie and James' flat. I came by to drop off some things for Freddie and there they were on the sofa," she said. "Though probably better it was me than George. He'd never let them live it down."

"I wouldn't have, that's true," George said, smiling. "Still don't even though I wasn't there." He glanced over at Oliver, his grin widening. "Speaking of children… see you've finally stopped glaring at Wills. Finally accepting that he's your future son-in-law?" Oliver immediately frowned.

"We were having a good time, George. Why are you trying to ruin my good mood?" he said. Iris just rolled her eyes.

"I cannot keep running interference all night," she said with a huff. "But you are going to have to accept it eventually."

"I don't have to do a goddamn thing," Oliver said, looking at her. The rest of the group started chuckling.

"Face it, Woodsie, your children are now all adults and thinking things like marriage. Jamie and Lila will tie the knot soon enough. And then Daisy and Wills, Remus and Laura," he said. "Probably Alan and Bridget as well."

"But not yet," Oliver said, turning his glower to George, only causing him to laugh harder.

"I wouldn't mind Wills as a son-in-law," he replied. "Certainly gets on with the rest of the family."

"Too well," Oliver said before taking a sip of his firewhisky.

"And that's a bad thing?" Bill asked, smiling. Oliver looked at him.

"Yes," he said.

"No, it's not. And he's not that bad. Honestly, Oliver," Iris said.

"Why couldn't she have just gotten on with Toby?" Oliver asked with a sigh. "He's much more quiet and less… annoying."

"That ship has sailed," George said, looking over to see Toby dancing with Tessa again. Wills had left the happy groom and was now leading Daisy across the dance floor. "Really, Wills isn't that bad."

"You're not the one stuck with him for life," Oliver grumbled.

"Ah, but aren't we all? In case you forgot, we're a rather close knit family," George said. "I, for one, welcome him with open arms." Oliver glared at him.

"Not. Yet," he said firmly. Iris just shook her head and shared a look with Audrey and Angelina.

"He'll come around. Eventually," she muttered.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" Toby asked Tessa as the two stood off the dance floor in a quiet corner. Most everyone else was either dancing or gathered around the bar. Toby was personally glad to get away from Remus and Alan, who always seemed to magically appear with a strong drink any time his glass was empty.

"It was beautiful," Tessa said, smiling at him. "I am so grateful that you invited me to come with you." Toby chuckled and ran his hand up the back of his neck.

"Couldn't very well let you stay home by yourself," he said, blushing slightly. "Everyone was coming." Tessa nodded and looked around at the couples dancing. Daisy was laughing at something Wills said while the two moved slowly. Not far off Laura was playfully frowning at Remus as he apologized for stepping on her foot again. Bridget leaned her head against Alan's chest as he kissed the top of her head. Even Teddy was leading a happy Victoire around the dance floor as he gazed lovingly at her.

The bride and groom were conspicuously missing, though likely off in a dark corner, taking advantage of a little privacy before the party ended.

"Love is in the air," she said, smiling. "It is beautiful to see."

"That it is," Toby said softly. She looked up at him and blushed slightly at the look in his eyes.

"Lucy looked beautiful, did she not?" Tessa asked, looking away nervously.

"Yea. Hard to imagine her as Mrs. Kelly, to be honest. We've been friends since we were young," he said, looking around the crowd and locating all the various couples in the family. "And that one's soon to be Mrs. Wills. Over there is soon to be Mrs. Cunningham. Dare say there are three future Mrs. Woods out there too." Tessa chuckled.

"So many weddings to come," she said. "You don't feel left out, do you?" Toby shook his head.

"Not really. Figured love'll come to me in the right time," he said, glancing down at her.

"When you are ready," she said.

"I kind of feel ready now," he said softly, surprising himself with his boldness. He glanced around, wondering if Remus and Alan had slipped something into his drink, but then looked back down at her. Tessa looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Really?" she asked. Toby nodded and swallowed, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Slowly, he bent down, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Aren't you?" he asked just before his lips brushed hers. Tessa blinked a few times, momentarily stunned.

"I, I think so," she said before smiling. She went up on her toes and kissed him back. Toby grinned from ear to ear as his face turned pink.

"Finally! Was wondering when you'd get that out of the way," Remus shouted from the dance floor. Both Toby and Tessa turned to stare at him while everyone else cheered and clapped.

"Do not tell me you just ruined their moment," Daisy shouted from Wills' arms as she smacked Remus on the back of the head. "They deserved a moment!"

Toby and Tessa looked at each other and smiled, Tessa starting to laugh softly.

"Perhaps we should join the others," she said. Toby nodded and offered his arm, leading her over to dance.

"Now it's as it should be," Wills said softly. Daisy looked up at him.

"Is that so?" she asked. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Well… now it is," he said, grinning. Daisy just laughed softly.

"Come on, Wills. Get me a drink?"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **I loved writing these wedding chapters. Everyone needed some fun, mushy time. And Toby and Tessa needed a moment. Not to mention it was a good time to bring in some characters we haven't seen before or seen in a long time. There's going to be more of Lily, Albus, Hugo and Rose to come in the Christmas chapter. And, I realized a bit too late that there may be some timeline/age issues with "Surviving Hogwarts" though I think I eventually fixed it... Need to go back and check that out - possibly do some edits. Even with the detailed family tree I made up, it's hard to keep track of everyone's ages at all times.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed these chapters and the cameos. We get back into the plot after this.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	19. Frustration & Announcements

**Frustration & Announcements**

Daisy stretched as she headed back to the locker room with the rest of the team, her gaze falling on the various aurors standing around in the stands, watching their practice. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever get used to having them around. She had just gotten used to the stronger wards and such, but now she and her family had been put on near complete lockdown with a crew of aurors following them anytime they went somewhere besides work or home.

"Good work, Wood. Though you were bit distracted here and there," Nilsson said, falling in step with her.

"Still not used to all of them," she said, motioning to the aurors.

"I know. But it's necessary," he said.

"I know," she said with a heavy sigh. "Just… sure they'd like to be doing something else rather than watch us practice. Like tracking down the Network."

"They're here to make sure nothing happens to you," he replied. Daisy just shook her head as she came to a stop.

"When will it end?" she asked, looking up at him. Granted they both knew she wasn't really asking him. Just stating what was on everyone's mind.

"It will end, Daisy," Nilsson said, gazing down at her. "But you can't let yourself get caught up in everything. We still have our opening match in a couple days." Daisy nodded. "Go get cleaned up and then straight home."

"Yes, Coach," she said before turning and walking in.

"Still not happy with the security detail?" John asked, stepping up to Nilsson.

"She's about as happy about as we all are," Nilsson said, looking around the pitch. "They are throwing everyone off to an extent."

"Have they figured out what to do about matches?" John asked.

"Each stadium has its own security protocols for game day. They don't have to much more, I think," he said. "They'll be stationed at all the entrances. Watching whoever comes in and such. The various wards keep the fans from using certain magic in the stands already, so I guess they're just increasing that. Outside those measures, there's not much more they can do."

"You don't think they would attempt anything during a match, do you?" John asked, his worry evident.

"I don't think so - the logistics alone would be a nightmare," Nilsson said, glancing down at John. "But it doesn't hurt to be safe." John nodded and glanced towards the door leading into the locker rooms.

"Overheard her talking to Kelly. Seems she won't be doing press or meeting with fans after matches either," he said. Nilsson nodded.

"She doesn't like it, but we have to do it," he said. "Wood's got security tripled over at Puddlemere."

"That doesn't surprise me," John said with a chuckle. "Though surprised he didn't send most of the aurors over here."

"He had Christos call in more Prostatis. The reason you don't see as many aurors is because there's a lot more Prostatis hiding around," he said. John's eyes widened as he looked around. "They've got two to three people watching all their homes as well. And anytime they leave the house to go somewhere."

"Certainly glad that I'm not a Wood," John said. Nilsson looked over at him.

"You and me both."

* * *

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Blanks asked, looking over at Kelly. He had just pulled off the last of his pads and tossed them in his locker.

"Had a good time. We went to Egypt," he said.

"Wasn't it ridiculously hot?" Blanks asked, frowning slightly.

"Not so bad. We mostly stayed along the Nile and it's not that bad there," Kelly replied. Blanks looked over at Cunningham.

"You get the ring yet?" he asked. A flustered Cunningham turned red and shoved his head in his locker as everyone turned to look at him.

"Not yet," came the muffled response.

"Sure Pix could help you," Blanks said. Daisy glared at him.

"I'm not allowed out of doors without permission and you know that," she griped, tossing her shin guards in her locked and yanking her practice trousers down.

"Touchy, aren't we? You not on the outs with Wills, are you? Perhaps it's that time of the month?" Blanks asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Blanks!" she shouted, throwing a towel at his head before pulling her top off and grabbing her shower things. "God, must you always be this annoying!" She then stomped off to the women's showers.

The rest of the team glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You know she's in a mood. And it's got nothing to do with Wills or her time of the month," Bray said.

"What's it about then?" he asked, legitimately confused.

"She's all worked about everything," Kelly said. "They haven't made much headway in finding the Network and she's tired of having bloody guards everywhere she goes and having to ask permission to do something as mundane as going shopping."

"You don't think she'll go all wonky like last year?" Blanks asked, looking around the room.

"Not unless you drive her to it," Wright said with a sigh. "You and your big mouth, that is."

"I thought I was growing on her," Blanks said, grabbing his towel and shower things.

"You were," Cunningham said, walking towards the showers.

"I'm not so bad," Blanks said loudly.

"Yes, you are," Wright and Kelly said at the same time.

"Oh, come on!" Blanks shouted as the rest went to the showers. "I'm not!"

* * *

"REMUS! ALAN! GET THOSE BLUDGERS!" Oliver shouted from where he sat on his broom. Remus gritted his teeth and launched a bludger towards one of the reserve players, cleanly knocking him off his broom.

"BETTER!" Oliver shouted.

The two moved in sync as Wills, Jakes and Vane went through the play and Wills landed a goal.

"ALRIGHT THEN! BRING IT IN!" Oliver shouted. Everyone landed center field and waited for him to land and walk over. The sooner he got started on his end of practice pep talk, the sooner they could go home. And they were all ready to get home.

"Right then…" Oliver started, launching into another of his long-winded speeches. While the reserves were hanging onto his every word, most of the first string looked as though they were already thinking about what they were doing after practice. Jamie was glancing around the stadium, checking the various aurors placed there to guard the Woods.

They had been around for over a month and still no one was quite used to it. Didn't help that there hadn't been much in the way of an update from the twins. They would send word to Teddy occasionally, but hadn't checked in for about a week now. It had Jamie and Daisy on edge, not to mention Iris, who had taken to randomly popping by the Ministry for updates.

"That's it! Hit the showers!" Oliver shouted, dismissing the teams. They all started for the locker rooms.

"Good practice," Wills said brightly. He looked over at Remus and Alan. "Have I mentioned how good it is to have you two on board?"

"Only every practice," Jamie muttered.

"What? Not happy to have your brothers here?" Remus asked, grinning.

"I'm happy. Just tired of hearing how happy Wills is," Jamie replied.

"At least he's not going on about Pix," Vane said. "Even I want to strangle him when he goes on about that."

"But how could I not? My girlfriend is rather amazing," Wills said, grinning.

"Enough, Wills," Ashley said, shooting him a look.

"Honestly, you should have seen her at the wedding," Wills continued.

"That was almost a month ago, Wills," Jakes said, frowning at him. "And we were all there. We saw her."

"Can't wait to see what she looks like at our wedding," Wills said.

"BRYAN WILLS IF I HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT MARRYING MY DAUGHTER ONE MORE TIME!" Oliver roared from behind them.

"Sorry, Coach!" Wills shouted, smiling at him. They all looked in time to see Oliver roll his eyes and place a hand to his temple.

"You're going to give him a migraine," Ashley said, glancing at Wills.

"I assure you, that's not my intention," Wills said as he kept walking.

"Sure it's not," Ashley muttered.

* * *

Daisy sighed as she dropped onto the sofa in her brothers' flat and leaned her head back.

"What brings you here, Pix?" Remus asked as he, Alan and Jamie all appeared at the same time.

"Needed to get out. And this is one of the only places I'm allowed to go without prior notice," she said, looking over at them.

"You tell Wills?" Alan asked.

"He'll find out soon enough," she said with a sigh, propping her legs up. "How was practice?"

The brothers shared a look.

" _She's in a mood,"_ Remus thought.

" _She's frustrated. Not taking to the new safety precautions. And she feels like she's doing nothing,"_ Jamie thought.

" _Cheer her up then?"_ Alan asked.

"Good. Though we got to hear more about Wills' undying love for you," Remus said brightly, walking towards the fridge.

"Surprised Dad hasn't tried to kill him yet," Daisy said.

"Sure he thinks about it on a daily basis," Alan said, plopping down next to her. He looked around the room a bit.

"Who's it this time?" Daisy asked.

"Uncle Fred," he replied. "Said Dad needs to loosen up." Daisy snorted as she looked up at the ceiling.

"That he does, Uncle Fred," she said. Jamie locked eyes with Alan, sharing his idea. Alan slowly nodded.

"Have you tried going back?" Jamie asked, sitting in the armchair next to her, a worried look on his face. Daisy looked over at him and sighed.

"I go once a week, just to keep it fresh," she said. "But with practice and everything, I haven't really thought about it."

"Have you tried bringing anyone over?" Remus asked, handing out bottles of beer. Daisy shook her head. Alan looked over at Remus who just raised his eyebrows.

"What if you tried? Right now?" Alan asked. Daisy looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Try bringing Uncle Fred over," Alan said, unnaturally serious.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"It might help," Remus said, causing her to whip her head around to face him. "We can tell you're frustrated with everything. Maybe if you try, you'll feel better. You'll feel like you're doing something." Daisy looked down at the beer in her hand, her brow furrowed.

"It's not a bad idea, Pix. Even I've been working on my gift since we've come back," Jamie said softly. "It could help." She looked up at her brothers and then nodded silently. She leaned forward and put her beer on the table, then leaned back against the cushions, closing her eyes.

The veil appeared before her as soon as she closed them, and she stepped through, looking around.

"Uncle Fred!" she called out. "Are you here?"

"Of course, I am. Where else would I be?" he answered. Daisy looked to her right and smiled. She walked over and hugged him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well… the triplets wanted me to try and bring someone back to visit," she said. Fred nodded slowly.

"And you thought I'd be a good guinea pig?" he asked.

"Something like that," she said. Fred grinned and held his hand out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. Daisy took his hand and they faced the veil.

"Here goes nothing," Daisy said, taking a deep breath. They then stepped through.

"Holy shit," Remus exclaimed as Daisy sat up on the sofa and Fred appeared in the living room. He seemed just as shocked to be there, looking around.

"Seems someone's been cleaning," he said with a grin. He looked over at Alan. "Good to see you again." Alan just nodded wordlessly as he looked over at Remus and Jamie. "Good to finally meet you two."

"You look just like him," Remus said, eyes wide.

"We are identical. Though not so much anymore," Fred replied. "Figured you three would understand that."

"We do, though Jamie here likes to keep things different," Alan said, visibly more relaxed about the fact that their dead uncle was now standing in their living room.

"I can see," Fred said, looking over at him. He then walked over and sat in the open armchair, making himself comfortable. Daisy took a deep breath, not sure how long she could keep him here before she'd start to grow tired.

"Thanks for that bit of advice about the sticking charm," Remus said.

"You would have figured it out. Just thought I'd help," Fred replied with a grin. Daisy frowned at him.

"There are still photos up that we can't get down," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Fred laughed loudly.

"But it was a good prank," he replied. "Say, does Freddie or Roxanne ever come by? I'd like to meet them."

"Surprised you didn't ask us to call Uncle George," Jamie said. Fred's smiled waned slightly.

"Not yet. Suspect it's better to do that in private," he said, glancing over at Daisy. "Wanted to see if Pix here could pull it off first."

"Seems she can," Remus said, grinning at her as he settled on the arm of the sofa next to Daisy.

"Once I figured how to get there on my own, everything else is fairly simple," she replied.

"Still reading Athanasia's journal?" Fred asked. Daisy nodded.

"Still more to learn," she said.

"How's Lila?" Fred asked, looking at Jamie.

"Good," he said, still a bit stunned.

"Merlin, if we had all known back in school that Oliver Wood's son would marry Marcus Flint's daughter… Never would have let him live it down," Fred said, grinning.

"Uncle George likes to bring it up," Alan said.

"Was it really that bad?" Remus asked. Fred chuckled.

"Yes, the worst. And yet, rather hilarious. Sometimes George and I would say Flint was lurking about just to get a rise out of your dad," he said. "Should have seen it. He'd jump up and start glaring, looking about. You'd have thought good ol' Voldy was there."

"Did Flint really cheat all the time?" Alan asked.

"Not so much cheating… just fouled a lot," Fred said.

"Did you really date Aunt Angelina?" Remus asked. Fred chuckled, entertained by the many questions.

"Yea. Took her to the Yule Ball," Fred replied. "But in the end, we were just good friends. It was George she really fancied."

"Even back in school?" Alan asked.

"Even back in school," Fred said. Daisy smiled as the triplets launched into question after question, with Remus and Alan picking his brain for advice on pranks. Daisy sat silently, focusing on keeping him there, though she was starting to get a bit of a headache from the exertion. Jamie kept stealing glances at her, worried she was pushing herself too much. After about 20 minutes, she shifted on the sofa, the headache getting stronger. Fred looked over at her just as she winced.

"Believe it's about time I took my leave," he said. At that moment, the front door burst open and Wills walked into the flat.

"There you are," he said, seeing Daisy. The distraction was just enough that Daisy lost her grip on Fred and he slowly faded away, causing Wills' eyes to widen as he caught the last remnants of the man before he completely disappeared. "Who was that?"

"That was our Uncle Fred," Remus said, looking over at Wills. "Daisy was practicing a bit." Wills looked back at her.

"You brought him over?" he asked. Daisy nodded and then dropped her head in her hands.

"Blimey, that hurts," she said, wincing again. Jamie stood and walked over to the kitchen, starting to dig through the cabinets.

"Pretty sure we've got some pain potion in here," he said. Immediately Wills was had her side, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Are you alright, Pix?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Wills," she said, looking up at him. "I've got to practice this."

"But not if it puts you in pain," he said. Daisy sighed.

"I have to," she said softly. She looked over at Alan and then at Remus. "And you were right… it helps a bit. Just practicing makes me feel like I'm doing something." Wills continued studying her a bit.

"Helps what, Pix?" he asked. She glanced up at him.

"Pixie's feeling a bit frustrated with everything," Remus said, watching her.

"Can you blame me? We're under lockdown. I have to ask permission if Wills and I want to go on a date. And we've heard nothing from Teddy," she grumbled as she massaged her temples, the pain starting to recede. Wills frowned.

"You could've talked to me about it," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

"I know," Daisy said looking down. Jamie walked over, holding the bottle out. Daisy took it and then sighed, leaning back on the sofa.

"This won't last forever," Wills said.

"If I got a knut for every time I hear that," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Would it help if I worked with you?" he asked. "What if every night… I was there to help you practice?" She stared at him. "I know you've been going back when you say you're taking a nap. I'm not going to freak out like I did when you went to get Alan." She nodded slightly.

"Perhaps," she said.

"You should be practicing, Pix," Jamie added. She glanced over at him and nodded.

"Alright," she said. From next to her Alan stood and started walking towards the stairs.

"Well, with that done, guess I should be getting ready," he said brightly.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"Got a date with Bridget," he called out.

"Did you clear it?" Jamie shouted back.

"'Course I did," he replied, disappearing upstairs.

"At least someone's able to still have a life," Daisy muttered.

"It's not that bad," Jamie said. Daisy just glared at him. Wills sighed and stood, pulling Daisy up with him.

"Come on, then. Let's go home," he said. "I got the shopping done. We can do dinner on the rooftop."

"Fine," Daisy said with a sigh. Remus and Jamie offered him sympathetic looks.

"See you tomorrow," he said with a wave as Daisy picked up her bag and grabbed his hand. The two then disappeared.

"Better hope this all is over with soon before she gets so frustrated she jinxes someone," Remus said.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Victoire was pacing around the flat, wringing her hands. She knew Teddy would be home soon, and the closer that time came, the more worried she got.

She knew that the search for the Network was taking its toll. He came home late, tired and frustrated more often than not, though it was better on the days he managed to avoid Richards. Not to mention now that they had 24/7 surveillance on the Woods, he was spread even thinner. He wanted to take on a few shifts of his own to help out, but Harry convinced him not to, saying it was better for him to lead the groups and focus his energy on the search for the Network.

Of course, none of this was what worried Victoire. She knew he'd get home safe and in one piece. It was something else entirely that had her worried. Something that had been worrying her for a bit but she just now had the courage to face.

She glanced over at the table, seeing the line of little plastic sticks. She had taken them from work and done them as soon as she got home, too afraid someone would catch her at St. Mungo's. She cursed several things after she did the tests. The first was forgetting to refill her birth control - she had rationalized it at the time because Teddy came home too tired to do anything most nights. Then she cursed herself for letting her guard slip that night of the wedding. They had been so good with taking precautions. But she had had too much champagne that night and Teddy had gotten into the firewhisky with the triplets. And both of them were high on the love and romance floating through the air.

" _Just this once won't matter…"_ she had thought.

Apparently, that's all it took.

"Darling, I'm home!" Teddy called out, seeming in a better mood today. Victoire spun around mid-pace, an anxious smile on her face.

"Oh good," she said, walking over to him and hugging him tightly after kissing his cheek.

"What's this?" he asked, immediately worried. They had been together for several years. Teddy knew all Victoire's tells at this point.

"Just happy to see you," she said unconvincingly. Teddy frowned.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at St. Mungo's today?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"No, nothing… I mean, something did happen today, but not at work. And well, I suppose it actually happened a few weeks ago, now that I think about it. A month," she rambled.

"Vic. Stop… what's wrong?" Teddy asked, his eyes full of even more worry. Victoire closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

"Well. I know that we decided to wait… on children… with everything going on," she started, watching as the shock started spreading across his face.

"Vic… are you saying…"

"Teddy… I'm pregnant," she stated, her voice hitching. He stared at her a moment before a grin slowly spread.

"You're… pregnant?" he asked softly. "You're sure?" Victoire nodded and let go of him, walking over to the table.

"Did it six times and they all came back positive," she said with a sigh, her brow furrowed. Teddy stepped over and looked at them.

"Do you usually need to do so many?" he asked.

"No, but I wanted to make sure," Victoire said. She finally looked over at him. "What are you thinking?"

Teddy looked over at her, grinning. He then suddenly stepped over and took her into his arms, kissing her cheeks, nose and finally pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"I couldn't be happier, Vic," he said.

"But… we were going to wait until the danger passed," she said, still concerned.

"Oh, Vic… there's never really a perfect time for a baby. But I've always wanted to have one with you - loads of them, actually. And what's going on… it'll come to an end eventually," he said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"So, you really are happy about this?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course. Aren't you?" he asked. Victoire laughed softly, feeling as though a heavy weight had fallen off her shoulders.

"Yes… I am. I was just so nervous when I found out and I wasn't sure how you would take it," she replied.

"Of course I'd be happy, Vic. We're going to be parents. Blimey… I'm going to be a dad," Teddy said, his eyes going wide.

"Did that just now hit you?" Victoire asked, smiling.

"Yea, it kind of did… what if I drop it?" he asked, frowning. Victoire chuckled.

"I highly doubt you'll drop it," she said. She then kissed him lightly on the lips. "We're having a baby." Teddy laughed loudly and started swinging her around the flat in a sort of wonky jig.

"Wait until we tell the family!" he shouted exuberantly.

"Blimey, I didn't even think about that… we should tell Mum, Dad and your grandmother first," she said, trying to keep up with him.

"And Harry, Iris and Oliver. I want all of them to be there. We can tell the triplets after that," he said.

"You know they'll all know within hours," Victoire said.

"The joy of having a large family," Teddy sang.

"Dominique will never let me hear the end of it if the triplets find out before her," Victoire said. Teddy stopped dancing around the flat, now slightly out of breath.

"Maybe we should have a party and tell them all at once. That way they can't get mad at us for someone finding out before the others," he said, looking down at her.

"You know they'll automatically know something is up if we do that," Victoire said, her hands on her hip.

"Does it matter? We're having a baby!" Teddy shouted joyfully before he kissed her again. Victoire just shook her head and laughed.

"Before we tell anyone, we should make sure that everything is alright with the little one. Get the first checkup," she said.

"Oh, right. When can we do that?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Can you stop by during lunch? I'll have a friend pull some strings in the maternity ward," she said. Teddy nodded and grinned before kissing her again.

"You've made me the happiest man alive, Victoire Lupin. Again," he said, gazing down at her lovingly.

"And you're constantly making me the happiest woman, Teddy Lupin."

* * *

 **Apologies for the lag in updating. I was in India for a few days for my friend's wedding and the lack of time and wifi meant no updates. More Network stuff is coming...**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, that was my intention. And we'll get there very soon. Plus, I always thought Toby had a romantic streak in him.**

 **Guess - Well, I mean, I care about these characters, so that's something. I just enjoy writing about them. So I keep doing it. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	20. Opening Day

**Opening Day**

Daisy sat on the bench in the visitors' locker room at Puddlemere, her eyes closed as the music poured over her. She was determined to be in the zone today.

The press had been going on about the match for a couple weeks now, with the media coverage intensifying in the last week. They were having a heyday over the fact that Daisy would be matched up against all three of her brothers for the first time. And that they were all three being coached by their father.

Not to mention, her boyfriend was also still one of the top chasers and she was going up against her mentor. Again. In short, the press had made a big to-do about it. Everyone had been looking forward to it ever since the Arrows beat Puddlemere in the final last season, knowing all three Wood triplets would be on the team.

"She's not taking this lightly," Blanks said, watching the silent Daisy as she worked through some deep-breathing exercises.

"Would you? First time going up against all three of her brothers at once," Bray said. "And her dad. And her boyfriend. And her mentor. The press has been having a go at this for awhile. They do it every time we play Puddlemere."

"Yea, but she's got it," Campbell said, grinning at the tiny seeker. "If anyone could pull it off, Pix can."

At that moment, Nilsson and John walked into the locker room. The team was immediately at full attention, though Cunningham had to nudge Daisy to get her to take her headphones off. She then turned her bright green eyes on the coaches, her face determined.

"Alright, team. First match of the season. Puddlemere is going to be out for blood. I need every one of you to focus and play like you have been in practice and we'll pull this off," Nilsson said, looking around at them. "Let's win!"

"Go Arrows!"

* * *

"Feels good to be in navy blue," Remus said, pulling on his jersey over his beater pads as he glanced over at Alan.

"That it does," Alan replied.

"Good thing we've all learned a long time ago to tell you three apart," Vane said, looking at the two.

"Not on the field," Remus said, grinning. "But that's kind of our intention."

"If you can't tell us apart, the other team can't as well," Alan added.

"Over half the team is family now," Wills said, grinning.

"Not yet," Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"Will be soon enough," Wills sang.

"I swear to Merlin, you bring up marrying Daisy one more time, I'm stealing one of their bats and taking you out myself," she said, scowling at the chaser.

"What's gotten into you? He's been like this for years," Jamie said, chuckling.

"It's gotten worse since they started dating and I'm at my wit's end," Ashley said with a huff.

"But you know you love me," Wills said, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Shove off," she said, pushing him away.

"I'm with her," Jakes said, rolling her eyes. "Usually I can handle you, Wills. But you've been extra annoying this summer."

"Alright team, gather round," Oliver boomed as he walked into the locker room, the various coaches following him in.

"Yes, Coach!" Wills shouted brightly. Oliver scowled at him, then turned to focus on his pre-game pep talk. It was a lot of what they had heard before - keep an eye on Daisy, go after the chasers, Bray's weak side.

"This is our chance to show that we're the better team. Let's not let a repeat of the final happen," he said sternly. "She made be my little Pix-" he stopped and glared at Wills, "but we must start the season strong. Go out there and kick some arse!"

"Go Puddlemere!"

* * *

"Okay, so this is more exciting than the friendly," Tori said, beer in hand. She was wearing an Arrows shirt that had Daisy's name and number on the back, deciding she'd rather be Team Pixie than Team Triplets. In fact, most of the players' box was in Arrows gear, granted it was understandable when it came to Toby, Dominique and Lucy - who now had a jersey that read 'Mrs. Kelly' on the back, courtesy of the team.

"Sure to be a good one," Chris said, watching as the teams were announced.

"And finally, introducing your 23-24 Quidditch League Champions - THE APPLEBY ARROWS!" the announcer shouted. "Led by captain Ryan Kelly!"

"I do kind of miss the morning tension at breakfast whenever they play each other," Christos said from where he sat next to Roxanne. "Daisy is particularly entertaining. Today would have been legendary."

"What do you think it was like at her and Wills' place?" Teddy asked.

"Suspect they shagged each other's brains out to work through the tension," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Lucy!" Molly exclaimed, slightly aghast. Lucy just shrugged, while Dominique chuckled.

"Wouldn't be surprised," she added. "Perhaps it's a pre-game ritual. That what you and Kelly do, Luce?"

"Seriously, Dom?" Molly said, flipping her head around to look at the blonde. In front of them, Laura, Lila and Bridget glanced back to laugh at the cousins. "Really, I'd rather not hear about my cousin's - or my sister's - sex life."

"Probably cause you've got none of your own," Lucy said lightly. Molly's cheeks turned pink as she glared at her sister.

"Merlin, you get married and now it's all dirty jokes," she huffed.

"And you weren't used to that already with all our cousins?" Victoire asked as Freddie and James dashed into the room and sat down.

"What did we miss?" James asked, leaning forward in his chair, the Wood on the back of his Puddlemere jersey on prominent display.

"Nothing but Dom and Lucy's dirty minds," Molly grumbled. James looked at her confused.

"Certainly they aren't as bad as the triplets?" he asked. He looked down at the three women in front of them. "Are they?"

"Jamie is a gentleman," Lila said, glancing back at him with a slight smile.

"Remus and Alan on the other hand," Laura continued.

"Alan's not that bad," Bridget interjected.

"Not unless you get him and Remus together," Laura said.

"Ladies, if you do not mind, the game is starting," Christos said, pointing towards the field.

"Half a season and he turns into a quidditch maniac," Lucy said with a chuckle.

The group went quiet as Wills and Kelly fought for control of the quaffle - possession went back and forth a bit before Wills shot towards Bray. Daisy passed down in between the chasers, causing Vane and Jakes to go in opposite directions. However, her efforts to run defense were cut short as Remus - or possibly Alan - nearly took her out with a bludger.

"We're going to hear about that later," Freddie commented.

Wills scored as the Arrows set up for offense and Daisy glared at her brothers before shooting up to watch the action from above.

"Definitely going to hear about that," James concurred.

"She's still in top form, though," Chris said, watching the game intently. Daisy ducked out of the way of another bludger and shot off towards the other end of the field while Nilsson yelled instructions at Blanks and Campbell to better guard Daisy.

"What other form d'you expect her to be in?" James asked without turning around.

"She has been a bit distracted as of late, from what she tells me," Toby said. "With everything going on."

"Obviously not that distracted," Freddie said, sitting back and grinning as Daisy managed to trick Alan into sending a bludger towards Remus that he barely dodged in time. "Up to her old tricks again."

"She definitely doesn't want to lose this one, that's for sure," Dominique said.

* * *

Daisy allowed a small smile to herself as she saw Remus nearly get hit by the bludger that Alan had sent his way, thinking he was going to take her out. She wasn't even that upset that her brothers were trying to knock her off her broom - wasn't anything new. They were always trying to knock her off her broom.

"Stay focused, Pix!" Nilsson yelled at her. She nodded shortly and flew up, watching as Kelly and Wright tossed the quaffle back and forth, then passed to Cunningham at the last minute. He managed to sink in through the right hoop, causing Jamie to frown.

" _Better luck next time,"_ she thought as she passed around the back of the hoops and started to get in position for defense.

" _Don't get too cocky!"_ was the response.

" _When have I ever got too cocky?"_ she shot back as she focused on the Puddlemere chasers. Her bright green eyes followed them until she located the holes. Grinning she steered towards them, flipping upside down as she slipped through Vane and Wills, nearly hitting Wills' broom. He jerked in the opposite direction, dropping the quaffle that Cunningham was waiting to grab.

"Nice one, Pix!" Wills shouted.

"Stop complimenting the enemy!" Jakes shouted. Daisy just chuckled and turned her focus back on the match.

* * *

"After two seasons, you'd think everyone would start to catch on to their style," Dominique said about three hours into the match, watching the game go back and forth until Kelly scored again. The Arrows were up by about 50 points. "What's more, that Uncle Oliver would have them so well trained, Daisy's usual tactics wouldn't work."

"Not for a lack of trying," James said with a sigh. "I know Weathers pushes us hard before we play them and we still lose. Sure Uncle Oliver does the same. Even when you're expecting it, it still throws you off."

"And Nilsson always tries to add in something unexpected," Chris added. "Interested to see what new tricks he's got her working on."

"Is there another way to do a flip that we don't know about?" Teddy asked, as he leaned forward.

"If there is, Pix would figure it out," Freddie said as he walked up with another round of beers. He started passing them around, handing the last to Victoire.

"I'm good," she said, her eyes still on the match. Freddie stopped and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Got an early shift tomorrow," she said absentmindedly. "I don't want to be hungover." Teddy glanced over at Freddie as he sat down, still glancing at Victoire.

"More beer for me," he said cheerfully. Victoire either didn't hear him or didn't care as she took a sip from her water bottle. Christos glanced at the couple, studying the two before he started smiling to himself.

"What's that about?" Roxanne asked. Teddy and Victoire looked down at him, their eyes widening.

"Nothing," he said, turning back around. He had done his fair share of ruining surprises, so he wasn't about to do it again. Teddy and Victoire seemed to relax. Of course, that would be about the moment that Victoire started turning a bit green.

"You alright?" Teddy whispered to her. She shook her head quickly and stood, using Cunningham's goal as cover while she dashed from her seat and out to the bathroom. Granted, it didn't go unnoticed by Dominique.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning towards Teddy.

"Must have had some bad breakfast," he said, looking towards the door. "Or maybe she caught something at work."

"Then what's she doing at a quidditch match," Dominique replied.

"She was fine this morning," he said. Lucy noticed and looked back at Teddy as well.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Teddy said quickly. Lucy and Dominique met each other's eyes, feeling like something was going on. Victoire came back, a paper towel in hand. While she no longer looked green, she was still a bit pale.

"I'm fine," she said, sitting next to Teddy and taking a drink from her water bottle.

"No, you're not. You should go home. You look sick," Dominique said.

"This why you didn't want the beer?" Freddie asked, holding up the second cup of beer. Lucy and Dominique locked eyes and started to grin. Molly looked back and forth between them and then back at Victoire.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she blurted out. Everyone froze before whipping their heads over to look at Teddy and Victoire, whose eyes were wide.

"Guess that secret's blown," Teddy said with a feeble laugh as he looked at Victoire. She sighed and shook her head.

"At least we already told Mum and Dad and your grandmother," she said.

"OH MY GOD!" Dominique squealed as she and Lucy jumped from their chairs and started shrieking and jumping. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She leaned over the chair and grabbed Victoire, hugging her. Roxanne looked over at Christos.

"That what you saw?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"I was not about to break another secret," he said with a sigh. While the women were busy congratulating Teddy and Victoire, the rest of the group was on their feet, watching the match.

"They found the snitch!" James shouted.

"That was fast," Tori commented.

"You thought what you saw with her against Wiggins was good, wait until you see this," Chris said, his eyes fixed on the two seekers who were now spiraling towards the snitch. Daisy was nearly flat against her broom, her eyes fixed on the snitch that was only about a foot or so from her. Ashley was next to her, not about to give up the fight.

Everyone was up on their feet, everyone watching the two seekers. They were headed towards the crowd on the other side of the stadium.

"They're going to fly into them," Tori said.

"No, they won't," James said.

"But-"

"Trust me," he replied. Daisy leaned forward her right arm out.

"YES! GO PIX!" Freddie shouted.

Suddenly, just when it seemed she was going to grab it, Daisy's head whipped in another direction. Even though just as quickly she whipped her attention back to the snitch, that small distraction was enough. Ashley surged forward, grabbing the snitch and shooting up before she hit the stands. Daisy leaned to the side and shot off to the right, her frustration apparent.

"What was that?" James shouted. "HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT?"

The rest of the players' box was stunned, even the Puddlemere fans.

"Good thing the triplets keep a large supply of alcohol. Daisy's gonna need it," Dominique said, her brow furrowed.

"What do you think it was?" Lucy asked.

"She best not be going back to last season," Freddie said. "I've got a fair amount of money on her this year."

"FREDDIE!" Roxanne, Lucy, Molly and Dominique shrieked at the same time. He looked back at them.

"Sorry," he said a bit sheepishly. Chris sighed as they all stood.

"Commence with Operation Cheer Up Pix," he said to Tori.

* * *

Later at the Woods flat, everyone looked towards the door nervously, waiting on Daisy to show up. The rest of the Arrows had arrived about 15 minutes ago - as had Puddlemere - but Daisy still wasn't there.

"Should we send someone to check on her?" Tori asked Chris. He shook his head.

"There's an auror team with her. She's fine. Just wallowing a bit," he said before taking a drink. "Kelly said she told them not to wait on her."

"She had a solid match before that last part," Tori said. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

"She got distracted so she's going to beat herself up about it," he said with a sigh.

"What the hell got her attention?" Tori asked. Chris shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied.

"PIX! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Wills shouted, grabbing their attention. A dejected looking Daisy had just walked into the living room and stopped, her eyes widening as everyone looked at her. She then narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Wills," she muttered as she walked straight for the drink table and poured herself a stiff drink.

"Seriously, Pix. I was worried," he said.

"Oh, shove off. Go celebrate your win with my brothers," she snapped before downing half the drink. Wills stopped and stared at her back.

"Pix… I'm sorry-"

"Shut it Wills!" she shouted before she grabbed a bottle and walked through the crowd towards the balcony. The doors flew open and then slammed shut behind her.

"Okay… now I see why everyone keeps mentioning being afraid of her," Tori said, eyes wide. Chris sighed heavily and looked around the room.

"Sure her brothers are currently pulling straws over who's going to talk her down," he said.

"They take turns?" Tori asked.

"It's either them or Wills. But I don't think Wills is a viable option at the moment," Chris said.

"Looks like someone's beat them to it," Tori said, looking towards the balcony. Chris looked over in time to see Toby slip out.

"Probably best if it's him," he said with a sigh.

* * *

"Leave it," Daisy said, hearing the door open as she took a swig from the bottle.

"Even if it's your best friend?" Toby asked. Daisy glanced over at him and then back at the street, motioning for him to sit. Toby walked over and took the bottle from her and took his own drink. "Want to talk about it?"

"I blew it. You saw," she said, still not looking at him.

"You had a decent game before that. Better than decent," he said, holding the bottle out to her. She took it and sighed then took another sip.

"I thought I saw something," she said. "In the stands."

"Did you?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"No," she said. "Just my eyes playing tricks on me with everything."

"Pix… that's not your fault," he said. She sighed and looked over at him.

"I know. Just… I don't want to go back to last season," she said, her brow furrowed.

"You won't. Come on, Pix. This is nothing like last year. You have a hold on your magic. You know how to use it," he said.

"But I'm just stuck here. Waiting. For what? For Magnus to come after me again? That's what Teddy and everyone seems to think," she said. Toby studied her a moment. "That's why I'm being treated like I was back at Hogwarts. No, worse. At least even then Mum and Dad would let me out. I have to ask permission to go on a date with my own boyfriend."

"Pix, we're just trying to keep you safe. You and your whole family," he said. "We have reason to believe that the Network will come after you again. We just want to make sure they don't get you this time." She stared at him and then took a drink.

"I know. Just wish there was… something I could do," she said. Toby chuckled.

"You have no idea how many aurors and Prostatis are working on this right now. And we're still stuck. No offense, but I don't think there's much more you could do to find them. Even with your gifts," he said. Daisy nodded.

"I know. Doesn't mean I like it," she said, holding the bottle out to him. Suddenly, she felt calm as all the anger seemed to leave her body. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Jamie, stop it," she said loudly. Toby looked over towards the balcony doors, seeing a shocked Jamie looking through the windows. He opened the door and shuffled out.

"Just wanted to make sure you were calm before I came out," he said, sheepishly. Daisy glared at him. "Didn't realized Toby was already out here."

"I'm fine," she said. "Frustrated, yes. Disappointed. Definitely. But I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jamie asked. Daisy just looked at him.

"Again, Pix. It was a good match. You just had a moment. I know you, it won't happen again," Toby continued.

"If it helps, Ashley's been saying she doesn't count it as a real win. She knows something distracted you," Jamie said.

"Doesn't matter. I lost. But I won't make the same mistake," Daisy said.

"I know you won't," Jamie said. Daisy nodded.

"I should probably go apologize to Wills," she said, pushing up out of her chair.

"Oh, and go talk to Teddy and Victoire," Toby said. Daisy stared at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," Toby replied. She shrugged and continued into the flat.

* * *

"You seem happy that you're not the one who has to go talk to her," Bridget said, glancing up at Alan.

"It's not that I don't want to, just… sometimes you never know with Pix," he said, glancing towards the balcony. "And Jamie's got that nifty little trick to calm her down." Bridget nodded.

"Right," Bridget said, nodding slowly. "You're worried about her." Alan cracked a smile.

"Of course, I am. She's my sister. We've always been close. You know that," he said.

"And she brought you back from the dead," Bridget said, dropping her voice so no one could hear.

"And there's that," he said. He looked towards the balcony, where Jamie was standing outside the doors. "Just… everyone thinks they could try to take her again. And… I just remember when they got her the first time."

Bridget reached out and took his hand, squeezing it.

"I know she's frustrated. With being watched all the time and we've had no word on the investigation. I'm sure that's what got her today in the match. And I know she's going to beat herself up for it," he said, looking down at Bridget.

"And I know you. You'll do everything you can to help her. Cheer her up. You're a good man, Alan," she said. "That's why I ultimately agreed to go on that first date."

"You sure it wasn't my good looks and charm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bridget chuckled.

"If that were it, I would have said yes the first time," she said. "It was your heart that got me."

Alan stared at her a moment.

"I don't know why you put up with me and this. The security detail. My family. The Network and constant threat that we'll be attacked again. And-"

"The possibility you could die again?" she asked softly. He stared at her a moment, before cupping her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bridge," he said.

"I know," she said. "Just as I know that this isn't going to last forever. I'm not afraid, Alan. I love you. And that… that's worth whatever we go through until this is over." Alan smiled.

"I love you too, Bridge," he said, bending down to kiss her. Bridget smiled up at him after and then glanced over.

"Seems Daisy has decided to rejoin us," she said. Alan looked over, seeing Daisy walk back inside and then beeline towards Wills.

"And seems she's about to apologize to Wills," Alan said. Bridget looked around and noticed Teddy and Victoire surrounded by various family members.

"By the way, I think we should talk to Victoire and Teddy. They sort of made an unexpected announcement today," Bridget said, leading Alan towards them.

"What?" he asked.

"Just let them tell you."

* * *

 **Okay, so there are a couple more chapters before we get back into the Network... apologies. But... we get a bit of drama with Iris in the next chapter. And then a return to the Halloween party in the chapter after that, which I had a bit of fun with...**

 **AleenaBean - Aw, thanks! I know you want to read more about the Network, but trust me... things are coming. Just be patient. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	21. Getting Older

**Getting Older**

"Well, this is certainly lovely. Wish we did this more often," Angelina said as the various Weasleys, Potters and the Woods sat around the dining room table in the Woods' country house. The twins were still out tracking while Tessa was in the city with Toby. After the wedding, Iris thought it might be good for everyone to get together like they used to back in the day.

"And, as usual, Iris has done a marvelous job with the food," George said, grinning, whisky glass in hand.

"I helped," Oliver said, frowning slightly.

"Sure you did," George replied with a chuckle. Before Oliver could say anything else, Iris gave him a look that silenced him.

"So, now that the wedding's out of the way," she said, turning her attention to Audrey and Percy across the table. "How are things settling?"

"This one still refuses to accept that Ryan is his son-in-law," Audrey said, casting an annoyed glance Percy's way.

"I am not being ridiculous," he said, frowning at his wife who just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are. They are married. End of story. Deal with it," she replied. "Besides, the rest of the family loves him."

"Audrey's right, Perce. He is in the family now, whether you like it or not," George said. "I, for one, welcome him to the fold."

"Like you've just accepted Christos dating Roxanne?" Percy asked sternly, still frowning.

"I've accepted him," George said. "I rather like him."

"You didn't always," Angelina muttered.

"What was that?" Iris asked, leaning down the table, a smile starting to break out across her face.

"That is not true," George said, frowning at his wife. "I've always liked him! From the day he started working at the shop!"

"Yes, it is. I got an earful when you first found out they were dating," Bill said, chuckling. "That night Fleur and I came round for dinner. You wouldn't shut up about it."

"I, for one, don't blame you. There's something about finding out your daughter is dating someone so much older," Oliver said.

"I don't have a problem with Christos!" George nearly shouted.

"So what was that hissy fit you threw after we found out about their first date?" Angelina asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"That was… a moment of slight hysteria. I got over it," George said.

"His face went all red," Angelina said to the table.

"It did not!" George said.

"He said something along the lines of… 'He is NOT snogging my daughter!'" Bill added.

"Think there was an 'over my dead body' in there somewhere," Fleur added.

"It's fine! I like Christos!" George interjected again.

"Now you do," Angelina said. George huffed and shook his head.

"Look, at least I'm not holding out like those two," he said, pointing at Percy and Oliver. "Now I see why you two were best mates in school." Oliver and Percy silently regarded each other, neither seeming to be too upset by the assessment.

"What about you, Marcus? How did you take it the first time Lila told you she was dating Jamie?" George asked. The quiet man blinked slightly and cleared his throat.

"I was surprised. Had no idea she had even crossed paths with the Woods. Or that they had kids," he said. "But found nothing wrong with it."

"Seriously? You find out that your daughter is dating your arch nemesis' son, and you're okay with it?" George asked incredulously. Marcus shrugged.

"I had just found out that she was my daughter. Not like I could get angry over her dating choices," he said. George seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Well, Rose and Scorpio want to find a flat together," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. "We just found out."

"Now that'll happen over my dead body," Ron grumbled.

"She is 18," Hermione said, glancing at him.

"Precisely! She's way too young to be living with her boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed.

"See what you've got to look forward to, Harry?" Oliver asked. The man in question just chuckled.

"We just have to worry about quidditch," he said. "Lily's already made captain this year. She's focused on training so she can make first string when she graduates."

"We'd blame it on Daisy, but let's face it, I played professionally too, and then James. Harry was the best seeker until Daisy. It just runs in the family," Ginny said. "At least it's quidditch and not boys." Harry frowned.

"I'm still regarded as one of the best seekers for Gryffindor," he said, causing Ginny to chuckle.

"Please, Daisy surpassed you and Lily likely will as well," she said, reaching for her wine. Harry just stared at her. "As I said, all we have to worry about with Lily is quidditch."

"We thought the same thing," Oliver said. "And now I've got the bloody most annoying chaser in the league as a future son-in-law." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Fairly certain between James, the triplets and Daisy, no man will come anywhere close to Lily once she joins the league," he said.

"You're forgetting something else," Iris said.

"What's that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Her father is bloody Harry Potter," she replied with a smile.

"I'm not that overbearing," he said with a frown.

"Doesn't matter. They'll still be terrified of you. You did kill Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Am I really that scary?" Harry asked, looking around the table.

"Embrace it," Oliver said. "Live up to your reputation."

"Didn't stop Wills," Iris muttered loud enough for most to hear. Oliver frowned at her a moment, before turning back to face Harry.

"I'm serious. If they are terrified of you, run with it," Oliver said seriously, which only caused everyone to laugh harder, save Percy, who seemed to be in agreement.

"Any other advice?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yes, do not, under any circumstances, act like Oliver," Iris said.

"I second that," Audrey said. "Or Percy."

"I resent that," Percy said.

"Not to mention, it seems like neither approach worked," Ginny said, grinning at her older brother and then Oliver.

"Are you lot just going to sit there and insult us all night?" Percy asked.

"No. Actually, Fleur and I have news," Bill said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"YES! YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" George shouted as he jumped with glee. Bill frowned at him as Fleur laughed.

"No, we are not," she said. "But someone is." Iris' eyes widened as she grinned.

"Victoire and Teddy?" she asked. Fleur nodded. "Oh, congratulations!" She leaned over and hugged the blonde woman as congratulations went around.

"How does it feel knowing you're about to be a grandfather?" George asked.

"Odd. I still don't feel old enough," Bill admitted.

"But it is exciting, no?" Fleur asked. "Our first grandchild. The first grandchild in the family."

"Mum is going to love this," Ron said. He glanced down the table. "Suppose Lucy and Ryan will be next."

"Don't even go there, Ronald," Percy said, glaring at him.

"But it's true!" he replied.

"Unless Daisy and Wills beat them to it," George said, grinning. Oliver frowned.

"No. They aren't getting married until Pix is 25 and there certainly will be no children until then either," Oliver said.

"Oliver when are you going to learn that we cannot control Daisy?" Iris asked with a sigh. "She's going to do what she wants, when she wants. Though I do believe she's on board with waiting for children. She's too focused on her career to think about children at the moment."

"Then she can wait to marry as well," Oliver said. Iris just rolled her eyes.

"By the way, was that Neville and Hannah Longbottom I saw at the wedding?" George asked, deciding it was time to change the subject, even if he was enjoying teasing Oliver and Percy.

"Yes, I think both Lucy and Ryan wanted to invite them. Both enjoyed his class," Percy replied.

"It was good to catch up with him outside of the usual notes about whichever of our children got detention," Iris said, sipping at her wine.

"They show up at our annual New Year's party every year," Harry said. "Still waiting on most of you to show." Iris looked at Oliver.

"Blame it on quidditch, I usually do," she said.

"As sports minister I have to be at the ball," Angelina said. "He goes where I go, though I suspect he uses it to talk up the coaches and decide who to place bets on with Charlie." George just shrugged.

"Guilty as charged," he said, grinning. "Though why do you always go, Perce? You hate quidditch."

"I don't hate it," Percy said.

"But you always go to the quidditch ball," George replied.

"Because as a high level ministry official - both of us are, if you don't remember - we always get invitations," he said reasonably. "Always good to make appearances."

"That was it at first," Audrey said. "Then it was to spy on Lucy and Ryan. Don't worry. We'll be at your party this year."

"I do not spy!" Percy said, frowning at his wife, who just laughed at him.

"Perce, we love you. But enough is enough," Iris said with a laugh. "It's bad enough we have to deal with Oliver."

"I resent that," Oliver said, staring at his wife. Iris just rolled her eyes.

"Darling, I'll love you until the end of time, but you are being ridiculous," she said in response. "There are bigger things to worry about than Wills." The entire table went quiet.

"Way to bring the mood down," George muttered.

"But it's the elephant in the room, isn't it?" Bill said. "The Network." They all looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Again, we're stuck," Harry admitted. "And the twins are still out, looking. I know it's not easy for you." He looked at Iris and Oliver. "But we'll figure this out."

"We know," Iris said. "We trust that this will all end and we won't lose anyone." She looked over at Oliver and took his hand. "Besides… not the first time we've faced tough times. At least this time I don't have to drop off the map or hide who I am."

The others looked at each and then back at the couple. Iris looked around at the table and smiled.

"Don't look so glum, you lot. I did this so we can stay normal," she said, reaching for her wine glass. "It's not like before." Oliver looked over at her and the look in his eyes conveyed enough for everyone at the table to see that he was afraid, besides all his bluster.

"We'll find them," Harry said, the resolution evident in his voice. Iris looked over at him. "We won't stop until we do. I won't let it be like last time. We won't lose anyone else." Iris nodded at him and glanced around the table. Bill, Percy and George already were looking a bit downfallen, Angelina reaching over and taking George's hand, squeezing it.

"We've got Pix this time," Oliver said, breaking the silence. "Even if we should lose someone… she'll bring them back." They all looked at him. "And you'll… you'll protect her." His sight settled on Harry. "You promise me, Harry. Your lot is keepin' her safe."

"We're doing the best we can," Harry said. "We're watching her as much as we can. They won't get her." Oliver nodded.

"Good," he said, reaching for his glass. "I'm trustin' you to keep my family safe."

"They're my family too, Oliver," Harry said. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they are safe."

"I trust your word. Maybe you'll fare better than I did," he said. "Merlin knows she never listens to me."

* * *

After dessert, Iris moved to stand on the back porch, feeling she needed air. While they had moved on to happier topics, there was still a bit of melancholy hanging over the group. They had moved into the living room for drinks, but Iris - she needed to get away. She knew everyone harbored their own memories of the last war, but this was different. Not only was she involved, her children would likely be at the center of it. She did her best to cover it up during the rest of dinner, but the way Oliver and Harry kept glancing at her, told her that they were sensing it.

"Thought I'd find you here," Harry said as he stepped out. Iris looked over at him and smiled slightly. She took a drink from the glass of whisky in her hand.

"I just… I can't stop thinking about Daisy, Remus, Alan and Jamie," she said. "They're in danger… because of me."

"It's not your fault, Iris," he said, stepping towards her.

"Because I have these gifts…" she stopped speaking, taking a deep breath instead.

"It's not your fault. This is something beyond any of us, Iris. You were given your gifts for a reason. Jamie and Daisy got them for a reason," Harry said.

"But the last thing I wanted was for my children-" she stopped, her tears starting to overwhelm her. "I never wanted my children to go through this. I never wanted them to be in danger."

"We're doing everything we can, Iris. We're searching and we will find them," Harry urged.

"But what if it's too late!" Iris nearly shouted, turning to face her nephew. "What if they're taken? Any of them?! I know everyone believes Daisy can bring people back, but what if, what if they take her and something happens? What if they take any of them? What if-"

"Iris… I know this is hard-"

"Bullshit, Harry. Your children aren't at stake here," Iris spat. Just as soon as the words left her lips, she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Iris… it's okay. I get it… I know that it's not the same. But… I worry for them just as much as you do," he said. "And I'm going to do everything that I can. You must believe me. Hermione as well. All of us." Iris nodded and looked away.

"I had just hoped our children would be spared the horrors and fear we faced," she said, looking out over the distant mountains.

"For what it's worth, Daisy seems to be rather fearless," Harry said.

"That's what worries me," Iris said. "I don't want her doing something that would put her at risk."

"You're starting to sound like Oliver," Harry joked. Iris looked over at him.

"Can you blame me?" she asked. Harry sighed and closed the difference, hugging his aunt.

"We're going to get through this, Iris. We got through it before, we'll do it again. We'll win this," he said.

"God, I hope you're right," Iris whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Iris stood in her bedroom, pulling off her robe. But her mind was elsewhere.

"Red, what are you thinking?" Oliver asked, looking at her from the bed. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine," she said, starting to crawl into bed.

"I know I can't read your mind, but I know you. No secrets, remember?" he said. Iris sighed as she sat back against the pillows.

"I'm just worried. About the triplets and Daisy," she said, her brow furrowed.

"Me as well. And no, it's not Wills," he said with a heavy sigh. Iris looked over at him.

"I just, after they took us… and then Alan died… and… I just can't help but think they won't stop. Not until they are taken down," she said.

"And Harry and Teddy are doing their best. As are the Prostatis," Oliver said. Iris shot him a look.

"Do not tell me you're not worried, Oliver," she said.

"I am… but… you're supposed to be the rational one. When you get worried, that just makes me more worried," he said. "But figured it's about time I was the one to talk you down." Iris smiled slightly.

"This isn't going to end well," she said.

"We don't know that," Oliver said. "You have control of yourself. What's more, Jamie and Daisy have control. And we had an entire island of folks wanting to step in and help." Iris nodded.

"I know. It's different, but it doesn't stop me from worrying," she said. She looked over at him. "This may come down to another battle… and… I know I said you'd never have to worry about losing me again… but-"

"Red, it's okay," Oliver said, cutting Iris off. "This is who you are. I've always known that." Iris took a deep breath and looked at him. They had been together close to 30 years. And still she was just as much in love with him as she was that day at Hogwarts when she confessed everything. After the war, she never thought they would face anything like that again. And yet, here they were. Their entire family at risk because of her gifts.

"I always thought we'd be old and gray with dozens of grandchildren before we had to think about death again," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'd rather be optimistic, but should the worse come… Iris Rose Evans-Wood, you have made me the happiest man alive. If I'm going to die soon because of this, I'll go out knowing that I've been more happier than I ever imagined possible," he said solemnly. Iris smiled sadly and put her hand to his cheek.

"Let's hope we don't have to worry about that. Our daughter can bring you back, you know," she said. Oliver chuckled softly. "But… should the worst happen… I don't know if there are enough words… you brought me out of the darkness, Oliver."

"And you did the same for me," he said softly. "We'll get through this, Red."

"Merlin, I pray we do."

* * *

 **So this chapter includes a bit I wrote a long time ago, which was that last bit between Iris and Oliver. I cried writing it. I teared up editing it.**

 **AleenaBean - It was actually just Daisy's eyes playing tricks on her. But more is coming...**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	22. The Halloween Party

**The Halloween Party**

Daisy had to admit, she was glad for the distraction the annual Quidditch League Halloween Party brought. Part of it seemed a bit frivolous with everything going on, but another part of her felt she needed to keep the balance. Her life couldn't stop because of whatever threat the Network posed. She was finally getting used to her security detail. And she had won enough games to prove to herself that she wasn't letting it get to her on the pitch which was more than she could say about last season.

Lucy rushed into Daisy's old room at the Wood flat, stopping as she saw Daisy's costume.

"Haven't you already done a pixie?" she asked, grinning. Daisy gave another tug at her short green dress and checked her hair, which was now blonde and piled up in a bun on top of her head.

"I did a fire pixie. This is different. I'm Tinkerbell," she replied, frowning slightly. "Besides, I thought it would be rather hilarious to get Wills into a pair of tights." Lucy laughed as she shook her head, her cowboy hat nearly falling off. "Really, Toy Story?"

"I thought it was cute," she said. "You should see Ryan's space outfit." Daisy laughed and shook her head.

"Come on then. Let's go," she said, walking out of the room and into the crowded living room. They were all waiting until the auror team sent word that the location of the party had been checked and deemed safe for the Woods to arrive. While annoying, it was the price they had to pay if they wanted to leave the flat at all.

"Any word yet?" Daisy asked, her pixie wings flapping behind her.

"Not yet," Jamie said from where he was sitting at the table next to Lila. The couple was dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marian, Lila's usually short hair now long and hanging around her shoulders while a quiver of arrows was strapped to Jamie's back.

"Was it really necessary for me to wear tights with this?" Wills asked as he pulled at them, then did a few squats, appearing not completely comfortable in them. Daisy chuckled to herself.

"Yes," she said, skipping over to him. "But you make a very dashing Peter Pan."

"I know," Wills said, grinning. Daisy looked around her room, seeing the rest of her brothers with their dates as well as Kelly. Alan was decked out as the Mad Hatter - large top hat included - while Bridget stood next to him in a blue dress, her blonde hair in soft curls with a headband - the perfect Alice. Remus and Laura were dressed as clowns, which Wills found hilarious though it creeped out Daisy. Kelly could barely move around in the giant space suit he was wearing. Didn't help that he kept pressing a button on his that would release wings. He nearly took out Remus the first few times.

"Oh good, you lot haven't left yet," James said, rushing into the flat. Everyone turned to face him, gawking at his costume.

"Oh, please tell me that you are who I think you are," Lucy said, starting to grin as she glanced over at Daisy, who was already frowning in annoyance.

"Come on Pix, give your dear ol' dad a hug!" James shouted in a rather poor, but hilarious, imitation of Oliver's accent, his arms out.

"No. Please, Merlin, no," Daisy said, her eyes wide. "It's bad enough having Da." James grinned as he looked down at the old Puddlemere United uniform with Oliver's number he had donned for the night.

"You have to admit it's pretty good. Come on, Pix. It'll be fun!" he said, walking towards the liquor cabinet, displaying "O. Wood" on the back.

"Where did you get that? It's not Dad's old uniform, is it?" Alan asked, slightly impressed.

"Sadly, no. Freddie and I had a grand plan to sneak into the country house and get it, but the aurors caught us," he said with a sigh.

"Sure Mum and Dad enjoyed that," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Aunt Iris found the humor in it. Uncle Oliver, not so much," James said before taking a sip of his whisky.

"Should of asked us for help," Remus said. "We'd of gotten it for you. Granted I don't think it would have fit. Dad's a bit taller than you."

"And, well, just bigger," Alan added. Daisy glanced over at Remus, who was grinning at James and shivered at the unsettling sight.

"Seriously, Remus, the clown thing freaks me out," she said. Remus looked over at her and grinned even more, making the whole effect creepier.

"What? Little Pixie doesn't like clowns?" he asked, starting to hop towards her.

"Stop it!" Daisy shrieked as she ran to hide behind Wills.

"Does the little Pixie want to play?" Remus said in a creepy voice as he tried to hop around Wills to get to her.

"REMUS I WILL JINX YOU!" Daisy shouted.

"CHILDREN, ENOUGH!" James shouted. "REMUS LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE!"

"Blimey, he sounded almost like Dad that time," Alan said, eyes wide. Remus stopped trying to catch Daisy and looked over at James, Daisy peeking out from behind Wills.

"This is going to be interesting," Daisy said. Wills glanced down at her before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Could be fun," he said, smiling at her.

"WILLS! TAKE YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" James shouted, causing the couple to glare at him while the rest of the room lost it, laughing hysterically.

"I take it back. This is not going to be fun," Wills said.

"Ehm, in case you all care, just got the owl. We can head to the party now," Kelly said, holding up a parchment.

"Let's go before James attempts to jinx Wills in the name of staying in character," Daisy said.

* * *

Daisy smiled as she and Wills made their way down the red carpet entry to the party, stopping to answer questions here and there. They had nearly reached the end when James jumped in and started yelling at Wills to unhand his daughter, creating a ruckus among the press.

Daisy practically shoved Wills into the old manor, glaring over her shoulder at James as her eyes flashed red.

"That was a bit of a show. Suspect it'll make the front page," Dominique said, walking up to the two in the foyer with a grin that showed off her elongated canines. She was wearing a crimson and black Victorian dress with her blonde locks pulled up in a messy updo. Paul wasn't far behind, wearing his own dark Victorian garb.

"I swear, if he's going to do that all night, I will jinx him," she said, looking towards the front door, where James had just appeared. He looked around and then marched off in another direction, no doubt searching for his team.

"Lighten up, Pix. It's Halloween!" Wills replied. Daisy scowled at him.

"It's bad enough I had to talk my actual father out of being here," she grumbled. "Now I have to deal with his Mini Me."

"Uncle Oliver was going to come? He and Aunt Iris haven't been in years," Dominique said, surprised.

"Wanted to make sure I was safe," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"As if the 40 aurors weren't enough," Dominique muttered glancing around. Daisy followed her gaze, noting there were a couple placed around the various entrances, windows and such in the room, scanning the crowd.

"Sure this is not how they wanted to spend their Halloween. It gets a bit wild," she said, looking back at Dominique, who just shrugged.

"I'm just happy it's not me," she said. "Come, lets get a drink before James decides to lecture you about something."

* * *

"Pix! Why's your cousin running around dressed as your dad?" Blanks asked, walking up to her a bit later in a suit. Wills had just left to get them more drinks and she had been enjoying the break from James, who always seemed to find her no matter which room she escaped to. She reckoned she didn't have much time before he reappeared, barking orders at her or threats at Wills.

"Suspect he's keeping up with tradition. Last year he dressed up as his dad. Perhaps next year, he'll do a Weasley," she said blandly.

"Think I saw a few Harry Potters running around, actually," Blanks said, looking around the room.

"There's always a few," Daisy replied. "By the way, who are you supposed to be?" Blanks grinned and pulled a toy guy out of his pocket, posing with it.

"Bond. James Bond," he said, causing her to chuckle. Suave and debonair were definitely two words that did not describe Blanks.

"Going for the pixie look again, are we?" Nigel Broadmoor asked as he walked up.

"Might as well stick with what works," she replied.

"How'd you get Wills in tights?" he asked, looking around the crowded room for the chaser.

"Wasn't that hard," she said, laughing softly. "He'd probably wear anything I told him to." Nigel chuckled.

"I'd believe that. Nice work in that match again the Magpies, by the way. We were a bit worried after that opening match with Puddlemere, but seems you're doing all right," he said.

"Worried? Thought you'd be celebrating," Daisy said, looking at him a bit dubiously.

"Sure we all want to beat you, but only at your best. Except Hardwick, that is," he replied. Daisy just shrugged.

"Life goes on. And there'll always be quidditch," she said. "I'd like to get my hands on MVP again. Or at least seeker of the year."

"Still out to beat your dad's record?" Nigel asked.

"Of course I am," Daisy replied with a snort.

"Pix! Pix! Has anyone seen my Pix!" James shouted from another room. Daisy's eyes widened as she scanned around, looking for a quick escape.

"I'm going to kill him," she said, seeing James' unruly hair through the crowd. Even with all the hair potions and spells he borrowed from Lily's stash, he still couldn't get his mop to settle into Oliver's curls.

"Door. That way," Nigel said, pointing.

"Thanks, Nigel. Tell Wills if you see him," she said, quickly running towards the door and ducking through it.

"PIXIE!" James shouted again.

"For Christ's sake," Daisy muttered as she made her way down a deserted hallway. She wasn't quite sure where she was going but figured if she kept at it, eventually she'd come to one of the other rooms. She vaguely remembered there being a large ballroom around this direction. Perhaps she could slip in there and hide in the crowd.

"PIXIE!" she heard faintly from behind her. Daisy groaned and quickened her pace, turning a corner and finding herself in a large hall outside the ballroom where groups of people were milling about.

"Daisy! There you are! Wills is looking for you," Lucy said, glass in hand. Daisy walked over to her and took the glass, emptying it. "Hey, that's mine!"

"I know, but I need it. Just managed to run from James. Again," Daisy said, looking over her shoulder. Lucy and Kelly chuckled.

"He's really takin' it to a new level this year," Kelly said.

"There you are," Wills said, walking up to the group, two glasses in hand. Daisy reached out and took one as she sat the empty one on a side table. "Just managed to dodge James. He started yelling something about us getting married over his dead body and I turned and ran."

"I really am going to jinx him before the end of the night," Daisy said.

"Not if I do it first," Wills said.

"Somebody wants to jinx?" Remus said, popping up behind Daisy, causing her to jump and shriek.

"I'm gonna bloody jinx you, you twit!" she shouted, smacking him in the arm as he laughed.

"Remus, I'd be careful," Laura said from next to him.

"Laura's isn't that creepy. Why'd you have to be a creepy clown, Remus?" Daisy whined.

"Because this is more fun," he said, winking at her.

"I hate brothers," Daisy said. "Why couldn't you have been sisters?"

"There's my darling Pixie!" James shouted as he ran up to the group with a lopsided grin, obviously several drinks in. Daisy stared at him a moment before she started to lunge at him, Wills grabbing her around the waist and holding her back.

"Easy, Pix," he said.

"You know I don't need a wand anymore," she said, narrowing her eyes at James. His eyes widened as he smiled nervously and started backing away, his hands up.

"Alright, I get it. I'll lay off," he said.

"Better," Daisy replied as Wills let her go.

"I can't believe you dressed up like Oliver Wood," John said, walking up, his arms and face covered in hair. He laughed at James and shook his head.

"You know that's not how werewolves really look, right?" Remus asked.

"This is how they look in the movies," John replied.

"I believe they wear tweed and worn robes," Lucy said, tapping her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side.

"Or have scars down their face," Dominique said, walking up. John looked back and forth between the two.

"How would you know?" he asked. The Woods and Weasleys started laughing.

"You do know that Teddy's dad was a werewolf, right?" Kelly asked.

"And Dom's dad was attacked by one," Paul added. "But I thought you said he wasn't turned."

"He wasn't, but still has a bit of… wolfy tendencies," she said. "Rare steaks and the like." John just blinked as he looked around the group.

"Seriously?" he asked. "How did I not know this?"

"Not like it pops up at the dinner table," Daisy said with a shrug. "Suppose everyone else knows because they studied it in history class."

John just shrugged and looked around.

"Come on, Pix. Let's go dance," Wills said, pulling her towards the ballroom. Daisy reached out, handing her glass to Lucy.

"Seems I'm dancing," she said, grinning.

* * *

Later on, they found themselves in one of the front parlors, laughing with the Arrows and Puddlemere. Daisy looked up at Wills, grinning.

"Finally having fun, are we?" he asked, leaning down to her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Now that I finally got James to drop the Dad act," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Good. You deserve a good night out," he said. Daisy chuckled and turned back to the group, leaning against him.

"Looks like the famous Pixie has come in her true form," a slurred voice said loudly. Daisy bristled slightly, recognizing it. Her eyes flashed red before she turned around and faced a smirking Hardwick. And here she had hoped they'd make it through the party without any incidents.

"Dear Hardwick. Thought you'd learn your lesson by now," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Pix," Wills started.

"Shut it, Wills," she snapped. He frowned at her.

"Seriously, Wills. You know better to get in the middle of this," Alan said, cautiously watching Hardwick and Daisy.

"There's the fiery pixie we all love. Or love to hate… if you're me," Hardwick said, stumbling towards her. Wills started to move in front of Daisy, but she stopped him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Was the arse-beating I gave you in our match not enough?" she asked, a smiled tugging at her lips. "Or are you just a glutton for punishment?" Hardwick glared at her.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Wood. You might not always find yourself on top," he said.

"Watch yourself, Hardwick," Wills said, moving closer to stand behind Daisy.

"Or what? You going to kick my ass as well?" he said, turning his eyes towards the tall blonde player. He then suddenly grinned and laughed. "You lot are a bunch of wankers, you know that? Everyone bows down to Oliver Wood's Golden Little Princess and Princes."

"Seriously, Hardwick, you're startin' to ask for it," Daisy said through gritted teeth, sensing her brothers moving closer to back her up. The room had fallen silent around them, though the aurors were starting to close in on the drunk seeker.

"Oh, I'm askin' for it?" he asked before laughing again.

"Sir, you need to come with us," one of the aurors said, grabbing his arm. Hardwick looked over at him and laughed again.

"Oh, so I say a few words to Pixie Wood and I get arrested, is it? Gonna send me to Azkaban?" Hardwick spat. Daisy narrowed her eyes at the Falcons seeker, peering into his head. It was muddled, thanks in large part to the alcohol. She saw snatches of him meeting with someone - the face blurry. She couldn't make anything out. Frowning, she stepped back away from him.

"It's not worth it," she said, glancing at the aurors. They gave her a look which just caused her to roll her eyes. "Leave it," she nearly shouted as she turned and started walking out of the room. Hardwick started laughing. Wills tossed a glare at him before following.

"What was that about?" John asked, walking up to them as the triplets quickly followed.

"You still think he's involved," Jamie stated. She looked at him and nodded.

"It was the same as before. It was muddled. I couldn't make out the face of who he was meeting with," she said, glancing over a Hardwick, who was now laughing with a few other Falcons, the aurors watching him closely. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on James, who was flirting with one of the Magpie chasers.

"James!" she shouted. He looked over at the group of grim faces and rolled his eyes before saying something to the chaser and walking over.

"Why do I feel like you're going to ask me to do something?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"You owe me for the hell you put me through earlier tonight," Daisy retorted. "You still been watching Hardwick?"

"Not really. For all his bluster, he's a bit boring. Only talks about quidditch and birds in the locker room. Doesn't even try to buddy up to me anymore," he said. His face then lit up suddenly. "Why? You want me to follow him?"

"No," the triplets said in unison. James looked disappointed.

"But I could do it!" he almost whined.

"Leave the following to Teddy and the aurors," Jamie said.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" James asked.

"Keep an eye on him at practice and outings. Tell us and Teddy if you hear anything or if he starts showing any interest in Daisy," Jamie said.

"You mean more than usual?" he asked. "Everyone's obsessed with her."

"They are not," Daisy shot back.

"Are to. Ever since you all came out of the Prostatis closet, it's all everyone can talk about," James said. Daisy glared at him and opened her mouth to shout something, but Wills placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Stay focused," he said. She just nodded and crossed her arms in front of herself.

"I'll inform Teddy. See if we can spare anyone to check into him," Dominique said. "If anything, I'll do it myself."

"Are we even sure he's involved? There was no connection found before," Alan asked.

"There's got to be a connection," Daisy said. "Why would someone be cloaking themselves in his memories?"

"And Hardwick's always had it out for Pix," Wills added. "Wouldn't put it past him to be involved somehow."

"I feel like I'm having bloody deja vu," Jamie muttered. Daisy shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that, Pix."

"Okay, so Dom will look into it from the Ministry side. And James will tell us if he notices anything. That should cover it," Wills said reasonably.

"Wish I didn't have a bloody guard detail or I'd follow him myself," Daisy said, glancing over at the seeker with narrowed eyes.

"Absolutely not," her brothers and Wills said at the same time. Daisy looked back at them, eyes wide.

"Didn't say I was going to do it!" she said. The four men just stared at her, causing Dominique and John to chuckle. "Really!" Jamie looked over at Wills.

" _Might want to keep a closer eye on her. Wouldn't put it past her to try and sneak out,"_ he sent. Wills nodded.

"I heard that, you know," Daisy said, scowling at Jamie.

"Just trying to look out for you, Pix," Jamie said.

"I know, I know," she muttered.

"Well, that was lovely. Can we return to the party now?" James asked, already looking around for the chaser.

"Suppose so," Daisy said with a sigh. Wills shook his head and started dragging her out of the room. "Where are you taking me?"

"To dance. You need to loosen up," he said. Daisy just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"See you lot on the dance floor!" she called out to the group.

* * *

 **So, mostly a fun, fluffy chapter, but threw in a bit of plot there in the end. Next chapter we get back into the Network and learn a lot of information... so I promise I will make up for the large absence the past few chapters. So much coming up.**

 **And honestly, once I got the idea of James dressing up as Oliver Wood, I knew I had to write the Halloween party.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing.**


	23. All Things Come Together

**All Things Come Together**

"Gentlemen, I am happy to have you all here," Magnus said, looking around the table. "As promised, we will be discussing our extraction plan for Daisy Wood."

"You've found a way around the aurors?" a man asked, leaning towards him. "We've been going over various scenarios since the raid on the Ministry and haven't managed to come up with a plausible plan." Magnus glanced over at him.

"It would appear that our associate with the Ministry and… another associate… have come up with a scenario. It will require extensive planning, but they assure me that it is workable," he said, appearing slightly annoyed. "They will be here soon."

There was a knock on the door, Magnus motioned to Tobias to let the guests in. Tobias stepped over quickly and opened the door, stepping back to allow Hardwick and his partner to walk in.

"Good to see you again Hardwick, Martins," Magnus said. "Please… sit." The quidditch player and the MACUSA auror walked over and sat in two empty chairs, Hardwick nervously looking over at Magnus while Martins smiled warmly.

"Love what you've done with the place," he said, motioning around the room. Magnus frowned.

"What can you tell us?" he said. "Is your cover still safe?"

"Of course!" Martins said. "They're all fixated on Witt and Richards. And it's not like those two idiots are helping themselves. No one suspects the friendly, jolly Martins." Magnus nodded.

"Good," he said. He turned his cold stare to Hardwick. "So what is this plan?"

"I have to credit Hardwick. It's a ballsy plan, but I think it could work," Martins said before he could speak. Magnus continued staring at the player. Hardwick cleared his throat.

"We take her at a large, public place… at a time when no one is expecting it," he said. Magnus frowned.

"Public? Have you seen the security that surrounds them?" Magnus asked. "In public it'll only be worse."

"Just hear us out… he's got a good plan that could work," Martins said. "They'll never know what hit them. It'll be someplace they would least expect at a time they least expect."

Magnus stared at them a bit before pushing the meeting forward, asking Hardwick and Martins about details and then asking various others about the feasibility. After about 40 minutes, Magnus dismissed everyone, telling Hardwick and Martins to go with his team to start work on specifics. After they had all left the room, he looked at Tobias.

"How are our plans going with the ministries?" Magnus asked.

"We're progressing steadily. By the time we've extracted Daisy Wood, they will be in place and ready to move quickly," Tobias said. Magnus nodded slowly.

"Keep me updated," he said, clearly dismissing Tobias.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Daisy glanced back at the two aurors following her and huffed.

"They here for your protection," Toby said reasonably.

"I know, but they're bloody annoying," she said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She was now about the same height as Toby and looked nothing like her normal self. Granted the aurors following them would likely give her away to anyone who cared to follow them.

"Relax. This is supposed to be a fun night out," he said. "You said you were getting stir-crazy being locked up in Wills and your brothers' flats."

"I know. I'll try not to complain," she said, rolling her eyes. Toby laughed softly. "So, how are things with Tessa?" He smiled warmly.

"Well, enough. She wants to stay," he replied. "At least until this whole thing blows over." Daisy nodded and smiled.

"Dare say, it's more than that. I'm happy for you," she said, looping her arm through his. "Truly."

"I have to admit, I'm quite happy as well. Not sure where this'll go, but it's nice to finally have feelings for someone who returns them," he said. Daisy grimaced.

"Yea…" she said. Toby laughed softly.

"Pix, relax. You weren't the only one," he said. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Do tell," she replied.

"Not worth it," he replied. "It's all over and done with." Daisy sighed and looked forward as they continued down the sidewalk.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, glancing over at him. "I know you told the aurors and they likely already have a few there."

"I know how much you like that speakeasy," he said. "Thought we'd have a few drinks there." Daisy grinned and nodded. She looked around the street and took a deep breath.

"It feels good to walk around outside. I feel like I'm in prison half the time," she said. Toby glanced over at her.

"That bad, eh?" he asked.

"You've no idea. I have to go straight to the stadium. Straight home. I had to give them a week's notice for this little outing," she grumbled. "Remus and Alan can get away with a day or so. Even Jamie can get by with a couple days. But me? Oh, I have to tell them a week in advance and plot out every second I'm out of the house."

"You know it's for your own safety," he said with a sigh.

"I know," she said. "Just wish it didn't have to be so bloody annoying. I'm tempted to sneak out most of the time."

"Please tell me you're not serious, Pix. I work in the auror's office now," he said with a groan. "I'll have to report it."

"I'm not going to do it," she nearly shouted.

"Pix…"

"I won't," she said. They stopped in front of an alley and turned to go down it, Toby leading them down a staircase to a basement entry. After rapping on the door, they were let in, the aurors following behind them.

Once they were settled and drinks in front of them, Daisy looked around the room, taking in the live band playing jazz in the corner. On the weekends it was livelier, usually with many on the dance floor. For a weeknight, it was relatively calm. She propped her chin on her hand.

"I miss going out whenever I want," she said, looking back at Toby.

"I know you do, Pix. But this'll be over soon," he said.

"You don't know that, Toby," she said, reaching for her cocktail.

"I have to think it will be," he said. Daisy stared at her glass.

"And who knows what's to come," she said dryly, turning the glass in her fingers.

"Come on, Pix. What's all this doom and gloom?" he asked.

"Just… getting to me a bit, I suppose," she said, taking another drink.

"Sure can't tell watching you on the pitch," he replied.

"It's the one place I can clear my head," Daisy said. "Thank Merlin for that."

"How are things with Kingfisher?" Toby asked.

"Better," she said. "We're getting on. Granted we don't have much time to talk."

"Thought he was at the triplets' place more often than not," Toby said.

"He is. Not like we can have a heart to heart in front of Jamie, Remus and Alan. Or Wills, for that matter. He's turned into my bloody shadow. Wanted to come tonight," she said, huffing slightly. Toby chuckled.

"Can you blame him?" he asked.

"No. But doesn't mean he's got to go all Big Brother on me. I'm capable of taking care of myself," she said.

"We all know that. But… just don't want Magnus to get to you again," Toby said, turning serious. Daisy shook her head and stared at her glass again.

"Just… it burns me that he got the one-up," she said. She looked up at Toby, her eyes flashing red. "I won't let him get me again," she said, her voice full of steel. Toby nodded.

"I know, Pix. We're all doing what we can to prevent that," he said. She looked down at her glass.

"Just wish we could end this," she said, sounding weary. "Find them and… get rid of them."

"We'll get them, Pix," he said. She stared him down in the eye.

"You get them… but I want Magnus," she said. Toby shook his head.

"Pix, that's mad," he said. "Let us handle it."

"No, Toby. He came after me and my family. I want to take him down," she said.

"Daisy… are you ready for that?" he asked softly. "You're talking about… you can't possibly want to do that." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Daisy swallowed and looked down at her glass again.

"I'm not sure if I can, to be honest. But…" she looked up at him, determination coming into her bright green eyes. "If it comes down to me or him, or him or my family or friends, I won't shy away from doing what needs to be done."

"And neither will we, Pix. But he needs to be brought to justice. Let us do our job and promise me that you'll not do anything mad," he said, sighing heavily. Daisy frowned.

"I'm not about to go running out trying to find him," she scoffed.

"I know. But I also know you, Pix," he said, frowning himself. "You'll go running off with half an idea in your head as soon as you get the chance." Daisy took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"This isn't like before," she said.

"But isn't it? You could've died," he said, leaning towards her. "You could die trying to take out Magnus or anyone in the Network."

"I didn't die. I couldn't die. And I won't die this time. Christ, you sound like Dad," she said, emptying her glass and waving for the server.

"For good reason, Pix," Toby said.

"Don't start, Toby. You of all people," she muttered before ordering a shot and another cocktail.

"Daisy…"

"No, seriously, Toby. I know what I'm doing. I'm the one who was given this gift. I'm the one going beyond the veil. I'm the one talking to dead relatives and bringing dead people back. I'm the one who loses part of her soul every time I have to bring someone back," she whispered furiously. Toby was silent, looking down at his glass.

"Is that what you found out? On the island?" he asked softly. Daisy nodded, reaching for the shot glass as it appeared.

"I'll still do it," she said before downing it. "I'll gladly do it. But I hope to Merlin I don't have to." Toby looked up at her.

"I hope so too, Pix," he said. Daisy met his eyes.

"But you know… as long as Magnus is out there… there's a chance," she said. "If this comes to war or battle or… whatever… we may lose people."

"We're doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen," Toby said.

"I know," Daisy said. "Just can't help thinking there's more I should be doing."

"Relax, Pix. You're doing all that you can. And we are as well. Let us do our job," Toby said, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. He squeezed. "And promise me you won't do something stupid." Daisy stared at their hands and then up at Toby.

"I won't. Just make sure you get that bastard," she replied.

"We will."

* * *

Tori kept her eyes forward as she and Chris walked down the sidewalk, once again following Witt and Richards. They had taken to rotating with Toby and Dominique, making sure the duo was covered every day when they weren't in the office. So far, no one had uncovered anything that gave them definitive information on what they were up to.

And when they weren't following the Americans, they were off attempting to follow Hardwick, now that the suspicions had been raised at the Halloween party. Chris hadn't taken them seriously, but Dominique seemed to think there could be something there. So far it appeared the only thing he did was go to practice then either go to the pub with his teammates or home. On the weekends when he wasn't going out, he went over to his grandparents' house.

All rather boring.

"What do you think they'll talk about tonight? More baseball?" Tori asked with a sigh. She glanced over at Chris, barely recognizing him with his blonde hair now long and brown.

"Likely," he said. "Dom said they went on about something called the World Series for hours last night." Tori frowned slightly as she continued to watch the two.

"I just can't figure out why we haven't seen anything. I know they're up to something, just… you'd think that we'd see them contacting someone or meeting someone," she said, slightly exasperated.

"Or we may have to face the fact that they really aren't up to something, as big a letdown as that may be," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Uh-uh. I refuse to believe that. They are up to something - I can feel it in my bones," she said. "That skulking around. Following us to the club. Their obsession with the Woods. There's something there."

"We don't know for sure that they followed you to the club," Chris said. "They did mention that they happened to be there." Tori snorted slightly, her disbelief apparent.

"I don't believe that for a second," she said.

"How did they know then?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. How do they know anything? They're aurors. They found out," Tori said. "I just… I get a feeling about them. They are up to something."

"Hold on," Chris said, stopping suddenly and pulling Tori with him into the alcove of a building. Her eyes went wide and her heartbeat picked up at his sudden nearness.

"What is it?" she asked, shaking her head to clear it.

"They stopped," he said, leaning out of the alcove slightly, his eyes trained ahead. "They're going into this dodgy inn. Come on." He stepped out, pulling Tori with him. She cleared her throat and focused. Witt and Richards had just disappeared through the doors of a dark and dingy building in a seedier part of Diagon Alley. "Surprised they're not in Knockturn Alley."

"Too obvious," Tori muttered as they slipped in the entrance and looked around. The first floor was a dark pub with a roaring fireplace along one wall while a bar ran along the back. To the left was a creaky staircase that went up with a small desk nearby where a grizzled old man sat in front of a wall of cubbies and keys.

"They must have gone upstairs. I don't see them," Chris muttered, scanning the occupants.

"How do we get upstairs?" Tori asked, glancing up the stairs. Chris smiled down at her.

"We get a room," he said brightly as he started towards the old man. Tori followed him, glancing around the room. "Yes, I need one room for the night." The old man put down a copy of the Prophet and glanced back and forth between the two. A conspiratorial smile broke out as he spun around on his stool and looked through the cubbies before grabbing a key out of one and holding it out.

"10 Galleons and it's room 203," he said. Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins before taking the key and nodding to the man. The couple then walked up the stairs, Tori wrinkling her nose at the layers of dust on the banister.

"Who would choose to stay here?" she asked as they cleared the first landing.

"Likely someone who didn't want anyone else to know they were here," he said, looking around.

"I don't even want to think about what sort of infestation the beds have," Tori said, pulling her wand out as they reached a corridor on the second floor.

"Good thing you don't actually have to sleep on it," Chris said with a chuckle, pulling out his own wand. Tori glanced at him.

"How do you want to do this? We don't know which room they're in," she said softly. "And there's another floor above this. Should we split up?" Chris shook his head.

"Room by room. Pretend to be housekeeping," he said. Tori looked a bit dubious.

"And that's supposed to work?" she asked.

"Gets them to open the door. Granted, I'm sure we could listen in first and that should tell us right away whether it's worth seeing inside," he said, walking up to the first door and putting his ear to it.

"What the-" Tori stopped as it hit her what he was talking about.

"Not that one," Chris said, stepping away and moving to the next door, Tori following. She pressed her ear up to the next one, hearing moaning.

"Not that one either," she said. "Definitely glad I don't actually have to sleep here." Chris chuckled as they moved to the next door. Tori pressed her ear to the door.

"Again-"

"Shh!" Tori said, putting her hand up. She looked over at him and pointed to the door. "It's them."

Chris leaned in, listening. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could clearly hear Witt and Richards talking. He nodded. The two stepped away and backed up a few steps looking at the door.

"What do we do?" she asked, glancing over at him. "Blast the door and charge in? We don't know that they're doing anything." Chris studied the door and sighed.

"Let's just get to the bottom of this," he said. Tori nodded and pointed her wand at the door, uttering a charm. The door flew open and she and Chris charged in, wands at the ready. Both Witt and Richards froze, though Richards didn't look that surprised to see them there.

"What are you doing here?" Witt shouted. Chris looked around the room, shocked to see the walls covered in photos and articles about the Woods - some dating back to right after the second war.

"What is this?" he asked, stepping towards the wall, catching sight of an article about Daisy winning the house cup her seventh year. Next to it was a recent photo of her on the pitch at Appleby. He looked over at the two.

"What are you doing?" Tori shouted as she stomped to Richards, her wand pointed at his chest. "Are you working with the Network?"

"God, Rollins! No!" Richards shouted. "Put your damn wands down!"

"No! How do I know you won't stupefy me and run off," she shouted back.

"We're not working with the Network! We're trying to protect the Woods," Witt said. Tori flicked her eyes over to him.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Neither do I," Chris said, his wand up. "We're taking you back to the Ministry."

"Look, can you just put your wands down and we'll explain everything," Richards said, this time a bit more softly. "And then we'll go back to the Ministry and you can contact the President. She'll back me up."

"No!" Tori shouted. "I don't believe you!"

"For god's sake, Rollins! Look around!" Richards said. Tori glanced around the room.

"You've been following and researching the Woods," she said. "What are you doing with the information?!" Richards sighed heavily and walked over to one of the walls, pulling off a parchment and handing it over to her.

"Someone is leaking information to the Network. About the Woods. About the investigation. We've been looking into the Woods to see if it's anyone close to them as well as others in the Ministry," Richards said.

"We let you guys think it was us to throw off whoever it actually is," Witt added.

"You knew we were investigating you?" Chris asked, confused. Richards chuckled.

"You don't spend as long in MACUSA as I have without picking up a few tricks, kid," he replied. "Why do you think we've been giving you the run around for so long?"

"But… tonight… did you know we were following you?" Chris asked.

"We did. But weren't expecting you to come barging in," Witt said. "Granted it was about time you figured it out."

"So, this is why you wanted me to spy on the Woods?" Tori asked, her wand dropping slightly.

"The Ministry wasn't letting me near them, I needed someone to get in with them so I could learn more about them - their daily habits, who was close to them, who could be using this information for the Network," Richards said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tori asked. "I would have helped if I had known this was why. Why did you make me think you were suspicious of them and the Prostatis?" Witt and Richards shared a look.

"We still don't know who it is - we couldn't let anyone on our team know in case it's one of them," Richards said. "We've also been looking into the League, seeing if anyone there could be involved."

"Hardwick," Chris said immediately. "He's seeker on the Falcons. There's been bad blood with him and Daisy for years. She thinks he's involved. Not the first time, actually."

"We're looking into him as well because of that," Witt said, walking over to the other side of the room and picking up a file. He walked back and handed it to Chris. He opened it and looked through it, stopping at an old photo of two distinguished couples. They gazed solemnly at the camera, none even cracking a smile. "That's Hardwick's grandparents. And that's Gladys Orphington and her husband."

"Old friends from Hogwarts," Richards said. "You stopped looking into her, so we picked up where you left off. But that's fine. You guys were busy recovering memories."

Chris glanced over at Tori and then put his wand up. He walked over and sat down, shaking his head.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't at least share this with Teddy or Pace," Chris said. "Or the Minister."

"Like I said, we - along with the President - think there's a mole. We didn't want to chance any of you slipping any information to them accidentally," Richards said.

"So, you were at the bachelorette party on purpose?" Tori asked.

"Yes," Witt said. "We thought the mole would be there as well. Not mention there should have been aurors watching the Woods at all times before then."

"Did you get any leads?" Chris asked. Richards shook his head.

"Not while we were there. Not to mention, Witt here blew our cover," Richards said, glancing over at him. "He wasn't supposed to engage so we could watch and only step in if needed."

"And we've been wasting our time following you," Chris said. "We could have been using that time trying to find whoever this is."

"And then you could have alerted Magnus," Richards said. "He got the one-up on you before, he can do it again."

"You think he's been following us?" Chris asked. "Keeping tabs?"

"He's obviously got someone following your investigation. Who's to say he doesn't have someone following you guys?" Witt said. Chris studied the two a moment and then nodded.

"Regardless, I think we should take all this to the Minister, Harry and Teddy. We can come up with a plan to throw off the mole, but we need to combine forces," he said, fixing the two in an intense gaze. "We don't have to do this at the Ministry if you're worried that will alert the mole. But this information… it's important and they should be let in on it."

Richards and Witt looked at each other and then Richards nodded.

"Fine. Bring them here. Now," he said. Chris stood and nodded.

"I'll get them," he said before apparating. Tori sighed and looked at her team leader.

"Seriously, you couldn't let me in on this?" she asked.

"We did what we thought we needed to do," Richards said. Tori just shook her head.

"We've wasted so much time looking into the wrong thing," she murmured. "We could have been using that time to find the actual mole. Or the Network."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't bring you in on this," Richards said. Tori laughed haggardly.

"Sure," she replied.

"I'm serious, Rollins. I know you're good. Just like your father was good. But this… this is bigger than me or you," Richards said. Tori looked up at him, not quite believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Like I believe that," she said, looking around the room again.

"I mean it. That's why I requested you for my team," he said. She looked back at him, frowning.

"But you were so hard on me. Always have been," she said. Richards smiled slightly.

"I'm not an easy person to get along with, I get that. But I pushed you because I knew you had the potential to be one of the best aurors in MACUSA," he said. Tori nodded slowly as she looked down at the floor.

"Well…"

"From here out, I won't leave you out. But we have got to keep this under wraps," he said urgently.

"I know," Tori said vehemently, looking back up at him. "I'm not going to say anything."

"I know you won't," he said. Tori nodded.

"I just… this is way bigger than anything I've ever seen," she said. "And now that I've gotten to know them… the Woods. Daisy, Jamie, Alan and Remus. Even Mr. and Mrs. Wood…"

"Don't worry, kid. We'll get the bad guy. We always do," Richards said warmly. Tori stared at him a moment, still not quite believing the change in personality.

"Alright."

* * *

 **Good things come to those that wait... promised you some Network action, and then I dropped two big bombshells in this one. And then showed Daisy entertaining some dark thoughts...**

 **There's more into the investigation in the next few chapters and then some more warm, fuzzies (seriously... there's another Woods' Christmas - the first with Wills - how could I not write that?). I got stuck a bit on the ball chapter, but now I'm passed that and hoping to get some more done. Work has started picking up, so I haven't had much time to focus on this. Not to mention Comic Con in a month with costume commission and whatnot. I'll try to write more and update more...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Special welcome to new follower Marshymello!**


	24. To Go to a Ball

**To Go to a Ball**

Dominique looked around the crowded living room at the Woods' country house. She wasn't sure why Teddy insisted they meet there, but there they were. Chris and Tori were standing near the window while Oliver was in his usual armchair and the triplets somehow managed to fit on the sofa. Daisy and Wills were standing behind them while Toby and Molly were standing next to her. They all had mugs of tea in hand. Iris walked in with her own mug, chatting with Tessa, who was following her.

"Teddy and the others still not here?" she asked, looking around.

"Who else is coming?" Molly asked.

"He's supposed to be here with Harry and Hermione," Iris said with a shrug. "Seemed quite secretive about it. Made me open up the floo for them."

At that moment, Teddy stepped out of the fireplace and quickly stepped aside.

"Good, you're all here," he said brightly. Immediately following him, Harry and then Hermione stepped out.

"I take it this means you have some news," Iris said.

"Er, well…" Teddy started. Before he could speak Witt and Richards stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the room. Dominique immediately glared.

"What are they doing here?" she nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Dom. This is why we're meeting here and not at the Ministry," Teddy said. She looked over at Chris and Tori, who didn't seem surprised to see the two MACUSA aurors.

"What's going on?" Daisy demanded. "Why are these two pricks here?"

"Daisy Nymphadora!" Iris said sternly.

"Come on, Mum. They crashed the bachelorette party!" she shouted.

"And they have an explanation for that," Harry said sternly. Daisy went quiet, frowning at her cousin. It wasn't often that he spoke that way to her. "Witt and Richards are not working for the Network. And they are not up to anything nefarious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked.

"It means… they've been acting on the MACUSA president's orders. They believe someone is leaking information to the Network and Madam President had requested that they look into it quietly while also providing secondary security for the Woods," Hermione said firmly. "Now, I would have rather been let in on this from the get-go, but I understand why they acted as they did."

Everyone looked at Richards and Witt.

"I don't believe you," Daisy said immediately, gripping her mug tightly.

"Daisy, let's hear them out," Iris said calmly.

"No! All I've heard is how they were sneaking around and spying on us. On me. I don't believe that they were doing for our benefit," she shouted, glaring at the two.

"Pix, listen to your mum," Wills said softly.

"No, it's fine. I get it," Richards said. "I understand why you don't trust us, but it is true. We came into some evidence that made us believe there were leaks. That the Network is getting information from somewhere, either the Ministry or someone close to you. We had to keep it close to the vest until we knew who it was."

"And do you? Know who is leaking information?" Daisy asked.

"Not yet, but since Chris and Tori found our safe room, we had no choice but to fill in Hermione, Harry and you all," Richards said with a heavy sigh. The room looked over at the two.

"Do you believe them?" Remus asked. Chris nodded.

"We do," he said.

"And so do we," Hermione added.

"So… someone is leaking information on us to the Network. And you have no clue who it is," Oliver said, looking at the two MACUSA aurors.

"Obviously we know that it's no one in this room," Witt said.

"But we did find a connection between Hardwick and Magnus," Richards said.

"I knew it," Daisy said. She looked around the room. "I told you all. He's meeting with someone connected to the Network and they are concealing themselves in his memories."

"Magnus' grandparents were old Hogwarts friends with Hardwick's grandparents. His grandfather is still alive and we believe may be an original member of the Network," Richards said. "However, they are good at covering their tracks and so far we've yet to find solid evidence that he's involved."

"Are you going to take him in for questioning?" Oliver asked. "Hardwick or his grandfather?"

"No. We don't have enough," Richards said. "But we're watching them and as soon as we get something, we'll bring them in."

"I assure you, he won't get close to Daisy," Harry said solemnly.

"You're damn right, he won't," Oliver said firmly. "In fact, I don't even think Pix should go to the ball."

"Dad!" Daisy shouted.

"I don't think we need to go quite that far, Oliver," Harry said, glancing at Daisy. "We're already working on security for that. Everyone will be safe - Daisy included."

"You just heard him! Hardwick could be involved!" Oliver said. "I'll not have her in danger!"

"You can't make me miss the ball, Dad!" Daisy shouted. "If I'm at risk, so are Jamie, Remus and Alan."

"They'll not go for them - Magnus is obsessed with you! You're the one they'll go after. So no, you're not going this year, Pix," Oliver said, turning his stormy gaze to his daughter. Daisy's eyes flashed red.

"Really, Oliver. I think that's going a bit far. Harry assured us they can provide enough security. Things were fine at the Halloween party," Iris said, trying to soothe him.

"But what if it's a trap!" Oliver shouted, looking at Iris.

"I'M NOT SKIPPING THE ONE BLOODY THING I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO ALL YEAR BECAUSE OF YOUR PARANOIA!" Daisy shouted, her hair starting to flare up. Tori started backing up from the group as Richards and Witt's eyes widened. Everyone else was more than used to Daisy's outbursts - especially those aimed at her father.

Oliver jumped to his feet.

"Do you not understand the danger you're in, Daisy?" he asked. "They've already gotten to you once."

"Yea, and I'll be damn sure they won't do it again," she shouted back at him. "When are you going to learn that I'm not a child! I can take care of myself. And I'm going to the ball."

"No, you're not! You'll be a sitting duck!" Oliver roared.

"I think, this is best left for another time," Iris said, raising her voice as she looked back and forth between the two.

"I agree. You know where I am if you need me," Daisy said, taking Wills' hand and then disappearing. The room shifted awkwardly.

"Harry's right. There's no reason that she should have to sit it out. We'll have it covered," Richards said. Oliver spun around to face him.

"I'll be decidin' what she'll be doing, thank you. She's my daughter - not yours," he growled.

"And she's an adult, Oliver," Iris said, exasperated. "Merlin, how many times do we have to have this argument?" Oliver scowled at her and then sat back down in the chair. He motioned to Harry and Hermione.

"You can continue with whatever this meeting is," he said. Richards and Witt looked at Harry and Hermione, who just sighed and shook their heads.

"Right then…" Teddy started stepping up. "Just a few more things you should know…"

* * *

"Who does he bloody think he is?" Daisy roared as she and Wills appeared in the kitchen. She made for the liquor cabinet and angrily grabbed a bottle of firewhisky, wrenching the cork out. "Haven't I bloody proven by now that I can take care of myself?!"

"We know, Pix," Wills said following her into the living room. She was pouring out the firewhisky, clanking the glasses as she did. "Careful, those were expensive." She glared at him.

"Don't tell me you agree with him," she said. Wills held his hands up.

"I'm on your side. I want you there with me as my date," he said. Daisy sighed and returned her attention to the glasses.

"I just don't understand why he's got to treat me like a child," she grumbled.

"Those outbursts of yours aren't helping," Wills added. Daisy glared at him again. "Come on, Pix. You know it only riles him up more." She shook her head and picked up the glasses, walking over to Wills with one held out to him.

"I can't help it. He just… gets under my skin," she said. "Probably always will. I'll be in my 50s and still getting into shouting matches with my dad."

"And he'll still hate me," Wills said glumly.

"He'll come around eventually. He has to," she said, furrowing her brow.

"You're not going to the ball!" Oliver shouted from the kitchen. Both Wills and Daisy spun around, watching as Oliver and Iris walked into the living room.

"That is not what we discussed, Oliver!" Iris shouted.

"I don't care, Red. I'm not gonna let her!" he said, looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I brought you here so you could apologize!" Iris shouted.

"You have to agree with me on this, Red! It's not safe!" he shouted back.

"I highly doubt the Network is going to try and kidnap Daisy or any of us during the New Year's Ball. There's already a large amount of security there," Iris scoffed.

"Can you both stop arguing about me as if I'm not here?!" Daisy shouted. They both stopped and looked at her. "You're infuriatin' me!" She then stomped passed them, through the living room and kitchen and then out the front door.

"Where is she going? She can't leave this building!" Oliver shouted, looking at Wills.

"She's going up to the roof," he said.

"Go talk to her. And do not yell," Iris ordered, pointing towards the door. Oliver huffed and walked to the door.

"Should we… go to make sure they don't kill each other?" Wills asked. Iris looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Why don't you pour me up some firewhisky and we wait here," she said. Wills nodded.

* * *

Daisy was already seated at the large wrought iron table when she heard the door to the rooftop garden open and shut. She looked over, watching her frowning father walk over.

"Christ, dad. Can you give me a minute of peace?" she groaned, leaning back in her chair. Oliver stopped a few feet away and studied her a few moments.

"We don't know what they're planning, Pix," he said softly.

"I know. But I also don't want to give up my life just because there's a chance he could come after me again. What's next? You make me stop quidditch? I've already given up enough, haven't I?" she asked.

"I know this is difficult," Oliver started. Daisy laughed darkly.

"Oh, that's rich. Comin' from the man who can still come and go as he pleases," she said.

"I'm under the same guard you are," he said firmly.

"And I'm sure you're still going to the ball," Daisy said. Oliver sighed heavily. "It's only fair. And I can take care of myself, Dad. He's not getting me again." Oliver walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Can you blame me for worrying?" he asked. "We're all worried. Even your mum, though she's better at hiding it."

"We can't let this stop us from living our lives," Daisy said firmly. "That would be letting them win."

"But I can't let them take you again," Oliver said.

"They won't. We know to look for them," Daisy said.

"But do we? They know that we know. They could be planning something bigger," he said.

"And then we'll stop them," Daisy said. "You've got to have a bit of faith in me." Oliver studied his daughter again.

"I can't believe that you're 21," he said finally. Daisy frowned.

"Dad… I've been an adult for a while now," she said.

"I know. But I still can't help but see you as my little pixie," he said.

"And we both know how much trouble that's caused," she replied. "When are you gonna learn?"

"Possibly never," he admitted, a small smile on his face. Daisy sighed.

"I'll be fine. The aurors will be there. Harry's not gonna let anything happen," she said. "Christ, even Teddy's going to keep an eye on us. Plus, you know Wills would walk through fire to protect me."

"I know," Oliver said.

"Besides all that, _I_ can take care of myself," she said, leaning towards him. "Have you seen what I can do? I'm in control of myself. I know what I'm doing. No one is going to take me again." Oliver took another deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Do you remember when you were 15 and you tried to convince me you could learn to do a flip off your broom?" he said. Daisy frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Daisy asked.

"You were doing backflips off your broom into the pool one afternoon. It was entertaining. But then the next day when Ashley came over, I was watching from the stands when I saw you stand on your broom. I knew immediately what you were gonna do," he said.

"How could I forget that day? You ran over shouting at me," Daisy said.

"I thought you were going to break your neck," he said.

"Nearly did because you broke my concentration… Granted the cushioning charms wouldn't have let me," she scoffed.

"I know. But all I could see was you plummeting to the ground and never getting up again," he said. "But after I stopped you, you started yelling something fierce. Telling me that you knew you could do it."

"And I did eventually get it down. It's one of my staple tricks," Daisy said.

"Yes, yes. I know that now. But it just took me some time," he said, still gazing at her. "What I'm trying to say is… give me a bit of time, Pix."

"The ball is in a bit over a month, Dad. How much time do you need?" she asked.

"I… you're right about that. It's silly of me to insist you don't go," he said.

"I'd just sneak out and go anyway," she said.

"Your mum said something similar," Oliver muttered.

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Dad. I'm 21. You can't tell me what I can and can't do anymore," she said.

"I know, but you can't blame me for wanting to keep you safe," he said.

"I will be safe," she said. Oliver sighed.

"So, when's Louis coming over with dresses?" he asked.

"Next week," Daisy said. He nodded slowly.

"Suppose I'll talk to Harry and Teddy a bit about the security measures. That should ease my mind a bit," he said. Daisy smiled and reached over grabbing his hand.

"I'll be fine, Dad," she said. He nodded.

"I know."

* * *

"You don't think they're silently killing each other up there?" Wills asked, looking up at the ceiling. Iris chuckled.

"If those two are killing each other, we'd hear it. They don't do anything quietly," she said before sipping her whisky.

"That's the truth," he muttered. Iris sighed.

"I know Daisy and Oliver have a… sometimes volatile relationship. But he only wants to keep her safe," she said.

"We all do," Wills said. "And I'm sure she'll be safe at the ball."

"I know. Just as I know that she'd go regardless of whatever Oliver says," she said. "She is an adult."

"And she's always done whatever she sets her mind to," Wills said. "Usually I'm on Oliver's side with these things, but I don't think anything will happen at the ball. And I know that she wants… some sort of semblance of a normal life right now."

"If anyone knows how frustrated she is right now, it's me," Iris said. "I can see into her mind."

"I don't need that to know… even when she's not ranting about it, I can feel it pulsating it off her. Quidditch is the only thing holding her together at the moment," Wills said. Iris nodded.

"I know how much she needs this," she said. "Just like she needed the Halloween party. And to keep playing." She looked over at Wills, smiling. "I'm glad she has you."

Wills blushed slightly, looking down at his hands.

"Wish Coach would get on board with that," he said, lifting the glass to his lips.

"He will. Just give him time. He is reasonable… for the most part. Just when it comes to Daisy, he goes a bit mad," she said. Wills chuckled.

"If I've learned anything over the past decade, it's that," he said.

"It'll be fine," Iris said. "It'll work out." Wills nodded.

"Thanks," he said. Iris smiled at him.

"I, for one, am happy you've found each other," she said. Before Wills could answer, they heard laughter from the hall. The door to the flat opened and Daisy and Oliver walked in.

"I can't believe you didn't know! When Prof. Longbottom told me at the wedding that he knew about it, I was sure he had told you and Mum," she said.

"I have to admit, it's a bit brilliant," Oliver replied. "I can't but be impressed. The fact that you and Teddy hoodwinked even Professor McGonagall, well, Pix. What can I say? And you were only, what? Second year?"

"Yea," she replied. The two stopped and looked at Iris and Wills. Wills seemed stunned, while Iris looked as though she was expecting it. Daisy looked at her dad. "Would you care for a glass of firewhisky, Dad?"

Oliver shifted on his feet a bit, looking down at Daisy, then over at Wills - who was starting to look hopeful - and then over to Iris.

" _You owe her at least an hour of civility with Wills,"_ she said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daisy started to smile smugly. He sighed.

"Sounds good, Pix."

* * *

Aleka looked around the empty room, kicking at a broken chair with her heavy boot. It was dark and dingy with the wallpaper falling off the walls and the furniture in various stages of destruction.

"It seems they moved just yesterday," Alekos said from the other side of the room where he was staring at the wall, his fingers running across it as his dark eyes scanned around, seeing things that were invisible to the naked eye.

"We missed them again," she said looking over at him, her dark ponytail swinging behind her. "They could not have been here long. It would have taken time to move to Belgium from Norway."

"They moved quickly. Got a bit more careless this time. It shouldn't take nearly as long to track their next location from here," Alekos said.

"What about the locations this Keenan gave up?" Aleka asked.

"We can assume that they will be abandoned. Someone is leaking information to them so they most likely know that those locations are no longer safe and seek out new ones," Alekos said. Aleka nodded looking around the room.

"This must have been their war room. You can see where they tacked things to the wall," she said, her eyes glowing softly. She moved around the room, slowly glancing around, searching for anything that could hint at where they could have moved to next. "I think we should go to Greece."Alekos looked over at her.

"You really think so?" he asked. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Everything seems to be pointing there. We have always thought there are cells of this Network there, researching us and our magic. With everything that we have found so far, it all points to Magnus being there," she said. Alekos sighed and nodded, glancing around the room again.

"I was thinking the same," he said. "Come, let us go back to the hotel. I should have heard back from my contacts in Greece by now."

"Agreed," Aleka said. She started towards the door but stopped as the fireplace caught her attention. She walked over to it, crouching down and sifting through the ashes and pieces of wood.

"What is it?" Alekos asked, stepping up behind her.

"Just… perhaps they got sloppy this time," she murmured as she saw a few scraps of parchment that hadn't completely burned. Smiling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic ziplock bag. She waved her hand and watching as the pieces floated into the air and into the bag, catching snatches of writing.

"Do you think those could be useful?" he asked. Aleka stood, looking at the pieces.

"Could be. One would think if they were trying to burn them, they could have contained something of use," she said, smiling at her twin. "Let's get back. I feel like I need a shower after this place." Alekos nodded.

"Once we are there, I will send word to Nikos. He will inform the others of our update," he said. The two walked out of the room and through the dingy halls until they walked out of the building and into the sunlight. The two silently disappeared and then reappeared in an alley off a busy street. Aleka smiled as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, joining the crowds heading home from the office.

"These Network people… they are smarter than I thought," Aleka said. She glanced over at her brother and grinned. "But it is nice to have a challenge, no?" Alekos chuckled.

"That it is," he said.

"And soon, we will find them and take them down," Aleka said, her grin turning a touch evil.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Alekos said. "We cannot take them down ourselves."

"I know. We will call in our brothers and sisters," Aleka said.

"And the aurors," Alekos reminded her. Aleka sighed.

"Yes, and them," she said. "And we will kill this Magnus."

"No… we will let the Ministry take him," Alekos replied, sounding almost bored. This wasn't the first time they had had this conversation.

"It is best to just get him out of the way. Our kind have seen too much of this throughout the millennia. The only thing that will stop them is death," she said, scanning the crowd. Alekos nodded and glanced over at her.

"Just… don't get too far ahead," he said. Aleka smiled.

"I won't. We both know that you will catch up to me."

* * *

 **So, bit of everything here... Richards and Witt fully confess their roles to the group. Some Daisy-Oliver fight. And then some of the twins. I've got more from them coming in the near future. Just because I felt the story needed something from their perspective.**

 **As always, thanks for following, reading and reviewing!**


	25. Of Dresses & Babies

**Of Dresses & Babies**

Daisy bustled around in the kitchen, getting tea and such ready. Lucy was already in the living room watching some muggle reality show on the telly while they waited for Louis to arrive with the dresses he had picked out for the two of them to try on for the ball.

Daisy had sent Wills away, wanting him to be surprised by her final choice.

"What sort of look are you planning to go for this time?" Lucy called out, looking into the kitchen. Daisy walked in, tea and all the fixings on a tray following her.

"Not sure yet. I usually just trust Louis," she said. "He always brings about five or so and the one is always in there." Lucy nodded and looked back at the TV.

"He should be here soon," she said, glancing at the time.

"As long as he doesn't get held up at the international floo. Or by the aurors outside," Daisy said with a sigh.

"I thought for a moment they wouldn't let me in," Lucy said, nearly rolling her eyes.

"Not sure why they get so hardcore about it. You wouldn't make it through the main door if it wasn't you," Daisy said. "The wards are tailored to your magic and DNA. So, someone disguised as you - even if they had your wand - wouldn't be able to enter."

"I don't think I'll ever understand Prostatis magic," Lucy said with a shrug.

"It's not that complicated," Daisy said with a chuckle.

"Says the Prostatis," Lucy muttered. A knock at the door had both of them silent. Daisy jumped up and made for the door as Lucy stood, a grin starting to fill her face. After checking through the peephole, Daisy threw open the door and hugged Louis, who was carrying a rather ordinary looking suitcase.

"You made it! I hope the aurors didn't give you trouble," she said.

"Not much," Louis replied as Daisy let him go and he walked in. "Good to see you, Luce."

"You as well. Feel like I hardly ever see you nowadays," she said, as she hugged him.

"The wedding wasn't all that long ago," he replied.

"I know. But with you being in Paris and all," she said. "How's work?"

"Good. I showed my boss some of my designs and he thinks I've got potential," he said, grinning. "I've got nearly enough saved up that I might be able to start my own design house in the next year or so. For the time being, he's letting me do some for his upcoming line."

"That's amazing, Louis!" Daisy exclaimed, genuinely meaning it. She knew he had always had a love for fashion since they were all at Hogwarts, constantly doodling things on his parchment rather than taking notes. "Perhaps next year you can design our dresses rather than pick them."

Louis chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair as a faint blush came over his face.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said.

"So, are those the dresses?" Lucy asked, looking at the suitcase. This was her first time allowing her cousin to dress her for the ball and she was already bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Yes," he said. He put the suitcase on the ground and then opened it, allowing it to lie flat. He then stood back and the three watched as it expanded to reveal a rack with about a dozen garment bags of varying sizes. Louis then walked over and started pulling gowns out of their wrappings. "These over here are for Luce and these over here are yours, Pix."

The two women edged closer, their eyes lighting up. Lucy lightly ran her fingers over the delicate silk of one.

"These are fantastic," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "But… I'm not sure I can pull off pink." Louis chuckled.

"It's fuchsia and you'd be surprised. With the right shade, you'll look amazing," he said, smiling at her.

"Just trust him, Luce," Daisy said, smiling over at her.

"Didn't realize just how short your hair was at the wedding," Louis said, turning to Daisy. "Looks good."

"Thanks. Just needed a change is all. Not sure why I didn't cut it earlier. It's loads easier to deal with," she said, pulling a slinky silver dress off the rack and inspecting it. "Going for something more daring this year, are we?" She raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Why not? You're easily the top seeker in the League. You've come out about your amazing gifts - well most of them, anyway - and you've got the body for it. Might as well show it off," he said, arranging the dresses.

"That looks like something Dom would wear," Lucy said, looking over. Daisy had her head tilted to the side as she inspected it.

"Might as well make a statement," she replied, grinning.

"Go on up and change into the first ones. I'll get things arranged down here," Louis said, bending down to reach into the suitcase under the rack. The two women bounded up the stairs to Daisy and Wills' bedroom.

By the time they had changed and come back down, Louis had set up a three-paneled mirror with lights and a small platform. He turned to the two, smiling.

"Knew they would look brilliant on you," he said.

"Certainly seeing a bit more of Daisy that I'm used to," Lucy said, glancing at her cousin. Daisy walked over and stood in front of the mirrors, slowly taking the dress in from various angles.

"Suppose this is what years of quidditch will do to you," she said, glancing over at her cousins.

"Wish I had signed up," Lucy muttered, taking in Daisy's toned body. The dress was silver with a plunging neckline and see-through cutouts. There wasn't much to it.

"Could you imagine Dad's face if I walked in wearing this?" Daisy asked, smiling. Lucy chuckled as Louis studied Daisy for a bit, stepping up and then moving around her.

"Makes a statement, but now that I see it on you, I'm not sure if this is the one," he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yea. I like it, but I sense what you're saying," Daisy said, looking back in the mirror. "Not quite sure if this is 'Pixie Wood.'"

"Next one, then," Louis said. Daisy stepped over to the rack as Lucy stepped up and took in the dress, turning slightly to see it from different angles.

"You certainly were right. Never thought this color would work with my hair," she said.

"Sometimes you just need to take a risk," Louis said, stepping up and tucking in here and three. "The fit needs a bit of work, though. Could fix that easily if you want to wear it."

"As much as I love the color, it's a tad bit uncomfortable," Lucy said, pulling at it a bit. "And I'm worried I'll be pulling these straps up all night without a few sticking charms."

"Can't have you in something that's not comfortable, can we?" Louis replied, stepping back. "Let's see you in that black one…"

The three continued on for another hour or so, with Daisy and Lucy making their way through the dresses, with stories and laughter filling the flat. Louis told them about the new assistant brought on and how annoying he was. Giggles would often filter down from the bedroom every time the two went up to change until they suddenly stopped.

"Oh, Luce! That one's perfect!" Daisy exclaimed. There was a pounding of feet. Louis looked up as Daisy dragged Lucy down the stairs and then shoved her in front of the mirrors. Lucy smiled as she spun around and took it in from various angles. It was a soft cream color with tiny black, sparkling straps. The waist was trimmed in the same black and it ran along the top. The sides were open in a v-shape from her armpit to the waist. The skirt flowed out around her.

"Figured you'd like that one," Louis said, smiling. "A touch of daring, but not too much."

"It really is perfect, isn't it?" Lucy said, still studying it in the mirrors. "Yes, I think this is it." She looked over at Daisy, who was grabbing the last dress Louis picked out for her and already going back up the stairs. "But you didn't even look at that one in the mirror!"

"I already know it's not the one," Daisy said lightly.

"She's right," Louis said, watching her. Lucy looked over at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Louis," she said. He chuckled.

"What are cousins for?" he asked. Lucy then hurried upstairs to change into her normal attire. She had come back down before Daisy was finished, carrying the dress. Louis quickly did it up in the garment bag and Lucy delicately draped it across the armchair.

"I knew it'd be that one," Louis said, drawing her attention. Lucy looked up, seeing a grinning Daisy stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Merlin, Daisy…" she murmured. Daisy made her way down the stairs slowly accompanied by the soft swish of the material and then walked over to the mirror, barely containing her grin. "Thought you hated ball gowns."

"It's not a ball gown," Daisy said, turning slowly. "It's not nearly as poofy." Louis chuckled as he walked over to her.

"Knew the fit would be perfect," he said.

"Can't wait for Wills to see it," Daisy replied, the gold sparkles on the dress glittering under the lights.

"You should wear your hair down," Louis said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Daisy replied.

"Good, now go get out of that so we can eat and catch up," Louis said. Daisy lifted the skirt and quickly made her way back up the stairs. After she had changed and the dress was safely in her closet enclosed in a garment bag with a charm to keep a curious Wills out of it, she came back downstairs to see Louis had packed up the suitcase and he and Lucy were busy moving food from the kitchen to the living room.

"How are you dealing with all the extra security?" he asked, glancing over at Daisy.

"I've slowly come around to it," she replied.

"Meaning she complains every so often rather than constantly," Lucy said. Daisy shot her a look.

"They've got French aurors checking in with me once a week," Louis said. "Just to make sure no one's kidnapped me or anything."

"Christos and Aunt Iris came over and reinforced the wards on our flat," Lucy said. "But we already get some of the extra protection just by being around Daisy so much. Suppose it helps that Witch Weekly's got a fair amount of protection on its own."

"Why?" Daisy asked. "Worried someone will steal next month's cover article?"

"Sort of," Lucy said. "And you know we cover more serious topics now."

"A bit. You still make your bread and butter off gossip," Daisy replied as she sat on the floor and reached for a crisp.

"Don't remind me," Lucy said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm still fighting off the gossip department on a nearly daily basis."

"Still out for stories on Daisy?" Louie asked.

"No, that would be the sports department. Gossip come after me about James now," Lucy replied. "Apparently he's attempting to fill the shoes left by Wills and Alan. 'James Potter… the League's New Ladies Man?' He's been seen taking a few different women out on dates." Daisy chuckled and shook her head.

"Why does that not surprise me," she said.

"You lot have become too boring being locked up all the time," Lucy said. "Especially since you always go out in disguise on the rare occasion you're allowed."

"Quidditch Monthly wants an interview," Daisy said absentmindedly. "Curious to see how it is I'm breaking my own records from last season whilst under constant threat."

"Because you're bloody brilliant, that's why," Louis said. Daisy smiled at him appreciatively.

"Rather with the lack of a social life, the only thing I have to focus on is quidditch," Daisy said. "I can't even go out with the team after practice unless it's been approved and that takes a few days to coordinate."

"I couldn't do it," Louis said. "I'd go mad."

"I'm about to most days," Daisy said. "You should see my collection of potions and antidotes. I'm overstocked."

"At least you have quidditch," Louis said. Daisy nodded.

"Lily said they've started up a defense club at school. The new DADA professor has been teaching them all additional tactics and giving them more opportunities to practice," she said.

"New? What happened to Prof. Walden?" Lucy asked. Daisy chuckled.

"You do remember what a joke he was," she said. "I'm surprised McGonagall kept him as long as she did. Lily said he was sacked last year and they brought in this new one - Matilda Rickson. She's apparently loads better."

"That's good," Louis said. "Uncle Harry doesn't have as much time now to do additional tutoring like he did with all of us." Lucy laughed, remembering how he'd get all the older cousins together over holidays and breaks to work with them on their protective magic, determined that they would all be prepared just in case anything were to happen.

"My favorite times were always when Aunt Iris would help," Lucy said. "The triplets would be too afraid to pull a prank so we learned more."

"I'm sure those lessons were the only reason Jamie passed at Hogwarts," Daisy said. "And the reason why the class was a walk in the park for the rest of us." The three went silent a moment, their thoughts turning to the reason why McGonagall had increased DADA learning.

"I'm sure it's just a protective measure," Louis said. "No one thinks that the Network would actually attack Hogwarts. They've got no reason to." Daisy nodded slowly.

"Saw an article in the Prophet the other day. Seems the Chinese ministry arrested an operative that had managed to make his way to their auror department," Daisy said.

"There was a similar article about the Argentine ministry last week," Lucy added. "Since the forum all the world wizarding governments have been cleaning house. Been reading about arrests nearly every week since."

"At least everyone is taking it seriously," Daisy said.

"Hopefully it'll all be over soon," Lucy said. Louis took in the glum looks of his cousins and huffed.

"Can we please talk about something other than this?" he asked. "You two are depressing." Daisy shot him a small smile.

"Regal us with stories of married life, Luce," she said.

* * *

A few days later, Victoire chuckled as Lucy and Molly plumped the cushions behind her on the sofa yet again while Dominique brought her some tea.

"Seriously! I'm fine! I'm not even showing yet!" she exclaimed, pushing the two of them away. Daisy scrunched up her face, staring intently across the coffee table at Victoire's stomach, wine glass in hand.

"I can tell," she finally said before taking a sip. "Barely. But I can tell." Victoire rolled her eyes.

"When will we know what it is?" Dominique asked, sitting in an armchair with her own glass.

"In a few weeks, but we've decided to be surprised," Victoire said, sipping her tea. "So you lot will find out when we do – when he or she is born."

"Are you excited?" Molly asked.

"Of course we are. It's a bit unexpected, but we're happy," Victoire answered.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," Dominique said, smiling to herself. "I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"It could be a boy," Victoire said.

"Could. But I'm certain it's a girl," Dominique said. "Don't ask me how, I just feel it in my bones." Victoire chuckled.

"Whatever it is, it'll be spoiled rotten by the entire family," Victoire said. "Gran's already brought over a box of toys and we haven't even started on the nursery yet. Andromeda's also brought over a load of blankets and such. Mum swears she's not shopping, but I saw a ton of bags in one of the spare rooms the last time we stopped by Shell Cottage with Bromilda's Baby Shoppe on the side."

"The baby shower is going to be mad," Lucy said, tucking her legs under her. "I know for a fact all the aunts and uncles have started buying toys and clothes."

"And I'm sure Uncle George and Charlie have their bets placed on whether it's a girl or boy," Victoire said.

"Remus and Alan are in on it. As is Uncle Ron, I believe," Daisy said.

"Seems Ryan's already been hit by baby fever. Keeps dropping hints as to when we'd like to start," Lucy said. Her cousins laughed loudly.

"So… when are you starting?" Victoire asked.

"Not yet," Lucy scoffed. "We have plenty of time for that. I want a few years to enjoy married life before any little ones come around." She glanced over at Daisy.

"Don't even, Lucy Kelly. There will be no children coming from this body until I'm at least 30," she said seriously.

"Is that because of your dad?" Molly asked, smirking slightly.

"No, that's because I want to get as far as I can into my career before I have to start taking maternity leave. Plus, the reserve seeker is nowhere near ready to cover for me," Daisy said reasonably. "Thank Merlin, Wills gets it. If he's caught baby fever, he's been mum about it around me."

"That's surprising," Dominique said. "I was certain that as soon as he heard the news, he'd start hounding you about it."

"He knows he'd be a goner if he so much as utters 'baby' around Dad," Daisy said with a soft laugh. "How did Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur take the news?"

"Oh, they were ecstatic," Victoire said. "I mean, Teddy and I have been married two years now. And we've been together forever, it seems. Teddy's hoping it's a metamorphmagus like him."

"Just what we need… another one of those in the family," Molly said with a chuckle.

"She'll be in good company," Daisy replied, staring at Molly. Victoire laughed.

"Not you too, Daisy," she said.

"Sorry, I'm with Dom on this. It's gonna be a girl," she said.

"You'll probably end up with all boys," Dominique said, looking over at the red head.

"Likely. It's all boys on Wills side. And well, just me and the triplets on mine," she said before taking another sip.

"Speaking of boys, how was practice today?" Lucy asked.

"About the same. Kingfisher's working wonders with Blanks. We'll be firmly in second by the end of the first half," Daisy said.

"And likely set for rematch this summer against Puddlemere for the final," Dominique added.

"Could be. The Falcons aren't that far off from us in third at the moment," Daisy said. "And then the Harpies and Wasps are hanging in there in the top five. The point difference isn't that large between the five teams, honestly, so there's no telling who we'll be up against." The four women exchanged looks and smiles, entertained by the fact that Daisy was so sure the Arrows would be in the finals again. They were enjoying her easy confidence. It was better than her ranting about her security detail. Again.

"Blanks getting any less annoying?" Molly asked.

"He's grown on me," Daisy said. "Once you get passed the smart mouth, he's actually a fair bit of fun. The team's been coming over to the triplets' flat a lot after practice since I can't really go out anymore. Get some of the Puddlemere folks over as well and it's pretty much a party."

"Why not at Wills?" Dominique asked.

"Still doesn't like to entertain," Daisy said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm working on him."

"You've got that amazing rooftop. If he'd be more open to having folks over, dare say his place would turn into the after party spot," Lucy said.

"That's exactly what he doesn't want. Says he doesn't like organizing and cleaning up," Daisy said with a small smile. "But I get it. It's been his inner sanctum for so long. He's not ready to give that up."

"But you're there now," Dominique replied.

"It's different. My living there is perfectly fine. But still a lot of folks haven't been or even know where it is. He likes it that way," Daisy said. "Besides, the triplets are more than happy to have the party flat. I don't think he wants to take that away from them."

"Figured Jamie would move in with Lila by now," Molly said.

"He's waiting until Marcus gets his own place. Says it's a bit weird to live with your fiancé and her father. She still ends up staying with him more often than not - even with the crowd at the flat," Daisy said.

"Marcus looking?" Lucy asked. Daisy nodded.

"He can't leave just yet - because of his probation. But he wants to get a cottage in the village near Mum and Dad," Daisy said. "So, once he's settled elsewhere, Jamie'll likely move in. Lila's got that big townhouse her mum left her, so it's perfect for them. Plenty of room for the children when they come."

"Are you and Wills planning on staying in the building?" Victoire asked, shifting on the sofa to get more comfortable.

"Don't see why not. There's enough space. We haven't really talked about it, but he's mentioned that it wouldn't be that difficult to turn it into one large home, should we want to. He's only been using the bit because it was just him. Considered converting the rest into other flats and renting them out but decided not to because he didn't want neighbors. And the two of us together can more than afford the keep-up."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dominique said with a chuckle.

"I've… well, I've actually been looking at floor plans," Daisy said softly, staring down at her glass.

"What?!" her four cousins said at the same time, all their faces lighting up.

"Don't get so excited! I can't go out much, remember? I get bored. So, I wander around the building and start thinking about how it would look," she said indignantly.

"And just how is that?" Lucy asked, grinning.

"Well… there's enough space… we could have a few guest rooms… and then a large hall for parties or holidays… and still enough left over for a few rooms for children… should we have any… and… oh would you all stop giving me those looks!" she exclaimed before taking a large drink.

"I feel like I've got some money coming my way in the near future," Dominique said. Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"Have you and Cunningham been looking at flats?" she asked, an evil glint coming into her eyes. Dominique went wide-eyed and sputtered slightly.

"Why would you ask that?" she said loudly. The four other women chuckled.

"Because we all know it's only a matter of time," Victoire sang. Dominique scowled at her older sister.

"But… Molly needs me here," she insisted.

"Oh, please. We both know I can afford this place on my own now that I'm in the auror department," Molly said. "Even if I do end up going back to the transportation department, my salary will stay at the same level. Granted, Lily thinks she's moving in when she graduates."

"Really?" Lucy said. "Why would she want to live here?" Molly frowned at her younger sister.

"Suppose she's just taking stock of all the open rooms among us," Molly muttered. "Though I'm sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have more than enough to set her up with her own place if she wants it."

"Might not be open by then. She is only in her sixth year and there's no telling who you'll meet before then," Victoire said.

"At the rate I'm going, I'll be the spinster of our generation," she said with a sigh.

"That's not true," Lucy said. "Even Uncle Charlie got married… eventually." Molly chuckled and shook her head.

"You know, it's fine. It was a bit difficult, being surrounded by all my cousins pairing off and finding the loves of their lives. But I'm okay with it… at least, I'm learning to be," she said.

"How very modern of you, Molly," Dominique said. "To be honest, I always figured you'd be the first of us to settle down - after Vic and Teddy, that is."

"Why's that?" Molly asked.

"Because you always were more sensible and domestic than the rest of us. I was so sure that you'd find the man you'd marry right out of school and that would be that," Dominique replied. "If you didn't marry McGregor, that is." Molly just shrugged.

"Suppose it'll happen when it's supposed to happen," she said lightly. "I always thought I was more career-minded than that."

"That's true as well," Daisy said thoughtfully.

"What about John?" Lucy asked. All of them stared at her a moment and then started laughing. "What? He's single! And we all know he's a good catch! Not to mention the family already loves him so I doubt Dad would go crazy about it like he did with me and Ryan."

"Been there, dear sister. We do not match," Molly said. "He's a good friend but learned my lesson."

"Oh, that was just because he was in love with Daisy at the time. You never know - it could work out now," Lucy said.

"You're just trying to make quidditch wives of us all," Molly said, still laughing. "I'm fairly certain whether or not he's in love with Daisy, he'll still not be attracted to me. And that's perfectly fine. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a quidditch wife."

"True. She does hate quidditch," Dominique said.

"Do not. I just don't live and breathe it like the rest of you," Molly replied.

"You know… there's a healer on my team. About my age. Really nice bloke. Handsome. Very sensible. You might like him," Victoire said, looking over at Molly. She just rolled her eyes as she got off the sofa to go to the kitchen to refill her glass.

"No. I do not need you all to set me up. I'm perfectly fine being single and meeting men on my own terms," Molly shouted. Victoire shrugged.

"Just a suggestion," she said.

"Can we please move on to something like baby names rather than focusing on my lack of a love life?" Molly groaned from the kitchen.

"Fine," Victoire replied, smiling. "Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

 **I'm finally getting into finishing up the ending, and yea, the action is definitely about to pick up. Up next, the Wills' Wood Family Christmas - which was a hoot to write.**

 **AleenaBean - I know! I thought that was rather funny and brilliant, myself. And James is the only person who could pull that off. Honestly, I had planned for Richards to be the mole, but then I thought it was too obvious, so I came up with that twist and felt it worked better with the story. I have a feeling you'll like the ball chapter. ^_^**

 **cjconnor326 - Haha, the twins definitely balance each other out. I wanted to make them their own characters - obviously - but it's fun giving Aleka a bit of a darker edge. She's still a good guy, for sure, but she's willing to go that extra bit when she feels it's necessary where Alekos is more by-the-book. Again, they balance each other out - he reins her in when needed and she pushes him forward when needed - which we'll see a bit more of in upcoming chapters. And of course there's going to be Oliver-Daisy drama. She is his only daughter and he's always going to have a hard time letting her go and do her own thing. I'm glad you've enjoyed it! I'm getting a little sad now that I'm nearing the end of writing it... thank goodness I've got "Father of the Bride" after this one...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	26. Christmas with the Woods

**Christmas with the Woods**

Daisy yawned as she hit the alarm and sat up, stretching. She looked over, noticing the other side of the bed was empty. Frowning she looked around the room, listening closely to see if Wills was nearby. She didn't hear the shower going or his normal shuffling in the closet, meaning he must be downstairs.

"Wills?" she called out.

"Down here packing up the presents!" he shouted. Daisy yanked the comforter off and walked over to the railing, leaning against it as she watched Wills crouched next to the tree, pulling presents out, then shrinking them down so they could all fit in one bag. With presents for the whole family, it was quite a lot to carry.

"What are you doing up? We don't have to leave for a couple hours," she said. It was ridiculously early, but like every year, Daisy was needed to help with the cooking, so she told her mother that she and Wills would be there around 9 a.m. With Aleka and Alekos back at the country house for the holiday, all the spare rooms were filled, so everyone was coming over rather than staying there.

It felt different, Daisy had to admit to herself. She had always enjoyed going back home for a few days for Christmas - her brothers snoring from their rooms and Lucy staying over Christmas Day night. All them up until the late hours drinking while her aunts and uncles were in the downstairs living room, reminiscing.

But things were changing. Lucy was married now. Even the triplets wouldn't be staying over. They would all return to their various homes at the end of the night. Though Remus was insisting that they continue tradition by getting drunk in the third floor sitting room after the day's festivities. Daisy supposed she and Wills could always take her old room for the night, but something told her that her father would not like that.

Maybe after the Prostatis had gone back and things were normal again, they could go back to their old tradition of staying with her parents - all of them. Even though they would all be bringing their significant others.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and start getting things ready," he said. Daisy chuckled as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Worried Dad'll try to jinx you again?" she asked. Wills stopped packing and looked over at her, gulping.

"Slightly," he admitted. "You don't think he would with all the family there, would he?"

"I doubt Mum would let him, and there will be plenty of people there to block him if he tries," Daisy said with a sigh as she stopped a couple feet away from him, her hands on her hips.

"I know… but doesn't stop me from worrying," Wills said. "You didn't see him fuming the last day of practice when he overheard me asking the triplets what time we should be there." Daisy just rolled her eyes and then walked over and kissed him on the head.

"You'll be fine," she said.

"And it's my first Woods' Christmas. I've been dreaming of this day," he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. Daisy just chuckled and started to walk away, but Wills reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. "Come on, I want you to open your presents before we go over." He ducked under the tree again and came back with two packages.

"Two?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well… it is our first Christmas together and all," he said, his cheeks turning red. Daisy bent down and reached under the tree. She pulled out a large, flat box and then another smaller one.

"Great minds think alike," she said, smiling. The two walked over to the sofa, exchanging the boxes. Wills' excitement got the better of him and he had the paper ripped off the large one before Daisy had even removed the ribbon from her first present. His eyes widened as he took in the large photo that was expertly framed.

"It's amazing, Pix," he said, holding it up. It was a candid shot that the photographer at Lucy and Ryan's wedding had gotten. The two of them were standing on the edge of the dancefloor - no one else around - with the sunset painting the sky and the garden blooming behind them. Daisy was looking up at Wills, as he gazed down at her, both smiling as a breeze blew Daisy's skirt around her. He had caught it at just the right moment as Wills bent down and gently brushed her lips with his.

"You said you wanted to fill the walls with photos. Thought this would be a good start," she said. Wills looked around the room and then stood, trailing wrapping paper behind him. He walked over to a large open spot on one side of the TV and fireplace, pulling his wand out of the pocket of his pajama pants. He muttered a few charms and watching as the photo attached itself to the wall.

"Perfect," he said, stepping back to admire it. He looked over at the other blank spot on the other side of the TV. "Figure our wedding photo would go nicely there." Daisy felt herself blush and she looked down, suddenly keen on getting her first present open. "But only after you're 25," he added quickly. Daisy chuckled and shook her head.

"I think it's a good idea," she said, glancing up at him. He grinned and walked back over, settling on the sofa next to her.

"Oh… open this one first," he said, picking up a heavy package and handing it to her. Daisy shrugged and started working on the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened as the paper fell to the floor. It was a medium-sized leather book with "Daisy & Wills" written in gold script. She ran her fingers over the cover and then opened it. The first page was a photo of her when she was 15 at the Puddlemere picnic, seated on Wills' shoulders with her arms thrown in the air in victory after they had won the match. Off to the side, she could see her Uncle George laughing as her father was starting towards the two, his face red. She chuckled, remembering that he had run over shouting for Wills to put her down - she couldn't win the House Cup with a broken leg.

She turned the page, slowly making her way through the book, and saw photo after photo of the two of them throughout the years. The picnics. Her in her dad's old jersey shouting and jumping after the team had won the finals, Wills' arm around her shoulder. Wills swinging her around in her Gryffindor uniform after they had won the cup - photos from all four of them. Another of Wills trying to balance while standing on his broom on the pitch behind the country house, Daisy doubled over in laughter as Ashley kicked it, nearly knocking him off. The two of them in their quidditch uniforms, making goofy faces shortly after she made first string with the Arrows. Dancing at all the quidditch balls. One of him in his Puddlemere practice kit, his back to the camera as he proudly showed off the 'I love Pix' displayed on the back. The final page with photos had two - one of the two of them kissing on the pitch after the Arrows won the finals and another from the summer ball, Daisy in Wills' arms as he kissed her, both holding their awards. Behind it were many more blank pages.

"Figured we can fill those up over the years," he said softly. Daisy looked over at him, tears pricking at her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Wills," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "I should bring this. Mum'll love it. How did you think of this?" He blushed slightly.

"Well… like you said, I hope to fill the walls with photos. Figured we could fill some books too," he said. Daisy shook her head and looked back to the book, running her fingers over the photos.

"This is amazing," she said.

"Open the other one," he urged. She put the book aside and reached for the other package, which was lighter. She quickly ripped the paper off until she was staring at a velvet box. It was too big to be a ring box, but she still couldn't help that her heart started pounding. She opened it, seeing a small pair of diamond earring with a matching necklace that was dainty and not too overdone. "Louis said you had a gold dress for the ball, so figured I'd get you something to match. You didn't seem to have a lot of jewelry anyway."

Daisy laughed softly, thinking this was the type of gift she had come to expect from Wills. Expensive jewelry. But still, it was beautiful and thoughtful. She leaned over and kissed him again.

"Thank you, Wills. Now, open your other one," she said. Wills made quick work of it, and opened the box, finding a leather band inside with his name on it. It was exactly like the ones the triplets wore - a gift from their Uncle George in order to tell them apart when they were younger. They, in turn, had gifted their father with the same band years ago. It had become a joke that all the men in the Wood family had to wear them. Wills eyes lit up as he pulled it out and slid it on.

"I'm officially a Wood," he said, grinning.

"Just… don't say that around Dad," she said, kissing his cheek before she stood and started for the stairs. "Come on. We're going to be late."

* * *

Wills stood in the living room of the Woods flat, grinning. It was noisy, people were everywhere, and he was loving it. It was every bit as wonderful as he had imagined.

"Okay, this is not fair. I was overwhelmed my first Wood Christmas. He looks like he's loving it," John griped.

"You're forgetting that I've been dreaming of this day for years. Even before Pix, all I've wanted was to spend a family holiday with the Woods," Wills replied. "And I've had about 12 years of getting used to them, so this is really nothing all that new."

Lucy looked over, seeing Oliver glaring at Wills from across the room where he was standing with Marcus and Percy.

"Yep, there it is. It's officially a gathering with Wills. Uncle Oliver is glaring," she said, smiling as Ryan kissed her cheek.

"At least your dad isn't glaring at me," he said.

"How come you two don't spend Christmas with Kelly's family?" John asked.

"We spent Christmas Eve with them and have plans to go back over tomorrow for Boxing Day," Lucy said.

"And here Mum was worried once everyone started getting married, the gatherings would get smaller," Daisy said as she walked up, holding a mug of eggnog out to Wills.

"Suspect they'll only get bigger," Jamie said. "Might need to find a bigger place."

"Perhaps that ballroom of yours that you're planning would work," Lucy said, grinning at Daisy. Her eyes widened as Wills looked down at her.

"What ballroom?" he asked.

"Nothing," Daisy said quickly. Her brothers chuckled next to her.

"Have you been making plans about the building, Pix?" Wills asked slowly, starting to grin.

"I've done no such thing," she snapped. "Ah, Lily. I need to talk to her about… quidditch… things." She then stomped off and interrupted a conversation Lily seemed to be having with Rose.

"She's been planning things for the building," he said again, slightly in awe.

"I'd wipe that look off your face. Dad seems ready to come jinx you," Remus said, laughing. Wills looked over, eyes wide as Oliver Wood continued to scowl. Wills cleared his throat.

"So, where are those lovely ladies of yours?" he asked, looking at Remus and Alan.

"Laura and Bridge'll come over later for the quidditch tourney and dinner," Alan said lightly. "Spending the morning and lunch with their own families."

"Already working out how to split the holidays, eh?" Wills said brightly.

"What about you?" Remus asked. Wills glanced over and pointed at his mother and father, who were talking to Gran and Grandad Wood.

"Figured it easier to just combine," he said with a pleased look. "'Sides, Mum was happy not to cook this year. She's been in helping the others in the kitchen, though."

"But what about your brother and his wife?" Lucy asked.

"Spending the morning with her family and coming over here later," he said. "Got it all sorted." Lucy just shook her head and smiled.

"Already settled into the family," she said, glancing down at the leather band on his wrist.

"Honestly, I'd take Wood for my name instead of the other way around if your father would let me," he said before taking a drink, looking over at the triplets.

"He probably would," Alan said with a chuckle. "Granted I don't think he's got anything to worry about in terms of the family name continuing between us three." He glanced over at Jamie and Lila, grinning as the blush spread across his brother's face.

"Not yet," he sputtered.

"Good to have you here, Wills," James said, walking up with a grin. Behind him, his cousin Hugo stood with a look of awe on his face. Even though having professional quidditch players around was nothing new, it was still something that made the younger cousins a bit star-struck. "Have you met our cousin Hugo?"

"Don't believe I have. Bryan Wills," he said, holding his hand out. Hugo took it and eagerly shook it.

"Bloody brilliant that play you did against Pride of Portee last week," Hugo said, grinning.

"Puddlemere fan, are you?" Wills asked.

"Of course!" he shouted.

"Thought you liked the Cannons," Ron said, walking up behind his son with a frown on his face.

"I do, but I you can't help but support Puddlemere," Hugo said, looking at his father. "And the Arrows." Kelly and John chuckled.

"Just because your cousins are on the teams doesn't mean you have to like them," Ron grumbled slightly.

"Don't you have a collection of Puddlemere and Arrows shirts for matches?" Alan asked, smiling. Ron looked over at him.

"I… But it's… Cannons will always be my favorite," he said stubbornly.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ron. We forgive you for maintaining your support of the Cannons over Puddlemere," Remus said lightly. "They need all the support they can get."

"They're doing better this season," Ron replied.

"Not by much," Alan muttered, causing Wills to chuckle.

"Didn't one of you get an offer from them?" Ron asked.

"Jamie," Remus and Alan said automatically.

"Did you even consider it?" Ron asked, turning to face him.

"Ehm… well… not really. Sorry, Uncle Ron, but even though it was first string, the offer just wasn't as good as the Arrows," he said. "Or even what the Falcons were offering and that was reserves."

"And he was going to transfer to Puddlemere eventually anyway," Remus continued.

"And seriously, Dad. Cannons? Why would he choose the Cannons over the Arrows?" Hugo said, his tone and expression making it clear that he thought the idea mad.

"They weren't doing so well at the time," Ron said, not wanting to lose the argument.

"They were still decent. Finished at least in the top 10 for the previous 10 seasons. A few of those were in the top 5," Hugo rationalized. Ron stared at his son a moment before opening his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Hermione calling him over.

"We'll finish this later," he muttered before walking off.

"He really likes the Cannons," John said with a chuckle. Hugo turned back to face the group.

"Honestly, the man's mental," he said, feeling a bit emboldened by standing with the quidditch players.

"Nah, he's not so bad. It's good to stay loyal. I'd take a true fan any day over a fair weather fan," Wills said.

"Says the man whose team makes it to the final nearly every year," John replied. Wills just shrugged in response.

"How old were you when you first learned the Dionysus Dive?" Hugo asked. Wills grinned.

"I was in Hogwarts, actually..." he then launched into an intricate explanation of quidditch tactics and moves - and how to do them - which Hugo seemed to be listening to intently, even though he didn't completely understand everything the chaser was saying and couldn't play to save his life. Daisy glanced over, frowning slightly.

"Merlin, do not tell me he's talking quidditch with Hugo," she said, rolling her eyes. "He'll never stop once he gets started." Lily chuckled.

"I think Hugo's half in love with him," she said, glancing over at the two and then back at Daisy. "So, Wills is enjoying his first family Christmas?"

"Got up before me this morning because he was so damn giddy about it," Daisy said with a huff. "And we had to be here at 9 a.m."

"Uncle Oliver doesn't look too pleased," Lily said, a devious glint in her eye.

"When does he ever look pleased with Wills around," Daisy replied with a sigh. She looked over at Rose. "See what you've got to look forward to." Rose paled slightly.

"Dad doesn't hate Scorpio," she said suddenly. "It's nothing like Uncle Oliver." Lily giggled.

"I heard how well the flat idea went over," she said. Rose frowned at her.

"That's just because he thinks I'm too young. He's not against it entirely - just wants us to wait until we're a bit older," she said, sticking her nose up slightly. Lily glanced over at Daisy.

"Good luck with it," Daisy said. Rose shook her head and sighed.

"Who am I kidding? Dad hates Scorpio. Always has. It's been an uphill battle ever since we started dating," she said, glancing over at her parents.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate him," Daisy said. "Even my dad doesn't hate Wills. Just a bit… annoyed by him."

"Oh, yes Uncle Ron does," Lily said, still giggling.

"Seriously, Lily. Not helping," Daisy scolded. The teen just rolled her eyes. She then looked over at Rose.

"Chin up, Rosie. Worst case, you two can just run off and elope in a terribly romantic fashion," she said airily, smiling as Rose began blushing.

"Lily!" she hissed looking around.

"Like you haven't already thought about it," Lily said. Daisy laughed softly. "Ah… here comes Albus. I'm off." She quickly turned and ducked through the crowded living room to the other side, where she slid up to Uncle George.

"Rose, Daisy," he said, nodding to them. Daisy smiled as she turned to him. She hadn't been as close to Albus, Rose and Hugo, to be honest. She and Lily always had quidditch to bond over - not to mention their summer training. Besides the fact that they were all either in fourth or second year when she left Hogwarts, Albus had been off in Slytherin.

"How's things at the potions institute?" she asked.

"Good, actually. Been working on developing a few new ones of my own," he said, smiling slightly. "Been picking your mum's brain actually."

"She's a good resource, that's for sure," Daisy replied. "Always sent her owls when I was having trouble with my own homework."

"Spent some time with her over the summer, actually. Helping in her workshop here and such," he said.

"Thought Aunt Iris only did joke potions," Rose said, furrowing her brow.

"Not always. She spends a fair amount of time working on things with practical applications," Albus said. "She's actually been corresponding with Prof. Longbottom a lot. He's developing a few hybrid plants with her." Daisy's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't known about that. Perhaps she should take a few minutes to talk to her mother.

"Everyone! Lunch is ready!" the woman in question said as she stepped into the living room. "Please find a seat."

* * *

The upstairs sitting room was more teeming that usual that night, with Laura and Bridget joining in. Daisy looked around, wondering just how they managed to fit everyone in. She was sprawled on the floor next to Wills, James and Freddie while the triplets were on one sofa and Teddy, Victoire and Kelly were on the other. Lucy was perched on the arm next to Kelly while Laura was seated on Remus' lap and Lila and Bridget had settled on the arms of that sofa. Christos and Roxanne had someone managed to fit in one of the armchairs while Dominique and Molly and pulled out chairs from Daisy and one of the triplets' rooms. Aleka and Alekos had taken off already, saying they wanted to get a head start on the next leg of their investigation.

But the conversation had thankfully steered away from the ongoing investigation, instead the group was rolling in laughter as they went over lunch, the annual quidditch tourney and the family.

"I thought Harry was going to blow a gasket when you beat him again, Pix," Remus said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You'd think he'd expect it by now," Daisy said calmly. "Still don't understand why he keeps trying to pull off my tricks."

"Dad just doesn't want to admit that he's getting old," James said. "He'll insist on playing quidditch until the day he dies."

"Which could be this summer during the annual quidditch picnic, if he keeps attempting to follow Pix," Teddy said with a chuckle.

"And then Ginny will have my head," Daisy replied. "She was livid when he tried to do that back flip. I'm actually glad he nearly fell before he could attempt it, otherwise she'd have my head on a pike if he hurt himself."

"Seems your dad's still got it, though," Freddie said. "How does he do it? Barely let anything through all tourney."

"He still works out every day," Daisy said. "And still does drills. He's got those enchanted quaffles that fly at him on their own."

"The dedication of the man," Wills said in awe, causing Daisy to frown at him.

"He's not here so you can stop kissing his arse," Alan said, laughing.

"I do not suck up to Coach," Wills said indignantly.

"So that uber expensive trip to the Alps for him and Mum that you got… that wasn't sucking up?" Jamie asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just wanted to make a good impression on my first Christmas," he said. Daisy snorted.

"An expensive week-long trip? Really?" she said.

"What was I supposed to get them? The man owns every quidditch-related object on earth. And I couldn't very well get him a tie or a sweater," Wills said.

"You could have gone with something a bit more practical," Daisy countered.

"I thought a ski trip was practical. I get my parents one for Christmas every year," Wills replied.

"We don't even give our parents gifts like that for Christmas," Remus said.

"No, you wait until the last minute and then send me out to get it," Laura said, rolling her eyes. "Good thing I know your mum's record collection by heart."

"Wait, so that's who's been buying your gifts to Mum and Dad?" Alan asked, sitting up and looking at Remus. "Here I thought you actually learned how to shop." He glanced at Bridget.

"Don't even think about it, Alan. I'm not taking on buying your parents' Christmas gifts," she said with a laugh.

"Jamie and I shop together," Lila said, smiling at him. "But he's not so bad on his own."

"I had to send Wills out with a list this year," Daisy said. "Granted he didn't really pay attention to my list…"

"Just wanted to spice it up!" Wills exclaimed.

"Dad did not need that fancy game system that even I couldn't figure out," Daisy declared.

"Could have given it to us," Remus muttered.

"Face it, Wills. Uncle Oliver is never going to accept you - no matter how much money you spend on his Christmas gifts," James said.

"He will accept me!" Wills shouted, causing the entire room to burst into laughter again. "Just need to figure out how…"

"Could always lend you a hand," Freddie said, grinning.

"No. You'll sabotage him by playing a prank on Uncle Oliver," Roxanne shouted.

"Are the holidays always so hectic?" Tessa asked, looking around. "And is it customary to slip something into someone's drink during lunch?"

"No, that's just something James, Freddie, Alan and Remus like to do," Dominique said with a half smile.

"I had nothin' to do with it this year," Alan said.

"I did," Remus said, grinning.

"I did not appreciate being turned green for an hour," Wills said, frowning at him.

"That was Freddie," Remus said. Wills turned the frown to the young man.

"Someone had to initiate you," he said, chuckling.

"Did Kingfisher get initiated?" Wills asked.

"No, I did not," John said, grinning. "But then again, I haven't been saying since the dawn of time that I would marry Daisy."

"Do not tell me Coach put you up to this," Wills said.

"He may have… encouraged us," James said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes as she jumped to her feet.

"Pix! Come on!" Remus shouted. But she disappeared before anyone could say anything, appearing in the middle of the living room.

"DAD! DID YOU TELL JAMES AND FREDDIE TO PRANK WILLS!" she shouted. All the aunts and uncles stopped what they were doing and stared at her then looked at Oliver.

"I did no such thing," he declared, frowning.

"James just said you encouraged them!" Daisy replied.

"They may have mentioned they were planning something… and I may have chuckled… and commented it would be funny…" Oliver said, shifting in his chair. Daisy's eyes flashed red as she started for her father.

"Daisy! I will handle this," Iris said sternly, stepping in front of her daughter.

"Mum, but he-"

"I. Will. Handle. It," Iris said. Daisy glared at her father one more time and then disappeared.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Woodsie," George said with a laugh.

"Really, Oliver," Iris said, turning to scowl at him. "He's going to be our son-in-law someday."

"I know, but you have to admit it was funny," he said.

"Don't you think encouraging James and Freddie to prank him is going a bit far?" Bill asked with a chuckle.

"It's not like the triplets haven't gotten him before," Oliver said. "Daisy was even in on it once."

"What was this?" George asked, perking up. Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"Got it on video," he said.

"Oliver, you are not pulling that out again," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes he is," George said. Oliver waved his wand, turning on the TV. He quickly loaded up the video and had it playing, everyone glued to the screen. Even though she appeared annoyed, even Iris had to chuckle.

"That is brilliant," George said with the video finished. "I wish I had been there in person. He seriously thought the triplets were going to wallop him."

"I thought you liked Wills," Charlie said.

"Oh, I do. But I love a good prank," George replied.

"You've no idea how many times I've had to stop him from pranking folks at the store," Angelina said.

"I don't prank customers," George replied. "I just wanted to do a little something to that blasted snoop, Mrs. Waddles."

"She's not a snoop," Iris said, giggling. "She's on the neighborhood watch."

"She only started that thing after Fred and I started the shop. I thought surely she'd of croaked during the war, but no… soon as Iris and I re-open the store, she reappears, saying she's starting it up again," George said.

"George!" Angelina and Iris said at the same time.

"What? She's older than Methuselah!" George replied. "And she scares off customers."

"She does not," Iris said.

"Does too! Have you seen her lately?" George exclaimed. "Came shuffling in the other day ranting about bangs and pranks endangering the neighborhood. Ran out five customers!"

"She's just a lonely old woman with nothing to do with her days," Angelina said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'd rather she spent her time not trying to ruin my business. Ever since Iris reinforced my work room, she doesn't have a damn thing to worry about. The neighborhood isn't in any danger from me," George grumbled.

"Not to mention with all the aurors hanging about," Iris said. "They caught someone trying to shoplift from the store next door the other day. Dare say that part of the Alley has never been safer."

"I'll be glad when we're rid of them," George said. Angelina glared at him. "I mean… for the family."

"Sure, that's what you meant," she said, chuckling. Iris laughed softly as they quickly moved on to teasing George on other topics, carefully sprinting away from why the aurors were stationed outside the shop.

"I didn't encourage them," Oliver said softly, getting Iris' attention. "I swear." Iris chuckled.

"Just don't do it again," she said, looking at him with a playful frown.

"Scouts honor," he said, causing her to chuckle again.

"Really, Oliver," she said, shaking her head.

"Truly, Red. As entertaining as it is, I promise to have no role in anymore pranks against Wills," he said. She kissed him.

"Better not."

* * *

 **I wrote two chapters today (currently working on the third), so thought it fitting to post two chapters. Probably won't post this often again until I get it all finished, but I think I only have about five chapters and the epilogue to finish. So might be soon.**

 **Regardless, I was eager to post the Christmas chapter, partly because Wills at his first Woods' Christmas and partly because I have interactions with Lily, Rose, Hugo and Albus, who have been largely missing due to the fact they are a bit younger than everyone else. Honestly, I'm thinking I want to write something with Lily as the main character, just because I feel like she's got that same fire as Daisy. Granted, I see her as more an instigator than Daisy. Could be fun diving into that, especially considering she's the only daughter of "The Chosen One."**

 **Then again, I've also thought a oneshot or short about Rose and Scorpio could be interesting, considering it could bring Iris and Draco together and there's potential there. She's said she's over it, but then again, she's never had to interact with any of the Malfoys... And they still don't know that she's the girl that Lucius brought into the house as a servant... Decisions, decisions...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	27. The Ball

**The Ball**

Daisy took one final look at herself in the standing mirror in the closet and smiled, lightly touching the necklace that Wills had gifted her for Christmas. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in loose curls and the dress floated around her in a sea of gold sparkles.

The front was a muted gold rather than glittery and cut low to the waist with the back following suit, while three thin bands of rhinestones circled the fitted bodice starting just under the bust. The skirt flowed down from the waist, a glittering swirl of brighter gold. It definitely made a statement and would catch the eye of everyone, if it didn't blind them first.

"Come on, Pix! We're going to be late!" Wills shouted from downstairs. She gave herself one last once over and then turned and walked out of the closet and across the room. She stopped momentarily at the top of the stairs, drinking in Wills' stunned expression. "Wow… you always look good, but this… this is something else."

She grinned as she made her way down the stairs, lifting her skirt up so she wouldn't trip.

"Thought I'd go for something a bit more…"

"Amazing?" he said, quickly stepping over to help her clear the last few steps. She laughed softly.

"Heard from the aurors? Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yea, got the all clear. Just need to show up directly in the lobby," he said, still unable to take his eyes off her. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up her purse before grabbing her cloak and throwing it on. She then turned to face Wills, smiling.

"Let's get on, then," she said, holding her hand out.

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath as they made their way through the opulent front hall after dropping off their cloaks at the coat check. She glanced up at Wills, who was fidgeting slightly next to her as they neared the press line.

"Not our first ball together. Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"I'm not nervous," he said.

"Certainly acting as though you are, bouncing around like that," she replied.

"Not nervous. Just anxious to get inside and take my beautiful girlfriend for a dance," he said, grinning down at her. Daisy just chuckled and shook her head as they reached the press line.

"Wills! Daisy! What's your opinion of the season so far?"

"Think we're doing rather well," Daisy said, smiling as they reached the edge of the red carpet and pausing momentarily, smiling as the cameras flashed. "Been working hard and catching the snitch."

"And doing a beautiful job of it," Wills added. "She's currently the No. 1 seeker in the League, in case you didn't know." Daisy blushed slightly.

"And dating the current No. 1 chaser in the League. This makes, what? Eight years in a row?" she replied as they slowly moved down. Wills puffed up his chest a bit.

"All in a day's work," he said.

"What can we expect for the second half?"

"More of the same. I'm focused and feel like I'm in a good groove to finish at the top. And hopefully face off against this one in the final," Daisy said, grinning up at Wills.

"How do you feel about possibly facing off against your girlfriend again?"

"I look forward to it. May the best team win!" Wills said exuberantly.

"Daisy, life has been rather hectic the past few months. What's your secret for playing so well under pressure?"

"Just… keep my head in the game. As soon as I step foot on the pitch, the only thing on my mind is the match and finding the snitch. Nothing else," she said.

"Have you discovered any new gifts with your magic?"

"Not yet, unfortunately," she replied with a small smile. Wills squeezed her hand.

"Has your dad finally come around to your relationship?"

"Still working on it," Wills replied with a smile. "Perhaps if I win the Cup for him this summer, he'll finally accept me."

"Any word on the investigation into the Network?"

"You'd have to talk to the Ministry about that," Daisy answered. "Sure they have a press agent for those sorts of things."

"That's about it for now. Enjoy your night," Wills called out, pulling Daisy towards the entrance to the ball. "Tonight is about fun. Not the Network. Not gifts."

Daisy glanced up at him as they neared two large double doors.

"Not like we've heard anything so far to say," she muttered.

"Pix," Wills said in warning. Daisy took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"You're right. Tonight is about fun. No talk of the Network or gifts," she said.

"That's my girl," Wills said before kissing her cheek. The two stepped through a large red velvet curtain and stopped momentarily, taking in the splendor of the white marble and gold ballroom. Several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, filling the large room with a soft, romantic glow as hundreds in dress robes and gowns moved around. In the middle was a large dancefloor with an orchestra on the far side playing soft music. Along both sides were long bars with large archways leading into other rooms that likely contained food and other bars.

"All these years and it never fails to look enchanting," Daisy said.

"Of course not," Wills said, leading her inside. They walked over to one side, seeing Lucy and Kelly standing with the other Arrows. Dominique was chatting with Blanks' date while a nervous looking Cunningham stood at her side.

"Think something's going on there?" Daisy asked Wills softly as they reached the group.

"You could always take a look," Wills murmured back. Daisy shook her head.

"No, tonight is not about gifts. I'm not doing it," she said. Wills just chuckled as they joined the group.

* * *

"So, this is the big ball that everyone was talking about," Tori said, looking around. She was dressed in a simple, fitted black full-length dress, scanning the full ballroom. While Dominique had tried talking her into something a bit more elaborate, Tori had resisted, knowing it was more important that she blend in. She and Chris had been called in to do undercover surveillance alongside the many, many aurors that were already positioned around various parts of the castle. Not to mention the extensive security gate that everyone had to go through just to get in.

Even Teddy was there, Victoire on his arm. Though last they saw them, he too was scanning the crowd and barely paying attention to whatever George had been talking about.

"That it is," Chris said. "It's a bit grander than the summer ball."

"I can tell. Just how much money does the department of sports have for these things?" she asked.

"More than enough," Chris said with a sigh. "Quidditch brings in a lot. Not only through tickets but also through merchandising. Daisy actually got a bonus from the Arrows management after her jerseys kept selling out at the various shops."

"How does George get away with selling products in his store?" Tori asked, looking at him.

"Special licensing contract with the Ministry. Mostly because they knew he'd do it anyway - even before his wife became sports minister. Plus, he and Iris come up with better stuff than the official shops," Chris said with a chuckle. Tori shook her head and returned to looking around the ballroom.

"So… we're just supposed to look for anything suspicious?" she asked.

"For the most part," Chris replied.

"Do they think the Network would actually try something at the ball?" Tori asked, frowning slightly.

"Can't be too safe. They could attempt to take Daisy. Or just wreak havoc. It's happened in the past. They suspended all games and events back during the second war. Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding was overtaken by Death Eaters. Wouldn't be too far-fetched that they could try something at a large, public event just to make a statement," Chris said. He looked around, his gaze settling on Hardwick. "Ah look, the player everyone loves to hate." Tori looked over, seeing Hardwick as well.

He was standing with a couple other Falcons, a busty blonde witch on his arm.

"I can't believe anyone would actually agree to come as his date," she replied, her disgust apparent.

"A professional quidditch player is a professional quidditch player. He's always one of the top five seekers in the League and the Falcons never rank lower than No. 10. He may be loathsome, but he's still popular with the ladies," Chris said grimly.

"Do you think he's actually involved in all this? We haven't seen anything so far that connects him other than the fact that his grandfather was buddies with Magnus' grandmother," Tori said. "Not to mention, he just seems like your average, dumb as nails jock to me."

"Dunno. He does seem thick most of the time, but it could always be a bluff," Chris said. "Teddy wants us to keep an eye specifically on him tonight." Tori wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds like fun," she said blandly.

"Don't worry. We don't have to get too close. At least not the whole time. And James has been told to come to us if he overhears anything interesting," Chris said. Tori nodded and looked around.

"Seems Daisy's arrived," she said. "Whoa. That is a dress." Chris looked over, seeing Daisy and Wills making their way through the crowd over to a group of Arrows players. They certainly grabbed attention.

"Tends to do that. Louis dresses her. Works with one of the top wizarding designers in Paris, who is more than happy to dress the It Girl of quidditch every year," Chris said as he leaned casually against a pillar.

"Wish I had that kind of money," Tori replied.

"Oh, she doesn't buy them. She's got to give the dress back after the ball from what I understand," Chris said.

"Shame," Tori said. Chris continued to watch the couple.

"Hard to believe they've been together a year now," Chris said. Tori looked over at him, confused.

"But I thought-"

"They only announced it at the final in June, but she connected with him the night before she left for the island last December," Chris said. Tori's eyebrows rose as she watched the couple.

"And here I thought Wills couldn't keep a secret to save his life," she said in slight awe.

"Normally he can't," Chris said. "But they had to wait to tell Coach Wood until Daisy got back and Wills was terrified she'd kill him if he let anything slip. Not to mention, he was terrified of what the coach would do if Daisy wasn't there to protect him." Tori laughed.

"I can understand that fear," she said. She sighed and looped her arm through Chris'. "Come on, partner. Let's mingle."

* * *

"Why on earth do you keep staring at Wood?" Riley Allens, chaser for Falcons, asked, following Hardwick's gaze. His dark eyes were once again following Daisy and Wills as they danced, Daisy's head tossed back in laughter.

"Shut it, Allens," he growled.

"Seriously. You've only seemed to have gotten more obsessed with her since the Halloween party. Taking this rivalry a bit far, aren't we?" Riley said. Hardwick glared at the younger player.

"I said… shut it, Allens," he said, his voice low. He then skulked off, leaving a confused Allens in his wake, along with his date who seemed put out. She huffed and walked away, looking around for her friends.

"What was that about?" James asked as he stepped up to the other chaser.

"Dunno. Just asked why he kept staring at your cousin," Riley said. James looked over, seeing Harwick standing at the bar, his eyes still trained on Daisy.

"I'm starting to get annoyed by all this," James said with a sigh. "It's getting ridiculous, even for Hardwick."

"Not sure what he thinks he's gonna do. Should be saving it for the pitch," Riley said with a chuckle. James stiffened as he looked around the ballroom, searching for Tori and Chris. "Even if he was gonna try and jinx her, the aurors wouldn't let him anywhere near her."

"Even without them, doubt her brothers or Wills would," James said lightly before smiling at Riley.

"Isn't that the truth? Besides, I saw what she did to him her first season. Your cousin definitely doesn't need a guard duty," Riley replied.

"That she doesn't," he said. "If you'll excuse me." James wandered off, taking care to pass by Hardwick as he glanced around looking for the two aurors.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" the seeker growled.

"Oh, nothing. Just perusing the choice of beverages, is all," he said, grinning as he kept walking.

"Watch your back, Potter," Hardwick said before turning to face the bar. James stopped and spun around.

"Or what? Planning on hexing your own teammate?" he asked. Hardwick glanced over at him, but then grabbed his glass and walked off in the other direction, muttering to himself. James frowned and then turned, walking away much faster. He kept looking around until he found Chris and Tori standing in a corner.

"Please tell me you weren't antagonizing Hardwick," Chris said boredly. "It's not like we don't have enough to look out for tonight."

"Not intentionally," James said, smiling briefly. "Though he did just tell me to watch my back simply for walking by him."

"What did you say?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be taking this seriously?" Tori asked, looking up at Chris.

"You don't fully understand just how annoying James can be," Chris said.

"I toned it down this time," James said. "But he's been watching Pix all night."

"I know. We've been watching him," Chris said.

"So… shouldn't you be closer? What if he's planning something?" James asked, seeming unusually serious.

"We're watching him," Chris said. "Now go off and let us do our job." James frowned at him before walking off.

"Maybe we should be taking this more seriously," Tori said, scanning the crowd for Hardwick, but found she couldn't see him. "I can't see Hardwick."

"James is likely letting his imagination get the better of him. Hardwick wouldn't think of trying something here. Not with all the aurors," Chris said. "Certainly not that daft."

"Then why can't I find him," Tori said. Chris immediately began looking around.

"Relax. He's there," Chris said, nodding towards the far end of the ballroom where the seeker was leaning against a pillar.

"I'd feel better if we were closer," she said.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You're being too obvious," Martins hissed from the other side of the pillar.

"Let me be the judge of that," Hardwick said, not taking his eyes off Daisy.

"You've had your eyes on her all night. Potter and your other teammate aren't the only ones who've picked up on it. Your shadows are already moving closer," Martins said. "You sure you can do your part?"

"I came up with the bloody plan, didn't I?" Hardwick said.

"Yea, but they're going to be watching her closely every time she goes out in public. Don't be so obvious and give everything away," Martins said before pushing off the pillar.

"I know what I'm doing," Hardwick said, glancing over at the man just in time to see him disappear into the crowd. He then turned back to the main ballroom, watching as Daisy danced with her father, taking another sip of his drink. "Just wait, Pixie…"

* * *

"Mind if I cut in, Uncle Oliver?" James asked brightly as he popped up next to Oliver and Daisy.

"Only if Pix is okay with it," Oliver said, frowning slightly.

"It's fine, Dad. You can watch me from over there," she said, nodding over to where her mother was standing with Angelina and George.

Oliver sighed and stepped back, allowing James to take Daisy and sweep her off across the floor.

"Don't tell me you're on guard duty as well," she said.

"Can't I have a dance with my own cousin without raising suspicion?" James asked.

"Normally, yes. But tonight, I feel like everyone's watching me," she said, glancing around.

"Did you see the dress you're wearing?" he quipped. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"Relax, Pixie. Not all of us are trying to keep an eye on you," James said smoothly.

"And you forget I know when you're lying," Daisy replied. James sighed.

"Fine. Hardwick keeps watching you," he admitted.

"And? How is this any different from Hardwick's usually actions?" Daisy asked.

"Just… I get a funny feeling about him. After everything you lot have been saying," he said. "It's all your fault, really."

"James, I'm fine. He'd be daft to try something here," she said.

"And we both know that Hardwick isn't the brightest," James said.

"Seriously, James," Daisy said.

"Can you blame me for trying to look out for you? Any of us?" he said. Daisy stared at him a moment before her scowl softened.

"Trust me, I'm fine, James. But I appreciate the concern," she said. James shrugged.

"Someone's got to look out for you, seeing as you don't put much regard into your own safety," he said glibly. Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"Care to tell me why you're without a date tonight? What happened with that chaser you were talking to at the Halloween party?" she asked.

"Didn't you read Witch Weekly? We ended in spectacular fashion," James said dramatically.

"Tend to avoid the drivel. Surely it wasn't that spectacular," she replied.

"Not nearly as spectacular as you and Kingfisher, but she did toss a drink in my face. In public," James said.

"What did you do?" Daisy asked immediately. James shrugged.

"I'll be damned if I know. Just told her I wasn't interested in anything serious. She apparently didn't like that," he said. Daisy just shook her head.

"I'm sure you didn't say it quite like that if she tossed a drink in your face," she said.

"I don't always deserve it," he said. Daisy just looked at him. "Fine… maybe I could have been a bit more sensitive in my wording."

"Christ, even Wills could turn a girl down with tact," she said.

"And I'm not trying to be the next Wills," James said, frowning.

"But aren't you?" Daisy said, smiling.

"There can only be one Wills, Pix. Just like there's only one Daisy Wood. You two were made for each other," James said. Daisy chuckled.

"Suppose there's only one James Potter as well," she replied.

"Isn't that the truth?" he said.

* * *

A couple hours later, Tori was dancing a waltz with Chris that swept them near Hardwick who had reunited with his date and was joking in a corner with a few other players. His cold eyes flicked over to them before going back to the group as he turned his back on them.

"Well, this has been a bust," Chris said softly as he led Tori over to the other side of the ballroom, though keeping Hardwick in their sight.

"You said yourself you didn't think he'd do anything tonight," Tori said with a smile. "Besides, surely it hasn't been all a waste." Chris stared down at her a moment before smiling slightly.

"Well, maybe not. I have had a decent dance partner all night," he said lightly. Tori chuckled.

"I'm a bit better than decent," she said, scoffing slightly.

"Okay… I'll give you that," he said. He was a silent a few moments, seeming to contemplate something.

"Out with it, Abbott," Tori said, still smiling.

"Well… just wondering if you thought about what you'd do after all this," he said finally, glancing away from her under the guise of looking at Hardwick.

"Go back to New York, I guess," she said, seeming a bit surprised by the question. "I mean, what else would I do? This is only a temporary assignment anyway."

"Right… though, suppose you could always put in for a more permanent transfer," Chris said, attempting to appear casual. Tori stared at him before starting to grin slowly.

"Christopher Abbott, are you trying to get me to stay in London?" she asked. Chris sputtered a bit.

"I mean… just if you wanted, I'm sure Teddy and Harry could pull some strings," he said. Tori laughed loudly.

"If you want me to stay, just come out and ask me, Chris," she said. The couple stopped moving as Chris' eyes widened.

"Would you? Stay, that is," he said. Tori thought at moment before answering.

"Let's get through this case first and then we'll see," she said, smiling. "I mean, we don't know how long it'll last… I could be here for a while working on it." Chris nodded.

"Fair enough," he said. The two started dancing again, Tori smiling up at Chris as the tall auror glanced around the room. He suddenly stopped, narrowing his eyes, slightly.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, following his gaze as the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are about to begin our countdown to 2025!"

"What is Hardwick up to?" Chris said, starting to move across the room.

* * *

Daisy grinned as she rushed around the group handing out champagne glasses. It was nearly midnight and soon the music would stop as the countdown started up.

"She certainly seems excited," Blanks said, watching her flint around, a streak of red and gold.

"It always was her favorite part of the ball," Jamie said. "Even when she was still in school. Though I don't recall seeing her that first year she came when she was 15…"

"She was off snogging Chris, remember?" Remus said. He pointed at Wills. "And that one set it all up." Jamie nodded slowly.

"Now I remember," he said.

"Daisy certainly has had an interesting love life," Lila commented as she watched the small woman settle next to Wills, smiling up at him.

"Thank Merlin she settled before it got more interesting," Alan said. He looked over, noticing Cunningham was looking slightly green as he kept glancing down at Dominique. He nudged Jamie. "What's going on over there?" Jamie glanced over as the music stopped and an emcee stepped up, announcing the countdown was about to begin. He suddenly froze, his face going rigid.

"Jamie?" Remus said.

"Get to Daisy."

* * *

As the countdown started, the triplets, Chris and Tori started moving quickly.

Just behind Daisy and Wills, they could clearly see Hardwick moving towards her, an odd look on his face. It was as if time slowed and they just couldn't get there fast enough. Daisy and Wills, on the other hand, seemed blissfully unaware of the threat looming just behind them. Hardwick reached into his dress robes.

"Daisy! Get out of the way!" Chris shouted, grabbing her attention. The couple looked over, confusion on their faces. Just as they were about to reach them, several things happened at once.

The emcee announced it was midnight and fireworks exploded overhead, distracting most everyone as Jamie shouted for Daisy again. Wills grabbed Daisy and pulled her towards him as the two disappeared.

Cunningham dropped to the ground.

Chris leapt passed the man and tackled Hardwick to the ground as a circle opened up around them, many guests gasping in shock.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Hardwick shouted as he squirmed under the auror.

"Are you alright?" Tori shouted as she reached Cunningham. He looked up at her, shocked.

"I'm fine," he said. Tori looked him over to make sure he was okay as Chris dragged Hardwick up from the ground. It was then that she noticed the small velvet box in his hand and the fact he was on one knee.

"Oh god," she said, stepping back, her eyes wide. Dominique's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"Paul?" she said.

"The moment's ruined a bit… but, might as well soldier on," Paul said, smiling. "Will you marry me, Dominique Weasley?"

The triplets looked at each other in confusion, as Chris looked at Hardwick and then back at the couple. It seemed that everyone was waiting silently for her answer now that the apparent threat had passed.

"Yes!" Dominique exclaimed as she threw herself into Paul's arms. Cheers erupted as Chris started pulling Hardwick away, Tori quickly following.

"What's going on?" Chris asked roughly. "You were heading towards Daisy."

"Get your hands off me," Hardwick said, shrugging out of Chris' grip. "I was going to Potter, if you must know. Dropped his damn Falcons pin earlier and I just managed to find the bugger again." He held out his hand, revealing a small pin in the shape of a falcon head.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked. "I saw you going for your wand."

"Accuse me all you want, but I swear that was it. I was reaching for this and he was bloody standing next to Wills," he said, glaring at the two as Chris took the pin. "You can give him the damn thing. Now, if you'll excuse me… I've got an after party to get to." Tori and Chris glanced at each other. Chris sighed and nodded.

"Fine," he said. Hardwick gave the two another glare before trudging off.

"You believe him?" Tori asked, watching the seeker as he walked away.

"Don't really have much to prove otherwise," he said.

"What was all that?" Jamie exclaimed as he, Remus and Alan walked up to the two aurors.

"You let him go. He was about to attack Pix," Remus added angrily.

"Said he was just going to give James his Falcons pin back. Dropped it," Chris said, holding it out.

"Bollocks," Remus said, glaring after Hardwick.

"Either way, Daisy is safe," Chris said, looking at the brothers.

"And Dad is furious," Jamie said, watching as their father and mother were quickly making their way over to them. Chris sighed heavily.

"Best get back to your flat and let Pix know it was a false alarm. I'll take care of Oliver and Iris," he said. He glanced over at Tori as Jamie, Remus and Alan quickly walked away, no doubt to get their dates and head to the flat.

"Well, that turned out anything but uneventful," Tori said, rolling her shoulders slightly as she prepared for the onslaught that was about to hit them. Oliver Wood certainly did not look happy, though Iris did appear to be attempting to placate him.

"Get ready. Not over yet," Chris said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Getting ever so closer to the end. Finally settled on 36 chapters and an epilogue - and I've only got five more chapters to finish, all of which are at least half written. Currently in the middle of writing the final battle chapter, which is proving easier than I expected, but still a lot of work. I'm actually surprised at how easy the two chapters before that - which involved a lot of planning and detail - went. Once I get passed this chapter, it'll be the home stretch and then I can focus completely on "Father of the Bride."**

 **AleenaBean - Aw, thanks! Coming up with gifts is always really hard for me - I have a hard time figuring out what to give friends and family in real life as well. It took me forever to come up with Daisy and Wills' gifts, to be honest. And I've got an entire Pinterest board full of gowns, dresses, etc. that I use as reference for these chapters, which definitely helps. Hope you like Daisy's dress in this one.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	28. Dead Ends & Realizations

**Dead Ends & Realizations**

"Alright team, we've received an update from Nikos on the twins' investigation," Teddy said as he looked around the dining room table in the Woods' country house where his team, plus Richards and Witt, was sitting. Iris was puttering around in the kitchen while Oliver said he was going over plays in the library, though they all suspected they were listening in. Granted, no matter where Iris was in the house, she'd likely pick up what they were talking about.

Ever since that previous meeting where Witt and Richards had come clean, they had taken to holding bogus meetings at the office while meeting in secret at the Woods. They were no closer to figuring out the leak, hence the extra precautions.

"Why from Nikos?" Toby asked.

"Just covering up the trail and make it harder for the reports to be intercepted," Teddy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Where are they?" Richards asked.

"Currently in Greece. They believe that Magnus is there and are currently zeroing in on the location of his safe house but are also looking into some of the cells there. They've found two already, but so far none have led to the exact location of Magnus," he said with a sigh.

"Have they found anything from these cells that is useful?" Chris asked.

"Just that they are still researching the Prostatis. Trying to find the island. But no luck. The Prostatis have been very good at covering their tracks," Teddy said looking around the table. "Anything on Hardwick?"

"Well, the pin was actually just a pin," Chris said. "We had it check over about a dozen times and found nothing. No enchantments, spells or curses. So, passed it on to James."

"Was that such a good idea?" Richards asked.

"Did he even remember having it to begin with?" Witt asked. Chris, Toby and the various cousins all laughed.

"You obviously don't know James," Dominique said, crossing her arms in front of her. "He'd likely forget his head if it wasn't attached."

"And I checked - the whole team was given them before the ball to wear. He had it when he went in and it fell off," Chris said. "Hardwick just has horrid timing."

"Or brilliant timing, depending on how you look at it," Dominique grumbled, obviously still a bit sour that it had ruined her proposal.

"Anything besides the pin debacle?" Teddy asked, looking around the table.

"So far we've yet to catch him meeting with anyone," Witt said. "Which means he is either really good at covering his tracks or he isn't involved."

"But I don't see how he couldn't be," Dominique said. "Daisy said she saw him meeting with someone and the face was obscured. Meaning he _is_ meeting with someone that he doesn't want others to find out about."

"That's high-level charm work. Not something I would expect Hardwick to use from what I've seen of him," Richards said. "But it doesn't necessarily mean he's involved with the Network. Maybe he's meeting a boyfriend and doesn't want anyone to know." Dominique snorted.

"I doubt that's what he's doing," she said.

"Everyone knows that Iris, Jamie and Daisy are Legilimens now," Chris said, getting the conversation back on track. "So, whoever it is could be hiding themselves from that."

"Daisy saw the same thing at a party before they all came out with it," Molly said. "Whoever it is, they may have known before."

"Or they were taking countermeasures from the get-go. If this is the Network, everything we've learned so far shows they are adept at working under the radar," Tori said. "I mean, ministries around the world are still investigating moles and it's been months since we've learned of their existence."

"But again - how does Hardwick play into this other than the connection through his grandparents?" Chris asked reasonably.

"Magnus inherited his role through his grandmother, perhaps it was the same for Hardwick," Teddy offered.

"We've already considered that. His grandfather is still alive. But he spends his time sitting on various boards of companies and charitable organizations," Richards said. "That was another dead end."

Dominique groaned and slammed her hand on the table.

"They've got to be connected. I can just feel it. Why can't we find anything?" she nearly shouted. "It's infuriating! We've been following him for weeks, looking into his meetings and family - Merlin, even his banking! What the bloody hell are we missing? I refuse to believe that Hardwick is that good at hiding things. He's involved and Magnus is the one doing all the hiding or telling him what to do."

The room was silent as they all thought over everything they knew about the Network and Hardwick.

"The Network has been rather quiet," Teddy said uneasily. "They must be planning something."

"Of course, they're planning something. Just need to figure out what," Dominique snapped. That's what we've been trying to do this whole bloody time."

"They've spent god knows how long systematically inserting operatives into all the magical ministries around the world," Richards said. "They tried to take Daisy and Iris Wood and failed. In the process Magnus admitted that their goal is to bring back Grindelwald and others in order to achieve their goal. I think it's safe to assume that they are planning to take Daisy again. And a mass-scale overthrow of the world wizarding government."

"But how and when?" Molly asked.

"That's the hard part," Richards said. "All I can think to do is keep the Woods under strong guard and keep trying to find the moles so we can hamper their efforts."

"And hope the twins find the main hideout so we can cut off the head and stop everything," Witt added.

"They do seem to be making progress. They've been all over Europe searching for the Magnus and they seem to be rather confident he's in Greece," Teddy said. "Aleka found letters they tried to burn that were from Athens."

"So, we just sit here and wait?" Dominique asked, still frustrated.

"No. We keep watch. We keep looking into Hardwick. We keep pushing the members we have in custody," Teddy said. "We keep searching for another angle that we might have missed."

"We've already gotten everything we can from whoever is in custody," Dominique said. "And I'm fairly sure that whoever is the leak has already informed the Network, so any information we get we can assume is no good."

"I agree. The people in custody are no good to us anymore," Tori added. "We need another angle. Maybe if we keep watching Hardwick, he'll make a mistake."

"After the ball, if he didn't suspect we were watching him, he knows now. He won't slip up," Teddy said dejectedly.

The conversation continued on, with everyone suggesting ideas that were quickly turned down for being unfeasible or more dead ends. The entire time, Chris sat silent, locked in his own thoughts. He went through everything. The leak. The attack in June on the ministry. Hardwick. The operatives being found in ministries all over the world.

He found his thoughts going back to that night at the ministry. Magnus proudly proclaiming that they were seeking to create a world where they didn't have to hide magic. He suddenly sat up, his eyes widening.

"Fuck," he said, a bit louder than expected. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"What if we've been missing an entire side to this?" Chris asked.

"How do you mean?" Molly asked, frowning.

"That night at the ministry, Magnus said that he was fulfilling his grandmother's dream of a world where our kind didn't need to hide our magic. Going through the veil, that's not the ultimate goal. We've been so focused on that, we've forgotten the end goal," he said. "I can't believe we didn't see this before…"

"We've already been rounding up everyone in the ministries," Richards said.

"We forgot about muggle governments," Chris said.

"Christ, they can't be that big," Witt said with a short laugh. "They have to take over the wizarding governments first and then move on to the no-mags."

"No… everything we've learned so far has shown us that the Network is much bigger than we suspected," Chris said. "It's within possibility that they could be planning something simultaneous… or they could be planning to go after the muggles first."

"Magnus said that even if we stopped him that night, if we took him in or he was killed, it wouldn't stop anything," Dominique added, her eyes going wide. "Chris is right… we should have been looking there all along. Even if we find them and their base, who's to say that we stop anything? We've known all along..." Teddy's face started going white.

"Merlin… they may have already taken over half of them by now and we haven't even been looking," he said. "How could we have missed this?"

"The better question is what do we do now?" Molly said. "We don't have time to dwell on that screw-up."

"We need to alert every wizarding government around the world to start taking measures to protect their no-mag governments," Richards said. "And hope we're not too late."

"What if we alert the mole?" Toby asked.

"Doesn't matter. We just need to do whatever we can to stop any attack on muggles that could be coming," Teddy said. "But I suppose there are ways we can start to quietly inform them…"

"God, I need to tell Petunia," Iris said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her, forgetting that she and Oliver were just in the other room.

"We don't know that anything's happening yet," Teddy said, hoping to reassure her.

"But this is a big enough threat that we need to do something. Now," Harry said, walking into the room from the living room, Hermione on his heels. "Frankly, we should have been here from the beginning of the meeting."

"I… I didn't think we would come to this sort of conclusion," Teddy said. "How did you-"

"Iris contacted us as soon as she heard Chris' idea," Hermione added. "That whole connection thing definitely comes in handy communication-wise."

"Right, so we need to start informing the wizarding governments," Harry said. "Start the security protocols we set up at the forum to protect the muggle governments." The team nodded as Teddy looked around at everyone, sighing heavily.

"We all know what we need to do. Best get to work on the details," he said.

* * *

Dominique walked into Paul's apartment a few hours later, completely exhausted and yet unable to relax, knowing all the work that lie ahead. She just kept berating herself for not thinking about the muggle governments sooner. Didn't help that no one had thought of it.

She had nearly forgotten she told Paul that she would stay at his that night and nearly took the floo to her and Molly's apartment before Molly mentioned Paul.

"Ah, finally. You were gone later than I expected. Want me to heat up supper?" Paul asked, walking out from the kitchen and smiling. One look at Dominique's face had the grin sliding off his face. "What happened?"

Dominique walked over and collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh, just that we've realized that the Network may not just be going after the Woods or wizarding governments. We've gone this whole time not thinking once about muggle governments," she said, starting to rub her temples.

"What? You've discovered that they are going to do something with muggles?" Paul asked, quickly sitting next to her. "What is it?"

"We haven't found anything definitive. But really, we should have been looking into this possibility the whole time," she said. "He even bloody told us from the beginning. We just didn't think about it until now."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"That night, I asked him why he was doing this and he said that their goal was to create a world where we didn't have to hide. Should have figured that would mean something with muggles. But we were so focused on the Woods and protecting them and protecting the wizarding governments that we didn't think of the possibility they'd go after muggle governments first or at the same time," she said tiredly.

"So… you knew all along?" Paul asked softly.

"Not really… but we should of," Dominique replied.

"So… my mum… she could be in danger?" Paul asked. Dominique looked over at him, her eyes going wide. She had completely forgotten that his mother worked for the British muggle government.

"We don't know that for sure. We started all the protocols. Harry, Hermione and Teddy are still working on securing the British government. There's a chance the Network hasn't gotten that far," she said, sitting up and taking his hands. "We won't let it get that far." He looked over at her and nodded slowly.

"Still… after two wars, you'd think securing the muggle government would be one of the first things you lot did," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Look at me, Paul," Dominique said. He looked over, meeting her eyes. "We won't let anything happen. This won't be like last time. We're going to stop them before it gets to muggles."

"You sure about that?" he asked a bit harshly.

"I promise," Dominique said. He nodded.

"Guess I have to take your word for it," he said, looking away. Dominique sighed and looked down at their hands, the diamond ring glittering on her left ring finger.

"This won't last forever," she said quietly.

"Certainly hope so… you won't even discuss wedding plans until it's over," he said. Dominique frowned.

"I've told you, with everything going on, I just don't have time to even think about it. It doesn't mean I don't want to marry you, Paul. I wouldn't have yes if I didn't want it," she said. "I won't make you wait forever."

Paul sighed and smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Sorry, yea, I know," he said. "Really, with the second half coming up, I won't have time either. Suppose with still being on break, I've got more time on my hands to think."

"How was practice?" Dominique asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The usual. Blanks mouthed off. Campbell hit him with a bludger. We all laughed. Pix is on point - thankfully. Kingfisher is proving he's a good beater coach. We'll be ready to beat the Falcons in a month at the opener," he said.

"Merlin knows I'm ready to see that smug grin of Hardwick's knocked off his face," Dominique said.

"You and half the League," Paul said. "I don't even think half his team likes him."

"Be careful in the match," Dominique said suddenly, her concerns about the seeker returning to her mind. Paul laughed and then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Dom. I hardly ever get near him on the pitch. Now, _he_ should be worrying about Pix," he said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "She's out for blood."

"I'm serious," Dom called out. "He's up to something." Paul reappeared, a glass of whisky in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"There's nothing to worry about. Pixie's already proven she can handle him. And we won by a large margin during the first half. This is nothing we haven't done before."

"I know," Dominique said, taking the glass from him. "But still… I get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think about him."

"Probably because he's a loathsome creature," Paul said.

"There's something more than that," Dominique said.

"Come on, Dom. You don't really think that he or the Network would try something at a match, do you? The security has been even tighter than usual. There's no way," Paul said.

"I know… just… still be careful," she said, frowning. "Wouldn't like for anything to happen to my fiancé." Paul smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"You should say that more often," he replied. "The fiancé bit." Dominique found herself smiling and rolling her eyes slightly.

"Merlin, how are you going to be after we're married? Then it'll be 'my husband'," she said.

"I like that too," he said. Dominique continued laughing.

"You're impossible."

* * *

Martins rapped on the door, cautiously looking around the hallway. He didn't think it was particularly smart to be meeting at Hardwick's flat - especially considering after the ball, the aurors were even more interested in him. He had seen Teddy's team take turns following him though wondered where the reports were going. He had yet to see any of them.

He had taken precautions. No one would recognize him - he had taken some polyjuice potion to appear like one of the neighbors. But still, it was best to expect the unexpected. That was the whole reason why he had taken to making sure he was concealed in Hardwick's memories lest any of the Woods get close enough to read his mind.

"Good, you're here," Hardwick said, smiling slightly as he opened the door. He stepped aside and let the auror in.

"We shouldn't be meeting here," he said, looking around. "They are following you, you know."

"Yea, yea. But they haven't found anything yet. I made sure they wouldn't," Hardwick said with a short laugh as he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, reaching for a glass of amber liquid. "Did you see the looks on all their faces at the ball? Priceless. And all for a pin. Merlin, I hadn't even planned that one. They're all just paranoid."

"For good reason, they know about the Network," Martins said.

"So? The plan will work," Hardwick said.

"You're getting cocky, Hardwick," Martins said, frowning. He remained standing, crossing his arms in front of him. "Don't forget the goal. It's nearly time and we can't screw up because you're getting too full of yourself."

The smile slowly faded off Hardwick's face as he stared coldly at Martins.

"Don't forget who came up with this plan," he said.

"I know you came up with it, but after that little stunt at the ball, I'm beginning to wonder if you can pull off your part in this," Martins said.

"I haven't lost sight of the goal," Hardwick said.

"Are you sure? I'm beginning to wonder if your feud with Wood is getting in the way. This isn't about her. Daisy Wood is just a means to an end," Martins said. Hardwick jumped up and stalked closer to Martins.

"Yea, I know. But when this is done, I get Wood," he growled.

"What makes you think Magnus will let you have her? He's got plans," Martins said. "We all know what she can do. He'll want to use that. Keep it for our side and keep her from going back for hers."

"Eventually everyone outlives their use," Hardwick said.

"Not Daisy Wood. She's a means to an end, but she's an important means to an end," Martins said. "This whole plan hinges on her. She won't be destroyed. Magnus won't let you or anyone touch her."

Hardwick stared at him for a moment and then turned and walked back to the sofa, sitting down.

"Fine, so let's go over everything again," he said, scowling at Martins. The older man moved to sit in an armchair, coolly studying the quidditch player.

"We have a few weeks left," he said. "You and I will take care of the wards beforehand. Prepare the way."

"And then… I snatch her," Hardwick said. Martins nodded.

"And then _safely_ deliver her to Magnus. Understood?" the auror replied.

"Understood."

* * *

 **Got most of this finished - just got half of the final chapter and epilogue to write - but forgot to post as I've been distracted by stupid Merlin fanfic that will never get posted (can't help it - I work on other fanfics when I get stuck or need a break... all of them rubbish for the most part, haha!). Anywho, shit's about to hit the fan. It's pretty much non-stop from here until the end, so get ready. I ended up completely restructuring the end after I had a good chunk written because it felt rushed, forced and didn't flow well together. I'm much happier with how it goes now. Ended up adding another chapter and then taking out another, so roughly the same length as planned. I'm a bit hung up on the last chapter because I wasn't feeling it when I wrote it and it still needs a bit more refining. Hoping to finish it up soon.**

 **AleenaBean - _Father of the Bride_ is going to be a short - maybe 10-15 chapters tops. I only have about 4-5 chapters finished with bits and pieces after those first few chapters. So I need to sit down and plan out the remaining chapters before I finish writing it. But hoping that I'll be able to start posting shortly after this one finishes. I won't say that there will be no more shorts or oneshots - mostly because I don't really know. But I can say that there will probably be a break after FoB and this will most likely be the last full-length story just because I don't have the time or inspiration to continue. And I feel like this is a good place to stop before things get too drawn out, repetitive and boring. Personally, I feel like _Life & Times_ was the strongest one and I probably should have gone with a different plot line and ended after _Playing with Fire_ , but here we are. I have enjoyed writing every book, but each one following _Playing with Fire_ got a bit harder to plan and finish, which is a good sign it's about time to stop, haha! And poor Dom! I tried to address that a bit in this chapter.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	29. Too Little, Too Late

**Too Little, Too Late**

Daisy sat on the sofa at her and Wills' place, bouncing her leg. Wills glanced over at her but her eyes were trained on the movie playing on the TV. He was trying to keep her relaxed before the match tomorrow and usually it worked. They would watch a movie, have some popcorn and a few drinks. Then she'd usually head up to bed and pass out around midnight and sleep all the way through the night.

But tonight, she had been on edge all evening. To the point she had nearly dropped a plate while they were doing dishes after dinner.

"Pix, what's going on with you?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," she said.

"You've been practically vibrating all night with nervous energy. Something's up. Even I'm having trouble sitting still because of it," he replied. "Is it the game?"

"Of course not," she said, snorting. "Why would I be nervous about playing the Falcons?" Wills just stared at her. "Alright, so I'm a bit nervous."

"Would you like to discuss why?" he pushed.

"Not particularly," Daisy responded, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Would it be a particularly bad natured seeker?" he asked. Daisy narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said immediately. Wills sighed.

"Come on, Pix," he said, poking her in the arm. Daisy glanced over at him.

"Maybe that has something to do with it," she said, returning her attention to the TV.

"Why?" Wills asked.

"Not sure… there's just something about tomorrow that has me off," she said. "The last time I felt this way was the Puddlemere match when…"

"When Jamie got hurt and both of you started showing your gifts," Wills finished. Daisy nodded.

"I can't help feeling like something's off, but I'm not sure what. Last time it was because I was feeling Jamie and didn't realize it. This time… I'm not sure," she said.

"You think it's some sort of Spidey sense, do you?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes, suddenly regretting she had ever introduced him to superhero movies.

"No, it's not that. We don't have that gift, as far as I'm aware," she said, huffing slightly. "I don't know what it is. If something is actually happening or if I'm just letting all the talk and suspicions get to me."

"You've played and beaten him many times, Pix. There's nothing to worry about there," he said.

"I know. But they still haven't found a connection between him and the Network. They still haven't found the Network. We've no idea what they are planning next, just that they are out to take over the world," she said quickly. "And for some reason they want to use me to do this."

"You'll be fine tomorrow. There's no way they'd attempt something at a match," Wills said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You think I'm mad for being like this?" Daisy asked.

"Course not. I understand how hard it's been with everything. You're just letting your imagination get the best of you," Wills said soothingly. "You'll go out there and show Hardwick who's boss. Like you always do." Daisy glanced at him and then back at the TV.

"Suppose you're right," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. The shaking of her leg slowed and stopped, but she couldn't help continuing to shift around on the sofa near constantly.

"Pix…"

"Sorry, I can't help it," she said, sighing slightly. "It's like I've got all this pent up nervous energy and nowhere to put it."

"You want to go down to the practice room? Work some of it out?" he asked.

"No…" Daisy sighed and sat up, pushing off the sofa. "I'm going to try and take a bath. See if that helps."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Wills asked, watching as she walked towards the staircase.

"No," she said, continuing up. Wills sighed and returned to watching the movie, though kept glancing up towards the loft, worrying starting to fill him.

Once in the bathroom, Daisy turned on the water and undressed while the large bath filled up. She turned and dropped a few scent bombs into the warm water, breathing deeply as the smell of lavender filled the air.

Once the tub was full, she carefully got in and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. She frowned slightly, not liking the fact that she was so unsettled. She had no reason to believe tomorrow's match would be any different from the others. And the lack of news about the Network was also nothing new. Perhaps it was the news that they thought the Network could be going after the muggles at the same time. She didn't think they would do anything until they caught her again, but with Magnus, who knew?

Sighing, Daisy closed her eyes and tried to focus on letting all the tension and worry leave her body so that she'd at least get some sleep that night.

Gasping slightly, Daisy stumbled as she looked around, finding herself beyond the veil. She quickly looked down, thankful that she was at least dressed. She hadn't been there in weeks, too caught up in everything going on - practice, her family, the ball and such. She had been so tired at night that she didn't accidentally appear there in her dreams either.

"Daisy, we have missed you," Athanasia said from behind her. Daisy turned to face her, seeing the woman standing a few feet away with a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry, just… got caught up in life," she said, walking towards her.

"It's alright, dear. I am happy that you are not coming because of that. We would prefer that you spend your days living rather than visiting the dead," she said. "But something bothers you. I can see your mind is not at ease."

Daisy nodded, looking down as she frowned.

"I'm not sure what it is. I just have this feeling. That something's coming," she said. She looked up at Athanasia. "Is that our gift too? Premonition of danger?"

"Daisy, only those with the gift of sight can know specifics and even then, it is not always clear. You know this from the elders," she replied softly. "But you have proven that you have good instincts. You should follow them."

"So, this could mean that something is coming?" Daisy asked, looking up at her as her eyes faded to a dull gray. Athanasia smiled and reached up, gently cupping Daisy's cheek.

"Do not be afraid, young Daisy. You have proven that you are more than capable of handling whatever is coming," she said. "There is no need to worry or fear. Just be strong and be brave. As always." Daisy nodded.

"Daisy?" a voice called out. Daisy turned and smiled as Lily ran up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"

"Same, Aunt Lily," Daisy said as she stepped back.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Lily asked, instantly frowning as she saw the worry in her niece's eyes.

"Just… pre-match jitters is all," she said.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" she asked, smoothing Daisy's hair back from her face.

"I think I'm just letting everything get to me," she admitted.

"I know it's hard. But you must have faith and stay strong," Lily said.

"I will. I promise," Daisy said. Lily smiled.

"Good. While you're here, let's catch up a bit. I saw that dress from the ball. Simply amazing," Lily said, starting to lead her over to a bench.

"Louie found it for me," Daisy said.

"He's really quite talented," Lily said, as they sat.

"That he is. He's been designing his own. I'd like him to make me something next year," Daisy said.

"That sounds lovely," Lily said. "How's Wills?"

"Good. Doing his best to keep me happy and preoccupied with everything going on," Daisy said. "Some days I wonder how he stands me. I can get into a right good state at times."

"He loves you, that's how. Goodness knows James put up with so much from me… I couldn't stand him at first. But yet, he was always there," Lily said.

"Really?" Daisy asked, her eyes wide. Lily chuckled.

"Yes. He was in love with me for much longer than I was in love with him. But yet, he gave me space. Let me choose and decide," she said. "But when we were younger, he really drove me mad. Always teasing and playing pranks."

"So I've heard," Daisy said, laughing softly.

"But, in the end, we were meant to be," Lily said. "Just as you and Wills are meant to be. Love will give you a great deal of patience. Though I'm sure you haven't been nearly that bad."

"Likely not, but still, sure it's not easy with my family," Daisy said.

"Your father still not warming up to him?" Lily asked. Daisy shrugged.

"Sometimes I think we're making strides, and then sometimes I don't." she said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it'll all work out in the end," Lily said.

" _Pix?"_

Daisy turned and looked into the darkness, sensing Wills nearby.

"Suppose it's time for me to get back," she said, turning to look at Lily again. Lily smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It was good to see you here," Lily said.

"Same," Daisy said before standing. "I'll see you again."

"Hopefully not too soon," Lily said. Daisy just smiled.

"Give everyone my love," she said.

"I will."

Daisy then closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in the bathtub, the water still warm that's to the heating charms in the bath bombs. She sat up and looked towards the door.

"Everything alright in there? It's been awhile," Wills called through.

"Fine! Just dozed off," she said.

"Got some tea ready," Wills replied.

"I'll be right out," Daisy said back. She then heard his feet retreating. She sighed and got out of the bath, toweling off before grabbing her robe. She felt a little better. Whatever tomorrow brought, she would handle it.

* * *

Aleka shifted on her feet, her eyes trained on the large house across the street. It was in the middle of a quiet residential area in Athens and remained rather innocuous. Not a single hint from the outside of what may lie within. In the week they had been watching it, they only saw a few come and go - a normal occurrence likely to blend in with the surrounding homes.

"We should just go in. It is not likely that Magnus will come out," she said softly, glancing up and down the sidewalk. They had been standing there a few hours that day without seeing a soul enter or leave. The twins had both assumed that there must be apparition points or a secret floo network to allow those involved to enter and leave unseen from the outside.

Whatever safety precautions they had taken - and there were likely to be many considering the twins believed this was the new headquarters for the Network - Aleka and Alekos would be able to easily move through them.

"We must be patient, Aleka. We do not know what is inside for sure. There could be a trap. They know that our kind can move through normal security wards," Alekos replied quietly. "They could have taken other measures."

"But they do not know everything about us," Aleka said, the impatience evident in her voice. "They do not know of all our gifts."

"True, but still… we have never faced a group like this," he said calmly. "What do your instincts tell you?"

"To wait," Aleka said, albeit slightly glum.

"Then we must wait a bit longer," he said. "But I agree we should try to enter soon. I can feel that something is coming."

Aleka looked over at him.

"You feel it too," she said. Alekos nodded, his eyes still trained on the house. She looked back at it, frowning. "Something is not right. I fear that is what pushing me to act."

"Still, we must be cautious," he said.

They waited another 30 minutes or so before Aleka huffed.

"I'm going in. Something is not right," she said.

"Aleka!" Alekos hissed softly, but it was too late. She had already disappeared from his side. Rolling his eyes, Alekos knew the only thing to do was to follow.

When he reappeared, he was standing in a front sitting room filled with modest furniture and decoration. It looks as though someone had been using the sofa as a bed recently. He immediately took a deep breath, allowing the disillusionment cover him like a second skin. It was part of their gifts that helped them to track - the ability to appear invisible to the naked eye without setting off any charms to detect it.

Quietly, he left the room and stepped into a dark hallway, looking around for Aleka. As she was likely hidden as well, he relied on his other senses to tell him if she was nearby. He could hear voices coming from other parts of the house and as he came to a staircase going upstairs, he stopped, hesitating. He wanted to find Aleka, but at the same time he felt the same urgency that she did and it was leading him upstairs. Sighing, he started up the stairs, worry filling him at what he might find.

* * *

Aleka cautiously moved around the back of the house, avoiding the few people who seemed to be inside. Frowning she glanced into various rooms, noting that the home appeared much bigger inside than out. They had to have used magical carpentry to do so and must have powerful wizards and witches within the group in order to do so without being detected.

Avoiding the kitchen where she could hear voices, she stepped into a large back den. Her eyes widened as she looked around; many photos and parchments were up on the walls as a large table filled the middle of the room. It bothered her that she could only sense a handful of people in the home. If this was the headquarters, there should be more. She feared perhaps they were too late. But before she would let it worry her too much, she needed to figure out just what it was that they were up to.

She stepped over to a board that was constantly changing, various directions scrawled on it with names, dates and times. Aleka watched it a moment, a cold fear starting to fill her as she looked at the parchments.

This was it. They had found the headquarters. More than that, she had just found proof of everyone involved in the Network and it was much bigger than they had suspected. She quickly waved her hand, doing a quick and quiet replication charm so that she could carry the evidence with her. She then walked back to the board and froze as a large blueprint appeared.

Her blood ran cold as she froze it, her eyes flying across it as she took in the diagram with names and entry points.

"God… this is bad," she uttered as her heart quickened. She waved her hand again, making a copy. She then quickly gathered everything and shrank it, then put it in a hidden pocket inside her leather jacket. Moving quickly and quietly, she left the room and started down the hallway. She needed to find Alekos - and fast.

* * *

Alekos quietly moved down the upstairs hallway. The building was near empty, only a few people there. That disquieted him. There should be more there. The lack of people made him think something was happening.

At the end of the hallway, a door was slightly ajar, the sound of a wireless drifting out. It was the Falcons and Arrows game. Alekos frowned as he moved towards it and peered in. He could see someone sitting in an armchair in front of a dead fireplace, the wireless on a nearby table.

Moving in slowly to get a better view without pushing the door open further, he looked around the door edge just as the person leaned forward to fiddle with the wireless set. Alekos narrowed his eyes, seeing Magnus with a smug smile on his face.

"Please, Tobias. Sit. You'll miss the excitement," he said calmly, looking towards the other side of the room.

"Of course, sir," another voice said. Alekos heard footsteps and then the sound of springs as someone sat on a sofa that was just out of sight. "Do you think it will work?"

Magnus scowled.

"Of course, it will. Even if it was that idiot Hardwick's plan. We've been over every scenario. There's no way we will fail today. In a short time, Daisy Wood will be in our possession. And then we will be able to proceed," Magnus said. "Everything is in place and ready. We've been planning this for a long time."

"I know, sir. Forgive me for doubting," Tobias said meekly.

"Perhaps you should get the champagne ready. I'm in the mood to start celebrating," Magnus said, leaning back in the chair. "It won't be long before it starts."

"Yes, sir," Tobias said, the sofa creaking as he stood.

Alekos quickly moved away from the door, stepping into an empty bedroom before Tobias stepped out into the hallway. He waited until the footsteps passed before stepping back into the hallway and nearly colliding with something. Reaching out, he grabbed Aleka's arm and pulled her into the room. After shutting the door softly, he turned, seeing that she had dropped her disillusionment. Her dark eyes were wide with fear.

"We must get to the match. Now," she whispered urgently.

"I know. Magnus is here and it seems that something will happen there. They are going to try to take Daisy," he replied.

"It's more than that, Alekos. They have a massive plan. They are going to take her today and then use her to bring back Grindelwald. Then in two days, they will attack the governments - muggle and magic - simultaneously," she said. "I have the plans, but we must get there now. I fear we may be too late already."

Alekos nodded grimly and held his hand out.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Meant to post earlier, but got caught up in working on _Father of the Bride_ over the weekend. I'm actually nearly finished with that one - total of 10 chapters. Looking like I should be able to start publishing as soon as I finish up with this one.**

 **And yea, told you that the action was about to pick up. ^_^**

 **AleenaBean - Yea, everything is about to come out over the next couple of chapters. I'm still working on finishing up the last chapter and the epilogue - plus some cleaning up with the second to last chapter. But yea, it's starting to come to the end...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	30. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

Daisy sat in the Arrows locker room, the first dressed in her uniform and pads as usual, with her eyes closed as she bobbed her head in time to the music coursing through her headphones. While the sense of foreboding had passed enough that she slept most of the night, she woke with her stomach in knots and had a tough time eating that morning.

Wills had started to comment on it, but a sharp look from her had silenced him. Granted she had no doubt that he informed her brothers and everyone else in the players' box as soon as he got there.

Now was the time focus, though. She had gone through all of her other pre-game rituals - spent an hour pulling her hair into dutch braids that were now knotting together in a tight bun at the top of her head - and now she sat with her favorite game-day playlist on, hyping herself up for the match.

Today would be just like any other match, she had told herself. She would go out there and focus. Then she would kick Hardwick's ass. Through that, she would show the Network that she wasn't afraid. That nothing was going to stop her.

"She's out of sorts," Blanks said softly to Campbell as he glanced over at Daisy. Campbell looked over at her, frowning slightly.

"She does seem on edge. That's unlike her," he commented.

"She'll come out of it by the time she makes it on the pitch," Kelly added. "She always does."

"Hope so. It's the Falcons. We'd all hate to lose to that rotten lot," Blanks said as he finished up with his uniform.

"Pix's got the best win record against them," Cunningham said. "No doubt she'll pull it off. Something about Hardwick sets her on fire. Performance in the last matchup was enough on its own to win her MVP."

"Don't worry too much, Blanks. Our Pix is the best seeker there is," Campbell said, patting the younger player on the back. Blanks looked over at her, seeing a slight grimace on her face before she smoothed it out and a smirk appeared, her eyes still closed.

"Alright then."

* * *

An hour into the match and the Arrows were certainly giving the Falcons a run for their money. They were up by 100 points already and Bray had only let two goals by. James was looking more and more sour as it went on while it only fed the Arrows who were flying faster, tighter and cleaner.

"Good to see that whole nerve mess cleared up," Wills said as he leaned forward in his seat.

'What are you talking about?" Jamie asked, looking over at his teammate.

"She was in a bit of a state last night and this morning. Barely touched her breakfast," he replied. All three triplets and Freddie whipped their heads around to look at him. From behind, Christos leaned forward.

"That is not like the Pixie," he said as Roxanne shifted in her chair from next to him, turning to meet Dominique, Molly and Victoire's eyes. Victoire unconsciously rubbed her growing belly as she looked over at Teddy.

"Just a bit of nerves, is what she said. She looks fine now," Wills said, not taking his eyes off the game. They all turned back in time to catch Daisy whipping through the Falcons' formation, causing Allens to drop the quaffle. Kelly snatched it up and took the play to the other end of the pitch.

"She's fine," Teddy said softly as he leaned towards Victoire, patting her arm.

"Can't help but worry. Suppose it's the hormones," she said, smiling slightly.

"You don't need to worry about anything other than making sure Teddy Jr. is growing well," Teddy said.

"What makes you think it's a boy? Very well could be a girl," Victoire said, relaxing a bit.

"Still don't understand why you want it to be a surprise," Teddy said with a sigh before taking a sip of beer.

"More fun that way," Victoire replied, grinning at him.

"Did you see that! Bloody good job, Pix!" Freddie shouted as he jumped to his feet, clapping.

"Sit down, Weasley! Some of us want to actually see the match!" someone shouted. Freddie glanced back, smiling, before he sat down and face the match again.

"What's eating you, Jamie? Not worried about Pix, are you," he asked. Jamie shifted in his chair, a frown on his face.

"Something's up with Hardwick," he said finally, his brown eyes following the Falcons seeker. "He's been acting wonky all game."

"I've noticed it too," Remus said, also watching Hardwick. "Usually he's glued to her side, trying to throw her off. But today, it almost seems he's avoiding her."

"Why's that, you think?" Freddie asked, leaning forward.

"New tactic, likely," Alan said. "Everyone is always trying to outfly her."

"And failing no matter what they do," Remus said, smiling as he looked at his brothers. "Wiggins is still trying to figure out how she does it."

"The only one that really gives her a run for her money is White," Alan replied. "It'll be a tight race for seeker of the year." Jamie leaned forward in his chair, still frowning, as the conversation picked up around them. Only Wills noticed.

"You think something's going on?" he asked softly, not wanting to draw attention.

"I feel… unsettled," he said, just as softly. "Felt it all morning." Wills nodded.

"That's what Pix said last night. She tried to play it off this morning, but I knew she was lying," he said, his eyes returning to the match. "She'll be fine. She's got the blokes out there watching her back."

"I know… still doesn't help," he replied. Wills glanced at him and then settled back in his chair.

"It'll be fine," he said, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

* * *

Daisy ducked to miss a bludger, not sure where it came from. She focused in front of her, buzzing underneath James and then swinging around to shoot up above the play, scanning around for the snitch and Hardwick.

He had been carefully avoiding her all match and that was something odd. Usually they would engage in cat-and-mouse with Daisy evading him and then popping up in time to drive him mad, sparking him to chase after her again. But this match, he wasn't taking the bait. Nor was he yelling out his usual taunts.

She wasn't sure if this was a new tactic of his, but either way, with her nerves already on edge, she wasn't liking it.

"Keep it up, Pix! We nearly got this!" Blanks shouted as he passed her. Daisy smiled slightly and looked around, searching for the snitch. Even if Hardwick was off his game, she wasn't going to let that stop her from winning the match.

She shot off, recognizing the play the guys were setting up. She grinned, knowing what she needed to do. She was nearly in position when something slammed in to her from her left side. She shouted in pain, glancing over to see Hardwick grinning as he kept up with her.

"Get out of my way, Hardwick!" she shouted.

"Not likely," he shouted back, about to slam into her again. Daisy managed to avoid him, the sudden change throwing her off slightly, but not enough.

"Bloody hell," Remus shouted as he sat up in his chair. "I know she's tough, but even that one had to hurt."

"Where's the bloody ref!" Wills shouted, jumping to his feet. "Hardwick's been going after her for the last hour. There's no way all of that was legal!"

"For whatever reason, no one's stopping him," Jamie said with a sigh.

"What's gotten into him? First half of the match, he's avoiding her and now he's glued to her side," Alan said.

"Must be some new tactic Weathers has him trying," Teddy said. "Trying to throw her off and all."

"Looking at Weathers, it seems like he's going off script," Alan said, pointing across the field. Weathers was shouting at the field, his eyes glued to Hardwick. Jamie shifted in his chair, the feeling of unease becoming even stronger.

"Something's wrong," he murmured.

"We're not too late!" a woman shouted. Everyone turned to see Aleka and Alekos standing next to Teddy. The auror shot out of his chair, worry etched on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You must stop the match. Get Daisy to safety. They are going to take her," Alekos shouted as Aleka quickly started down the stairs.

"What? How do you know this?" Teddy asked.

Suddenly a loud boom shook the box and they all turned to face the field.

"What the hell?" Freddie asked.

"Someone get Pix!" Remus shouted as his jumped to his feet. Wills turned to look at the field, frozen. In seconds, utter chaos had broken out.

* * *

Daisy sped up, hoping to leave Hardwick behind her. She got ahead several feet, her focus ahead of her. She had seen the familiar glint of the snitch and was trying to follow it with her eyes but lost it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it again - somewhere over the stands. Smiling, she turned and then pushed herself forward, nearly plastering herself to the broom as she shot ahead. She was ready to end this.

Suddenly, a large boom reverberated throughout the stadium. Daisy pitched right - hard. By the time she corrected herself, there were several more booms and smoke as the people in the stands started screaming and stampeding towards the exits. Looking down, she saw the field swarming with people in black cloaks, with more in the stands shooting off curses and hexes. Her eyes widened. There was no way they should have gotten in, but she knew immediately who it was. The Network. The many aurors there on security were already engaging with them as the players flew around, confused.

"Get to the locker room!" Kelly shouted as he started flying towards her. A bludger came from nowhere, knocking him off his broom.

"KELLY!" Daisy shrieked as she started flying for him. But then Hardwick appeared, cutting her off. Daisy swerved and sped up, determined to get away from him. The rational side of her was screaming to get to safety in the locker room - they were here for her, after all. But the other side didn't want to run from the fight. So instead, she aimed for the stands, focusing on a group of Network people. She narrowed her eyes and in a second they were all knocked out. She turned, missing the stands and held her hand out, knocking out various members as she passed by.

"DAISY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" she heard someone yell. She looked over, seeing Teddy already in the stands.

"I CAN HELP!" she shouted back, unsure if he heard her. She then turned her focus back to helping where she could.

* * *

"Can you undo the charms keeping us from apparating?" Teddy shouted in the players' box. Christos, Aleka and Alekos nodded. "Then do it. And for Merlin's sake, someone take Victoire to safety!" Alekos walked over and helped her up, then disappeared as Aleka put her hands up, undoing the charms.

"It's done," she said as Alekos reappeared. Tessa appeared next to him, Chris and Tori on either arm.

"When did you- What?" Toby said, just realizing that she was no longer sitting next to him.

"We need help," she said, her voice much louder and stronger than usual as a determined look was set on her face. "I've informed Nikos. The others are coming." She then walked up to stand next to Aleka, looking out over the field. "Can either of you fly? We must protect Daisy."

"I can," Aleka said, a wicked grin appearing on her face as a broom appeared in her hand. She then knocked out the glass and jumped out, smoothly landing on it and shooting off.

"Protect everyone and someone get Daisy," Teddy shouted before disapperating, Dominique, Chris, Tory, Toby, Tessa and Alekos quickly following. Wills looked around the pitch, searching for Daisy. He pulled out his wand and quickly summoned a broom from the field where several were now laying abandoned by their riders.

"Don't die and for god's sake, don't let them get her," he shouted before taking off. Jamie looked over at his brothers as the other two nodded silently.

"Let's go," he said as they all disapperated, leaving Molly and Lucy with Roxanne, Freddie and Christos. He turned to Roxanne, his face full of worry.

"Go somewhere safe. Now," he said. She only returned his look of concern with a scowl.

"Seriously, Christos. You know me by now - I'm not going anywhere. Not to mention, I think you might need someone with my skills," she replied. Christos sighed and shook his head looking out to the chaos. There was no time to get into an argument with her, and part of him knew she was right. He then turned his gaze to Molly and Lucy.

"Can you two fight?" he asked. They both nodded and looked out at the field, gripping their wands. "Then let's fight." He leapt over the chairs in the box, smoothly turning into a griffon and flying out.

"Bloody hell," Molly murmured.

"Come on. Let's help save the day," Lucy said, smiling at her sister. Molly nodded and the two disappeared.

* * *

Daisy swerved out of the way, missing a curse that was heading her way. She grinned and leaned closer to her broom, looking to her left and managing to take out a few more Network members. They seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Daisy! You should not be here!" Aleka shouted as she pulled up next to her. Daisy glanced over and turned her focus back to the task at hand.

"I can take care of myself!" she shouted.

"They're here for you!" Wills shouted, coming up on her other side. Daisy huffed.

"I'm NOT going down to hide!" she shouted. "Let them try!"

"They will! They are!" Wills shouted back. Daisy just leaned against her broom and shot forward, leaving the two behind. She was not going to let anyone tell her to stand down. This was her fight.

"Where the fuck is Pix!" Jamie shouted, looking over at his brothers. The three of them were fighting back to back in the stands. He glanced up, barely catching a glimpse of red as it streaked by.

"Wills and Aleka are helping her! She'll be fine! Let's focus on not getting ourselves killed, yea?!" Remus shouted before firing off another curse. Jamie turned his gaze back to the Network members surrounding them. He took a deep breath and focused. He quickly ran through a quick list of emotions, trying to decide which to use. He then smiled as he focused on one.

The Network members around them suddenly got a dazed look on their faces as their wand hands dropped to their sides. A few had goofy grins as they looked at each other.

"I don't know if I've said this, but I love you, mate," one said as he walked over and enveloped the other in a bear hug. Remus and Alan stood looking confused as the group surrounding them started hugging and kissing each other.

"Blimey, that is a neat trick," Remus said.

"Best get out of here before it wears off," Alan replied.

"If only you had the power of persuasion," Remus said as the three ran off quickly.

"Not sure if anyone in our kind has that power," Jamie shot back.

"Where's Pix!" Teddy shouted as they caught up to him in the stands and start shooting off hexes and charms.

"Last I saw, Wills and Aleka had her surrounded," Alan shouted. Remus looked up to the sky.

"Fuck off… she's lost them and Hardwick's on her again!" he shouted. They all knocked out the Network members around them. Even in the midst of chaos, it seemed as time stopped for a moment.

"No!" Jamie shouted.

They all watched in silence as the scuffle ended and Daisy fell off her broom, plummeting towards the ground.

"PIX!" Jamie shouted before disappearing.

* * *

Daisy continued shooting off more hexes at people in the stands then shot up high as she swerved to miss some Network person who had found a broom.

"There you are!" someone shouted. Daisy glanced over her shoulder at Hardwick.

"Knew you were involved," she shouted back.

"I'm to deliver you to Magnus!"

"Gotta catch me first!" she shouted before speeding up.

But something was wrong. He caught up to her. He shouldn't have. All their previous matches, Hardwick could barely keep up with her. But today something was off. She leaned closer to her broom and then shot right suddenly, trying to lose him. But he caught up yet again. She threw out more of her maneuvers, still dodging random hexes and curses as they flew about the stadium.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her around the middle. Daisy looked over, seeing a sneering Hardwick.

"Got you," he shouted, as he fumbled with his uniform, obviously going for his wand. She looked around and then forward, determined they wouldn't get her this time. She pulled her leg up and kicked out, knocking Hardwick away and causing him to let go of her.

He wasn't happy about and Daisy couldn't help but grin in glee. But then at the last second, he pulled out a bludger bat coming up to her side again. Before she could register what was happening he swung and hit her in the head.

Immediately, Daisy was knocked off her broom, the air swirling around her. She reached for her broom in vain. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Hardwick. Flying straight for her.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, this was a hard chapter to write just because all the action... And it needed multiple perspectives to make it work.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	31. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

The first thing Daisy registered was a pounding in her head and other aches. Nearly her whole body ached. But before she opened her eyes, she reached out with her senses - determining who was around her. She wasn't sure where she was or who would be there when she opened her eyes.

"Daisy?" she heard her mother asked hesitantly. Daisy's eyes flew open and she immediately recognized the ceiling of her old room at the country house. She turned her head and saw her mother and father seated next to her bed. Wills stood behind there where he had been pacing only moments before. Gingerly, she pushed herself up.

"What happened?" she asked. "The last I remember I fell off my broom and Hardwick was flying towards me."

Iris looked at Oliver and then Wills, who nodded.

"I caught you before he did and managed to get us here," he said. "Apparated just before he caught up to us on the ground."

"Where's everyone? Are they okay?" Daisy asked immediately, too tired to check through her connections.

"No one died," Iris said carefully. She went silent after that.

"Something's wrong," Daisy said, trying to probe her mother's mind but hitting blocks.

"I wasn't there… I didn't see it," Wills offered. "Otherwise I would have done anything to stop it."

"See what?" Daisy demanded. She turned her eyes to her father, looking into his mind as she knew he couldn't block her. She then gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"Toby…" she murmured. "YOU LET THEM TAKE TOBY!"

"No one let anyone do anything," Wills said. "It was utter chaos."

"After you disappeared, it wasn't but five minutes before the Network started to disapparate. No one could tell much of anything. We didn't even know until we all got back here that he was taken," Iris said. Daisy dropped her head in her hands, fighting hard to control her anger and tears.

"They took him…" she said. "We have to get him back!" She looked at the three, immediately noting the looks on their faces. "What is it now?!"

"We should go downstairs," Wills said.

"She's not recovered. She took a bludger bat to the head," Oliver said, glaring at Wills. "She needs to rest."

"I apologize, Coach. But she deserves to know and the sooner the better. We are dealing with a deadline here," Wills said, his voice strong. Daisy looked back and forth between the two before hopping off the bed and wobbly standing. Wills helped her stay standing and the two started for downstairs, Iris and Oliver following.

"Everyone ended up coming back here afterwards," he said, helping her down the stairs.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Couple hours. Victoire checked you over and said you were fine, though you'll likely have a bit of a headache for a while. And a nasty bruise. Couldn't give you much pain potion until you woke up," he said. Daisy nodded. She could hear voices coming from downstairs.

"Everyone's in the living room," he said. Daisy nodded and cleared the last stair, walking into the crowded living room. The noise died out as they stepped in. She took in everyone, noting that besides some bumps, bruises and minor cuts, everyone seemed fine.

"What happened to Toby?" she asked, her eyes falling on Teddy, who was standing in a corner with Richards, Harry, Chris, Tori and Nikos.

"It was shortly after Wills got you away… he was fighting with me and Tori," Chris said, stepping towards. "They started disapperating, so we thought it was over. But then…" He stopped and looked back at Richards. "One of the MACUSA aurors - Martins - grabbed him and disappeared."

"They sent a note after that so it obviously wasn't a last minute decision," Teddy said.

"I want to see it," Daisy demanded. Everyone shared a look before Teddy stepped over, holding the parchment out. Daisy snatched it from him and looked it over, the color starting to drain from her face. "He proposed a trade. Me for Toby. I am to respond through my connection to Toby by sundown."

"Yea, it appears as though Martins was the mole… and this was a contingency plan in case Hardwick couldn't snatch you," Teddy said, frowning. "I still can't believe we didn't see this coming…"

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "None of us suspected they would go after her at a match. I mean, they had to have been planning for months. We've had ridiculous security at each one."

"And they had Hardwick and Martins helping them from the inside," Tori said glumly. Daisy swallowed as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks, reading over the note again.

"I'll do it," she said. Everyone was silent for a few moments before the room exploded into noise.

"You'll do no such thing!" Oliver shouted.

"That's mad, Pix! You can't give up yourself!" Wills shouted at the same time.

"We won't let you," Remus said.

"I didn't die just so you could go off and get yourself killed!" Alan shouted. Daisy stood calmly in the midst of it, saying nothing as the shouting continued around her. She looked over, meeting her mother's eyes. Iris' were already filling with tears.

" _You know I have to do this, Mum. I can't let them hurt Toby. Not because of me,"_ she said. Iris just stared at her.

" _We need a plan,"_ she said. _"I can't let you go in there without some sort of plan to get back out. And I know you, you'd rather die than do what they want you to."_ Daisy looked down at her feet and back up at her mother.

" _We'll come up with one, but I won't let them keep Toby,"_ she said, the resolve evident in her voice. Iris nodded slowly.

"Everyone shut it!" Jamie shouted, stunning the room into silence. Daisy looked over at him. He sighed and shook his head, obviously hearing the conversation between Daisy and Iris.

"You won't stop me," Daisy said.

"I know… but Mum is right. We need a plan," he said.

"You must be mad! You can't think we're going to let her give herself up to the Network!" Wills shouted.

"I agree! She's not going!" Oliver said. Daisy rolled her eyes. Of course, this would be the moment those two decide to put their differences aside and be on the same team.

"Perhaps, we should hear what Aleka and Alekos have to say first," Nikos said. "It would seem them have much news to share." Daisy looked over at the twins. She had forgotten they were in Greece following the Network.

"Did you find them?" she asked. Aleka nodded.

"We have discovered their headquarters and as far as we are aware, they do not know that we know," she said. "More than discovering their plan to take you during the match, we found out much, much more." She looked over at Alekos.

"They plan to use Daisy to get through the veil and bring back Grindelwald and others… then shortly after, they intend to launch simultaneous attacks on muggle and wizarding governments around the world. The attacks are set to happen the day after tomorrow," he said. Aleka quietly pulled out the various pages she had taken from the safe house and spread them out on the coffee table as the group moved around to inspect them.

"They have not taken all of them, but enough that they could move forward," Aleka said. "They were banking on the rest to fall in order after that." She glanced up at Daisy. "But I think this new development… we can use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. "Don't tell me that you're intending to use my daughter as bait." Aleka glanced over at Alekos, then over to Nikos and Christos. Daisy raised her eyebrows, hearing the plan going through their minds.

"It would work," she said calmly. "Bring the fight to us on our turf." Nikos nodded.

"It will take a lot of planning… and we would need nearly everyone of fighting age in the village to pull it off along with the aurors. We must move quickly," he said.

"We would take them unawares," Christos said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Would someone please share with the rest of us who can't read minds?" Richards asked, sounding annoyed. Nikos turned to look at him.

"While Daisy is making the exchange, we attack headquarters - quietly - then catch the others before they launch the attacks. Instead of us walking into a trap, they will walk into one," he said. "It is the best way to take down the entire network in one go."

"You think this could work? That there's no way they could know that you've learned their plan?" Teddy asked, looking at the twins.

"I am sure," Aleka said. "We did not leave any trace behind of our presence. And they did not see us arrive at the stadium until after the attack started. There's no way they could know."

"What's more, he does not know of our gifts and what we can do," Alekos said. "Only that we have been tracking them."

"So, this could work," Teddy said.

"It will," Daisy said. She took a deep breath and looked at Nikos. "Quickly, we must come up with a plan so I can contact Toby. We don't have much time." Nikos nodded and motioned for her to follow him into the dining room, a small group including the twins, Tessa, Christos, Teddy, the aurors and Iris following him. Wills started to go with them, but Teddy stopped him.

"What? I need to be there," he said. "I'm going with her."

"No, you're not," Daisy said, stopping in the entryway. "I'll fill you in later." She then turned and continued out. Wills stood there, shock on his face.

"Don't worry, Wills. She's in good hands. They'll come up with a plan that will get Toby back. And she won't be taken," Jamie said. Wills looked over at him, worry filling his face.

"You look like you need a drink," Oliver said, stepping up to him. Wills went silent, not used to the coach being thoughtful. He nodded silently as Oliver motioned for him to follow him into the library. They walked out of the living room, through the hallway and kitchen, and into the library. Wills looked over, seeing the double doors that led to the dining room shut and soundproofed. It was an odd sight as the Wood house was usually open.

Oliver walked over and pulled open a drawer, taking out a bottle of aged firewhisky and two glasses.

"I keep this in here for late nights… when I can't sleep," he said, pouring the liquor. "I don't like to bother Iris. She's already lost enough sleep worrying about me over the years." He held the glass out to Wills, who took it quietly and sipped at it.

"From the war?" Wills asked quietly. Oliver nodded.

"It left me… changed. I got better for the most part, but I still have my bad nights. Dare say all of us from that generation do," he replied. "Harry and Iris got the worst of it, though. She had a tough life before that and Harry, well, you know his story."

Oliver looked over at the doors, frowning as he imagined just what plan they were coming up with behind them.

"I didn't want this for them. I didn't want them to know what war was like… it was only supposed to be something they read about in history books or heard the occasional story from us," Oliver continued.

"This wasn't your fault," Wills ventured to say. Oliver looked over at him and nodded.

"I know. It's not Iris' either, but she certainly blames herself for it… as though she had done something to gain her gifts and then pass them on," Oliver said with a sigh. "But we all know it's bollocks. They were all given them for a reason… and it seems our family is always destined to be in the middle of everything."

"Do you ever get used to it?" Wills asked. "The worrying?" Oliver smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think I have, but truth is I'll never stop worrying about any of them - Iris, Daisy, the triplets," he said. "You probably won't either." Wills nodded and took another sip.

"I always knew she was headstrong and going to do whatever she set her mind to, but still… this is more than I thought it'd be," Wills said softly, looking at the doors. "And I always thought I'd be at her side."

"She's going to do everything she can to make sure you and the rest of us aren't there tomorrow," Oliver said.

"And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I'm there," Wills said, looking back over at Oliver. He nodded and walked over to the chaser, putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Keep her safe. Bring her back to us," he said. Wills nodded.

"I will."

* * *

"Sir… she's replied," Tobias said, stepping into the room. Magnus turned from the fireplace and smiled.

"Very good, Tobias," he replied, stepping passed him and out of the room. He walked down the hallway into another room where Toby was tied up in a chair, sporting a black eye. "What news do you have from our little Pixie?" Magnus asked cheerfully.

"Against my warning not to, she's agreed to the exchange," Toby said, breathing heavily. "But she has some conditions."

Magnus walked closer to him, still smiling.

"Pray tell, what does she ask?" he said.

"She wants to set the time and location. And she wants you there for the exchange," Toby said. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? What else?" he asked.

"She said I'm not to be harmed any more than I already am," he continued. Magnus nodded.

"Who is coming with her? I assume someone will be there to make sure you are taken back safely," he said. Toby took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Just her mother and Teddy," he said. "No one else." Magnus chuckled.

"I'm supposed to believe that? Surely there will be some Prostatis or aurors hiding in the shadows to launch an attack once you are safely in their custody," he said. He glanced over at Martins, who was standing in the corner, his arms crossed in front of him. "He telling the truth?"

Martins focused on Toby, narrowing his eyes at him. Toby winced slightly. Martins didn't have the finesse of the Woods or Prostatis when reading minds but could do it nonetheless.

"He is," Martins finally said as Toby breathed a sigh of relief once the intrusion ended. Magnus studied Toby a bit longer before nodding.

"Very well. I agree to those terms," he said. He looked at Martins. "Get the details from him and then come meet with me to finalize the plans." He looked at Toby. "Tell her no tricks or I will kill you." Toby met his eyes boldly.

"There's no way she'll do what you want her to," he said. "Besides, she can't anyway." Magnus chuckled.

"She will. You'll find I can be very persuasive, Mr. Davies," he replied. "And you can stop with that. We all know what she can do. The fact that all three of her brothers are alive tells me that she brought whichever one it was that I killed back from the dead."

"She can bring the dead back… but only the newly dead. If there is no body for them to return to, they cannot come back," Toby said. "So, your grand plans to return Grindelwald are all for naught." Magnus frowned slightly and stepped closer to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It is a powerful gift, but there are limitations," Toby said. "Those who have been gone too long cannot return. Even if she could, though, she wouldn't." Magnus stepped closer and grabbed Toby's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"We shall see about that, Mr. Davies," he said. He then shoved him away and looked at Martins, nodding to him before walking out of the room.

"Sir… what if he's telling the truth?" Tobias said, quickly catching up with him.

"Of course, he's not," Magnus said.

"But what if-"

Magnus stopped and spun around, glaring down at Tobias.

"We will continue with our plan," he said through gritted teeth. "Daisy Wood is important to our cause, even if she cannot bring back Grindelwald. We will be triumphant. We've gone too far to stop now." Tobias nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir. Forgive me," he said, looking down at his feet. Magnus turned back around and walked to another door, screams of pain coming through it.

"Now then, let us check in on our dear friend Hardwick, shall we," he said brightly. "Knew he'd screw this up. At least Martins had the forethought to come up with a back-up plan." Tobias nodded silently and followed Magnus into the room.

* * *

Daisy stood on the back porch, looking out across the backyard and hills beyond. She could make out the hoops and bleachers on the quidditch pitch in the moonlight. She was supposed to be sleeping - tomorrow was a big day and she'd had to leave early to get to the meeting spot. But she couldn't settle.

She had waited until she heard Wills start to snore before sneaking downstairs - passed the many guests camped out there - and out to the porch, hoping the night air might clear her head. She walked over and sat in one of the chairs, a blanket wrapped around her to fend off the early spring chill.

She was nervous about tomorrow. Even though they had gone over the plan a million times and she had communicated with Toby, happy to hear that he was alive though a bit beat up. He assured her that they weren't torturing him, and he would be fine. He then relayed back to her that Magnus had agreed to her terms and they would be at the meeting place at the appointed time. And that he would be there for the trade off himself.

They then had gone through the ordeal of convincing the rest of the family not to be there - agreeing it was more a liability. Iris and Daisy would be there with Teddy, Nikos and other Prostatis hidden until the right time. Richards and another team of aurors and Prostatis would be in wait to raid headquarters at the same time.

By the end of tomorrow, it would all be over if everything went according to plan.

"Thought I'd find you here," Alan said as he walked out. Daisy looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Here I thought I was good at sneaking out," she said.

"Can't sneak passed the kings of sneaking out," he replied, walking over and sitting in the chair next to her.

"Apparently not," Daisy said, looking over and seeing Jamie and Remus making their way to the door.

"You ready for this?" Alan asked as the two walked out and sat on the ground in front of them. Daisy sighed and looked back out at the mountains.

"As ready as I can be," she replied. "Can't help but worry… that Magnus is going to do something underhanded. I keep checking the connection to make sure Toby is alive."

"If anything, we know that we can't trust him," Remus said, frowning slightly. "I don't like not being there."

"It's for your own safety," Daisy said, looking at him.

"What about your safety?" he replied.

"I'll be fine. Mum and Teddy'll be there. So will the Prostatis. He's not getting me," she said. "We've gone over the plan a million times already."

"Still… I think we'd all feel better if we were there with you," Jamie said. Daisy looked over at him.

"I know I would," Alan added.

"Why? So you can get yourself killed again?" Daisy retorted.

"We know you'd bring me back," Alan said lightly. Daisy sighed and shook her head, leaning back in her chair.

"The point is to avoid having to bring anyone back," she said with a huff. "And to finally bring Magnus in though I'd rather not." The brothers looked at each other, shocked by her darkness.

"You don't mean that, Pix," Jamie said softly. She looked at him.

"You know I do. I'll do anything to keep you all safe," she said. "If it means ending him once and for all, I'll do it. Aleka agrees with me."

"Aleka is scary," Remus said.

"But I do feel better knowing she'll be there tomorrow," Alan said lightly. Remus and Jamie scowled at him. "What? Admit it. You do as well."

"She does seem intimidating," Jamie conceded. "And she's a good fighter."

"I'll be fine," Daisy said. "By tomorrow night, everything will be over and we can finally move on."

"They won't go down without a fight," Jamie said.

"Good thing we're all good fighters," Daisy said with a small smile. "Don't look so glum. We're nearly done with this."

"Just… be careful, Pix. Don't do anything too rash," Alan said seriously. "We lose you, we lose everyone." Daisy nodded.

"I won't," she said. "Someone's got to protect you all."

Remus put his hand out and looked around the group of his siblings.

"Woods against the world?" he said. Daisy smiled and leaned forward, putting her hand on his and waited until Alan and Jamie followed.

"Woods against the world."

* * *

 **Seriously... Woods against the world... All that is left to finish is the epilogue...**

 **cjconnor326 - In the family box fighting elsewhere. But both will try their best to be there in the end.**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	32. To End it All

**To End It All**

The next morning, Daisy sat in the locker room at the Arrows stadium, staring at the floor. It was early - they still had a few hours until the meetup, but they wanted to make sure everything was in place before Magnus arrived. They would do the hand-off in the middle of the field, allowing the Prostatis there a good vantage point. She figured Magnus would likely suspect as much and have a few of his own waiting.

Her mother and Teddy were already out there, looking over everything. She figured Magnus would uphold his end of the bargain, but only to a point.

"There you are," Wills said, stepping in. Daisy frowned as she stood.

"You're supposed to be at the country house," she said.

"You didn't think I'd let you come here alone, did you?" he asked, appearing unnaturally serious. "You should know by now, Pix, we're connected. Where you go, I go."

"Wills, this is not some… game. This is serious! They could kill you! You could get hurt!" Daisy shouted, walking towards him.

"And so could you, Daisy. I vowed to keep you safe, and I will!" he shouted back. Daisy blinked furiously, feeling angry tears fill her eyes as she turned away, her hand at her forehead.

"Wills… there are some things I must do on my own, and this is one of them," she said, not facing him.

"I refuse to believe that," he said, stepping up behind her. "We're together in this." Daisy sighed and turned around.

"I can't have you die on me, Wills. Even if I can bring you back… it still hurts," she said softly. "Please don't make me relive that again."

"You won't. I've no intention of dying," Wills said, smiling down at her.

"But you don't know that," she nearly shouted. "Besides that, you're not supposed to be here! If they see you, they may go back on their word. They could kill Toby!" Wills went silent. "Did you not think of that?!"

"They won't see me," he said. "But you can't send me away. I won't go back and wait to hear they've taken you again. I will be here and make sure that they don't. Don't make _me_ live through that again."

Daisy was silent, studying his face which was wrought with worry. She finally looked down and nodded slightly.

"Fine. But stay out of sight until we give the signal," she said softly. Wills smiled slightly and took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Everything will work out," he said. Daisy swallowed and shut her eyes briefly, tears squeezing out.

"I know," she said softly. She then stepped back and looked up at him, mustering a half smile. "I better go look over the field again. I'll be back to get you when it's time." Wills nodded and stepped aside, letting her pass by. Daisy walked out of the locker room, turning to face the door once it shut behind her. "Forgive me," she whispered as she placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she stepped back, surveying her work. She then turned and walked towards the tunnel leading out to the field. She figured it wouldn't be long before he figured out what she did.

But she would not go through the pain of losing someone again if she could help it.

* * *

Daisy stood still in the middle of the field, Teddy and her mother at her sides. It was still dark, but they could see streaks of gray and pink starting to show over the hills. She was nervous. Even though they had gone over and over the plan, part of her was worried it wouldn't work or that something would go wrong and they might lose too many.

Of course, she could bring them back, but she hoped she wouldn't have to.

They still had some time before Magnus showed up with Toby but felt it best to wait there. She had checked on Toby and he was still alive - a bit banged up, but alive nonetheless. Magnus had kept his side of the bargain and didn't hurt him anymore.

"You alright, Pix?" Teddy asked. She nodded, not looking at him.

"Just don't get yourself killed, yea?" she said.

"Don't worry. We're here with you. This will work," he said. Daisy glanced over at him, frowning.

"I know, but… if it doesn't… let them take me. I don't want any of you hurt or dead because of me. It's bad enough that they took Toby," she said.

"Don't worry about us, Pix. We can take care of ourselves," he said.

"Really, darling," Iris said. Daisy looked over at her and nodded. She then glanced around the empty stadium. She felt a bit better knowing the Prostatis were there, but she didn't put it passed Magnus to try something. Her heart ached as she looked back towards the tunnel. Wills would be angry, but it was a small price to pay to keep him safe. She turned to face the other side of the field, silently steeling herself.

Suddenly, there were shouts behind them. The three turned, seeing nearly all of their family running up, Oliver, Remus, Alan and Jamie leading the group. Daisy groaned as she turned and stomped towards them.

"Thought we told you to stay at the country house," she growled.

"What? And miss all the fun?" Uncle George replied, grinning.

"This is not a game!" Daisy shouted.

"And as I recall, we all have a bit more experience when it comes to battles," Bill said reasonably, looking down at her. She glanced around the faces of her aunts and uncles. She noticed Lucy, Molly, James, Freddie and Roxanne there as well. She could see determination in all their eyes and knew there was no way she would talk them all into leaving.

"Besides, Ginny here is still wicked fast with those hexes," Charlie said, glancing at his younger sister.

"Gran is at the country house, waiting to take care of whoever gets injured," Fleur said. "Victoire is with her." Daisy breathed a sigh of relief. The last place Victoire needed to be in her state was on a battlefield.

"By the way, just why was Wills locked up in our locker room?" Kelly asked and he and the rest of the team jogged up behind them. An irate Wills was at his side.

"For Christ's sake," Daisy shouted.

"Daisy Nymphadora Wood! Language!" her father shouted back. Daisy looked around at the now rather large group standing there.

"None of you should be here! This was not the plan!" she shouted. "As soon as he sees you all, he'll go back on the bargain."

"Like it or not, Pix. We're here," John said. Daisy huffed and looked around.

"Fine. But at the very least we should do some concealment charms and you must hide. The deal was that it was just us for the exchange. He shows up and sees a crowd and he might run with Toby or worse," she said seriously. "I won't have Toby's blood on my hands."

"Don't worry, Pix. We all know the best hiding spots around here," Kelly said with a smile. Daisy huffed again and waved them off.

"Hurry. They'll be here soon," she said. The group quickly dispersed, leaving Teddy, Iris and Daisy alone once again. "Bloody idiots."

"Can you blame them?" Iris said.

"You know as well as I do that it could ruin everything," Daisy said, frowning at her mother.

"And you know as well as we do that there was no way they were going to stay home," Teddy replied with a sigh. "Though, truth be told, I do feel a bit better with more numbers on our side."

"Let's just hope that Magnus doesn't suspect he's walking into an ambush," she said. "He will run and this will all be for nothing."

"Don't worry. Even if he runs, we've got teams in place to take Headquarters. We'll cut them off at the head," Teddy said. Daisy nodded and looked around again, the silence falling around them.

"It's nearly time," Iris said, looking around the stadium as well. "Brace yourselves."

Daisy moved to stand in between them, clenching and unclenching her fists. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly as she focused on everything around her. The silence of the pitch. The grass beneath her feet. The smell. She quieted the storm raging inside her, focusing on one thing. Getting Toby back. She then opened her eyes, the green flashing slightly.

"Let's do this," she said, fixing her sight at the other end of the pitch. Not but 10 minutes had passed before they all heard the familiar pop of apparation. At the other end, four people appeared and started walking towards them. Daisy swallowed as she watched Toby stumble, his hands tied in front of him, as Martins dragged him down the field, his wand pointed at him. Magnus walked leisurely next to them, a smirk on his face. She couldn't place the last person, but figured it was another of his minions.

"Well, well, seems you kept to your side of things," Magnus said, glancing around the empty stadium as they stopped about five feet away. "Or at least it would appear that way. How many Prostatis do you have hiding around here?"

"We're here for the exchange, nothing more," Daisy said coldly. Magnus chuckled.

"Of course, straight down to business, aren't you," he said.

"How long have you been working with them?" Teddy shouted, his eyes fixed on Martins. The American laughed.

"Long enough," he replied. "I'm surprised at your stupidity. Couldn't figure that out. How's Richards taking the news?"

"Rather well, considering," Teddy said.

"Enough talking. Let's do what we came to do," Daisy said.

"Patience is a virtue, dear Daisy," Magnus said lightly. He looked over at Iris. "Shame I couldn't take you both."

"Haven't you done enough to our family," Iris said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Right… I did kill your son. Which one was it, by the way?" he asked.

"Alan," Daisy replied. "Now, let's get on with it." Magnus looked over at Martin and then nodded. Martins shoved Toby forward. He nearly stumbled to the ground, but then righted himself. Daisy started walking towards him.

Once they met in the middle, she quickly looked him over.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Toby smiled, though it looked more like a grimace, and nodded.

"As good as I can be. Hoping you've got something up your sleeve," he whispered. Daisy hugged him quickly, meeting Magnus' eyes over his shoulder.

"Just get to Mum," she said before letting him go. She then squared herself and continued walking towards the group slowly. "You won't get away with this," she said loudly as she neared Magnus and Martins.

"I'm sure I will," Magnus said lightly. "Everyone has their orders if I don't return safely." Daisy swallowed as she reached them and turned to face the others. She silently willed Toby to move faster, getting antsier by the second. She didn't trust Magnus to uphold his side and wait until Toby was safely in their custody. "We don't have all day," Magnus shouted towards Toby.

He walked a bit more quickly, making it to Iris. She grabbed him and met Daisy's eyes, nodding slightly. She then disappeared, taking Toby with her. Taking a deep breath, she then shouted.

"NOW!"

Martins turned quickly to grab her, but Daisy disappeared, reappearing next to Teddy as the field filled with Prostatis. Magnus started laughing.

"Seems you were right, Martins," he said, glancing over at the auror.

"Turn yourself in and no one gets hurt!" Teddy yelled. "These are Prostatis. You can't disarm them so might as well come without a fight."

"You honestly think I would do such a thing?" Magnus shouted as many in dark robes appeared around the Prostatis. "I suggest Daisy get back over here and you let us leave in peace, otherwise blood will be shed."

"Over my dead body!" Daisy shouted, feeling her magic begin to stir inside her, the pixies all taking flight. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I will and I'm taking you with me!" Magnus said, gripping his wand. "ATTACK!"

The field suddenly erupted in chaos as curses and hexes began flying. Shields flew up around the Prostatis as several began disappearing and reappearing, throwing off Magnus' men. Daisy quickly put up one around Teddy and another around herself, throwing out every hex she could think of. She then looked over at Magnus, aching to get closer to him to take him out.

A smirk came across her face as she turned her focus to fighting. She could feel the magic in the air as her family appeared on the field around them, jumping into the fight. For the first time, she felt like they could win this.

"You ready for this, Pix?" Jamie called out, glancing at her. She just grinned.

"Wager on who takes out more?" she called back.

"Not fair, Pix!" she heard Wills as he appeared at her side. She glanced over at him, frowning, barely having enough time to put up a shield around him before a hex bounced off.

"Thought we told you to stay back," she said. He grinned down at her.

"What and let you have all the fun?" he said. She looked over, seeing Alan and Remus jumping into the thick of it.

"Haven't you died already!" she shouted at him.

"You'll bring me back again!" Alan called out. Daisy shook her head and sent out a hex that knocked a foe down.

"Now Iris!" Nikos shouted just after she reappeared. Iris paused for a moment, hexes and curses bouncing off her shield as she closed her eyes and focused. Above the stadium, a large shield started, covering the entire thing.

"Blimey," Wills said, momentarily transfixed by it.

"Now no one can get in or out," Daisy said.

"Seriously, what else can you lot do?" Wills asked.

"You will see!" Christos shouted cheerfully as he appeared and then disappeared, showing up not much farther away.

"By the way, Wills. In case I don't get a chance to say it later… welcome to the family," Oliver said, glancing over at the chaser as he fought off two men. Wills stared at his coach in awe. It was a good thing Daisy had him covered, otherwise he would have been taken down by hexes at least twice.

"Shut up, Dad. You're not dying on my watch," Daisy said.

"Just thought-"

"Focus on the fight!" Christos shouted. He rolled his shoulders a bit. "What should I become, Pixie?" Daisy laughed.

"Preferably something large that can inflict a lot of damage," she said, an evil glint in her eye. Christos shot her a grin.

"Your wish is my command," he said. "You might want to back away a bit." He then bent over as his hands touched the ground, he started growing as scales covered his body. Those around him backed up until a large dragon stood there. He roared, causing a large amount of the enemy to stop, turn and run. He shot out of line of fire, which caused even more to turn and run, even though they had nowhere to go. Daisy laughed as she cracked her knuckles and focused on those running. She flicked her eyes to the right, and the group of them flew to the side.

"My future wife is amazing," Wills said.

"She's just getting warmed up," Jamie said with a grin.

The battle continued, and it appeared the Prostatis were winning as more in black cloaks began littering the ground. Still, there were far too many left fighting. Daisy looked across the field, seeing Magnus still there. She sent two men flying across the pitch and started towards him, determination in her eye.

"Magnus!" she shouted, gaining his attention. "Let's finish this!"

He smiled as he watched her approach, dodging streaks of light.

"I would like for nothing less," he said. Daisy glanced over at Teddy, who was watching them closely besides trying to take out his own foe.

" _How much longer do we need to drag this out?"_ she sent him. He glanced over at Aleka and then back at Daisy.

" _Not much - Aleka said they're nearly done clearing out house and have cut all off lines of contact between them and the group here and the others around the world,"_ he thought. Daisy nodded and turned her focus back solely to Magnus.

"I'm flattered that you think you're a match for me," Magnus said as Daisy narrowed her eyes at him, coming to a stop.

"I'm not surprised. Your arrogance seems to know no bounds," she said, clenching her fists. Magnus laughed and raised his wand, sending a curse her way. Daisy didn't even flinch as it was reflected off her shield. He sent another. This one also bouncing off. At the moment, she wasn't worried, but she knew if the fighting continued much longer, she would get tired and have trouble keeping it up.

"This is no fun," Magnus pouted.

"You don't want me to use my gifts? Won't that take away the challenge," Daisy shouted, sending another hex his way. Magnus deftly dodged it, frowning. Suddenly the two were locked into an intense battle, dueling each other while dodging stray curses from around them. Daisy wasn't sure which were from friend or foe but dodged them all nonetheless.

She could feel her energy starting to ebb the longer they continued. She didn't want to admit it, but Magnus was better than she was expecting. She had long lost track of everything around her, focusing solely on the man who was now laughing maniacally.

"You think if you take me in, that'll be the end of it, don't you?" he shouted.

"That is the point of this, isn't it?" she replied, dodging another stray curse.

"Even if you take me in, that won't be the end of this," he said.

"That's what you think," Daisy shot back, gritting her teeth.

"Take me in, I'll just escape. This is bigger than you think," he shot back.

"I know precisely how big this," Daisy said. Magnus laughed as he dodged another hex, watching as it flew by him and hit another of his men, boils erupting over his body.

"Come now, Daisy. You have to do better than that. You're not going to defeat me by using school-grade hexes," he called as he took off, weaving in and out of fighters as he shot a few more curses at her. She put up a shield and took off after him, attempting to hit him with another hex as he ran. She ducked under a stream of fire as Christos roared passed, wishing she had thought to summon a broom. It certainly would have made it easier to keep up with Magnus.

"Over here, Daisy!" she heard Magnus called out brightly. She skid to a stop as she finally saw him, sucking in a quick breath. She disappeared and reappeared closer, but this time fear finally struck. He was holding on to Lucy, who struggled to get away from him, her wand lying on the ground nearby. Magnus' wand was trained at her throat.

"Let her go! This is between you and me!" Daisy shouted, stepping towards him.

"Ah, ah," Magnus said, pushing his wand closer to Lucy's throat. "It seems we're at an impasse. I can't get out of here because of your mother's shields and you can't get to me as long as I have Lucy here. Tell you mum to drop the shields."

Daisy stared at him, breathing heavily.

"Don't do it, Daisy," Lucy shouted, struggling against him. "I'll be fine!" Magnus jabbed her again with his wand, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I've already killed one relative - I'm not afraid to do it again," he said. Daisy continued staring, going through her options.

"You can bring me back!" Lucy shouted, continuing to struggle in Magnus' arms.

"Not if I incinerate her body," Magnus said. Daisy's eyes widened. "Ah yes, Toby let out your little secret about that." Daisy's heart began pounding as it felt like time slowed, she looked around her, seeing friends and family engaged in the fight. Streaks of red and green and various other colors flew around her.

She then settled back on Magnus, who was laughing in glee as Lucy continued to struggle. Daisy clenched her fists, feeling the anger course through her. She was not about to let him take someone else. But as she tried to summon the power to send the killing curse his way, she found something inside her stop. Her eyes widened as it hit her – she couldn't do it. And for the moment, she couldn't see a way out of this. Magnus' smile brightened as he seemed to catch on to her inner conflict. Daisy shook her head again, willing herself to stay calm. It was then that her eyes found someone standing just behind him. Calm began to fill her as she nodded slightly, hearing the directions in her mind.

"Let her go… we'll drop the shields," she said.

"NO DAISY!" Lucy screeched. Magnus grinned.

"Not so brave are we?" he shouted. "You do understand I need to take you with me, don't you?" She nodded and started slowly towards him as Lucy screamed for her to stop. Daisy narrowed her eyes, waiting for the right moment. Magnus loosened his grip on Lucy and Daisy flicked her eyes to the left, sending her cousin flying out of his reach. While it was rough, she knew ultimately Lucy would be fine. Magnus was temporarily distracted, but then growled as he turned back to look at Daisy. He raised his wand, the beginnings of an incantation on his lips. She breathed heavily, steeling herself. Suddenly, a look of shock came over his face as his body jerked forward a bit. Daisy stared coldly at the arrow point protruding from his chest.

Magnus stumbled forward before falling to his knees, looking down at the arrow and then up before falling flat on his face. Just behind him, Daisy saw Aleka standing calmly, slowly lowering the bow in her hands. She walked over to Daisy as the fight began to die down around them, the many Network members unwilling to continue fighting now that their leader was gone and there was no way out. Besides, they were outnumbered.

"So much for bringing him in," Daisy said dully.

"It would not stop him. Only death would stop him," Aleka said, her voice void of feeling.

"I couldn't do it. I thought I could, but I couldn't," Daisy said. "Even when he was threatening Lucy… I couldn't."

"It is your gift to bring life, not cause death. This was a task that I had to do," Aleka said, looking back at Magnus. "I am not afraid to do such things when they need to be done."

Daisy nodded and looked around as the dust of the battle began to settle. She saw her parents embracing. Then Kelly running over to help Lucy up. Remus and Alan looked around, seemingly in awe that it was over. Her eyes search the pitch, trying to find everyone. Wills walked up, grinning, as usual. She fell into his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's over," he said against her head.

"Yea… but how many did we lose?" she asked softly, burying her face into his chest.

"A lot less than we would have without you," he said. Daisy stepped back and looked around. She saw John helping James up. He nodded at her. In the aftermath, many things began running through her head. There was Toby to check on. And the raid.

She closed her eyes, fearing a bit what she would find once she checked her connections, but she knew she needed to do it.

Even though the battle was won, her work wasn't over.

* * *

 **So part of this I had written a long time ago before I had figured out the plot and it took place in a different setting, so had to adjust. And it took awhile to finish - battle scenes are not my forte. But in the end, I'm happy with it. Hope you guys are as well. But it's not over yet. Still have about two more chapters and then the epilogue, which I'm still trying to finish.**

 **AleenaBean - Thanks! I was a bit nervous about Chapt. 30. Think I rewrote it a few times before I published it. And I actually had it in my head that they were going to take him for awhile before I wrote it. Again, I mentioned with the last book that originally I had intended for Toby to die or be taken, but it didn't work out with the plot. But it fit this time. They knew they were best friends and I think the backup plan was to just take someone close to her. Toby unfortunately was it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	33. Bring Them All Back

**Bring Them All Back**

Daisy nearly collapsed when she opened her eyes. Partially from exhaustion and partially from finding two of her connections had snapped at some point during the fight. How could she have missed that? She looked around the pitch, quickly taking in everything.

Folks were helping each other up, looking over wounds. Dealing with the enemy and rounding them up to be transported to the Ministry. They were all covered in dirt and bruises, but seemingly okay. How was it that they had lost those two? Immediately, she was sick to her stomach – they weren't even supposed to be there.

"No," she murmured as she felt Wills' arms tighten her, holding her up. "No, no, no."

"What is it, Pix?" he asked. She leaned her head against him again, hot tears coursing down her cheeks. Even with the knowledge she could bring them back, it still didn't take away the pain of knowing they were - even if momentarily - gone.

"It's coach…" she said, swallowing hard. "And Blanks… they're gone." Wills held her close as she cried, rubbing her back.

"It's okay… you can bring them back…" he said softly.

"But they shouldn't have died in the first place… they weren't even supposed to be here. This is why I didn't want you all here," she said, the frustration entering her voice. Wills nodded, unsure of how to answer. Instead he just held on to her for a moment until she pushed him away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I knew this would happen," she said hollowly, looking off down the field.

"Pix, it's not your fault," Wills said. She looked up at him.

"That's not what I meant," she said, sighing. "Calantha… she's an elder with the gift of foresight… she saw this moment and showed it to me… she saw that someone I knew would die and I would have to go get them. At the time, it was to show me that I would figure out how to use my gift, but now..." She then straightened her back and looked around the pitch again. "Doesn't matter… I've got work to do."

They walked, looking around. The wounded were being looked over and then sent off to the country house where they would be healed. Daisy looked around frowning as she wondered where they would take the dead. She then saw a small crowd - her team, standing around two forms on the ground. She took a deep breath and headed straight for them.

Nilsson looked nearly untouched. Peaceful. Almost as though he were asleep. Blanks was bruised and slightly bloody, his eyes dull. Sobs nearly broke from her mouth without her even realizing upon seeing them.

"It'll be alright, Pix," Wills said softly in her ear.

"Doesn't make it any easier," she said softly. She looked up, seeing Kelly, Campbell, Cunningham, Bray and Wright standing there, looking forlorn. "How did it happen?"

"We were all together," Wright said. "Protecting each other… and then, somehow they separated Blanks from us… Coach stepped out to protect him. He got hit first…"

"Then Blanks got angry and took off after the blighter that got Coach. Bloody coward hit him in the back," Bray said, shaking slightly in anger.

"Should have been there to look after them," Kelly said, his eyes fixed on the two bodies. "I was off… trying to get to Luce." Daisy frowned, blinking furiously to stem the tears. She should have been there to protect them. Instead, she had been chasing Magnus.

"What's done is done," Campbell said. "They did what they thought was right." Cunningham looked up at Daisy.

"But, you're going to bring them back, right?" he asked. The rest of the team looked up at her, confused. They hadn't told them the full extent of her power - only Cunningham, Kelly and Kingfisher knew outside of Nilsson. "Coach, he sacrificed himself because he knew you'd bring him back."

"What's he talking about? No one can bring back the dead… you told Magnus you couldn't do it," Bray said.

"That's only half true," Daisy said, looking down at Coach and Blanks. "I can bring back the newly dead… those who have a body to return to… I've done it before. With Alan." The team stared at her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks again.

"I know you are tired, Daisy. But… it is best to do it now before too much time passes," Nikos said, stepping up to them. "We still do not know the full extent of the side effects if you let them stay too long." Daisy looked over at him, noting he looked ages older than he did when the fight started. She nodded silently. After getting her bearings, she walked over and lay down on the ground next to Nilsson, glancing over at him. She then looked up and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. In. Out. In. Out.

Suddenly, she was standing before the veil. She took a deep breath and stepped through, looking around. She nearly jumped, finding Blanks waiting there on the other side. He was shocked at first to see her, then launched into the tiny woman's arms.

"Pix, I'm so glad to see you. But… what are you doing here?" he asked, stepping back from her. "Don't tell me after all that, he finally got you in the end."

"I'm here to bring you back," she said. "I can… I can do this. It's my gift." Blanks just shrugged.

"We won, didn't we?" he asked, seeming to take the revelation in stride.

"Yea, we did," she said.

"Well, I'm ready to get back," he said. Daisy looked around.

"Where's Coach?" she asked, her brow furrowed. Blanks went silent.

"I haven't seen him," he said, looking around. "Haven't seen anyone, really. How many did we lose?"

"Only you two," she replied. "Not sure about the raid yet."

"Well… how do we do this? Do we need to wait or do we need to go look for him?" he asked, seeming serious for possibly the first time that Daisy had known him.

"We can look," she said, starting to walk. Blanks followed, uncharacteristically quiet. They continued for what seemed like forever, shadows and whispers swirling around them.

"This place gives me the creeps," Blanks said, shuddering. "I hope it doesn't take long."

"Shouldn't. But then again, even I don't know how big this place is," Daisy said, looking around. "I've been here several times, but everyone I was looking for just showed up." She suddenly stopped a moment, seeing a familiar tall frame just ahead. She smiled, relief beginning to flood through her. "Coach!" Daisy shouted as she ran towards him. Nilsson looked at her, still wearing that indecipherable look of his. She stopped just as she reached him. "Come on. It's time to go back."

He continued to stand and stare at her, his face now looking conflicted.

"Come on, Coach. It's time to go back," she said again, her voice wavering. He looked over as Mara appeared next to him. "You have to go back."

"I don't know, Daisy," he said softly. "We're finally together again." Daisy felt tears prick her eyes as she looked back and forth between Mara and Nilsson.

"But… we need you. I need you. How am I supposed to get on the World Cup team without you," she said, her voice breaking. Nilsson continued to stare at Mara. "Please… don't make me leave you here."

"Lucas," Mara said. "You idiot. You have a chance to go back. Don't stay because of me."

"But…"

"No buts. I've watched, you know. I've seen everything. You have Julia and Hugo to think about. And Mom and Dad. And Erik. And his kids. They need a cool uncle," she said.

For the first time since she started on the Arrows, Daisy saw her coach start to cry.

"But Mara," he said. "I can't leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone here. I'm fine. But you… you need to go. Go back. If anything, do it for me. You have so much left to live for, Lucas," Mara said softly. "All that work… don't let it go to waste." Nilsson stared at her a moment longer before pulling the small blonde woman into a hug.

"I will see you again," he whispered.

"Hopefully when you are old and gray," Mara quipped. Nilsson laughed slightly and stepped back nodding. He then looked over at Daisy.

"Alright, Wood. Let's do this," he said. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief and started walking back to the veil. She stopped just before it, reaching out and taking Blanks and Nilsson's hands.

"Let's go," she said.

The team ran to help Nilsson and Blanks as they stirred and started coughing, while Wills was already bent at Daisy's side as she came to, blinking her eyes open.

"I knew you were coming back, but still scares the daylights out of me when you do that," he said breathlessly as he helped her sit up. Daisy smiled softly and looked over at her team. All of them were going back and forth between checking on Blanks and Nilsson and then staring at her in awe.

"Turns out our Pix is even more amazing than we thought," Campbell said, grinning.

"At least you lot have finally stopped calling me rookie," she said with a grin.

"This rookie is forever going to be in your debt," Kelly said, slapping Blanks on the back.

"Where's everyone?" Daisy asked looking around. It appeared a fair amount of folks had started clearing out while she had been gone.

"Looks as though they're all heading to the country house. Though, I think most of the Prostatis are going back to the island. Gran Weasley and Victoire are already busy. Knowing them, they'll like to give you a look over," Kelly said. "I already sent Luce their way." Daisy nodded and looked at Wills.

"Help me up?" she said. He nodded, helping her stand. Daisy wobbled a bit. Now that her work was done, she felt all her energy completely drain from her body. There was a dull throb in her head as she started feeling woozy. She was grateful for Wills helping her stand.

"Can you handle it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Daisy closed her eyes briefly as she sunk into the sofa at the country house. She didn't think it was possible to feel this tired. The house was full of movement and voices. Gran and Victoire flinted from person to person, checking them over and setting them to rights. Daisy had already waved them off, saying she could take care of herself once she had the energy.

Richards and Witt had already returned with news the raid had been successful. Everyone there had taken into custody at the Ministry with a guard of Prostatis and aurors looking over them. Now that they had a full list of everyone in the Network, the orders to the various governments around the world had been sent out and the next step of the operation to bring them in was already in motion. Early reports were all successful as well.

But this leg would take some time. Word was bound to get out even if they were working under a media blackout for the time being. People would run. The aurors and Prostastis would work together to track them down. Daisy had overheard the two aurors and Teddy speaking with Aleka and Alekos to head up the search – a job the twins readily agreed to do.

Aleka had nodded solemnly at Daisy once she appeared – a silent acknowledgement between the two of what had happened in the end. Daisy wasn't sure what had happened to Magnus' body, but found she didn't care to know.

But for now, her part was done. Even with her exhaustion, Daisy's mind was already starting to whirl. There were many things to think about, but she couldn't settle on one for too long. She was still feeling woozy, but she couldn't attempt to rest until she heard from the aurors.

"So, it's done?" she asked, opening her eyes and causing everyone around her to go quiet. Teddy and Richards looked at her.

"For the most part, yes," Richards said. "Still more to pick up, but we'll get them. We've also taken Hardwick's grandfather into custody."

"What about Hardwick?" Wills asked.

"Found him locked up at Headquarters. He's also in custody. And neither will be getting out anytime soon," Richards said. Daisy nodded.

"Losses?" she asked.

"None," Richards replied. "Thanks to all the information from the twins, we were able to avoid them."

"Good," Daisy said. She looked around the room. "If it's alright, I think I need some rest." She pushed off the sofa and started towards the stairs. Wills moved to follow her. "Alone, please."

He stopped and watched stunned as she continued off. He glanced over at Jamie.

"What's going through that head of hers?" he asked. Jamie slowly shook his head.

"She's… overwhelmed. Give her some time. It's been a tough day," he said. Wills nodded and looked back towards the stairs before sitting down.

"Alright, Wills. Your turn," Victoire said tiredly as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine, Vic," he said, trying to wave her off. "Shouldn't you take a break? Surely all this work isn't good for the baby."

"I'm fine, but that bruise and those cuts say you're not," Victoire said, starting to look him over. Wills sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Daisy collapsed on her bed in her old room and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was still too busy to sleep. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out, going over everything that had happened.

They had faced the Network and won. It was over. That was the first thought that reached prominence in her mind. The next that followed was that in a way, it wasn't completely over. The press would find out soon enough and they would want to talk to her – again. Then there was dealing with other parts of the aftermath. There would be dealing with the Network and cleaning that up – granted that was a job for the ministries around the world, not Daisy.

Then there was all the mental stuff. She worried about Toby and how he was going to deal with being held captive. How her family would deal. She also was stuck in her own head – she had been in battle. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Magnus' look of shock as he fell over.

But this was over.

Daisy wondered what this meant for the Prostatis as well. She hoped their involvement would bring the remaining few suspicious of them into the light. And then there was quidditch. Would the rest of the season be cancelled? They would have to fix up Appleby and Falmouth stadiums. There was likely to be an investigation – to make sure Hardwick was the only player involved.

It was over.

The words kept going through her mind. Over and over. It was over. But it wasn't. Not completely. Now the big question was what came next? What did she focus on first? Where did they start? She suddenly had a deeper understanding of her parents and what they went through. Rome wasn't built overnight and setting things to right would take time.

More than that, what did she do next?

Of course, she'd go back to quidditch. That was a given. She found herself eager to get back on a broom. With everything going on in her mind, she felt the only place that made sense was the quidditch pitch. But where did she go in terms of her gifts?

Her thoughts drifted to the veil and a shiver went down her spine. He was there now. Magnus. Daisy started shaking at the thought. There was the chance she would see him again. Of everyone, she was the only one who wouldn't truly be free of him – not as long as she went back through the veil. She hadn't even thought of it when she went to get Nilsson and Blanks – her mind was focused on finding them and bringing them back.

But now… she could feel the old fear of the place slipping back in.

" _Do not be afraid, Daisy. This is your gift and you must use it – use it wisely, but use it nonetheless…"_

Daisy looked around her room, sensing Athanasia was speaking to her. She shook her head as she took a deep breath.

"I'm not ready… not yet," she said aloud.

"Ready for what?" Wills asked softly from the door. She sat up and looked over at him. "I know you wanted to be alone, but I just wanted to check on you. I hope you understand." Daisy nodded and smiled slightly, suddenly eager to have him there.

"I'm… he's there, you know," she said softly. Wills walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Who's where?" he asked.

"Magnus. He's beyond the veil now," Daisy said. "I can't go back there. What if I see him?" Wills stared at her a moment before pulling her close to him.

"Even if you do see him, he can't harm you anymore, Pix. He's dead. There's nothing he can do," he said.

"But what if…"

"If there was any way he could harm you over there, don't you think you'd know by now?" Wills said softly. "You've been over there loads of times. And Voldemort and Grindelwald have been dead for decades. You haven't even seen them. I'd like to think they're all locked up in some sort of special hell, to be honest."

Daisy sat back and looked at him, frowning slightly.

"You think?" she asked.

"Wherever they are over there, you're safe," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Daisy looked away, nodding slightly. She appeared dazed.

"I just keep thinking, what if I go and I see him?" she murmured.

"Pix, I think you need to sleep," he said. "You're exhausted. Now is not the time to think about this. You've got plenty of time later to worry about it." She looked at him and nodded again.

"Yea, I think I need to rest," she said. Wills gently laid her back on the bed and then pulled off her shoes, making her comfortable. "Wills…" She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me." He nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed, crawling in next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Whatever comes next, it'll be okay, Pix," he whispered. "We'll get through it together." There was no response. He looked closer, noticing she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

 **Almost to the end! Just a couple more chapters to go...**

 **cjconnor326 - I'm glad you've enjoyed it!**

 **twilightlover427 - Haha! You read my mind! Just wait...**

 **AleenaBean - Well, I initially was going to have him die or disappear at the end of the last book, so I guess that one stuck in my head as I was finishing up this one.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	34. Facing Fear Again

**Facing Fear… Again**

Daisy slept through the night and most of the next day. The murmuring of many voices from downstairs had faded, telling Daisy that most everyone had left - save likely her family. She made her way to the bathroom and after a long shower, she felt like a new person. Almost.

She made her way downstairs and found her brothers, father and Wills seated around the kitchen table, her mother at the stove. Iris smiled brightly.

"Good to see you up finally. Suspect you're hungry," she said, motioning to the table. Daisy nodded and walked over, sitting next to Wills. In a way, she almost couldn't tell that the day before they had all been battling for their lives and the future of the wizarding world. The scene was rather domestic. Normal.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as Wills poured her a glass of lemonade.

"Went home to rest," Oliver said. "Though, Teddy and the aurors are back working at the Ministry today overseeing the rest of it. Rather nice to have the home back to ourselves." He looked over at Iris who nodded her agreement, seeming happy to have everyone out.

"Tessa's with Toby. The twins are at the Ministry," she added, walking over with a bowl of stew that she put in front of Daisy before sitting.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Doing well, for the most part. He wasn't hurt that badly. Just needs a bit of rest, I should think," Iris said, smiling at her.

"I'd like to go see him," she said. Iris nodded.

"I'm sure he'd like that. But first, eat something. You were out a rather long time," she said, pushing the bowl closer to Daisy. She started eating, finding herself starving. She had nearly emptied the bowl in a matter of minutes.

"Still don't know where she puts it," Wills muttered.

"High metabolism," Daisy found herself saying without thinking. Her brothers looked at each other and chuckled. Iris just got up and grabbed the empty bowl, going to refill it. "How long was I out?"

"A good 15 or so hours," Jamie replied. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

"I kept checking to make sure you were breathing and even tried to rouse you a few times. Thought someone slipped you draught of living death," Wills replied, looking over at her. Oliver frowned at the chaser, obviously still not happy about the idea that he had been sharing a room with Daisy – even if it was just a couple nights.

"Dad, we live together," she said, rolling her eyes slightly as she read his mind. Oliver grunted and turned his attention to his own stew, attempting to avoid starting a fight with her. Iris returned with the now full bowl, putting it back in front of Daisy, who tucked in a bit slower this time.

They all ate silently for a bit, the triplets glancing around the table, though mostly at Daisy. She finally put her spoon down and sighed.

"I'm not an invalid and I didn't almost die," she said, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Stop treating me with kid gloves."

"But, you could've," Remus started weakly.

"As could have you. All of you," Daisy said, looking around the table. "I ought to ream you out for showing up where you weren't supposed to be."

"But you needed us there," Remus said. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to yell, but then stopped, shaking her head and deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Suppose there's no point in arguing about it now," she said with a sigh. "What's done is done. I'm just glad I didn't have to go over for any of your sorry arses." She focused on Alan. "Again."

"If it helps, Teddy says things are going well with the next part," Alan said, smiling at her across the table. "Should have them all rounded up in the next few weeks, he thinks." Daisy nodded slowly.

"What about the Prostatis?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"Back to the island, most of them. Nikos mentioned he still like us to come train when we can – there's still more you can learn specifically. But I think Tessa, the twins and Christos are relocating here on a more permanent basis," Iris said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"That does not surprise me," Daisy said, reaching for her glass. "Suspect we'll be hearing about new connections in the near future."

"Christos wants to stay with us," Remus said. "Alekos is looking for a place for him and his fiancée nearby, as is Aleka."

"What about Tessa?" Daisy asked, glancing at her mother.

"She's welcomed to stay here, but I feel she might find London more to her liking," Iris said. "Audrey's offered her a spot in the obliviator department. Special dispatch that works closely with the auror team. Toby is going to head it up."

"Seems everyone's been hard at work while I slept," Daisy said, a bit in awe.

"Ah, you've got an owl from Nilsson. Suspect it's the new practice schedule," Jamie said. Daisy's eyebrows shot up.

"Already?" she asked. "I bloody just brought him back yesterday."

"Seems he couldn't sleep and spent most of the night working on it - talking to the sports department and Dad," Jamie replied. "Dad's offered to let you lot use our field until yours is fixed up."

"So, the season?" Daisy asked.

"Taking a two-week break and then it's back to normal," Oliver said. "They don't want to push back the schedule too much."

"Though I'm sure Nilsson would allow you more time off if you need it," Iris said, placing her hand on Daisy's.

"Why would I want more time?" Daisy asked. The table was silent. "If anything, I'd rather get back to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. Daisy turned to look at him.

"To be honest, quidditch is the only thing that makes sense at the moment," she said. "Best to get back to it. The sooner I do that, the sooner things get back to normal." Oliver looked over, meeting Iris' eyes again. "I'm fine, you two. No need for secret parent discussions."

"She's still got her eye on MVP and the finals, after all," Remus said with a smile. Daisy looked up at him, grinning.

"Got to beat you lot, don't I?" she said.

"So you think," Alan said.

* * *

As soon as lunch was finished, Daisy insisted that she and Wills go over to Toby's. She launched into his arms as soon as he opened the door to his humble flat, nearly knocking him over.

"I'm fine, Pix. Really," he said, laughing.

"I needed to see it for myself," she said, stepping back from him. She studied his face and frowned, noting the bruises.

"Tessa's been taking good care of me. They should all be gone soon enough," he said, letting her and Wills in. They all walked into the small living room. Toby winced slightly as he lowered himself onto the sofa, Daisy quickly sitting next to him as Wills took an armchair.

"I would have thought you'd come sooner in your eagerness," Tessa said softly as she walked in holding a tray of tea things.

"Would have, but I apparently needed to sleep a lot longer than expected," Daisy said. Tessa nodded as she handed Daisy a teacup.

"Not surprised. You did use your gifts a lot yesterday. You needed to recoup," she said as she handed Toby his and then Wills' before settling in the other armchair.

"Is it always like that?" Wills asked, looking over at her. She just shrugged.

"Depends. The more you use your gift, the stronger you get and the less time you spend recovering. But if you use a lot of it at once – no matter your strength - it can take a while," she said. Daisy nodded and returned her attention to Toby.

"Really, how are you?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm fine. They roughed me up a bit, but nothing more. No torture. Didn't get much out of me," he said.

"Except that I couldn't bring someone back without a body," Daisy said. Toby's eyes widened.

"Right… that slipped out. I heard about Lucy," he said. "Sorry." Daisy smiled slightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Toby. It's all fine now," she said. "Heard you get your own team now." Toby beamed in pride as she let go of him.

"They told you, did they?" he said. "Tessa's on it too." Daisy looked over at her.

"Seems you'll be staying with us after all," Daisy replied with a smile.

"Once I got passed my earlier fear, I have grown fond of life off the island," she said with a shrug. "In fact, more of our kind seem keen to leave and explore."

"Really?" Daisy asked. Tessa nodded.

"Nikos and Christos have started something. A few mentioned coming to visit before they left yesterday," she said. "Nikos' been asked to be one of the new elders."

"That does not surprise me," Daisy said. "Surprised they didn't ask him sooner."

"He will have to stay on the island more, but I suspect he will find reasons to leave," Tessa said with a soft smile. Daisy looked back over at Toby.

"Really Pix. Do you intend to smother me as well?" he asked lightheartedly. "This one hasn't let me leave her sight since I got back. Wouldn't even let me go back to fight."

"And I'm glad about that," Daisy replied. "You were in no shape to be fighting!" Toby just shook his head and laughed softly.

"Well, it's all done now, isn't it?" he said. "Time to get back to life and all. Hear the season's taking a two-week break. When you go back to practice?"

"Few days," she said. "Coach wanted us all to rest up a bit."

"Suspect you more than the others," he replied. Daisy shrugged.

"Blanks' likely need it too. Alan seemed off for a bit after I brought him back," she said. "Really, Nilsson shouldn't have been up working yet either."

"Seems even he is chomping at the bit to get back on the pitch," Toby said. Daisy chuckled as she looked over at Wills.

"We've got a repeat to stage, after all," she said.

They settled into an easy conversation about quidditch, with Daisy laughing and smiling as normal. But Wills could see there was something there just under it. In her eyes. A slight worry. He could feel the soft undercurrents of it through their connection, but now was not the place to bring it up. Not in front of others.

* * *

After a couple hours, the two of them stood and left the flat, Daisy taking them to their flat rather than the country house.

"Had enough of your father, have you?" Wills asked lightly as Daisy sat on the sofa.

"For now," she said. "Worried his head might explode the longer the two of us share a room right under his nose. It's one thing when he doesn't have to see it every day - another completely when it's there staring him in the face." Wills chuckled as he sat next to her.

"Well, now we're alone, you want to tell me what's really bothering you? I've sensed it all day," he said with a sigh. Daisy looked over at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. She then shook her head and leaned on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Suppose… everyone seems to be moving on rather quickly. Taking the next step. I just wonder what's next for me," she said softly. "Besides quidditch, that is." Wills took a deep breath and slowly let it out, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"Well, you have your gifts," he started.

"Yea, but how am I supposed to use them? Without the threat of war, there doesn't seem much need for bringing back the dead," she said. "Not to mention, I'm not particularly keen on using too often."

"Well, your mum doesn't really need to use hers that often. The shields, anyway. And Christos doesn't turn into animals all the time," Wills said. Daisy nodded slowly. "Suppose you have them just in case. In the meantime, the healing bit _will_ come in handy with quidditch."

"That is true," she said. "And I can always go to the island and train more in that. I need it to be honest."

"There you go. That's something," Wills said brightly. Daisy smiled slightly and looked at him. She went silent for a bit.

"There's something else I can do," she said. Wills frowned slightly.

"What you thinking?" he asked.

"You know about the other bit… the talking to the dead. Bringing them back for short periods of time," she said. Wills nodded as he caught on to what she was saying. "Really, I've put it off long enough. I'm sure it would give some solace to the family. I should bring the others back."

"You sure you're up for that any time soon? You didn't seem too happy to go back yesterday," he said. Daisy sighed.

"Well, this is part of who I am, I'll have to get over that. And… it's worth it, for my family. I know Mum misses Aunt Lily something fierce. Doesn't seem right that only I and Alan can talk to them," she said. "And I did promise Teddy."

The two sat in silence a few more moments.

"I think that's a grand idea," Wills finally said. "As long as you can handle it." Daisy smiled and shoved him gently.

"This is me, we're talking about. I'm the amazing Pixie Wood. Defeater of Magnus. Best seeker in the league. I've got strength enough," she said. Wills chuckled softly and kissed her.

"That you do, Pix."

* * *

 **This one is a little shorter than the others, but it was a last-minute addition when I was working on finishing everything up (it's all written now - FINALLY). I felt like Daisy needed a moment to check on Toby. And I needed a better transition into bringing the others back (started writing that chapter weeks ago). And once I wrote this, I couldn't really think of anything else that I needed to add to it. Though I suppose there's potential for some oneshots in there.**

 **I can't believe it's all done. Still have one chapter and the epilogue to post. And then it's all done... wow. Probably won't hit me until I post the epilogue to be honest.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	35. To Use a Gift

**To Use A Gift**

A week had passed, and the family had convened once again at the country house, not quite sure why they were summoned. Daisy had wanted to do it sooner, but Wills, her parents and brothers insisted she take a full week to recover before she attempt anything. The fact is, none of them were completely sure if she'd have the energy to pull off bringing that many over in such a short time, considering the last time she tried with Fred, after about 15 minutes, she had developed a crushing headache.

They had tried talking her into splitting it up over a few days, but Daisy refused. She was going to bring them all back that day - she didn't want anyone to have to wait for the chance to speak with a loved one. But she at least acquiesced to only doing one or a couple at a time and taking breaks in between if needed.

"So, why are we all here?" Teddy asked, looking around the crowded living room. Iris looked over at Daisy and nodded. The youngest Wood stood and looked around at her family.

"Well, I thought it was about time I brought a few people to visit," she said, smiling. Eyebrows rose around the room as they all realized what she was saying. Her eyes fell on Teddy and Victoire. "I did make you a promise, after all." He smiled and nodded, gripping Victoire's hand. He struggled to speak a bit before finally responding.

"Best get started, yea?" he replied.

"Best. Now, don't freak out. It only looks like I'm dead, but I'm not really. Should only take a few seconds to get them and come back," she said. She then sat down and closed her eyes, instantly finding herself beyond the veil. Even though she had done it so many times by now, it still sent chills throughout her body – a silent reminder that she ultimately wasn't meant to be there.

She looked around, noticing it was empty.

"Aunt Tonks? Uncle Remus?" she called out. Suddenly, they appeared from the shadows, walking towards her.

"What are you doing here, Daisy?" Tonks asked, confused, though by now she was used to seeing the youngest Wood.

"I'm here to take you to see Teddy and the others," she said.

"But Daisy, we can't go back," Remus said, frowning.

"I know. You can't go back for good, but… I can take you there for a bit. Dare say there are a few folks who desperately want to see you," she said. Tonks grinned as she looked up at Remus. She then looked back at Daisy and nodded.

"How do we do this?" she asked.

"Just take my hand. We'll go back through the veil together. As I said, you can't stay, but for a time, your soul will be there. Last time I tried this with Uncle Fred, he was actually a bit solid," she said. Tonks' eyes widened.

"Solid, as in… we'll be able to touch them?" she asked. Daisy nodded.

"I think so," she replied. She held her hands out as Tonks and Remus each took one. Taking a deep breath, Daisy stepped back through the veil, leading them with her. Suddenly, she was back in the chair and before opening her eyes, she could hear gasps going around the room. She opened her eyes, seeing stunned looks all around. She smiled to herself and got comfortable, figuring it would be easier to conserve her energy if she stayed seated.

This time felt different. As she took slow, deep breaths, she could feel her magic swirling inside her, taking control and offering her strength. While she knew she could do it, she felt more confidence in her abilities. Mostly because of the stunned, but happy looks of her family around her.

"Teddy," Tonks said, tears filling her eyes as she ran over and hugged him, beyond happy that she could actually touch him. Tonks then let go and stepped back, but touched his face simply because she could before turning to hug Victoire, who was silently crying next to him. Remus stepped up and hugged his son.

"You've gotten a bit older," he said, slapping his back.

"A bit," Teddy said, as he glanced over his father's shoulder to Daisy, smiling from her chair. "Thank you," he mouthed. She just nodded.

"We have news - as you can see," Victoire said, looking between Tonks and Remus as her hand went to her stomach. Tonks was already squealing as she took in the belly. Pure joy filled her face as she touched it lightly.

"We're going to be grandparents, Remus," she said, looking over at him. The older man stood smiling as tears filled his eyes.

"Teddy… we are… so proud of you," he said softly. "We always have been." Teddy nodded.

"I know, dad. Even though you're not here… I can feel you sometimes," he said.

"We are watching you," Tonks added as she held Teddy's face in her hands. "And now hopefully we can keep in touch more." The group looked over at Daisy, who shifted slightly, blushing.

"You can always send word through Alan too," she said, looking over at her brother.

"Just not too much… Uncle Fred is starting to get annoying," he said. "Gives me a bit of a headache from time to time."

Remus and Tonks looked around the room, overwhelmed and in shock that they were actually there, seeing everyone. Talking to them. Hugs went around, as they each took the time to say something to everyone. Iris was crying when Tonks finally embraced her.

"You had to go and give us all a fright, didn't you? Just up and disappearing on me like that. I actually had a lot I wanted to talk to you about that night," Tonks said when she let go, smiling. Iris laughed as she wiped her cheeks.

"Someone had to keep Oliver out of trouble," she said. Tonks looked over at him.

"I'm not surprised you're still playing quidditch. Or that your children have basically taken over the league," she replied. Oliver just shrugged.

"What else would you expect?" he asked, smiling, though it was sad.

"I should thank you… for keeping him together while I was…" Iris drifted off. Tonks just waved her hand.

"Don't think about it. Someone had to do it, might as well have been me," she said lightly. She looked over at Daisy and Wills. "Suppose it won't be long until the grandkids come for you two as well." Immediately, Oliver started frowning as Wills face went pale.

"Not yet," the chaser stuttered at the same time that Oliver shouted, "Over my dead body!" Tonks just stood there and laughed, with Remus smiling quietly at her side.

"Jamie and Lila are getting married first," Wills said. "Dom and Paul as well." Tonks looked over, seeing Jamie and Dominique, both fidgeting slightly.

"So many weddings," Tonks said. "I'm sad we're not here for it. But… we'll be watching as best we can." Iris smiled sadly.

"Of course, you will," she said.

"And it seems we made the right choice with godfather," Remus said, looking over at Harry. "You've done well with him."

"Did the best I could. Granted Iris and Oliver helped out a lot until I got a bit older," he replied. Tonks smiled around the room one last time before looking over at Daisy.

"Well, seems like we should get out of here so the rest can come," she said. "Sure Fred is getting impatient." She walked over and hugged Teddy and Victoire one last time. "This isn't the last time," she said to him softly. "We have a line of communication now."

"I know, Mum," Teddy said.

"Take care. Of yourselves and the little one," she said. "And if it's a girl, do not give her the name Nymphadora."

"We won't," Victoire said, chuckling as Teddy could just smile and fight off the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Tonks then took Remus' hand and the two slowly faded from sight.

"Would you get over there and get Uncle Fred? He's driving me mad," Alan said, glancing over at Daisy as he rubbed his forehead. She laughed softly and nodded.

"Should have brought him first," she replied, noting the shift in the room. Gran Weasley was already starting to cry as Grandad Weasley quietly calmed her, both with hopeful looks on their faces. Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie all looked eager, while Percy seemed to go back and forth between concerned and happy. Lastly, her gaze fell on Uncle George, who was wringing his hands slightly. Daisy couldn't think of a time when she saw him looking this nervous. "Are you ready, Uncle George?" she asked softly.

He looked over at her, not realizing she had been watching him. He nodded shortly.

"Suppose I'm about as ready as I can be. Not every day you get to talk to your dead brother," he said. Daisy leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes again, appearing in the veil. Fred was standing there waiting on her, practically bouncing on his toes.

"Come on then, Pix. Can't be late to my own party," he said, grinning as he held his arm out to her. She grinned and accepted it, turning to walk back through the veil.

"What's got you lot looking weepy?" Fred declared as he looked around. "I was hoping for a party or celebration. Someone get me a firewhisky and for Merlin's sake, fireworks." Immediately, Ginny leapt from where she was standing next to Harry and flew into Fred's arms. "Now, that's a bit more like it."

The rest of the family surrounded him with only Percy and George holding back as Fred made comments on every gray hair and wrinkle he saw. Gran Weasley was so overtaken that all she could do was stand there and grin as tears streamed down her face.

"What happened? I leave and you lot decide to look old?" Fred asked.

"Oh, shut it," Ginny said. "We've all got grown or nearly grown kids now. Bill's about to be a grandfather." Fred looked over at his older brother, grinning.

"Really? How's that possible? Fleur doesn't look a day over 20," he said, winking in her direction.

"Victoire's going to be 25 in a few months," Fleur said as she looked over at her daughter standing next to Teddy. Fred's eyebrows shot up.

"Blimey… so you have all grown up," he said. "Could have sworn the wedding was just yesterday."

"Two years ago," Teddy replied. Fred shook his head and laughed, though there was an undertone of sadness there.

"Time gets away from you where I am," he said. He then looked over at Percy and George. "Any reason you two are waiting over there?" Percy cleared his throat and a bit and stepped closer to him.

"Just… the last time we saw each other…" he started formally.

"You know it wasn't your fault, you dolt," Fred said, cutting him off. Percy looked up at him, shocked, but a smile slowly appeared as he caught sight of Fred's grin. He then walked over and gave his younger brother a bear hug, surprising just about everyone. Percy was not one for grand gestures of affection.

"It's good to see you again," he said quietly.

"I've come to miss you… and your lectures. Mostly you, though," Fred said. Percy nodded. Everyone stepped back a bit to give the twins space at that point.

"Seems we're not identical anymore," George finally said.

"I think this means I forever win in the 'who looks better' contest," Fred replied. George laughed softly and then walked over to embrace his twin, the soft sound of sobs coming from him. "Careful, this is a new shirt." George looked up at him grinning as he wiped at his cheeks.

"They got shops up there in the afterlife?" he asked.

"Not really," Fred said. "Just needed you to stop blubberin'." He then glanced over at Angelina who was standing with Freddie and Roxanne. "Really you should have asked her out ages before you actually did." Angelina laughed and walked over, taking her turn to hug Fred.

"Suppose you'd like to officially meet your niece and nephew. Granted you've likely been watching them this whole time," she said.

"No offense, but it's a good thing they took after Angelina," Fred said, glancing at George. "Turned out so much better looking."

"It's so odd seeing you two together," Freddie said, looking back and forth between the two brothers, still not quite believing he was meeting his namesake.

"See you're following in my footsteps and learning the ways of the shop," Fred said.

"Actually, it's my footsteps," George replied, frowning at his twin.

"It's both your footsteps," Freddie said. "Granted she jumped ship and went over to Uncle Bill's side." He pointed at Roxanne who scowled at him.

"Forgive me for thinking curse-breaking is a lot more interesting than making jokes," she scoffed.

"Now children," Fred and George said at the same time. They both paused in shock for a moment. It had been so long since the two of them were together that they had started forgetting what it was like to be a twin. They then started laughing loudly, which spread through the room.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you two together again," Gran Weasley said softly, her hand to her mouth. Fred and George looked over at her.

"Come on, Mum. No tears. This is a happy occasion," Fred said softly.

"I can't help it," she replied as she hiccupped slightly.

"Really, don't worry about me. Things aren't so bad over there. And I get to see you lot whenever I want," he said. "Though I do miss you loads." Gran nodded and stepped over, hugging him again.

"We miss you too," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Look at it this way – you'll always be able to tell us apart now," Fred replied, causing her to chuckle.

The conversation continued, with Fred being introduced to all his nieces and nephews. Gran Weasley stood next to him the entire time, touching his arm or shoulder. He then finally made his way over to the Woods.

"Well, Woodsie, who would have known that you'd end up with the hero in the family. I had always assumed it'd be Harry," Fred said.

"She is technically my family too!" Harry shouted across the room while smiling.

"Yea, yea," Fred replied, waving his hand. "But he helped birth her."

"She's a lot more trouble than she is a hero," Oliver said, his eyes twinkling down at Daisy.

"The triplets are way more trouble than I ever was," Daisy said haughtily. "But still… I'm no hero."

"'Course you are, Pix," Fred said. "At least to us, you are." Daisy blushed slightly as she looked around the room and then down at her hands.

"Just doing what anyone else in my case would do," she said. Fred smiled.

"Well, I feel my time is up. Got a few others waiting. To all you young ones, keep up the pranks and living up to the Weasley name!" he said loudly. And then he faded from sight. Daisy took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, starting to feel a dull throb in the back of her head.

"Do you need a break?" Wills asked, leaning towards her.

"No, I'm fine," she said, opening her eyes. "It's not that bad and there's just one last group to go." She glanced over at her mother who was standing next to Harry. She could feel her nerves and anticipation. It had been nearly 43 years since Iris had spoken to Lily and James. Daisy didn't want to make her wait any longer.

Taking another calming breath, Daisy went back to the veil one last time that day, finding Sirius, Lily and James waiting for her. Lily and James were beaming with anticipation, though Sirius seemed a bit more worried.

"Don't worry," Daisy said to him. "Everyone's excited to see you." He chuckled softly.

"Just… been a long time," he replied.

"Alright, everyone take hold," Daisy said, holding out her hands. Within seconds they were all standing in the living room with Daisy back in the chair. Harry immediately made for his parents while Iris stood back, her mouth falling open as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Even after seeing the others, she still wasn't prepared for this.

"It's alright, Mum," Daisy said softly to her. Iris looked down at Daisy and grinned, then walked over and embraced her sister.

"God, I've missed you," she said quietly.

"I know. I've missed you too. Watching is not the same as being here with you," Lily said, her own tears flowing. "I wish I could have been there for you… given you a better life." Iris stepped and shook her head.

"That was none of your fault, you must know that. I've had a very good life after all that… it's a dull memory now," she said. "And now, at least we can talk again."

"Again, I'd like to do some sort of schedule with that," Alan said.

"Oh, shove it," Remus and Jamie said at the same time, causing a round of laughter. Alan just glared at them and muttered something about not understanding voices in your head. As Harry moved on to Sirius, Lily and James turned their attention to Ginny, who was standing with James, Albus and Lily.

"Merlin, our grandson is almost the same age as us," Lily said, her eyes going wide.

"It's a bit odd," James the younger said, taking them both in. "I mean, I know you're my gran and grandad, but you don't look like my gran and grandad."

"Oh, shut it, James. I think it's pretty amazing," Lily said, shoving him aside so she could hug Lily and James.

"I'm not sure if she looks more like you, Ginny, or if it's me and Iris," Lily said, looking over at her daughter-in-law.

"Suspect it's a bit of both. Though I know she gets her penchant for mischief from Harry and James," Ginny replied.

"I do not get into mischief," the younger Lily said, frowning at her mother. The grandparents laughed and soon were engaged in a conversation about what all of their grandchildren were up to, while Sirius spoke with Gran and Grandad Weasley.

By the time, they had made it back around to the Woods, Lily was studying Oliver with a keen eye.

"So, you're the bloke who married my little sister," she said coolly. Oliver immediately sputtered a bit, suddenly changing from intimidating quidditch coach to nervous teenager in a second.

"I've done everything in my power to make her happy," he said. Lily and James broke out into peals of laughter.

"Relax, we know," James said. "Besides, all we ever wanted was for our Iris to be happy. And you certainly seem to have done that."

"See… not so nice when you're on the other end of it, is it?" Daisy said smugly, though she winced slightly as the pain started increasing in her head.

"Now that is completely different!" Oliver nearly shouted.

"Do go easier on Wills. He seems like the good sort," Lily said, glancing at the tall chaser. Wills started grinning.

"It's lovely to finally meet you," he said as he glanced over at Oliver, who was starting to silently fume.

"Likewise," James said. "Lily and I have seen how well you look out for Daisy." He then looked at the triplets. "And I have to say it's grand to have a whole group of professional quidditch players in the family. Beaters of the year, two MVPs and a rookie of the year. Just need you lot to win a World Cup – even if it is for Scotland."

"That's what I always say," Oliver said, looking at his children in pride.

The conversation picked up a bit for a few more minutes before Daisy bent over, massaging her temples.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked, dropping down next to her.

"She gets headaches if she does this for too long," Wills replied as he started rubbing her back.

"I'm fine… just think I'm coming to the end of my ability for today," Daisy said, looking up.

"We best get back then," Lily said, taking one more look around the room. She walked over and hugged Harry a last time and then Iris. "Take care of yourselves. And this won't be the last time we speak."

"We will," Iris replied softly. The three then stepped back and faded away as Daisy started breathing heavily.

"Again, I'm fine," she said, pushing her mother and Wills away from her. "Just some pain potion might help."

"I'll go get some," Iris said, leaving the room. Daisy continued to massage her temples.

"Thank you, Daisy. For everything," Gran Weasley said as she walked over to her. Daisy looked up, seeing the happy tears in her grandmother's eyes. She then looked around the room, noting the looks on everyone's faces. "You gave us such an incredible gift today."

"It was the right thing to do," Daisy said softly. "The only thing to do." She then stood as her grandmother enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Take care of that headache, dear," she said, rubbing her back.

"I will."

* * *

Later that night, the cousins were all seated around the Woods' flat. Christos, Tessa, Toby, Chris and Tori had come by as well. After a rather emotion afternoon, everyone felt they needed some time to decompress. The parents were all still at the country house.

The younger ones thought a party was called for.

"To Daisy and her amazing abilities!" James called out, lifting up his glass. Daisy smiled as everyone followed suit, a few calling out "To Pixie!"

"Just don't ask me to do that too often. Thought I'd never wake up after that nap," she replied.

"Same here," Wills said, watching her closely.

"Wills, I'm fine," she said, scowling up at him. "Mum AND Victoire already checked me over about three times now."

"She is fine," Victoire added where she was seated next to Teddy on the sofa, her feet propped up. "Unless you don't trust my healing abilities?"

"Top notch. Just you never know with this sort of thing. It was only the second time she's tried it," Wills said, still not taking his eyes off Daisy.

"It will only get easier from here," Tessa said. "As I said before, the more we use our gifts, the easier they come."

"So, I hear you're looking to settle here in London," James said, directing the attention to the quiet Prostatis. Tessa's eyes widened as a faint blush came over her cheeks. She nodded and smiled at Toby.

"I am. For now, Aleka and I are looking for a place near the Ministry. Though for the next few weeks, it's likely to be just me. The twins will be rather busy with tracking down the remaining members in Europe," she replied.

"How is that going?" Alan asked, looking at Teddy.

"Good. Much easier rounding them all up now that we know who they are," he said. "Richards, Witt and Violet went back to New York to head up the task force over there. Turns out the U.S. muggle government had a lot of Network members…"

"How long are you planning on staying?" Victoire asked Tori. The woman just shrugged.

"Well, Madam President felt it was necessary that someone stay here for a bit to act as a point of contact for MACUSA. Not sure how much longer it'll be total, but at least the next six months," she replied. Daisy glanced over at Jamie, smiling slightly.

" _Someone looks rather happy about that,"_ she sent him, nodding towards Chris. Jamie chuckled as he glanced over at his best friend, who did look particularly happy.

"Shouldn't be nearly as hectic as before. Should be able to reinstate Quidditch Days," Teddy said with a grin.

"YES!" Dominique shouted as Molly groaned. Tori frowned slightly.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Remember how I told you that Teddy used to allow us to take a day off for matches?" Dominique asked. Tori nodded. "Well… he actually used to do it for all the Puddlemere, Wanderers and Arrows games - when we weren't too busy, that is."

"Figured it'd be easier now that the triplets are all on the same team," Teddy said. "Just Puddlemere and Arrows."

"What about my matches?" James shouted, slightly indignant.

"Well… now with Hardwick gone, suppose I could add the Falcons to the lineup," Teddy said reluctantly.

"Except for when the baby comes," Victoire said, sending a stern look at her husband. "I will need you at home to help out for at least three months." Teddy chuckled.

"Please, fathers do not take that much time off for paternity leave," he scoffed. Victoire just smiled smugly.

"They do now. Aunt Hermione is making it mandatory for all Ministry workers," she replied lightly. Teddy just stared at her in shock as the rest of the room laughed at the idea of Teddy changing dirty nappies.

"So, any thought as to when you lot are going to have weddings?" Remus asked, looking at Jamie, Lila and Dominique. The blonde just looked over at the couple, the expression obvious on her face that she hadn't been expecting to talk weddings that afternoon.

"Well… Jamie and I were thinking about something in late July," Lila said.

"But that's not nearly enough time!" Lucy shouted. "There's so much to do. And especially for a big wedding. You need at least a year!" Lila and Jamie just chuckled.

"We don't really want a big wedding - just friends and family for the most part," Jamie said. "And well… we had already picked out this small manor near Mum and Dad's village. It's big enough for what we want and rather nice. Put down the deposit on it last week. We're getting married on July 26." The group just stared at them, surprised to hear the two had already gotten to work and had a date. A date that was a mere four months away.

"Iris is helping me with the plans, but to be honest, I had already been working on it a bit," Lila confessed. "Nothing big, just a few things here and there that I could do without having a date settled. But, with everything done, we didn't really want to wait any longer."

"Well… I suppose with that settled, that just leaves Dom and Paul," Lucy said, turning her brown eyes to her cousin, who was now starting to squirm slightly.

"Well…" she started. Daisy sat up and spit out her firewhisky.

"You eloped!" she shouted, staring at Dominique, whose face was starting to turn red.

"WHAT!? NO! YOU DID NOT ELOPE!" Lucy screeched.

"We didn't really plan to, just… happened," Dominique said with a weak smile. Lucy turned to look at Victoire.

"Did you know about this?" she demanded. Victoire just laughed softly.

"Yes. They at least had the decency to invite us, Louis, Mum, Dad and Molly," she said. "Paul's family as well." Lucy then turned her wrath to her sister.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" she shouted. "YOU'RE MY BLOODY SISTER!"

"Well, it's not like you needed to know at the time," she said, shifting in her chair. "It was a small private affair. I only found out about it the day before it happened."

"WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?!" Lucy wailed, causing the whole group to dissolve into laughter.

"Relax, we're having a reception that you can come to. Just, we didn't see the point in having a large wedding because, well, you know Paul's half-muggle. Would have been a nightmare. Not to mention, we'd end up having two weddings. So, we opted for a private civil ceremony and we'll put together some parties later during the summer break - one for magical friends and family and one for his muggle family and friends," Dominique said rationally. "It's not like we were going to keep it a secret forever… just until things died down."

"BUT WE'RE FAMILY! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME, DOM!?" Lucy shouted dramatically.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant, Luce? That sounds like hormones talking to me," Teddy said, grinning at her. Lucy turned to scowl at him.

"I am not pregnant! I'm just dreadfully hurt that my own cousin didn't have the decency to tell me she was getting married," she said with a huff. Dominique just rolled her eyes.

"You weren't the only one," Roxanne said. She looked over at Christos. "So, how long did you know about this?"

"Awhile," he said, smiling. "Not my place to say anything."

"Now he learns," Daisy said.

"Well, now you all know," Dominique said. "We'll let you know about the party later. When we start planning it."

Daisy laughed to herself as Lucy continued on with her rant, shouting something about feeling betrayed as she settled into her chair.

"I would advise that you two not elope," Jamie said, leaning towards her.

"What makes you think I'd want to elope?" Daisy said with snort. "No, I think I'd like a large wedding." All three of her brothers just stared at her, stunned, while Wills' face lit up.

"Really, Pix?" he asked, his excitement already apparent.

"You? A large wedding?" Remus said, confused. Daisy just shrugged.

"I am the amazing Pixie. Coach Wood's Golden Princess. Figured a big wedding is a good way to live up to that," she said nonchalantly.

"Though you preferred to live up to that on the pitch," Alan replied.

"That too," Daisy added. "But figured you'd three all have rather small affairs, so gotta give Mum and Dad at least one big one."

"What makes you think I'd have a small wedding?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Because I know Laura," Daisy replied with a chuckle.

"She been talking to you about weddings?" he asked, gulping slightly as Alan and Jamie laughed at him.

"Not really. I can just tell," Daisy said, winking at him. "We all know you two are going to get married. Don't try to play that off." Remus started grumbling about getting married on his terms, much to the enjoyment of his siblings. Daisy took that moment to look around the room, taking it all in.

Everything was finally back on track. There was no more threat - other than an errant bludger during a match. And nothing but happiness in the future, at least it seemed that way from where she sat.

"So, really? A big wedding?" Wills asked softly. Daisy looked up at him and grinned.

"Of course. You thought about dates yet?" she asked. Wills nearly choked on his drink.

"You know my thoughts on that," he said, looking down at her.

"I know. But it's fun to see your face go all wonky," she replied. Wills laughed softly and gently pecked her lips.

"Seems it's all going to be alright, isn't it?" he said. She nodded and looked around the room.

"Finally."

* * *

 **So here we are – the final chapter. Though don't despair. There is an epilogue. This one turned out a bit longer than I had planned but felt it was needed between meeting with dead loved ones and then giving some information on what's going on with everyone from here out. There's more of that in the epilogue, which is set four months later at Jamie and Lila's wedding.**

 **I feel… I don't know. Hasn't quite hit me that it's over just yet. Probably because there is still the epilogue and _Father of the Bride_ to go. I'll probably do a longer note on the next chapter rather than get all mushy here…**

 **AleenaBean – I hope I cleared up your question with this chapter. I had had a line in the scene with Daisy and Wills where she says something along the lines of "I don't mean bring them back-back," but ended up taking it for some reason in editing. She can't bring them back for good, but for short periods of time, she can bring their spirits over. She did it previously with Fred and I think I had Athanasia mention it back in one of the chapters where Daisy is learning about her gifts.**

 **Wijibo – Aw, thanks! I'm happy that you've enjoyed it!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing. And stay tuned for the final epilogue!**


	36. Epilogue - The Wedding

**Epilogue - The Wedding**

Daisy knocked on the door to the suite. When no one answered, she huffed and knocked harder.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, YOU TRIPLETS!" she shouted.

"WE'RE NOT DECENT!" a voice called out - she wasn't sure if it was Remus or Alan - but she could hear laughter following.

"I'M COMING IN REGARDLESS, SO YOU BETER GET DECENT!" she shouted, twisting the handle and stepping into the room. Remus and Alan were seated on a sofa - fully dressed - with Wills, whisky glasses in hand while Jamie was pacing around the room. An amused John was watching from behind the sofa.

"What's this?" Daisy asked as Jamie stopped and stared at her wide-eyed.

"How is she?" he asked, stepping over to her.

"About as nervous as you are, I reckon," Daisy said. "Sent me to check on you."

"Tell her I'm not drunk," Jamie said instantly. Daisy chuckled.

"She's not worried about that," she replied.

"Merlin knows, we tried," Remus said, holding his glass up.

"Care for a glass, Pix?" Alan asked. Wills was just staring at her.

"Blimey, Pix," he murmured.

"Please, Wills. Not the first wedding you've seen me in," she said, rolling her eyes. "And likely not the last with our family…"

"And you just look more and more beautiful with each one," he said. Daisy just shook her head and glanced down at her dress. It was a dark midnight blue with a lace overlay bodice and straight, satin skirt. All of the bridesmaids were in the same dress.

"Just a dress, Wills," she said, slightly exasperated.

"Maybe the next wedding should be yours," Remus suggested, looking between the couple with a grin on his face.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Oliver roared from the other room.

"You have to admit, Dad's got good timing," Alan said with a laugh. Daisy just sighed, worried if she rolled her eyes again, they'd get stuck. She had been doing a lot of it that day between her brothers and father.

"Well, my job here is done. You lot are fine. I'm back off to the bride," she said, turning around.

"Stay for a bit, Pix? I've barely seen you all day," Wills said, standing. Daisy glanced back over at him, smiling slightly.

"They need me back to help," she replied. "Try not to do anything that Dad would kill you for."

"I would never," Wills said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, yes, you would," Oliver said, walking into the room.

"And you… try not to kill my boyfriend," Daisy said, pointing her finger at her father. "Mum'll be by to check on you before it's time to go out." She then turned and stepped out of the room, making her way back to the bridal suite. Stepping in, she saw her mother doing up the last of the buttons on Lila's dress. She stepped back and smiled as she gazed into the mirror, tears already in her eyes. It was a fitted dress that flared out slightly around her legs - solid lace with sleeves that hit her at the elbow and a deep neckline. It was classic and sophisticated - two words that fit Lila perfectly.

"You look lovely," she said. Lila turned to her, grinning.

"Thank you, Iris," she said.

"I still can't believe you're actually getting married," Lila's cousin Maisie said from where she sat on a sofa, sipping champagne. "You and Jamie Wood… I certainly wouldn't have thought that the first night we all met at the bar."

"I know… it seems like a fairy tale, no?" Lila said, turning back to look at the mirror. Maisie looked over at Daisy.

"I very clearly remember your bloke flirting with nearly everyone," she said, smiling slightly.

"Sounds like Wills," Daisy replied. She then looked at Lila. "Well, the boys are fine. Granted Wills, Remus and Alan are already into the whisky. As to be expected," Daisy said with a sigh as she shut the door behind her. "Jamie's pacing." Lila turned to look at her, laughing softly.

"I suppose he is just as nervous as I am," she said, stepping over to Daisy.

"Not sure why. Marcus won't let you fall going down the aisle," Daisy said, walking over and picking up a champagne glass.

"Remus, on the other hand, will likely trip me," Laura said with a sigh and a smile.

"Surely not!" Bridget exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised. Off the field he's rather clumsy," Daisy said.

"And I wouldn't put anything passed Remus – he'd do it just for fun," Iris said. She glanced over at Daisy, her eyebrows raised. Daisy nodded and looked around the room, meeting Maisie, Laura and Bridget's eyes. The three women stood.

"We'll go check on the bouquets," Laura said as the three quickly moved out of the room, leaving Daisy, Iris and Lila.

"Lila, dear. We, ah, well, we wanted to go ahead and give you your present from us," Iris said. Lila turned to face them.

"You did not need to get anything," she said. "You've already done so much for me and my father, plus all the work with the wedding."

"I know, but… we wanted to do this," Iris said. There was a light knock on the door. Iris crossed over and opened it, stepping back to let Marcus in. "Just on time." He walked in and looked over at Lila, his eyes widening as they filled with tears.

"You look, beautiful," he said softly as he walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. Iris looked over at Daisy, who had sat on the sofa, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Don't cry, Papa," Lila said softly.

"Marcus? Lila?" a timid voice said. The two looked over, stepping away from each other.

"Marjorie?" Marcus said, his voice catching. The young woman with dark hair and hazel eyes gave them a watery smile as she nodded. They both looked over at Daisy, who was smiling softly from where she sat. "I can't believe it's you."

"I wanted to be here… to see this," she said, stepping towards them. "You've grown so beautiful, Lila."

"Mother…" Lila said, unable to say anything more.

"I should… be here for this," Marjorie said, her dark eyes sad. "I am so sorry, my Lila."

"It's okay, mother. I understand," Lila said softly. "I've… I've always wanted to meet you. Papa has told me stories. About your kindness and your beauty." Marjorie nodded, looking over and meeting Marcus' eyes.

"We had too short a time together," she said.

"I'm so sorry, Marjorie," he said. She raised her hand, still smiling softly. Softly, she touched his cheek.

"It was a long time ago, Marcus. Don't blame yourself. It was not your doing," she said. She then looked over at Lila, whose cheeks were streaked with tears. She gently reached out and placed her other hand on her cheek. "We're together now, that's all that matters. And I'm always watching."

The three chatted softly for another 20 minutes, before Daisy sat up on the sofa. While this was nothing compared to the day she brought her family back, she could feel a headache starting. Iris looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Daisy nodded, smiling at her.

"I can handle it for a bit more," she said, watching the three.

"How long did it take you to find her?" Iris asked.

"She found me. I hadn't seen her all the other times I went through, but the last time… there she was. She knew what I wanted to do. And she said she was ready to see them. She still felt guilty… for what happened," Daisy said. Iris looked over at them and nodded.

"It wasn't her fault. She had no idea what would happen to Lila," Iris said.

"I told her the same," Daisy said with a sigh. "But it looks as though she'll be willing to talk more with her now." Iris nodded.

"I heard you brought Mara back the other day after practice," she said. Daisy glanced over at her.

"Who told you?" she asked. Iris chuckled.

"For all his quietness, Nilsson certainly has come out of his shell more. He and Julia come over for dinner every so often," Iris said. Daisy shrugged.

"He had been a bit listless lately. And Mara's been most persistent in telling him off. So, I brought her back," Daisy said. Iris chuckled.

"I bet that was an interesting conversation," she said.

"You've no idea. Mara and I are way more alike that you can possibly know," Daisy said, a look of awe on her face. She looked over at the three. "It's worth it, you know. Whatever I go through, it's worth it for moments like this." Iris looked at her daughter and reached out, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I know," she said softly.

Marjorie hugged Lila and Marcus one more time before stepping back. She looked over at Daisy.

"Suppose it's about time," she said. Daisy nodded and took a deep breath as she let go of the connection and Marjorie disappeared. She slowly stood from the sofa as Lila walked over and enveloped her in a hug, tears still in her eyes.

Daisy took a deep breath, thinking back to their long, bumpy history. Back in her first season, she had never thought that the two would actually become friends – now soon to be sisters. Or that Lila would fall in love with her brother. That all those roads would lead them to here.

"I don't know how to properly thank you for this," Lila said softly as she stepped back, a watery smile on her face. Daisy laughed softly and shook her head.

"It's alright. She wanted to see you. I felt like today was likely the best day she could," she replied. Lila looked over at Iris and back to Daisy.

"Really, you all have done so much for us," she nearly whispered, starting to become a bit overwhelmed. She reached over and grabbed Marcus' hand.

"We're grateful," he added gruffly.

"It's what families do," Iris said, wiping at her own tears before starting to straighten Lila's dress. "Now… best get that makeup touched up. I dare say we have a wedding to get to."

* * *

Daisy stood at the front of the ballroom, looking back and forth between Jamie and the double doors. The flower girl and ringbearer were making their way down the aisle and any moment now, the doors would open and Lila would make her way towards them. Jamie was already fidgeting, unable to stand still. Remus punched him slightly from behind, causing Jamie to frown at him. But he settled down and now was calmly waiting.

The music changed, and they all looked back as the crowd stood to their feet. The doors opened to reveal Lila and Marcus standing there. She had put on a small veil that covered the top half of her face and stood out in contrast against her dark hair.

A brilliant grin graced her face as they started walking down the aisle. Daisy looked back at her brother and smiled. Jamie's eyes were wide as his lips stretched out into a goofy grin.

Glancing around the room, she could hardly believe they pulled off everything in just four months. But then again, as soon as they booked the venue, everything else had fallen into place with Lila's pre-planning. She already had her dress, colors and bridesmaids picked out and knew what flowers she wanted. There had actually been few decisions left to make. Just everything needed to be booked. With the Woods being part of such a large family, everything was split up between them and it was a rather painless process - much unlike Lucy's wedding.

Glancing over, she saw her mother and father in the front row, both of them smiling at Jamie though Iris was crying softly. The rest of their family was spread out behind them with the Puddlemere team and Arrows there as well. Lila's side was a bit smaller. Pansy and Blaise were there, being the only living family she had left besides her father. A few other of their school friends were there as well. And then Lila's co-workers at Quidditch Monthly. It was smaller than Lucy's and even Dominique's reception, but still, the love was in the room.

Daisy took a deep breath and turned her focus back to the front where Marcus was handing Lila's hand to Jamie. He smiled slightly and nodded then stepped back to take a seat.

Everyone sat as Jamie led Lila up to the officiant - one of Lila's favorite teachers from Beauxbaton who encouraged her love of writing - and the ceremony began.

"We are all gathered here today to bring together these two in love and marriage," the older witch said, beaming at the two. Lila looked down, blushing, as Jamie just grinned at her. Daisy looked passed him, catching Wills' eye. He was too busy watching her to pay attention to the ceremony, causing Daisy to chuckle and shake her head.

" _You're here to support Jamie - not stare at me,"_ she sent him.

" _Sorry, Pix. Can't help it. You know I can't help but stare at you in awe whenever you're in the room,"_ he replied. Daisy just shook her head again and then nodded towards Jamie.

" _Pay attention,"_ she ordered. He nodded shortly and winked at her.

Soon they were at the vows, with Jamie clearing his throat several times even though Lila was going first. He had been up most of the night before perfecting them. Daisy knew he got nervous speaking in front of everyone and had been slightly dreading reciting their own vows.

"Jamie… we have had a very… interesting path to where we are. When I first met you, it was as an enemy of sorts. I did not understand what it meant to have the love and support of a family and did some horrible things. But you were willing to give me a chance. You showed me patience, kindness, and most importantly… love," she said softly. "You accepted me as I was and because of you, I found I wanted to be a better person…" She glanced around at the Woods. "You have given me the family I always desired and needed." She looked back at him.

"I pledge to show you the same kindness, patience and love. To support you in all things - especially quidditch. To be your partner, lover, best friend, and someday hopefully, the mother to your children. This… I promise you," she said, sliding a ring onto his finger.

Jamie swallowed and looked down at Lila.

"Lila," he breathed. "I never was particularly good with this sort of thing." There were a few chuckles in the crowd and even Lila had to smile at him. "The thought of writing my thoughts down and then sharing it in front of loads of people terrified me… but then again… you always gave me strength," he said softly. Lila grinned up at him, squeezing his hands. "We've certainly had our ups and downs, that's for sure. But I also know that I've never met anyone like you before. From the moment I realized I loved you, it was as though everything made sense. I knew that you were the one for me and I never looked back and now… I'm excited that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.

"I promise to stand by your side always. To give you love, strength, support, whatever it is you need from me as a partner. I will always stand up for you, protect you. I love you always, Lila," he said as he slipped the dainty ring on her finger.

The two grinned at each other a moment as Lila's professor wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"It is with the greatest pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife," she said. "You may now kiss."

Jamie grinned and then pulled Lila towards him, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh, come on then, Jamie!" Wills shouted, causing most everyone to laugh, though Oliver scowled at him. Jamie glanced back down the line of groomsmen before turning back to Lila and pulling her into a romantic dip, before kissing her soundly. Cheers broke out as everyone stood and clapped. Jamie then led a grinning Lila back down the aisle as the bridesmaids and groomsmen paired up behind them.

"Had to go start a scene, did you?" Daisy said, grinning up at Wills.

"Someone had to say something," he said, winking at her. Daisy chuckled and shook her head.

"I can only imagine what you'll do when we get married," she replied.

"Oh, I've got something in mind," Wills said casually.

They quickly made their way outside to the garden that was now lit up by floating lanterns. There were dozens of tables spread around a dance floor and a band was already playing. Wills led Daisy over to the table for the bridal party and pulled Daisy's chair out for her.

"Just when can we expect you two to tie the knot?" Remus asked, grinning at the couple. "Curious so I can start planning how to spend my winnings." Daisy just shook her head - she was starting to get annoyed by that question and it seemed no amount of telling everyone they were waiting until she was 25 seemed to work.

"Keep at it and we may pull a Dom and run off and get married without telling any of you," she retorted.

"You wouldn't!" Alan nearly shouted. "You know we all have to be there to see Dad's face!" Bridget playfully hit him in the arm.

"Enough, Alan. Today is about Jamie and Lila," she chided. "Give those two a break." Daisy smiled gratefully at her.

"Same goes for you," Laura said, shooting Remus a look. He just raised his hands in his defense.

"I already got my bit in," he said. "I'm now all about the food and drink." Laura chuckled as John and Maisie sat down.

"Still don't understand how you all stand them," she said, casting a cool glance at the two brothers.

"You get used to them," John said with a sigh.

"You planning to marry into the family as well?" she asked, looking over at him, causing Daisy to nearly spit out her drink. John chuckled and shook his head.

"I've learned it's best to stay a friend of the family," he replied.

"You know that Molly's still single," Remus said, looking over to the table where Molly was now sitting with Lucy, Ryan and their parents. "And then there's Lils. Suppose Rose as well. She's not married."

"Isn't Lily still in school?" John asked, looking a bit dubious. "Bit young for me. And I thought Rose was set on that Malfoy dude."

"Not if Uncle Ron has anything to say about it," Alan replied with a chuckle. "And good luck with Lils. That one's definitely got a mind of her own and her sights set on quidditch."

"He handled Pix well enough. Reckon, Lils wouldn't be that different," Remus added. John looked across the table at Daisy, who was glaring at her brothers.

"You lot are rotten," she said. "Besides, Lils has a boyfriend."

"What?!" the two said together.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked.

"Does James know?" Alan followed it with.

"Course he does. She brought him to the wedding," Daisy said. The two immediately looked around, finding the Potters' table. James was sending furtive looks towards a tall, dark-haired young man sitting next to Lily. "He's a seventh year too. Hufflepuff, I think."

"Hufflepuff?!" the two nearly shouted, looking over at Daisy.

"Oh please, no one cares about that house thing anymore," she said, waving her hand in the air.

"Shouldn't matter, anyway," Wills added. Before the two could answer, cheers went up as Jamie and Lila walked in, smiling at the group as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Here, here!" Wills shouted, holding his glass up.

"If you'll would join me in giving a large cheer for the new couple!" the bandleader shouted. Everyone raised their glasses. "And now, they'll have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Wood!"

Lila wrapped her arms around Jamie as a slow tune started up and they started moving in time with it, only having eyes for each other.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Bridget said. "Almost like Romeo and Juliet, but happier."

"Getting ideas, are you?" Remus asked, grinning at her.

"Just think they are lovely together," Bridget replied.

"Besides, we all know you'll likely take Laura's eye out during your first dance," Alan replied, causing the rest of the table to snort and laugh. Remus glared at his brother.

"I'll learn how to dance before then," he said.

"So you are planning on making an honest woman of Laura," Wills replied.

"Shut it, Wills," Remus replied, throwing a balled up napkin across the table at him. The grinning chaser ducked out of the way.

"Stop it. You lot are ruining the moment," Daisy hissed, glaring at them before turning back to watch Lila and Jamie. She sighed slightly and leaned her head on Wills' shoulder.

"You think Remus and Laura'll be next?" he whispered.

"Either them or Roxie and Christos," she said, glancing over at the two at a table with Uncle George, Angelina, Freddie and his date. "Or possibly Toby and Tessa."

"Could get used to this," he said, glancing down at her. "All the weddings." Daisy glanced up at him, smiling.

"Me too," she said, leaning over to kiss him lightly. "This is certainly better than just a few months ago. And I like the lack of security." He chuckled and looked around.

All around them, the family and friends were all a bit misty-eyed as they watched the couple. Victoire was rocking a tiny infant in a light pink blanket. Adelaide Tonks Lupin had been born a couple months go to much fanfare, as only the first grandchild could. Fleur leaned forward and peered down at the bundle, smiling gently, as Teddy was torn between watching the couple and watching his infant daughter, who was obviously doing some sort of adorable cooing from the looks on their faces.

At the parents' table, Iris was leaning against Oliver, grinning brightly as she sighed and wiped at her cheeks. Next to them Marcus was watching intently, seeming a bit in awe that he was at his child's wedding. He too kept glancing around at the other guests.

"It's all come together," Wills said, returning his gaze down to Daisy. She glanced around and then looked back at him and grinned, nodding.

"That it has," she replied. "And you're sure you're not sore about the whole finals thing?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Always a joy to lose to you," he said softly. Daisy just shook her head. "Besides there's always next year, Ms. Seeker of the Year." She sighed and nodded.

"Kelly really did deserve MVP," she replied. "He's been a good captain. Nice to see him rewarded for it… and I have time to snatch it up again." Wills nodded.

"True enough," he said, glancing down at her again. "Suspect Nilsson is likely to make you the next captain if and when Kelly decides to retire."

"Doubt it'll be any time soon," she replied.

"Does it matter? You've got a long, illustrious career ahead of you, Daisy Wood," he said. Daisy chuckled softly.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

"How many kids between the four of them, you reckon?" George said some time later. He was now seated with Oliver and Marcus with Bill and Charlie joining him. Iris, Audrey, Scarlet and Angelina were over taking turns holding little Adelaide, while Teddy took Victoire for a spin around the dance floor.

"Dunno," Bill said, studying the four Wood children now out dancing. "You already trying to get your bets in?"

"He's only been talking about it since we found out Jamie and Lila were engaged," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Those are my children out there," Oliver said, frowning at the three as Marcus laughed.

"Yea, but you've got the potential for the most grandchildren - which is another bet entirely," George said, turning to watch them. "I'm betting Jamie and Lila have the most. At least five. Then Remus and Alan will probably have about three each – possibly four or more if they got the multiples gene. Pix and Wills… hmm… It's either going to be one or 20." Oliver sat back in his chair, his face going white.

"That's at least 12 grandchildren…" he murmured.

"Please tell me you didn't break my husband," Iris said as she walked up to the table. George grinned.

"Just reminding him how many grandchildren to expect," he replied happily. Iris chuckled as she reached down and grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Allow me to rescue you… again," she said, grinning. Oliver nodded as he stood and followed her to the dance floor.

"Do you really think they'll all have loads of children? What if they all end up with triplets?" Oliver asked. Iris laughed loudly.

"Jamie's been married an hour and you're already worrying about grandchildren? You do know that we don't have to raise them, right?" she said.

"But still… that's a lot," he replied.

"Oliver, let's not get ahead of ourselves. 'Sides, I feel like you're going to rather enjoy the role of granddad," she said, smiling at him. "A whole new generation of little ones to teach quidditch to." Oliver started smiling as the thought came over him.

"We'd have enough to field at least two teams," he said, causing Iris to laugh harder.

"You're still after your quidditch team, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A whole team of Woods… well, maybe we could convince Wills to change his name. Then it'd be more," he said. Iris just rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, can we please come back to the present and enjoy the moment," she asked. He looked down at her and then gently kissed her.

"Sorry, Red," he said. "Besides, they might not all want to play. But some of them will." Iris chuckled, shaking her head. She glanced around the garden and sighed happily. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander. "What are you thinkin'?"

"Just… can't believe how it's all worked out," she said, turning to look back at him. "I never imagined all those years ago when I first met you at Headquarters that this is what would happen."

"Four children and tons of weddings?" Oliver asked, smiling. Iris laughed softly.

"That and… all these years of happiness. With more to come. I didn't even think I'd find the love of my life or a family and become a mother. Or even a grandmother," she said. "But… I did. Thanks to you." Oliver blushed slightly.

"Well, Harry helped you stay too," he said. "And Dumbledore. He's the one that convinced you to come back in the first place." Iris nodded.

"But I am certainly glad that I found you," she said.

"As am I, Red," he said, kissing her again.

"Get a room!" Remus shouted as he and Laura haphazardly swooped by.

"Oh, shut it, Remus!" Alan shouted from nearby.

"Both of you are being gits!" Daisy then shouted. "Leave Mum and Dad alone!" Iris just laughed and shook her head.

"Our children," she said, looking up at Oliver.

"They get it from you, you know," he replied. Iris just looked at him. "Okay, both of us." Iris then kissed him again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Well here we are… finally at the end. Thought it would be nice to end everything with a wedding and then a moment between Iris and Oliver – the couple that started it all…**

 **I am so incredibly grateful for all the love and support this series has gotten. When I started it, I was only writing it for myself and never thought anyone else would really care about it. But it's been great hearing from you guys and seeing that others enjoy the stuff that was only in my head until I wrote it down. It's also given me the confidence I need to push forward with my original work.**

 **I won't say that I'm totally and completely done with this universe – I do have that short and possibly some one-shots – but I feel like this is a good place to leave things when looking at the big picture. I really need to focus on getting my novel ready so I can self-publish by the end of 2018 and hopefully get my own writing career started. (Planning to post the first chapter or so on WattPad soon to start getting an idea of how well it goes over… and hopefully build up some hype.)**

 **As for _Father of the Bride_ – still have about three chapters to finish up (unless more pop up as I'm writing), but I'll probably start posting that soon. As for all the questions about it, just wait and see what hilarity pops up.**

 **And with other FanFiction stuff... I don't know. I've started several for other things (Merlin, Pacific Rim, Twilight - yes, I know) and there's a possibility I might revisit _When Arthur Met Guinevere_ and do a short sequel. But for now, I'm not really working on anything, so we'll just have to see how inspiration hits and when...**

 **But again, thank you everyone.**


End file.
